


The Elemental Goddess

by nerdynstoned



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Laxus never got to become the asshole we see in canon!!, Lots of OC content and original ideas, OC basically runs Bad Guy Rehab, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Thunder Legion background stories, Villains to Heroes, original lore, originally posted to Quotev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 92,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdynstoned/pseuds/nerdynstoned
Summary: Nova Furmell is an S-Class wizard of the Fairy Tail guild— the Master sent her on a secret mission and she returns with news of a lethal plot against the most powerful mages of Fiore. As she tries to figure out what is going on life altering secrets are uncovered.
Relationships: (Background) Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Nova

**F** ighting was something she was raised to do– to excel at. She was molded into a powerful mage from the time her magic first appeared. At twenty-one years old she thought she could handle anything, which is why she accepted this mission.

Master Makarov himself gave her a top-secret mission to track down and disband Phoenix Ore– a particularly nasty dark guild. The council handed down the task because none of their own forces could handle the threat.

Nearly a year went by of Nova tracking their movements and gathering enough intel to strike. Finally, she had everything set in place to start her attack on Phoenix Ore.

She stands outside the building– to a stranger, she looked harmless. Her brown curls were pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head. A plain red shirt and jeans, not exactly battle clothes. Though she was never one for fancy outfits anyways, she found her regular clothes easier to move around in.

Her eyes fall closed as she sucks in a deep breath and prepares herself for the battle ahead.

_**Bang**._

She slams the guild doors open with a powerful kick. Many faces turn towards her already on high alert. “Who the hell are you?” Someone calls out, staring her down.

A smirk dances on her lips. “I’m the one who will tear your disgusting asses to shreds.” Magic rises around her body in a tangible white aura. She plants her feet firmly on the ground and shifts.

Dozens of earth spikes rise from all areas of the floor– slamming into unsuspecting mages. Her eyes flicker over to the bar where a white-haired man stands with a scowl. She rushes forward, jumping in the air– as she flips forward her leg shoots out a massive stream of fire.

It hits the target dead on.

A dozen or so mages that were still conscious rush at her with magic blazing. She swipes her hand through the air causing a gust of wind to slam them into the ground hard enough to knock them out. Her head snaps up as she hears several sets of footsteps walking down the wooden stairs.

It’s a trio– in the front is a large muscular man flanked by two women. “You made a mistake in coming here, Girly.” He growls out, before she can react a jet of water hits her in the chest sending her tumbling out the open doors.

There’s a flash of purple light and the three are looming above her on the ground. “Take care of her.” He tells the two women beside him.

Nova rolls her eyes dropping into a proper fighting stance. The blonde woman– a water mage she assumed from the earlier attack– would be rather easy. She hadn’t expected the attack so it hit her, but now that she _knew,_ it would be a piece of cake. From what she had gathered most of the members of Phoenix Ore used some form of element-based magic, which was most likely why she was chosen to take them down.

A blast of water rushes towards her like a beam, but she doesn’t move out of the way. She simply holds her hands out and takes control of the liquid and redirects it at the maker– as it hurtles towards the woman it changes into jagged spikes of ice. The ice slams into her opponent drawing blood in various places earning a shriek of pain. Nova shifts her foot to the left a bit and tilts her head– a massive rock pillar hits the blonde in the chest sending her flying into guildhall.

One down, two to go.

The other woman glares at her murderously, “You little wench.” She hisses lashing out with a mass of flames– Nova sighs a bit, this was almost _too_ easy. How the hell did the council not manage this?

As the fire draws closer she places a palm in front of herself causing it to split in two, harmlessly passing around her body. Without pause she rushes towards the fire mage and flips in the air sweeping a leg high above her head– a burst of wind crashes into her opponent harshly. Nova twirls her finger causing the air to wrap around the other woman like a tornado. It beats against her relentlessly, slicing cuts into her exposed skin– after she sees her slip into unconsciousness she dissipates the attack.

“Your entire guild is knocked out and so are your cute little guard dogs.” Nova sneers narrowing her eyes at the Guild Master. He scowls at her as he looks around at the havoc she wrecked in his territory.

“Who the hell are you?” He questions narrowing his eyes.

Her blue eyes dance with fire as she stares him down, not backing down. “Nova Furmell, a proud mage of Fairy Tail.” She angles her left bicep at him so he can catch her golden guild mark.

Something seems to fall into place in his mind as he looks at her with wide eyes. “The Elemental Sorceress.” He mutters under his breath. “I should have known the council would send you eventually– the one person who can counter any of our attacks.”

Nova shrugs her shoulders looking rather bored. “I’ve watched your guild for over a year, I honestly thought you’d be more of a challenge. Turns out I was wrong.”

The man’s face morphs into a cold rage at her words. “Hardly anyone one has managed to beat my wizards… and the ones that have died at my hands. You will suffer the same fate.”

She gives an exaggerated yawn, “I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself, I dealt with your forces in less than fifteen minutes.” A wave of magic washes over the battered ground, she looks at her opponent in curiosity. The amount of power coming off him was ridiculous, he might prove to be a challenge.

Lightning crackles to life around his body, surrounding him like a group of snakes. He leans forward and slams his massive fist into the ground. The lightning surges into the ground tearing up everything in its path. Nova jumps into the air propelled by her magic– narrowly missing the attack. She doesn’t have time to dodge as several bolts fly through the air catching her in the chest.

She falls to the ground writhing in pain as the electricity surges through her body. The man is standing over her body in an instant, slamming his foot down on her torso. Nova lets out a scream as her eyesight turns white from the blow. Her breathing becomes ragged as he cracks her rib cage, she _can’t_ move. Her eyes fall closed from the unbearable pain.

He leans down and picks her up by her neck. She hangs limp in his hold, his hands grip harder squeezing the breath from her lungs. “You’re just another arrogant, weasel.” He hisses as his nails dig into her skin drawing dribbles of blood.

Her magic pulses in her core, slamming against her as if trying to break free. The man’s hold loosens slightly as a gust of magic surrounds her.

Then her eyes snap open.

They glow an eerie white, he couldn’t even see her pupils anymore. The wind starts blowing like a hurricane, and the rocks around her begin to hover in the air. She wraps her hand around his wrist prying it away from her throat.

Water begins to materialize in the air from the surrounding plant life– flames lick at her feet. She waves her arms in a fluid motion and each of the elements condenses into four lines. Her hands reach above her head before swiping down– the elements weave around each other as they spiral down and hit the man head-on. A massive crater forms beneath him, her eyes return to their usual color as she stalks over.

He was unconscious.

She lets out a sigh as she drops to her knees taking in deep breaths. It felt as if all her magic energy had been drained– she hadn’t intentionally gone into that state, her body did it on its own. After taking a few minutes to collect herself she summons a small lacrima into her palms. The face of the head councilman of the Rune Knights appears. “It’s finished, come pick the bastards up.” She tells him before abruptly hanging up.

_‘Finally, now I can go home.’_

* * *

When she returns to the guild it’s nearly one in the morning. Everyone had already gone home, besides Master. She could see the faint light filtering out beneath his office door.

She knocks lightly before walking in. Without a word, she drops into the seat in front of his desk. The old man glances up at her with a small grin. “I heard you completed the task. Welcome home, Child.”

Nova nods frowning a bit. “There’s something I need to tell you about, Gramps.”

He arches an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. She sighs and drums her fingers against the wood of her chair. “While I was gathering intel I heard something that worries me.” Her eyes flit about the room while biting the inside of her cheek. “They’re planning something big. I’m not sure _who_ or _what_ but I know they’re targeting the Wizard Saints. It’s supposed to show their power.”

Makarov grimaces at the information. “This is very bad indeed… have you told Ozai?” Nova shakes her head. “I’m going to think about this for a bit before I tell the others.”

He notices how exhausted the girl looks before giving her a soft smile. “Go home and rest, we can discuss this tomorrow.”

* * *

Nova wakes up the next morning to the sound of voices downstairs. She groans rolling back over in bed and burrowing into the warmth of the blankets. Footsteps make their way up the stairs and towards her open bedroom door. “I know you’re awake.”

“Go away.” She grumbles shutting her eyes tight. “If it weren’t for your stupid dragon ears…”

The voice scoffs at her. “The idiots are making you breakfast, get _up_.”

She rolls over to glare tiredly at the muscular blonde leaning against the door frame. “You’re the ones who broke into _my_ house.”

He rolls his eyes at her and crosses the distance between them. Nova screeches when he yanks the blankets off leaving her skin exposed to the cold air. “Laxus!”

Laxus smirks crossing his arms. “If you’re not downstairs in ten minutes I’ll drag you down.” He tells her gruffly before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Nova huffs getting out of bed. “Stupid Laxus… who does he think he is?!” She grumbles to herself as she trudges over to her closest. It takes her a few minutes to shimmy into her regular outfit– a thin-strapped black shirt and jeans shorts with a thick black belt. She walks over to her vanity and brushes through her hair before straightening it so it’s not a frizzy mess.

Once she’s done she heads downstairs to her kitchen where Laxus and their trio of friends are gathered. She smiles a bit at the sight of them, as much as they annoyed her sometimes she loved them.

Freed wore her frilly blue apron as he stood diligently at the stove, flipping pancakes. In the connected dining room, the table was already set with platters of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Glasses of orange juice were placed beside each spot. Nova inhales the scent happily, she missed the green-haired man's cooking.

Laxus was sitting at the table with his arms crossed as he listened to Evergreen and Bickslow's argument. From what Nova managed to catch, it was something about whether or not the fairy mage was in a relationship with Elfman.

“Good morning.” She greets leaning against the doorway with a lazy grin.

The trio looks over noticing her arrival. Before she can react she’s tackled to the ground in a group hug. “Can’t.. breathe…”

They pile off her with sheepish grins. “Welcome home, Nova,” Freed tells her looking slightly embarrassed. She just snorts and nods her head at the burning pancakes. “I forgot!” He exclaims rushing over to salvage his work.

Evergreen pouts at her looking annoyed. “You left me alone with the boys for too long!”

Nova laughs taking a seat at the dining table. “Sorry, Ever. Gramps needed me to take on the mission.”

Beside her Bickslow slings an arm around her shoulder. His helmet lays off to the side, he never wore it around them because he was comfortable. “What even was it, Nov?”

She smirks placing a finger to her lips. “A secret.”

The man pouts at her as his wooden totems chant. “Unfair!” Over and over.

Laxus who sits across from her rolls his eyes. “The Old Man sent her to take down Phoenix Ore.”

Nova narrows her eyes at him. “You weren’t supposed to know that.” He simply smirks and taps his ears causing her to grumble.

Freed walks back in with a plate of beautiful _not burnt_ pancakes. “I heard that even the council couldn’t handle them, is that why it took you so long?”

She shakes her head as she begins to load up her plate. “No, I spent most of the year gathering info on them and other dark guilds.” She shoves a forkful of pancake into her mouth. “It waf prffy eafy.”

Evergreen makes a face of disgust. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She admonishes the other girl.

Nova swallows with a lopsided grin. “Sorry, anyways. It was pretty easy, they all use some kind of elemental magic. The only one I had trouble with was the Guild Master.”

They discuss the mission a little more until they finish with breakfast. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen gather up the dishes to wash them. Nova protests but they refuse to let her do any work after just returning home. “I’m going to go check on the garden then.”

Laxus follows her to the backyard with his hands stuffed in his pockets. She ties her hair up before starting to tend to the plants. “Mira took good care of it while I was gone.”

He just grunts as he follows her around. While watering a group of daisies she turns to him. “You didn’t do anything stupid while I was gone did you?” She asks with a snarky grin.

“How could I? You took all the stupid with you.”

Nova smacks his chest with a glare. “Asshole.” She mutters continuing her work. “Anything interesting happens while I was gone?”

He shrugs looking away from her. “Some blonde joined a while ago. She formed a team with Flame Brain, Stripper, and Titania.”

The brunette’s eyes widen comically. “Dear god– the guild must be swimming in damage bills.”

Laxus snorts, “They’re nearly as bad as you.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true and you know it.” He tells her with a teasing smirk. She just huffs not liking that he called her out on it.

After a few more minutes she finishes up and stretches. “Let’s see if the others are done, then we can head to the guild.”

He nods following her back inside. They walk into the living room to see their teammates lounging on the couch. Evergreen looks up and gives Nova a pleading look. “Tell these fools that I am _not_ with Elfman!”

Nova scratches her cheek slightly. “You’re not?”

“Nova!” Evergreen complains causing the other girl to laugh. “Whatever, let’s just go to the guild already.” She mutters stomping over to the front door.

Bickslow, Freed, and Laxus follow after her while Nova locks up the house. They walk down the forest trail to Magnolia talking absentmindedly. Nova smiles to herself, she was happy to be home.


	2. S-Class

**T** he group had arrived early in the morning, Nova was wondering where ‘Team Natsu’ was. Mirajane informs her of their whereabouts.

“They did what?!” Her blue eyes narrow at the white-haired woman. Mira smiles nervously at her knowing it was best _not_ to get on her nerves. “I’m going to go after them and kick their asses.” She growls slamming a fist onto the wooden countertop.

“Master has already sent both Gray and Erza to collect them. They should be home soon, don’t worry.” Mirajane tells her softly trying to ease the brunette's temper.

Nova scowls at the bar muttering under her breath. The idiot, Natsu Dragneel, stole an S-Class quest and took the new girl with him. She was pissed off mainly because she was worried. “I’m going upstairs.”

She stomps up to her regular seat beside her team, still simmering with anger. “Quit worrying, if Titania went after them they’ll be fine.” Laxus puts a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to deflate.

“Alright…” She mumbles slouching down in her chair with a slight pout. Laxus nods to himself proud that he got the girl to mellow out.

Nova listens half-heartedly to her friend's conversation. Evergreen gushes about some new fashion line while Freed gives small comments here and there. Bickslow tries to get their beloved Lightning Dragon Slayer to join in, but the man just ignores him in favor of nodding off.

Afternoon rolls around without much happening, until Laxus perks up and nudges Nova. “They’re back.” The brunette looks over to the wooden doors that open to reveal Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and a blonde girl she didn’t recognize.

Nova scrunches her nose up before walking over to the railing. “Oi!” She calls out to the group of five with her eyebrows drawn together.

Their heads snap up to see her leaning over the railing with _the look_. Natsu gulps and grins nervously, “Hey, Nova! Didn’t know you were back…” Beside him, Gray smacks his face with a groan.

She vaults herself over the rail, landing gracefully on her feet. Her arms cross beneath her chest as she stalks over to the group. “I heard that you stole an S-Class job _and_ forced the new girl to go with you.” Her eyes narrow into slits as she stares at the younger boy with barely concealed anger.

Natsu pales at her tone– he knows if he says one wrong word he’ll get his ass handed to him. “Haha, funny story…”

Nova’s eye twitches slightly in annoyance. Her fist comes down harshly on his head causing him to yelp. After a few moments, she sighs and yanks him into a bone-crushing hug. “Ever try something like that again and I’ll make sure you can’t walk for two weeks.” She growls lowly patting his head. “I’m just glad you made it out in one piece.”

“He got lucky! I was sure Nova was going to kick his ass.” Someone whispers in the crowd. Everyone begins to agree to watch the display.

The blonde girl beside Gray and Erza stares with wide eyes. “Y-you’re Nova Furmell…” Nova looks over at her with a toothy grin.

She sticks her hand out for the girl to shake. “And you must be the recruit.” The girl nods her head quickly with pink cheeks.

“Lucy Heartfilia, it’s an honor to meet you!” The blonde exclaims looking star struck.

Nova snorts shaking her head. “Pleasures all mine, I’m sorry if the pink doofus has caused you any trouble. It seems with me being gone a year he’s started to misbehave.” She says side-eyeing the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy giggles and nods. “It’s okay, if it weren’t for Natsu I wouldn’t have been able to join Fairy Tail.”

Nova smiles at her before looking over at the bar where Master Makarov was waiting. “Alright, it seems I’ve kept you guys from Gramps for too long, best you get the punishment over with.”

The group blanches and nods sharply before making their way towards the old man. Nova shakes her head before leaping back up to the second floor, propelled by her air magic.

“You went rather easy on them.” Freed states once she sits back down. The others look at her waiting for her response.

She shrugs, “They’re not hurt that’s all that matters.” She looks away blushing a bit from their curious gazes. “What?!”

Bickslow chuckles at her in amusement. “You act all tough but you’re really just a softie, Cap.” She makes a face at the nickname they’d given her– while they call Laxus ‘Boss’ they refer to her as ‘Captain’ or ‘Cap’ it embarrasses her to no end.

“Whatever,” Nova grumbles looking at the table as if it had offended her somehow. Her eyes drift over to the request board where various papers were pinned. “Let’s go on a job.”

Evergreen raises her eyebrows, “You just got back last night. Are you sure you want to leave again?”

Nova rolls her eyes with a fond smirk at the other woman. “You know I’m no good at staying still, Ever.”

* * *

_Help Needed!_

_A few months ago a powerful gang took over our town. They’ve been kidnapping women, especially tourists and we haven’t since them since. None of our mages can fight them and every guild we’ve asked has failed. Please send your strongest wizards_

_200,000,000 J_

Nova groans reading through the request again on the train ride. “Why can’t we use Ever as bait?” She grumbles pulling at the hem of the dress she was forced into. The town was a few hours away but Evergreen had already dressed her up.

Her hair was loosely curled and pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow summer dress paired with white flats– somehow the other woman even managed to put makeup on her. Needless to say, Nova was _far_ out of her usual comfort zone.

“Because no one would kidnap her, she’s too mouthy,” Bickslow says earning a smack to the back of the head.

Evergreen huffs glaring at him. “As beautiful as I am, you are much better at hostage situations.”

Nova scowls crossing her arms. “I still think this is stupid, why can’t we just beat them up?”

“This way we can get more information and find the girls that have been taken. It’s not like you can’t handle yourself, idiot.” Laxus tells her rolling his eyes.

“You’ll be fine, Cap! With the spell Freed has we’ll be with you every step of the way.” Bickslow says trying to comfort her.

“Cap!”

“Cap!”

“Cap!”

The totems chant bobbing beside her happily as if to give her reassurance. She snorts petting one of them gently. “Yeah, okay.”

Freed smiles at her and nods his head. “Don’t worry about it, everything will be fine.”

* * *

Nova sits outside a small cafe sipping a glass of sparkling cider– she knew better than to drink on the job. Her hand brushes over the silver tattoo like ink on her wrist. Freed had a mind-link spell just for situations like this. Everyone on their team had the same mark so they could communicate without their enemy knowing.

_‘Two men are approaching from your left.’_ Laxus’s gruff voice tells her from the link. She looks out of the corner of her eye to see a pair of well-dressed men. They seemed rather harmless but she knew better than to underestimate them.

“Hello, beautiful.” One of them greets taking a seat beside her with a charming smile. His companion sits on her other side with a matching grin.

_‘Disgusting.’_ Evergreen mutters in her mind.

Nova gives the men a bright smile and bats her eyelashes a little bit. “Hello, are you locals?” She asks kindly.

“We are, and we couldn’t help but notice a pretty lady such as yourself all alone. Why don’t we show you around?” The man on her left asks with a slight smirk.

“Oh that’s okay, I wouldn’t want to bother you,” Nova tells them with an airy laugh.

_‘What are you doing, dumbass?’_ Laxus asks sounding annoyed.

_‘She’s playing hard to get, men like that.’_ Evergreen replies.

The men shake their heads at her. “We insist, it’d be an honor showing you around.”

Nova taps her chin pretending to think it over before shrugging her shoulders. “If you insist, I won’t say no.” She responds with an easy grin.

The two men help her to her feet and motion for her to follow them. It’s dark outside so there weren’t too many bystanders– perfect for them to strike. Nova trails behind them as they lead her to a secluded alleyway. “Where are we going?”

Suddenly the men are flanking her sides, “Don’t worry about it, Sweetheart.” She feels rope tie her hands behind her back. Her eyes widen as she puts on a show of fake fear.

“W-what are you doing?” She exclaims trying to wiggle free of the binds. The man in front of her laughs looking her up and down.

“You’ll see when you wake up.”

“Wh–“ His hand slams into her temple, she flutters her eyes closed. The blow wasn’t anywhere near enough to knock her out but she had to pretend. She carefully slows her breathing and slumps against the man behind her.

_‘Are you alright, Cap?’_ Bickslow asks his voice laced with concern.

_‘I’m fine, I’ve dealt with far worse.’_ She reassures him in her head.

She can feel the magic coming off one of the men and knows their next move. _‘Alright, Sparkplug. It’s your time to shine I think they’re using teleportation magic.’_ Behind her eyelids she can see a stream of light– she assumes it to be a portal of some sort.

After they carry her through the portal, she feels them start walking through a series of hallways. They don’t speak as they deposit her roughly on the ground and slam the door shut. There’s a faint click signifying she was locked in. Their footsteps fade away until she can’t hear them anymore.

_“I’m inside. What’s next?”_ She asks her teammates as she surveys her surroundings. Metal bars were surrounding her– it was a prison cell. Her stomach churns as she sees many women in the cells lining the walls.

_“We’re closing in on your scent. Are you able to get out of wherever they’re keeping you?”_

Her eyes flicker to the bars in front of her. She twists her hands behind her back easily sliding the rope off. After making sure no one was around she walks over to the front of her cell.

_“Hey, Freed. There should still be earth particles inside metal right?”_

_“I mean yes– there should be trace amounts. Why?”_

Nova places her palms against the cool surface. _“I have an idea.”_ She concentrates on feeling the inside of the metal, trying to find the trace amounts her friend was talking about. Her senses lock on to it and she smirks.

“Got it.” She whispers to herself wrapping her hands around two bars, she pushes them out making a hole large enough for her to step through.

A few of the women that are conscious look at her in shock. She turns to them with a bright smile. “I’m going to get you all home, don’t worry.” Quietly she walks over to a wall and creates a tunnel. “I need you to wake the others up while I work on getting you out okay?”

She breathes in as she places a hand on the metal beam running the length of the hall. Manipulating the metal was much more taxing than she expected, but it needed to be done to free the women. She flicks her wrist causing the metal bars to warp, creating exits for the prisoners. Sweat beads at her brow line as she performs the same move on the other side. “I need you all to follow the tunnel, I’m going to close it once you’re all inside. A friend of mine will be waiting for you on the other side.”

_“Ever, I’m sending the women out. I need you to get them to safety.”_

_“Got it, I see the tunnel, Cap.”_

Once she’s made sure all the women are in the tunnel she looks at them. “Is there anyone else here?” They shake their heads and she nods sealing the wall.

Nova walks up a stone staircase that leads to a wooden door, her shoes are long forgotten in the cell. They would only get in her way– she needed all her senses to make it through this. She inhales deeply before slamming her barefoot to the ground. 

_“There are about five people in the hall. I’m going to incapacitate them.”_

_“Roger that, Cap. We’re heading in now.”_ Bickslow replies, she can almost hear the grin in his voice.

**Boom**.

Right as she kicks the door in a rumble of thunder echoes through the building. The men in the hall look alarmed as they see her standing in the doorway. “You should really do some research before you kidnap women.” She tells them snapping her fingers, her arm glimmers a bit, and reveals her guild mark.

“Shit, it’s Fairy Tail!” One of them exclaims rushing down the hallway. Nova rolls her eyes crossing her arms in an ‘x’ before flinging them to her sides. The men are slammed to the wall by a gust of wind, slamming their heads against the stone.

_“Status update?”_ She asks stepping across the unconscious guards. Though she already could guess how things were going from the screams echoing in the building.

_“Cleared out the guards here, making our way to the people in charge.”_ Freed replies, _“Follow the shouting and I’m sure you’ll find us.”_

Nova snorts as she starts running towards the direction of the sound. When she enters the room she sees Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow towering over at least forty unconscious bodies.

“Is there any particular reason those two look worse than the others?” She asks pointing at the men who had captured her.

Laxus grunts looking away, while Bickslow grins with his tongue lolling out. “Boss wasn’t happy with them.” Nova raises an eyebrow at the blonde who says nothing.

“Let’s just finish this up.” He growls leading the way up an elegant staircase. Lightning sparking off his body slightly from use.

The group of four stops in the middle of a wide hallway, when two men cut them off. “You’re the ones who made a mess of my operation.” The man with short blue hair speaks with a scowl.

Nova scoffs looking at him with disgust. “You were kidnapping innocent women, I wouldn’t call that an operation.”

The other man with crimson red hair tied in a bun smirks. “It’s too bad you escaped, I was looking forward to having some fun with you.” He starts to take a few steps towards her. “I _could_ just take you away now though...”

Everything happens fast after that– there’s a loud rumble of thunder that shakes the floor. The redheaded man lays sprawled on the floor with lightning sparking off of him. Laxus slams a fist into the other man’s face sending him flying through several walls.

Nova stands still, completely confused. “What just happened…?” She asks looking at the grinning duo beside her. Freed shakes his head already calling the council to pick up the men.

Laxus stomps over to her and yanks her wrist. “We’re getting the reward and going home.” He mumbles dragging her behind him. “And you’re changing out of that stupid dress.”

Nova gapes at him as he grumbles under his breath. She hadn’t ever seen him so upset? Sure he was always a bit of an ass and had a temper but never like _this_.

“Okay.” She says still slightly dazed from what just happened. “I’m pretty tired anyway.”

* * *

Once they’re on the train, Nova goes into the bathroom to change her clothes. She slips back into the private compartment and sits down beside her blonde best friend. “Wake me up when we get home.” Without any hesitation, she lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

“Oh my, are you blushing, Laxus?” Evergreen teases letting her glasses slide down her nose.

“Shut up.” He hisses through gritted teeth. “Nova’s sleeping, idiot.”

Bickslow smirks at him, “You didn’t deny it, Boss. Look at the rosy cheeks!”

“I swear you have a death wish.” Freed mumbles rolling his eyes at the man beside him.

Laxus scowls and shuts his eyes trying to ignore his nosy teammates. They had gotten even more relentless in their teasing while Nova was gone, but now that she was back it was ten times worse.

He blocks their voices out and lets the shallow breaths of the girl beside him lull him to sleep, he’d deal with them later.


	3. Home

**M** aster Makarov calls Nova and her teammates to his office the moment they return to the guild. The Thunder Legion piles on to the couch while Nova and Laxus plop down on the armchairs. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here.” He says looking at them with an unidentifiable look in his eyes.

The group nods waiting for him to continue. “There is a… delicate matter that needs to be seen to in Sakura City.” As he speaks his eyes train directly on Nova who suddenly looks more alert.

She looks like she wants to say something but refrains from doing so. “An old friend of mine there has personality requested for your help specifically. I am not entirely sure on the details, he said he would inform you once you get there.”

Nova taps an offbeat pattern on the arm of her chair as she listens. She could tell there was something the old man wasn’t saying, and she did not like having information withheld from her.

“When do we leave?” Freed asks sitting up straighter, his eyes are serious, and prepared to do whatever is asked of him.

Makarov hums to himself for a moment, “You should leave as soon as possible.” The group nods and begins to file out of the office. “And, Nova.” He calls out causing her to stop in her tracks. “Be careful.”

She furrows her eyebrows at the cryptic request and nods her head slowly. “Alright.”

* * *

They’re about an hour away from their destination when Nova speaks up. “How much do you guys know about my life before Fairy Tail?” She asks not sure whether or not she’d ever really spoken to them about her past.

Freed purses his lips as if trying to recall. “I don’t think you’ve ever said much except that you had wanted to join the guild for as long as you could remember.” The others nod in agreement realizing they didn’t know much about their friend from before she was twelve.

Nova smiles a bit, looking out the window, watching as trees pass by. “We’re going to my hometown.” She tells them softly. “I used to be in another guild– Enchanted Gardens. The whole town of Sakura City is filled with gorgeous plants and flowers.” She laughs a bit as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s probably where I got my love of flowers from.”

Evergreen looks slightly confused at the newfound information. “Why did you leave your previous guild, I’m glad you’re in Fairy Tail now– but is there a particular reason?”

“Ah, it’s a bit difficult to explain.” Nova’s face falls slightly as she talks. “I was found in the neighboring forest by the guild master, Ozai Furmell when I was about a year old.” The group's eyes widen at the name.

“The fifth seat Wizard Saint?!” Bickslow exclaims thoroughly shocked. The man was famous across the country— he was the closest in power to the Four Kings of Ishgar.

She snorts a bit and nods. “Yes, he took me in as his own daughter. Gave me his last name and everything. The only thing I had with me that gave any clues to my parents was a small bracelet with the Fairy Tail insignia.” Unconsciously she fiddles with the silver chain on her wrist. The charm sat on a different chain from the original– which she outgrew when she was younger.

“I showed signs of magic at a very young age and was trained by him to learn how to properly use it. He taught me martial arts and sword fighting.” Her eyes sparkle as she thinks of the memories.

Laxus arches an eyebrow, “I’ve never seen you use a sword in the entire time I’ve known you.”

Nova shrugs, “I never needed to use one.” Her hands start to drum against her thigh as she continues speaking. “The only other clue I have about my parents is my magic– I didn’t _learn_ it. I was born with it. Despite all his knowledge, my dad has never seen anything like it. When I joined the guild in hopes of learning more about them I talked to Gramps but he wasn’t able to give me any information either.”

Freed looks puzzled as he mulls the thought over. “Now that you mention it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen magic quite like yours…” He starts mumbling under his breath about various possibilities.

“I’m not too concerned with it now though, I have a great family. Both in my old guild and my current one.” She grins toothily closing her eyes a smidge, dimples dotting her cheeks.

Evergreen smiles at her. “Good, whoever your parents are they’re idiots for missing out on our lovely Elemental Sorceress!”

Nova blushes looking away slightly flustered from the praise. “Heh, thanks Ever.”

The carriage is silent for a few moments as Nova continues tapping an offbeat pattern against her leg. “I’m a bit worried though, I don’t know what could happen to cause dad to reach out to Gramps…” Her lips pull into a frown as a knot begins to form in her stomach.

Something felt _off_ but she wasn’t sure what.

* * *

When the group arrives it’s almost afternoon, the city is filled with bustling foot traffic, small merchant stands, and beautiful sakura trees in full bloom. Nova smiles relishing in the comforting atmosphere of her childhood home. It had been a while since she last visited.

“Nova, we haven’t seen you in a while.” An elderly woman calls out to her from a small flower stand. She was rather short with long silver hair and a billowing summer dress. Despite her age, she was beautiful and looked almost like a goddess of some sort.

“Hey, Miss Neslie. How have you been?” The brunette asks walking up to the woman with a cheeky grin.

‘Miss Neslie’ rolls her eyes and huffs, holding her arms wide for a hug. “I’ve told you a thousand times to call me Eden you brat.”

Nova snorts wrapping the smaller woman in a warm embrace. “Must have slipped my mind.”

When they pull apart Miss Neslie smacks the brunette on the stomach lightly. “I swear you haven’t changed a bit, are you visiting Ozai?”

Nova purses her lips for a moment. “I’m not sure honestly, he had my guild master send my team and me here.” She crosses her arms over her chest tapping her foot on the ground.

“Ah, I won’t keep you then. But make sure you come to visit me before you leave! I’ll make you some of those lemon cookies you love so much.” Miss Neslie tells her ushering her away.

“Will do!” Nova calls over her shoulder before rejoining her team. She looks at them sheepishly scratching her cheek. “Let’s head to the guild.”

Along the way, the young woman is stopped by various citizens of Sakura City. Most of them wondering how she was doing and telling her to stop by later. “Looks like you’re pretty popular here, Cap.” Bickslow teases with a snicker.

“It’s a fairly small town…” Nova mumbles trying the hide her embarrassment.

* * *

The group reaches their destination, completely taken back at the beautiful architecture. In front of them stood a series of stone buildings with angled roofs and bamboo doors. At the very center of the courtyard was a large crystalline water feature divided by four bridges. Flowers and eccentric plant life bloom along the walls, giving off an ethereal vibe.

“ _This_ is your old guild?!” Evergreen exclaims looking at the koi swimming lazily beneath the bridges. Lily pads float on top of the water speckled with tiny green frogs.

Nova just smiles and hums in acknowledgment. “Let’s head over to the main hall, dad typically hangs out around there or the dojo.” She leads them towards the largest of the cluster of buildings.

The moment the brunette sets foot in the massive building, dozens of greetings ring out.

“Nova!”

“It’s been a while!”

“You need to visit more often.”

A small blonde blur leaps at her, causing her to stumble backward. Once she regains her balance she laughs wrapping her arms around the little girl in her arms. “Sissy, I’ve missed you! Jace picks on me when you’re gone.”

Nova sighs ruffling the girl's shoulder-length locks. “I missed you too Kiyi. Don’t worry I’ll deal with Jace later, but do you know where dad is?” She asks setting Kiyi back on her feet.

“Mhm!” Kiyi nods her head pointing towards a wide set of double doors at the back of the Guild Hall. “He’s in his office, promise you’ll play with me after? Daddy said Jace has been sick the past few days so he hasn’t played with me...”

The older girl bends down so they’re the same height. “I promise, Squirt.” Nova places a gentle kiss on her forehead before drawing back up to full height. She looks over her shoulder and motions for her team to follow her.

“Uh, Captain… who was that kid?” Freed asks genuinely confused by their interaction. He knew she was good with children but they seemed to have a special bond.

“My little sister, Kiyi. She turns twelve this year, my dad has two biological children. His other kid is Jace who is about a year older than me.” She begins to ramble about her siblings as they make their way across the room.

Nova knocks on the door three times, then once, and three times again– her family's signature knock. She makes out a faint ‘come in’ and opens the doors.

Sitting at a large oak desk is a well-built man, roughly appearing in his mid-forties. He was lean and muscular, wearing only an open white vest with black pants. His hair seemed to be the embodiment of the _sun_ – a striking orange with tinges of red. It’s messily pulled into a ponytail hanging down his shoulder. “Nova, thank god you’re here.” His vibrant blue eyes fill with relief as her teammates shut the door and stand awkwardly beside her. “Take a seat.”

The group situates themselves on the random chairs and couches in the room. Nova frowns as she stares at him from her spot. “Gramps told me you requested me and my team specifically, what’s going on?” She didn’t want to beat around the bush– she could _feel_ something was wrong. Her father was hardly ever this...mellow. He was a very loud and blunt person, him being so soft-spoken was alarming.

“First let me introduce myself to your friends.” He scolds her before looking at the group of four. “I am Ozai Furmell, I’m sure you already know of my many titles. It is a pleasure to have you here.” He dips his head slightly in a show of respect.

The brunette girl rolls her eyes, “Just get to the point.” She snaps at him, not knowing what was going on drove her absolutely mad.

Ozai sighs before speaking. “Two days ago a pair of hooded figures kidnapped Jace, leaving a note.” He slides a piece of paper across his desk.

_To get your son back safely step down as a Guild Master and Wizard Saint. Failure to comply will result in death for him and the rest of your family. You have one week._

\- _M_

Nova’s blood runs cold as she reads the letter. “Why didn’t you contact me sooner?” She hisses clenching her jaw.

Ozai runs a hand through his hair wearily. “When I contacted Makarov he told me you were on a mission. From what we discussed it seems there is a plot to take out the Wizard Saints. I’m assuming this is part of the scheme– we can not afford to give in to their demands.”

“We can’t afford to risk Jace’s life either!” Nova shouts standing up from her seat shaking with rage. Her fingers claw against her palms as she stares at her father.

“ _I know_. That is why I need you to get him back, I need to stay here to convene with the council and protect Kiyi. Having one of my children go after them is not something they will expect.” He sighs wearily staring at the furious woman in front of him. “The reason I requested your team as well is that I know _you_ and you need someone to stop you from being reckless.”

Nova squeezes her eyes shut willing her unshed tears to stay put. She didn’t think the bastards behind this would go after _her fucking family_. She inhales in harshly. “I will get him back.” Her eyes open as she stares at him with unshakable resolve.

Ozai smiles slightly. “I know you will, I’m afraid there isn’t much I can tell you to help. But if there’s anyone who can pull this off it’s you, Firecracker.”

The brunette softens slightly at the old nickname– when her magic first manifested he started calling her that because she’d blow things up often without meaning to.

She casts a look over her shoulder at her friends. “However, I will be leaving The Thunder Legion here to protect you and Kiyi.”

“The entire reason I requested your team was for them to go with you, idiot.” He gestures at the four people behind her exasperated.

“I know, dad. I’ll have Laxus with me everything will be perfectly fine.”

“Is he not a part of the team…?”

Freed speaks up raising a hand. “The Thunder Legion consists of myself, Evergreen, and Bickslow.” He points at the three of them. “We are the loyal protectors of Laxus and Nova– our Boss and Captain.” He bows deeply from his seat.

Ozai raises his eyebrows, “Well I’ll be damned, my brat of a daughter managed to find herself, devoted supporters.”

Nova huffs crossing her arms. “You say that like I’m not a likable person.” She grumbles under her breath.

The man just laughs shaking his head, “Alright then. I’m trusting you to take care of my daughter, Lightning Boy. Your grandfather speaks highly of you so I will trust his word.”

Laxus grunts rolling his eyes. “Yeah, Whatever.”

Ozai narrows his eyes at him, the room suddenly grows hot– the air seems to thicken. The Guild Masters's eyes darken. “However if something happens to her I will have your head.” 

Nova just grins and gives her father a tight hug before dragging the lightning dragon slayer behind her. She had a hunch that whoever kidnapped Jace wasn’t too far away– so they’d use the best tool for tracking someone.

A dragon’s nose.


	4. Family

**_“W_ ** _ould it kill you stop that stupid tapping?” A young red-headed boy snaps at an eight-year-old Nova. They were sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast and the brunette was drumming her fingers against the wood in an offbeat pattern._

_Nova shakes her head trying to focus. “Huh?” She looks up tilting her head in confusion. “What are you talking about, Jace?”_

_The boy huffs gesturing at her still moving fingers in annoyance. “You’re doing it right now!”_

_She looks down at her hand and her lips form an ‘o’ as if just noticing her actions. “I didn’t realize, ‘m sorry… just nervous because mom has been gone for a while.”_

_Jace rolls his eyes at her. “Whatever just stop it before I make you stop.” He mutters glaring at her slightly._

_Nova’s lips pull into a smirk. “I would love to see you try, Healer Boy.” She teases him with a snort of laughter._

_“It’s not my fault I got mums magic…” He grumbles at her crossing his arms over his chest. The two finish the rest of their meal in silence._

* * *

_Nova scrunches her nose up as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was forced into a silky green dress and heels for the annual guild ball. While she had been at Fairy Tail for four years and was now sixteen, she still came home to visit– as well as attend the stupid events her parents made her take part in._

_“Wow, you look like a real girl. What a shock!” Jace exclaims leaning against her bedroom door frame. He was wearing a fitted black three-piece suit, he enjoyed dressing up while she did not._

_“You say that every time you see me in a dress,” Nova says rolling her eyes at her older brother. She frowns at her unkempt hair not sure what to do with it. Jace walks over to her vanity and motions for her to sit down._

_Nova does as she’s told and closes her eyes. This was something they’d always done since they were younger. Jace always loved playing with her hair so whenever they needed to dress up he would style it for her. He hums a soft tune as he gently brushes through her wavy tresses. “I got you something.” He tells her digging in his pocket for a moment._

_She opens her eyes to look in the mirror, he pulls her hair up and weaves it into a loose updo. He holds a white ribbon with emerald jewels in his hand and ties her hair together with it. “I found it when I went out to Edgefield last week and thought you would like it.”_

_Nova smiles at him fondly. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”_

_He just shrugs his shoulder before patting her back lightly. “Alright let’s head down, you look presentable.” This makes Nova laugh swatting at his chest._

_“Whatever let’s go, Healer Boy.”_

* * *

_The brother and sister duo were walking around town together, Nova was visiting after a solo mission she took nearby._

_The sun was bright and beating down an almost unbearable heat. Nova wore a pair of jean shorts and a flowy crop top to beat the temperature. A few boys lean against a stone wall eyeing her. “Looking fine as ever, Nova!” One of them calls giving a low whistle._

_Nova was seventeen and well developed with a curvy figure catching all the hormonal boy's attention. This never sits well with Jace– he was barely a year older but fiercely overprotective of his sister. He glares at the pack of boys. “Stop hitting on my sister you weirdos.”_

_One of the boy's smirks, “Can’t help it, man, she’s pretty hot.” Jace's eyes narrow as he stomps over to the boys._

_“Say that again.” He hisses through clenched teeth. Nova stands off to the side rolling her eyes, this scene occurred so often that she just didn’t bother._

_“Your sister is a hot piece of ass.”_

_Jace’s fist sails through the air and smashes the other boy's nose. Blood begins dripping down like a waterfall. “Anyone else want to comment?” He asks looking at the bleeding boy's companions. They all shake their heads dragging their friend away as fast as they could._

_Nova laughs shaking her head. “What would I do without my protective brother hmm?”_

_“Probably beat their asses yourself.” He replies with a cheeky grin._

_“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Nova smiles linking her arm with his to finish their walk._

* * *

_“Jace I swear to god if you took my fucking body wash I will kill you!” Nova shrieks storming into her brother's room clad in a fluffy white robe._

_He smirks at her raising his eyebrows, “Now why would I do that? I would never want to make my dear baby sister who only visits once every two months upset.”_

_The brunette growls stomping her foot on the ground. “You are twenty-two years old, but you still act like a child.” She storms out of the room in a huff, passing their father in the hall._

_He pokes his head into Jace’s room looking concerned. “Nova doesn’t visit often, why do you insist on pissing her off when she does? If she burns down the house I will make you scrub the guild for months.”_

_Jace shrugs, “Gotta make sure someone is giving her a hard time, dad.”_

_Ozai just sighs shaking his head. His kids would never change._

* * *

Jace groans leaning his head against the tree he was propped up against. His hands had been bound with metal cuffs, and his legs were tied together with a thick rope. It had been three days now since these hooded freaks had kidnapped him. They had told him their little plan– his dad had to relinquish his titles by the end of the week or they’d kill Jace and his family.

He grins to himself, these idiots didn’t take into account just who his family was. They were not people to be messed with– his father was the fifth seat Wizard Saint for crying out loud! Not to mention his hot-headed sister who would surely be hunting them down at this moment.

Jace knew better than almost anyone what a temper the brunette had. She certainly got that from their dad– adopted or not she was _very_ much like him. These situations never really bothered him because he had the utmost faith in his family.

After their mother passed away a few years ago– Nova took on her role as the mother figure to himself and Kiyi. Despite being a year younger, she doted on Jace and made sure he took care of himself. She had always been protective but it seemed to increase tenfold after their mom died.

“What the hell are you smiling about?” One of the men snaps looking over at the redhead.

Jace gives him a smug look. “Oh just thinking about how you made a terrible mistake.”

* * *

Laxus and Nova set off to the vast forest beside Sakura City, her friend was following the scent of her brother. They had taken Jace’s favorite cloth bracelet with them to help the dragon slayer follow the trail.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Nova asks tapping her fingers against her crossed arms.

“For the millionth time, woman. _Yes_!” Laxus snaps sending her an annoyed glare.

She huffs looking away with a frown. “I’m just nervous, I don’t want anything happening to him…”

The blonde sighs running a hand through his hair. “Stop worrying, we are going to find your brother and kick the bastards' asses who took him.”

Nova smiles a bit and nods. “They won’t know what hit ‘em.” She says with a determined look. Her blood was boiling– whoever was behind this was going to pay.

* * *

“That should be it,” Freed says finishing his ruin wards to protect the guild area. It took a bit of energy to enclose the entire space– it was almost like its own little neighborhood.

A large hand clamps down on his shoulder causing him to stumble slightly. “Thank you, Freed. I appreciate all your help.” Ozai tells him with a thankful smile.

The green-haired man flushes nodding his head quickly. “It is my pleasure to ensure the safety of our Captain’s family.” 

A bark of laughter comes out of the older man’s lips. “I’m glad my daughter has such loyal teammates. Lord knows the girl needs someone to watch over her while I can’t.” He grins at him, glancing over his shoulder where Bickslow and Evergreen play with Kiyi.

“She is not only our Captain but our family. We will do anything we can to help her.” His eyes seem to glaze over as he thinks about the brunette. “Ever since Nova found each of us... she’s helped to make each of us better people.”

Ozai sighs fondly at the thought of his eldest daughter. “Nova may be a bit rough around the edges but she’s the most loyal, protective, and caring person I have ever known.” The two men watch as Kiyi forces Bickslow to give her a piggyback ride. “After my wife died… she has done her best to fill her shoes. I’m not sure any of us would have gotten through it without her.”

Freed furrows his eyebrows at the information. “She’s never mentioned your wife before, all though we did only just learn about her past…” He says thinking it over.

“Ah, that doesn’t surprise me. Nova is a very private person– my wife, Vera, and her were very close.” Ozai explains taking a seat on a wooden bench beside the water.

“If it’s okay, could you tell me about her?” Freed asks taking a seat beside him.

Ozai nods with a fond smile. “Of course, I’m sure it will take a bit before Nova tells you about her anyways.” He looks at the koi fish swimming around. “Vera was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Kiyi is the spitting image of her.”

“All she ever wanted was to help others. Which made a lot of sense considering her magic.” Freed listens with rapt attention as Ozai speaks. “Her magic was Life Magic– lost magic. The user can heal any form of injury or illness. Even things other healers cannot, like Magical Deficiency, curses, and terminal illness.”

“I never knew such magic existed! That sounds absolutely amazing.” Freed’s eyes light up in wonder at the idea of it.

Ozai nods grinning proudly. “Vera and I were an unstoppable pair.” He shakes his head with a sigh. “Though the only downside of her abilities was she could not heal herself. When Nova was sixteen, they went on a mission together from the council. To this day I am not exactly sure what happened– all Nova would tell me is they were attacked. My wife protected her from a deadly attack. I asked what happened to the people who did it… all she said was she took care of it.”

Something in the green-haired man’s mind seems to click. “That… makes a lot of sense now. For months Nova was very closed off and absent from the guild around that time.”

Ozai gives a sad smile. “She spent a lot of time here trying to take care of us. The brat refused to let any of us worry over her.” He shakes his head at her stubbornness. “My son Jace inherited his mother’s magic– I trained each of my children but Nova forced him to learn special magic to protect himself, so nothing like that would ever happen again.”

“Special magic?”

“Of sorts. She worked him to the bone to boost his magic power before giving him a lacrima. It had to have cost a fortune but she didn’t care.” He grins, his daughter would do anything for her family. “I’m not sure how she found it but it gives him the ability to heal himself. Something his mother was unable to achieve even with years of practice.”

“That’s amazing, she never fails to surprise me.” Freed murmurs thinking about his Captain.

“She’s an extraordinary young woman. If anyone can save Jace, it’s her.”

* * *

After about an hour of searching, the duo finally finds the mages and Jace. They watch them for a few moments in silence– neither one could sense the magic power of them. It was rather odd, especially since they managed to kidnap Jace with little effort.

Nova sees several bruises and gashes dotting her brother's skin. That was very concerning considering he could heal himself. The glint of the metal cuffs catches her eye– magic sealing cuffs.

She feels anger begin to rise in her stomach, threatening to spill over. Laxus notices her stiffen and begin to tremble slightly. He recognizes the look in her eyes. “Do _not_ do anything stupid–“

He isn’t even able to finish his sentence before she rushes into the clearing, slamming the cloaked men to the ground with a gust of wind. “Goddammit.”

Nova stands over them with a dangerous aura. “Listen here you bastards, if you do not leave my family alone I will make sure you don’t wake up tomorrow.” She snarls levitating a large chunk of earth over their bodies.

The men start laughing, easily getting to their feet and discarding their cloaks. A massive magical pressure bursts from the pair sending Nova back several feet. The rock above them shatters to pieces. “You’re adorable, Little Furmell. But that’s not going to happen.”

Nova frowns digging her heels into the ground. “Laxus, get Jace out of those cuffs.” She demands preparing to face off against the two men.

“Don’t tell me–“

“ _Now_.” Her voice is cold and harsh. Laxus’s eyes widen as he realizes she was not messing around. He makes his way over to the boy about his age and works on freeing him.

She shifts her feet slightly, sending a ripple of earth towards the men. But an invisible wall halts the attack in its tracks. Nova growls lashing out with a barrage of fire and wind, though the same thing happens. “What the fuck.” Her anger was spiking by the second.

“It’s our turn now, Little Furmell.” The man from before lilts with a devious smirk.

One of them charges toward her faster than she can comprehend– a blood-curdling scream rips from her throat. Her body hurt so _much._

She falls to her knees clenching her teeth. Blood was flowing from several deep cuts scattering across her body. Nova hisses in pain standing back up. She claps her hands together causing dozens of earth spikes to race towards her opponents. However they doge each one flawlessly. Nova pants trying to regain her breath.

Her energy felt drained– she had hardly any magic left even though she didn’t use much. “What… did… you do to me?”

The man grins flashing his sword at her. “A strike from my blade will drain your magic power.”

He suddenly disappears and she looks around trying to figure out where he went– a loud thud rings out behind her. She looks over to see Laxus gritting his teeth on the ground, blood dripping from his exposed arms. “ _Fuck_.”

Jace was out of his binds and cuffs now– he didn’t know what to do. Nova sees the man aiming for him and rushes in front of him. The blade sinks into her abdomen causing her to shriek. “Nova!”

She shakes her head at him. “I’ll hold them off, you need to contact dad.” Jace looks ready to argue but she gives him a harsh glare. She digs into her pocket and pulls out a small lacrima tossing it to him. “ _Go_.”

He gulps and nods sprinting out of the area– Nova sees the two men try to go after him. “Oh no, you don’t!” She shouts raising her arms above her head. A massive wall of Earth surrounds the area trapping them. “I’m your opponent.” Blood drips from the corner of her mouth, she was getting light-headed. She rips her shirt and ties the fabric tightly around the hole in her stomach. It wouldn’t be a lasting solution but it was all she could do for now.

Laxus grunts getting to his feet beside her. “You’re insane, woman.” He mutters staring at her lethal wounds. “You’ll get yourself killed.”

“I don’t care as long as I protect my family.” She replies hardening her expression. Her eyes close tight as she breathes in, “Second Origin: Release.”

A swell of magic surrounds her as she faces her opponents. “You chose the wrong family to piss off.”

Laxus smirks copying her move. The two radiate power as they stand side by side. “Let’s show these bastards who they messed with.”

The two put up a damn good fight for a while– until the second man decides to step in. Within two seconds he cuts Laxus down, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Nova rushes to him trying to shake him awake. “Wake up, idiot!”

He doesn’t.

Tears fill her eyes as she looks at the two unscathed men. She gets to her feet once more with a battle cry. Magic rises around her causing the debris to float, her eyes disappear into a glowing white. She sends attack after attack at them in a blind rage– not noticing when one of them sneaks up behind her.

A palm presses against her back, and a blast shakes her body. Her clothes are torn to shreds and a large burn covers her back– her eyes fade to their natural blue as she stares at the ground. “Goodnight, Little Furmell.” The blade sinks into her back pushing clear through the front. Her eyes dull as she falls back, with lifeless eyes.

The air around the clearing grows hot– a red mist materializes. Ozai steps out of the haze and his eyes take in the sight of his daughter's beaten form. “Jace, heal them and get back to the guild.” He demands as his son appears beside him; Jace nods scooping his sister up placing her in his arms and maneuvering the blonde on his back. He steps through the red mist and disappears– the red fades away leaving only Ozai.

“You have dug your own graves. You kidnapped my son, threatened my family, and nearly killed my daughter. Now you are going to face the wrath of a true Wizard Saint.” His blue eyes shift to a blood-red hue– his magic aura unleashes causing a crater beneath him. All the surrounding trees are disintegrated from the proximity, leaving a destroyed rocky plane.

He raises his palms which become surrounded by crimson red energy. “I will make quick work of you. Do not bother trying to move, you won’t be able to.” The red snakes around the men and locks them firmly in place.

A massive magic circle appears beneath their feet. “ _Durak Vener Canier.”_ Once the spell leaves his lips a massive pillar of red light erupts from the circle swallowing the men whole.

The magic fades away leaving a crater so deep you cannot see the bottom. Ozai stalks over to it and flicks her wrist– the bodies of the men float in the air from within the hole. He holds them in place, unconscious and barely breathing. A small lacrima appears in his hand. He calls the head councilman. “I am sending the men I told you about your way, they won’t wake up for a long time… or at all.” Red swirls around them and crackles teleporting them away. “I will be unavailable for a few days. Do not bother contacting me.” He ends the call and summons a portal to return home– his daughter needed him right now.


	5. Proud

**P** hantom Lord attacked the guildhall while Nova was out on a mission with her team. It was a few weeks after the incident in Sakura City, she was back at full power and angrier than ever.

They rushed back to the guild when Mirajane contacted them via lacrima. It was one thing that their guildhall was destroyed– but three of their friends were beaten bloody and strung up to a tree in the park. Unfortunately, the team was not able to get there in time for the frontal assault, only returning just after.

Master Makarov was nowhere to be seen, this worried them. The barmaid told them he had been drained of his magic power and was being tended to by Porlyusica. Nova and Laxus didn’t bother saying anything to their guildmates before taking off. They were on a warpath– no one hurt their family and got away with it.

_No one._

* * *

Phantom Lord’s guild was coming steadily towards Magnolia on mechanical legs, that just made their task easier. The angry duo infiltrated the building and wrecked absolute havoc. Within mere minutes the S-Class wizards of Phantom were taken down, utterly destroyed, and beaten.

However, they were unable to stop the Jupiter cannon from firing the first time around, not knowing it even existed. Once they found out they dismantled the thing from the inside.

The only obstacle left in their way was Jose Porla the guild master and member of the Wizard Saints. Even together the duo would not be enough to take him down alone, they were powerful but not of that grand standard.

“I have a crazy idea, and I have no idea if it will work,” Nova shouts at Laxus as she dodges another attack from their opponent.

“Then do it! We don’t have a damn chance without something crazy.” Laxus growls at her sending a barrage of lightning at Jose who blocks it easily.

She swipes at a dribble of blood at the corner of her mouth. “We have to use _the spell_. Neither of us has any hope of completing it alone but together… we might be able to pull it off!”

Laxus grunts taking another heavy blow. “There’s no way for us to do that without distracting him!”

A flurry of magic crackles around them as three figures jump in front of them. “I’m not sure how long we can last, but we’ll buy you as much time as we can.” Nova grins seeing her teammates standing in front of them with their heads held high.

“Get to it you two! You don’t have all day!” Evergreen snaps growing a pair of elegant wings on her back. Beside her Bickslow removes his mask preparing to fight with everything he has.

“Go!” The Three mages shout in unison as they begin attacking Jose.

Laxus and Nova jump into action standing beside each other and locking their hands together. Magic power begins to radiate off of them in immense waves. A massive white aura surrounds the pair as they prepare their spell.

_“Fairy Law: Invoked.”_ The room floods with a brilliant golden light, spanning out across the sea. Warmth pours over the members fighting on the shore– all of the Shades created by Jose fall away into nothing.

Makarov stands watching the power of the spell with his breath caught in his throat. “Those brats… how did they manage this?”

Within the confines of Phantom Lord, the battle comes to an abrupt end. Jose lays unconscious on the ground, wounded greatly from the spell. Laxus and Nova fall to their knees breathing heavily, nearly all their magic drained from casting the spell. “It… worked…” Nova mumbles with her eyes wide in shock.

“Of course it worked you stupid, woman.” Laxus rolls his eyes smacking her on the head. “Ain’t nothing we can’t accomplish together. Especially when our family is on the line.”

Tears well up in her eyes as she stares at the man beside her. He had changed _so much_ since she had joined Fairy Tail. When she first met him he was a ball of hatred and anger– he didn’t give a damn about his comrades or friends. Here he was now, fighting for his guild– his _family._ “You’ve come a long way, Sparky.”

He grins at her and gives a weak bark of laughter. “I had some annoying girl force me to open my eyes, show me what family truly means.” Laxus reaches out to ruffle her messy brown hair causing her to squawk in annoyance.

“Don’t make my hair worse than it already is, asshole!” She shouts slapping him in the face with a glare. Her eyes glance over at the fallen guild master laying a few feet away from them. “What the hell are we supposed to do with him?”

“Let’s leave it for the Old Man to sort out.” Laxus smirks getting to his feet, he holds a hand out to Nova and yanks her up. “Better go make sure the other idiots are alright.”

* * *

The guild celebrates with one of their regular outrageous parties. Nova sits at the bar sipping a frothy mug of beer beside a grumpy-looking Laxus. All their fellow guild members were going on about their amazing achievements.

“I can’t believe you guys took all the fun!” Natsu pouts sitting at a table nearby. “I only got to beat that stupid metal freak…”

Makarov sits on the bar counter a few seats down from the with a bright grin. “I am so proud of you my brats!” He wails with tears streaming down his face. “You managed to use Fairy Law, that is no small task!”

Nova shrugs laughing a bit. “We had to perform it together, honestly I didn’t think it would even work.” She flushes tapping her fingers against the glass of her beer.

The old man just smiles and begins walking over on unsteady feet to his grandson. “And you, I am so proud of how much you’ve grown.” He throws himself at the larger man clinging onto him. “If it weren’t for you Nova, he would probably still be a rotten bastard… I wouldn’t be shocked if he even tried taking over the guild without you here.”

Laxus huffs shoving his grandfather away with a light blush on his cheeks. “Shut up, Gramps.” He grumbles looking away.

Nova smirks slinging an arm around her friend's shoulder. “He’s still a prick but I have to say, all those years of pestering him really paid off.”

“If by pestering you mean screaming at me and trying to burn me alive…” He narrows his at the brunette who just smiles up at him.

“It worked didn’t it?”

“Whatever, Idiot.”

Nova laughs pulling away from him to take another swig of her drink. “Come on, Sparky. It’s time to celebrate, let loose!” She downs the rest of it and slams it on the counter waiting for Mirajane to fill it back up.

“If you get drunk off your ass I am not carrying you home, woman,” Laxus tells her as she begins drinking her refilled beer.

She pouts at him poking her bottom lip out. “You’re so mean to me.” Her eyes crease slightly as she smirks at him. “Besides that’s a lie, you always take care of me~!”

“Someone has to look after your stupid ass.” He sighs in exasperation, though he was just putting up an act. Despite what he tried to portray he never minded taking care of the snarky girl beside him.

* * *

Later that night despite his words Laxus does end up taking Nova home. Their loyal team follows them as well. It was a bit of a tradition now, whenever they got too drunk at the guild they’d stay over at her house.

“You know what I really want right now?” Nova asks looking up at the blonde from her spot on the cushy sofa. He groans internally because that sentence coming from her while drunk always led to disaster. “Cookies!” She exclaims bouncing up and running off to the kitchen.

“I’ll help you, cookies sound delicious.” Freed agrees with an uncharacteristic dopey grin. Laxus sighs getting up to follow the pair into the kitchen– last time he left them alone like this they started a fire.

He thanked whatever gods were out there because Evergreen and Bickslow were both passed out in the living room already. Dealing with all four of them was literal torture and he did not have the energy for that.

When he walks into the kitchen he almost screams because somehow the room was dusted in flour. “What the hell did you do, you haven’t even been in here for five seconds!” The room was a mess and of course, he knew he’d be the one cleaning as usual.

Nova sits on the ground with tears in her eyes. “There was a s-spider so I jumped a-and now all the flour is gone… we can’t make cookies!” She looks devastated by this.

Laxus bites his tongue and bends down to pick her up. “Alright, it is time for you to go to bed.” He mutters shifting her in his arms. “I trust you can get yourself to bed without dying?” He arches an eyebrow at the green-haired man sitting on the countertop.

“I believe so, do not worry about me. Though I’m not sure where to sleep because I don’t want to get the couch messy…”

“Just change your clothes dumbass, you have spares in the second bedroom.” It was like both Freed and Nova lost all common sense when drunk, they could not hold their liquor at all.

Laxus manages to get the woman to her room without much trouble, “Stay there.” He tells her setting her down on the vanity chair. She needed new clothes because hers were covered in flour, he digs through her drawers and finds pajamas for her. “Go change your clothes, once you’re done I’ll help you wash your hair okay?”

Nova grins and nods wobbling into the connected bathroom. He listens intently to make sure she doesn’t fall while changing, the door swings open and she’s standing in fuzzy shorts and a tank top. “Done!” She chirps holding the bundle of dirty clothes in her arms.

“Give me those.” Laxus demands taking the garments and placing them in her laundry basket. He follows her into the bathroom afterward and makes her sit on the edge of the bathtub. “I don’t know how the hell you manage this shit.”

Nova giggles as he begins to pour water over her head and gets the clumps of flour out. She sits contently while he works for his hands through her hair. “You’re such a softie, Laxus.”

He grunts not bothering to reply, he finishes up washing her hair and grabs a towel to dry it off. “Time to sleep, woman.” He tells her dragging her towards her large mattress. She grins as he pulls the cover over her and tucks her in.

“See, you always take care of me.” She smiles snuggling into the warmth of her bed. “Nighty night, Sparky.”

He rolls his eyes with a fond grin as she shuts off her lights. “Goodnight, idiot.”


	6. Mystery

**N** ova made a point of going on a mission with everyone in the guild at least once– however, due to recent events it had been pushed to the back of her mind. While looking through the request board she sees one that sticks out and reminds her of this.

**_Transport Ancient Artifact_ **

_I am trying to send a unique stone to the next city over, however, there’s been bandit attacks on the route, I’m worried they will attempt to steal it. Requesting a strong mage to deliver it safely._

**_500,000 J & 1 Gate Key_ **

She immediately snags the paper and heads downstairs to find the guilds celestial mage. The blonde sits at the bar chatting with Levy and sipping a strawberry milkshake.

“Hey, Lucy!” Nova calls out waving the request in the air. “Do you want to go on a job with me?”

The girl blinks staring up at the older brunette. “Why me? Don’t you usually go with Laxus and The Thunder Legion?” She asks slightly confused from the sudden proposal.

Nova grins at her and hands her the paper. “I try to go out with every guild member at least once, and with how busy I’ve been lately I sorta forgot.” She laughs scratching her cheek in embarrassment. “I saw this though and thought of you!”

Mirajane leans over the counter with a giggle. “It’s best to just say yes, Lucy. Nova here doesn’t know how to give up.” At the last statement Nova huffs looking away, she knew it was true. She was more stubborn than a damn mule.

“A gate key…? And 500,000 jewel?! That’s an awful lot for just delivering something.” Lucy mumbles looking at the request.

“Mhm, that’s because it’s an S-Class request, don’t worry though it sounds simple enough,” Nova tells her with a cheeky grin. “It’ll be your first _official_ S-Class job too.”

Lucy laughs thinking back to Galuna Island and how she first met the spunky brunette on their return. The woman terrified even _Erza_ but she seemed like a good person. “Alright, I’ll go with you.” She smiles when she sees Nova light up at her agreement.

“I’m going to pack, meet me back here in an hour,” Nova says before rushing back to her cabin in the woods. She was excited to get to know the girl who captured the heart of the guild so fast.

* * *

The two women step off the train in Carin, a vibrant town separated from Valiz by a large forest. “The client is supposed to be in a shop called Magic Wonders and Oddities _._ ” Nova tells her companion as they begin to search for it.

Not too much later they find a humble store tucked away from the streets, at the end of a grassy path. It wasn’t too big, maybe only the size of a two-bedroom apartment. “Hello?” Lucy calls out as they enter the wooden doors causing a bell to jingle.

An old man wearing spectacles wanders out from the back room with a grin. “Are you the Fairy Tail mages I requested?” He asks as they meet him at the counter.

Nova nods showing him her guild mark on her forearm. “I’m Nova and this is my friend Lucy, is there anything we need to know for this job?”

“It’s wonderful to meet you ladies, please call me Wayne. There are a few things I should tell you, if you would follow me to the back we can have some tea as we chat.” He waves them behind the counter and through the back door.

They enter a cozy-looking living room with dark purple couches and a white coffee table. All around the room is various artifacts sitting on shelves and hung on the walls. “Take a seat, I’ll be right back.”

The girls sit down together and glance around the room as they wait. Wayne comes back with a tray containing a teapot and small cups. “The reason the reward is so high is due to the bandits in the woods.” He tells them taking a sip from his drink.

Nova nods, “They must be stronger than your average bandits for that high of a reward though.”

“Indeed they are, many of my delivery boys have come back severely injured.” He replies looking down at his hands. “From what they managed to see, I believe the bandits are from a mercenary guild.”

Lucy frowns looking a bit upset, “I’m sorry to hear about your employees, don’t worry though we will get your item safely to the buyer.” Her brown eyes are determined as she makes her promise to the old man.

“I don’t doubt you, Fairy Tail is home to the strongest mages of Fiore.” He smiles before letting out a sigh. “There is one more thing you need to know however, the stone you will be delivering is very special.” He lifts up a small wooden box and slides it gently across the table.

Nova lifts the lid to look at the stone, it’s an oval shape and smooth with no visible roughness. The color is a bit odd though, almost like a rainbow. Without thinking she reaches her hand out to touch the stone– her vision goes white as a small shock vibrates her body.

When her vision clears she’s not sitting in the shop anymore. The world around her is dark and barren, filled with purple sand. Everything is drenched in darkness. She feels like she’s suffocating as she tries to make sense of her surroundings.

_“Deam Magnam.”_ A deep voice greets her, the sound fills her with cold dread. It didn’t sound human... a shiver runs down her spine at the thought.

“Where am I?” She demands trying to figure out what was going on. Something inside of her was clawing at her stomach– it felt _wrong_.

“ _I’ll see you soon, Deam Magnam.”_

Her vision swims again as white overwhelms her. She opens her eyes gasping for air– beside her Lucy is looking concerned. “What just happened?” She whispers trying to get a grip on herself.

“You just… sort of froze. It was like you weren’t even in your body.” Lucy tells her with a frown, she could tell something had happened.

The old man looks at her with a sympathetic look, “I should've warned you about touching the stone. The magic it contains causes you to connect to your deepest memories. Are you alright dear?”

Nova furrows her eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m alright.” She had never seen the place the stone took her, before or heard that voice. None of this made any sense– though something about it all felt oddly familiar. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind, right now she needed to focus on the job. “We’ll leave right away.”

* * *

Nova has Lucy put the box in her backpack while they begin their walk, not wanting to accidentally touch it again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Lucy asks a few hours into their journey, quietly watching the brunette tap on her arm. She had noticed the girl tended to tap her fingers when upset or nervous. “You’re doing that tapping thing.”

“Huh?” Nova looks down and notices what she’s doing. “Yeah… it was just a really weird experience. Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” She gives the blonde a bright grin trying to get off the topic. “Judging by how big the forest is, we will probably reach the town by tomorrow afternoon. Are you alright with camping for the night?”

Lucy makes a face but nods. “Yeah, as long as we don’t have to sleep out in the open.” She learned from traveling by herself and with Team Natsu that it wasn’t a good idea to do so.

“That won’t be an issue,” Nova smirks leading the blonde into an open clearing with a small creek beside it. “Stand back a bit.” She tells her before channeling her magic, her hands raise in the air and form a triangle. Two slabs of rock burst from the ground creating an earthy tent. It was decently sized and large enough to fit the two of them.

“That’s amazing!” Lucy exclaims looking at the tent in awe, she grins rushing inside to check it out. “You’re very talented, Nova.”

The brunette blushes waving a dismissive hand. “It’s not that impressive, just a simple tent.” She says plopping down on the ground.

“Can I ask you something?” Lucy questions sitting in front of the older girl fidgeting a bit.

Nova nods her head, “Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s just– your magic is very unique. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything like it. Most people just conjure elements but… you’re also able to manipulate what’s already there.” Lucy rambles looking really excited and curious. “What kind of magic is it, how did you learn it?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Eh?!”

Nova shrugs giving Lucy a calculating look, she wasn’t one to talk much about herself but the blonde made her feel at ease. “I was born with it, and my parents left me before I was even old enough to talk so… it’s a mystery to me as well.”

“Oh… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable!” Lucy looks at her with a guilty expression.

“It’s okay, you didn’t make me uncomfortable. Honestly, I used to be very adamant about learning about my parents and my magic but… it isn’t important to me anymore.” Nova hums a bit looking away, tapping her fingers against the ground. “What about you? Where’d you learn your magic?”

The girls talk for a while before Nova stands up and stretches. “I’m going to find some food, would you like to come?” Lucy shakes her head and tells her she’ll just watch the campsite.

When the S-Class mage returns she’s carrying a massive fish in a bubble of water. She drops it down and forms a makeshift campfire grill. “Dinner is served.” She tells the blonde who eagerly digs into the roasted fish.

“Mmm, this is delicious!” Lucy beams at her taking another bite of her food. Nova blushes and thanks her as she eats off her own plate. “You’re not at all like I expected before I joined the guild.”

“Oh?”

Lucy nods giving her a soft smile. “All the stories about you make you seem like some scary brutal monster, and with how terrified my team gets of you… I just assumed you weren’t nice. But you’re so kind and caring, from what Erza told me you’ve taken on the role as everyone’s big sister…I think you’re one of the most amazing people I’ve met.”

Nova stares at her with wide eyes, her stomach pools with warmth from the kind words. “Wow… thank you, Lucy.” She smiles at her with tears in the corners of her eyes. “That means a lot to me.”

The blonde grins at her and nods. “I’m happy to be friends with you!”

“Me too.” Nova returns the grin and continues munching on her meal with a warm heart.

* * *

After getting some rest they head out before the sun rises the next day. She holds an arm in front of Lucy to stop her. “Hold on.” A soft golden light surrounds her feet, changing her shoes.

“Did you use Requip…?” Lucy asks looking at her puzzled by the bizarre act. “And just on your shoes?”

Nova nods her head and lifts one of her feet to show her bare soles. “I only learned it so I could easily switch into these shoes to use my senses better…” She slams her foot down and closes her eyes feeling out the vibrations of everywhere nearby. “I can feel a group of six coming this way, be on alert.”

“How did you do that?” Lucy questions trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Because of my earth magic, I can use my feet to feel the vibrations in the ground. It’s rather useful for stealth operations.” Nova replies getting into an offensive stance.

Her eyes see a flurry of movement– dozens of arrows heading towards them. She shifts her feet and raises a hand forming a rocky barricade around her and Lucy. The six people she senses surround them in a circle, she can’t feel the magic coming from them. “You take the three on the left. I have the three on the right.”

“Got it!”

In a fluid motion, she brings down the wall and charges at her opponents. She sprints towards the man with the bow and kicks him in the abdomen. He releases his weapon to clutch his stomach in pain. Nova smirks and takes the opportunity to snap it in half.

She picks the man up and throws him at the closest of the other two. They fall to the ground in a heap, she flicks her wrist and forms a rock bar to hold them down.

The final man charges at her with a katana. She snorts and bends low sweeping his legs out from under him. Without missing a beat she picks up the sword and holds the tip to his throat.

She looks over to see how her companion was fairing. “You alright over there, Lucy?”

The blonde smirks pumping a fist in the air. “Yep! These guys didn’t stand a chance between my whip and Taurus.”

Nova laughs, “Let’s tie these idiots up, and take them into town.” There’s a burst of light beside Lucy, a pink-haired maid stands beside her.

“I can tie them up and help carry them for you, Princess.” She tells Lucy with a blank expression.

“That’d be wonderful, Virgo.” She smiles at the spirit and looks over to Nova. “Ready?”

“Yep, I’ll haul these idiots.” She says accepting the rope from Virgo and begins tying them together. They groan as she begins dragging them along behind her.

“Monster…” One of them mumbles looking at her dazed.

Nova glares over her shoulder. “Excuse me?” She hisses at the man who spoke.

“N-nothing!”

* * *

The rest of the mission goes by smoothly, their payment was at the second client's home. “Thank you, here is the promised reward.”

Lucy grins inspecting the celestial key, it was an odd color. The only keys she had ever heard of before were silver and gold– but this one was an inky black with a flame engraved at the top.

After getting their things the two begin walking towards a small park for Lucy to summon the spirit. “I’m going to see if Crux knows anything about this key first.”

Nova nods watching as she summons an old humanoid clock. “Ah… is he supposed to be sleeping?” She asks looking at the snoring spirit.

Lucy nods about to explain what he was doing until he jolts awake making Nova screech. “Jesus!”

“The key you hold is from a set of four… they have not been used for a long time. The Element keys– the one you have is Darago the Phoenix.” He trails off for a moment. “It is said the four keys used to serve the Deam Magnam… the woman which controls the elements. Though this is just an old tale, I do not know how much truth it holds.”

Nova freezes at the name, that’s what the voice called her back at the shop. Something was going on and she didn’t like the feeling of it.

“Thank you Grandpa Crux, you may return now.” Lucy smiles closing his gate. “Interesting I’ve never heard of any of that before, let’s meet Darago.” She cheers throwing her fist in the air.

She raises the key in the air gathering her magic. “Open, Gate of the Phoenix! Darago!” There’s a burst of light revealing a beautiful woman with fiery red hair.

Lucy waves at her with a grin, “Hello, I’m Lucy. I was hoping we could make a contract and become friends?”

Nova grins at the adorable look on the blonde's face. The redhead glances over at her with wide eyes before returning her gaze to Lucy.

“That would be a pleasure, Lucy. My name is Darago, and I will be available whenever you need me.” She bows slightly causing Lucy to blush.

“I’m heading home right now, do you mind if I summon you when I get there so we can sort out the details?”

Darago nods with a placid smile. “That works for me, Miss Lucy.” The spirit glances over at Nova again before she vanishes in a burst of silver light.

“Alright, I’m ready now! Let’s get on the train.” Lucy loops her arm with the brunette causing her to blink at the contact. “Thank you for inviting me, I’ve had a lot of fun!”

“Me too, we should do this more often.” Nova grins as they walk towards the train station chatting about nonsense. In the back of her mind, she’s still bothered by the whole ‘Deam Magnam’ thing though, especially with how Lucy’s spirit gave her odd looks. Her first goal when she got back to Magnolia was definitely hitting the library.


	7. Legend

**W** hen she returns to Magnolia, Nova heads to the guild's library immediately after dropping off her belongings. She doesn’t pay much attention to Lucy leaving for a short vacation with her team, fully focused on finding out more about this ‘Deam Magnam’.

She pulls out any book that seems like it might hold information on the topic. Once she finishes scanning the numerous bookshelves she takes a seat with several dozens of books stacked beside her. Thankfully she thought ahead and brought her Gale Force reading glasses to help quicken the research.

By the time she finds what she’s looking for she’s on her fifteenth book. It’s an old tome with a dark blue cover with stars dotting it, ‘Celestial Myths and Legends.’

**Elemental Keys–**

_The Elemental Key’s are among the rarest in the world. Dating back centuries. There are four keys in total, and it is said there have been less than ten owners. Before the keys were created they once were the loyal guards of Deam Magnam but she created them so that even if she died, they’d find her again._

_It is said that once the Deam Magnam returns if all four keys are found they will return to her side as her loyal guards once more. For this to happen, they must be contracted beneath the same gatekeeper._

_**Darago the Phoenix** :_ _Darago is the fire element of the Elementals. She is said to be the second strongest of the group. The spirit holds two forms– one of a human woman with fiery red hair and one of a Phoenix. Not much is known about her abilities other than she has been able to set the sky on fire._

_**Neptune the Hydra** : _ _Neptune is the least powerful [but still much more than any other gate keys] of the set, he represents water. Like Darago he has two forms– a human male with ocean-like hair and one of the creature Hydra. It is said he can swallow oceans whole._

_**Brünnhilde the Valkyrie** : _ _Brünnhilde has only one form unlike the rest of the Elementals. She rules over the skies with large angel-like wings and a sword so strong it can cut continents in half. She is the third-ranking of the set and represents air._

_**Titan the Earth Dragon** :_ _The strongest of the set, Titan represents earth. He has two forms, one of a massive green-scaled dragon and another of a human male with leaves as hair. His true power has never been measured though it is said he holds more than the Spirit King himself._

Nova blinks taking in the information from the book, none of it made sense. These keys were created by someone that was not a celestial mage– and they had enough power to damn near destroy the world! She wondered if she should tell her blonde friend about what she found. The girl was gone though so it would have to wait.

She sighs realizing it was the last book in her stack. “I wonder if the town library would have more information...?”

Nova jumps in her seat when a light shimmers above the table and a large brown book drops down. “What the hell?” She mutters reaching out to look at it.

_‘Deam Magnam.’_

The book opens itself up. “How did it…?” When she places her hand on the pages she feels the same shock from when she touched the stone.

Her eyes flicker down to begin reading the book.

**Overview**

_Deam Magnam translates to the words ‘Great Goddess.’ Hundreds of centuries ago there was a woman who reigned over Earthland as a fearsome leader. She held the ability to manipulate and conjure the four elements at will._

_Deam Magnam was said to be sent from the heavens to protect the planet with her loyal guards The Elementals. The woman was an immortal being who shaped the very lands we know today. Protecting the world with every ounce of power she held._

_The woman disappeared a few centuries ago and has not been seen since. It is believed that she will reincarnate to battle great evil that threatens our world. When she awakens her loyal guards will return to her side and aid her in the war._

_Most of the mages of today that hold element magic are said to be given the gift from Deam Magnam herself. Before she disappeared she gifted four people with the knowledge to control the elements. Most of the magic now is very different from hers, and very watered down in terms of power._

_The legend of Deam Magnam has become lost to most of the world. Only two books including this one have a record of her existence. There will be a day in the future eventually when the world comes to know the Deam Magnam once more._

Nova furrows her eyebrows trying to wrap her head around everything she read. It made her feel odd and uncertain, and despite her confusion, all of it somehow made perfect sense in her mind. Something about all of it felt instinctively familiar and right.

“What are you reading, Cap?”

She lets out an ear-piercing scream and slams the book shut. Standing behind her is none other than Bickslow with his tongue lolling out as he laughs. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She growls giving a nasty glare.

He leans over and picks up the book she had been reading. “Uh, why are you reading a blank book?”

“What do you mean–“ She looks up to see the pages completely blank. He flips the book closed and looks at the cover, the engravings now vanished. “What the hell..” She mutters staring at the book in confusion.

Bickslow shrugs and sets it down. “Gramps apparently brought a new guild member. I figured you’d want to meet em.” He tells her jabbing a thumb at the stairs.

Nova nods and smiles at him. “Yeah, I’ll be up there in a second.” She waves him off, once he leaves the room she turns back to the book.

The familiar engravings were now back on the cover. “Are you hiding from others?” She asks furrowing her eyebrows. The book opens up to the last page.

_‘Only Specifically Selected Beings May See Within.’_

Beside the inscription is a small magic circle printed on the page. “Weird.” She sighs and stuffs the book into her bag along with the Celestial Myths one. “I’ll focus on you later… for now I need to go see who Gramps recruited.”

* * *

When she walks upstairs she certainly did not expect to find Gajeel Redfox sitting at a table munching on scrap metal. She could practically feel the hostile vibes coming off her guildmates. That was expected after what happened to Team Shadow Gear though. However, Nova knew the Master wouldn’t invite the man here if he was truly a bad person.

“So, what made you take him in?” She asks taking a seat beside the old man at the bar. He eyes her before sighing.

“I can tell he’s a good person, he just was on the wrong path. Plus he didn’t have anywhere to go, and our guild is open to anyone who wishes to join.” Makarov tells her giving her a knowing look. “And I am fairly certain _someone_ can help him out, while the others warm up to him.”

She snorts and rolls her eyes at him. “I read you loud and clear, Gramps. I’m guessing I’m the designated ‘rehabilitator’ now eh?”

He grins nodding up at his grandson who sits on the second story talking with his teammates. “Well, you did manage the impossible with that brat of mine.” Laxus must have heard the conversation because at that moment he flips both of them off.

Nova laughs and stands up from her spot. “You realize the guild will be destroyed when Flame Brain comes back right?” She says as she walks away.

Makarov’s face falls– he knew it was the truth. Natsu would most likely start an all-out fight with the Iron Dragon Slayer and destroy the newly rebuilt guildhall. “That’s what I keep you around for.” He mutters taking a long swig of his beer.

Nova strides over to the far off table Gajeel sits at by himself. She plops down on the chair across from him inelegantly and puts her feet up on the table. He glances up at her with a scowl. “The hell ya want, Princess?” He growls trying to drive her away.

“Princess?” She asks raising her eyebrows with a smirk. “Now that’s definitely a new one.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear staring directly at him. “Don’t play dumb, I know you were listening to me and Gramps. My best friend is a dragon slayer, I know how you guys work.”

Gajeel huffs looking down. “I ain’t here to make friends so get lost.” He bites down on a large chunk of metal refusing to look at her.

She removes her feet from the table, so she can lean over easier. “Now listen here, Scrap Heap.” He frowns at the insult. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.” She grins devilishly as she looks at him. “You quit the lone wolf bullshit or I will annoy the hell out of you till ya crack.”

From the second story, Laxus mumbles under his breath. “She isn’t lying. Trust me the first option is much better.” No one besides Gajeel picks up on the small comment.

“Fine, but I ain’t promising to be some happy go lucky idiot like the others.” He finally says glowering at the grinning brunette.

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. “That’s all right, I find your gruff behavior rather refreshing.” This makes him give her a wary look.

He found it strange that she was so willing– and pushy– to get to know him. After what he did he wouldn’t be surprised if every last person in Fairy Tail hated his guts. “What’s your name, Princess?”

Nova snorts sticking her hand out to him. “Nova Furmell, and I am the farthest thing from a princess, Metal Face.”

“You’re all dainty and girly like one.” He tells her rolling his eyes and begrudging taking her hand. Then something in his mind seems to click. “Holy shit you’re the one who took out those Element idiots.”

She shrugs her shoulders as if it wasn’t that big a deal. “They don’t call me the Elemental Sorceress for nothing.” Her eyes drift up to where her blonde best friend sits acting as if he wasn’t eavesdropping. “And the blonde bastard up there defeated your old Master with me.” She smirks when Laxus’s expression sours.

“Scariest fuckin Princess I’ve ever met…” Gajeel mutters under his breath. He shoves a fork in his mouth to avoid the glare he could feel piercing through his soul.

“Do you have anywhere to stay yet?” She asks deciding to let the comment slide. He looks back up at her and shrugs. That tells her all she needs to know. “Then it’s settled, I’ve got a spare room. You’re staying with me until you can get a place.”

“Who the hell says I’m doing that?” He asks giving her a defensive look.

Her eyes narrow ever so slightly as she gives him a sickeningly sweet smile. “Me.” This causes him to gulp and nod slowly. “Good! Let’s go get you settled in.” She stands up and clamps her hand down on his wrist.

He tries to stay put but her strength easily overwhelms him as she drags him out the doors and into the streets of Magnolia. “We should probably get you some stuff for your room first!”

Gajeel groans as she pulls him towards the shopping center– he knew there was no getting out of this now. He hadn’t known her longer than ten minutes but he was already petrified of her wrath. If he wanted to keep his organs _inside_ it was best to let her do as she pleased.

Nova looks over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. “We’re going to be great friends, Gajeel. Just you wait!” If there was one thing she was good at, it was melting the walls of the most stubborn of people. 

_‘New mission: get Metal Face to open up.’_ She thinks to herself with a determined smile.


	8. Friends

**N** ova swipes at the sweat forming on her forehead– she spent most of the morning helping Gajeel find things for his room. They just finished painting the room, because apparently the yellow it originally did not please the man. “I didn’t realize how damn tiring painting was.” She says placing her hands on her hips.

Gajeel rolls his eyes, “That yellow was disgusting.”

She purses her lips as she stares at the walls. “It’s better than dull gray.” She gestures at the drying paint, he refused all the colors she had pointed out. Honestly, even bright red would’ve been better than gray.

“Whatever, Princess. Ya got anything to eat? All that damn shopping made me hungry.” He was slowly getting a bit more relaxed around her, over the course of the day she got him to be a little less closed off.

She nods motioning for him to follow her downstairs. “I’ll make something for us while we wait for the paint to dry.” He expects her to head into the kitchen, but instead, she grabs a small basket and goes towards the back door.

Gajeel trails behind her awkwardly, not sure if he was supposed to wait in the kitchen or not. “Jesus it’s like a damn jungle out here.” He looks at the assortments of exotic flowers and plant life.

Nova laughs and heads toward a small vegetable patch. “I have a thing for plants and flowers.” She tells him as she begins picking some tomatoes. “Could you pick some oranges and grapes? They’re over to the left.”

He does as he’s told and starts picking the fruit from their spots. After a few minutes, she stands up holding her basket of various vegetables. “That should be good, thank you.” She smiles taking the fruit from his hands and setting it in her pile.

They head back to the kitchen, he watches as she washes all her pickings and begins making food. “I’m going to make us some sandwiches, with fruit on the side.” He grunts in approval as she works.

She heads over to the fridge and pulls out a pitcher of lemonade. “Do you want some? I made it myself, it’s fresh.” He eyes it curiously and nods.

Nova grins setting a cup in front of him. She places the pitcher in the center of the table before heading back into the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for her to finish preparing their lunch. “Dig in!”

Gajeel takes a bite of his sandwich and is pleasantly surprised. It shows on his face making Nova laugh. “I think everything tastes better when you grow it yourself, I’ll have to make you a smoothie sometime.”

They continue eating in silence until Gajeel looks up at her. “Why’re ya being so nice to me?” He seems to be genuinely confused.

“Gramps let you in the guild, so I know you must be a decent person. And you’ve shown me that today too, sometimes people make mistakes and that’s okay. What matters is you grow from it.” She tells him with a shrug.

He stays quiet after that, she smiles at him softly. “Don’t worry about the others, they’ll warm up to you eventually. Until they do though you’re stuck with me.”

Gajeel looks at her trying to comprehend everything she told him. He opens his mouth but falters– he takes a deep breath in. “Thank you.”

It’s so quiet she almost thought she imagined it. “Huh?” She looks at him furrowing her eyebrows.

He scowls looking away. “I said thanks, don’t expect me to say it again.”

Nova laughs at his expression. “You’re welcome, now help me with the dishes and we can go start putting your room together.”

* * *

The paint wasn’t fully dry by the time they reach the room so Nova uses her fire to finish it. They start by bringing the bed back in and placing the black bed set on it. Next, they bring in some shelves so he can place his miscellaneous belongings on them.

By the time night falls the room is completely transformed. The walls have a few posters of metal bands, and there’s a cute guitar-shaped alarm clock on his nightstand. Nova made him buy more clothes too and helps him put them into the closet and dresser.

They even decorated his bathroom, switching out the shower curtains and rug. Gajeel seemed to have a passion for music because most of his decorations were music themed. The curtains he chose had various instruments sprawled across them. She teases him about it resulting in him shouting at her to shut up.

“Hmm, I think you’re missing one thing.” She says surveying the room. He looks at her arching the studs of what she assumed were his eyebrows.

She grins telling him to stay put, when she returns she’s holding a chunky green camera. “What the hell is that for?” He asks looking at the thing like it had offended him.

“We’re going to take a picture of course.” She tells him like it was obvious. He doesn’t have time to protest before she slings her arm around his shoulder and smiles at the camera. “Say cheese!”

The camera clicks and begins dispensing a small photograph from the top. She grabs it and starts shaking it to activate the ink. After it finishes developing she plucks a tack off the shelf and pins it beside his bed. “Now it’s perfect.”

Gajeel blinks staring at the picture. It wasn’t great, his eyes were wide staring at Nova like she had grown a second head while she grinned like an idiot. “You’re a weirdo, Princess.” He mumbles rolling his eyes.

Nova laughs shaking her head. “You really aren’t going to drop the name are you?”

He smirks crossing his arms. “Nope.”

She yawns covering her mouth and gives him a tired grin. “Well I’m exhausted so I’m heading to bed, let’s take a job together tomorrow okay?”

Gajeel grunts flopping down on his mattress as she exits his room. It had only been a day but he had to admit the brunette was growing on him. Maybe the Fairy Tail guild wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

* * *

The next day the pair head to the guild to look for a mission. She drags him up to the second story to look at the S-Class board. Her team is already at their usual table watching them with curiosity.

“Good morning.” She greets them with a grin dragging Gajeel behind her like a small child. “Gajeel, this is my team.” She gestures at the group of four.

Freed gives him a polite smile and offers his hand. “I’m Freed, it’s nice to formally meet you.”

Gajeel nods a bit confused at the welcoming nature of the group. Evergreen smirks at him giving a wave, “I’m Evergreen the guilds resident Fairy.”

Bickslow snorts at the declaration. “She’s just jealous of Erza’s title.” He tells Gajeel with a lopsided grin. “I’m Bickslow.”

Laxus doesn’t bother introducing himself causing Nova to scowl. She walks over to him and smacks him on the back of the head. “Don’t be a dick, introduce yourself.”

The dragon slayer growls before looking at Gajeel. “Laxus.” He gruffly states looking away with a scowl.

Nova sighs rolling her eyes. “Don’t mind him, he’s a bit of a drama queen.” She receives a glare from the blonde making her grin. “Anyways, I’m taking Gajeel on a mission. Depending on how long it is could you take care of the garden for me Freed?”

The green-haired man nods sharply. “Of course, Captain.” He looks at his teammates with narrowed eyes. “And I’ll make sure they don’t ruin the house while you’re gone.”

Bickslow pouts, “It was one time!”

Nova snorts crossing her arms. “Bicks you blew up my washing machine, I’m pretty sure Freed is right to keep you in line.”

Gajeel watches the interaction in silence, the group seemed very close. It almost felt like he was intruding just by being there. Nova looks over and slings an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go pick something out, Metal Face.”

* * *

**Defeat A Dark Guild**

_Recently a dark guild by the name of ‘Night Skull’ has been growing troublesome. They’re an assassin guild. Most of their mages are high level, while the guild master is above S-Class in power. Defeat them and contact the council when done._

**60,000,000 J**

* * *

When the train begins to move Nova notices her companion turn a bit green. “Do all of you dragons have motion sickness?” She laughs at Gajeel who slumps down in his spot.

She stands up and sits down beside him, gently pulling his head into her lap. He tries to protest but lacks the energy to do so. “This always helps, Flame Brain.” Her fingers card through his hair making him relax into her hold. He lets his eyes droop shut as he listens to her hum softly and play with his hair.

After a few minutes his breathing evens out, she smiles down at the sleeping Gajeel. Their train wouldn’t reach their stop until nightfall, so she lets herself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The pair heads out the next morning after sleeping overnight in a hotel. “Apparently the guild is in the center of the forest, it shouldn’t take too long for us to reach it,” Nova tells her partner as they enter the dense tree line.

Gajeel grunts following a few steps behind her, he listens to everything nearby for any sign of enemies. After about a half-hour they come to a large clearing with a stone building in the center.

It looks like it could cave in at any moment, the guild sign hangs off the roof at an awkward angle. Moss and vines run across the walls hiding most of the gray stone surface. Nova scrunches her nose up in disgust. “They call this a guildhall?”

She quickly requips her shoes and slams a foot down to get an estimate of the numbers. “Eighty-six on the ground floor, and five on the second.”

Gajeel smirks at her as he steps forward. “Bet I can take down more than ya, Princess.”

Nova grins popping her knuckles, then ties up her hair above her head. “You’re on, Metal Face.” She takes a running start and leaps into the air– her leg sweeps in a diagonal arc sending a massive gust of wind. The building shakes and begins to crumble from the force.

Gajeel stares in shock at the power radiating from the joyful brunette. People begin rushing out of the ruins of the guild ready for a battle. “Gihi, can’t let ya have all the fun.” A smirk crosses his face as he channels his magic. “Iron Dragon’s Scales!”

He rushes into the fray and begins knocking mages down left and right with his enhanced durability. “Iron Dragon’s Club!” His arm transforms into a long steel club, he slams it into the crowd knocking people over. “Twenty-eight.” He calls out to his partner.

Nova laughs shaking her head, back on the ground now she stands in front of an angry mass of wizards. She bends to her knees clapping her palms together before slamming them into the earth. The ground ripples before her destroying everything in its path. “Thirty-two.” She flashes a peace sign over at Gajeel with a smirk.

The ones who manage to avoid the attack charge forward hurling magic left and right. Nova grins, “I think I’ll try out my new move on you guys.” She jumps backward several feet to get some breathing room. Her palms face her opponents as she releases a massive stream of flame. She steps towards the fire and twirls her arms, causing the flames to swirl into a tornado carrying the leftover wizards into the air.

She lifts her hand in the air and makes a cutting motion– the tornado slams the group to the ground causing a massive crater. “Fifty-eight.”

Gajeel’s jaw drops at the display of raw controlled power. “ _New move_?!” He exclaims staring at her in disbelief.

Nova smirks sidling up beside him. “Don’t get distracted now, Iron Breath.” She says nodding towards the group of five mages standing on the leveled battlefield. “The big guns decided to enter the fray.” Gajeel looks over at them with a scowl.

The four men flank a dangerous-looking woman on either side. It was clear that she was the leader of the pack. “I’ve got the chick, you take the rest.”

Gajeel smirks raising an eyebrow, “Taking the easy route, Princess?”

Nova shakes her head with an unreadable expression. “No, I gave you the easy choice.” She eyes the woman carefully, even from the distance between them– she could feel the magic coming from her.

The woman smirks at her and flicks her wrist, sending the men away from the battlefield. “Don’t get in my way, deal with the brute elsewhere.” She stares directly at Nova. “You’ve taken out all of my pawns, girl. I’m going to put you in the ground for that.” Magic whips around her body causing her hair to rise.

“Divine Death: Asphyxiation.”

Black mist swirls around Nova’s throat causing her to choke– she couldn’t _breathe_. She grasps at her neck as her eyes fill with tears. Her eyes close shut as she focuses her magic, channeling air back into her lungs.

Her eyes snap open and narrow at her opponent. “Cheap tricks like that won’t work on me.” She growls waving her hand in the air, a gust of wind slams the woman back into the rubble.

Despite the heavy blow, the woman gets back to her feet with a snarl. “Divine Death: Blood Flow.” A massive cut tears through Nova’s stomach, the hot crimson liquid begins to seep out of it.

Nova clenches her jaw refusing to show the pain. She sucks in a sharp breath, focusing on her own blood. The bleeding steadies for a moment, giving her enough time to place a flaming palm against it.

“W-what the hell…” The woman stares at her in shock. She watched the young girl _burn her wound closed_.

Nova grins squaring her shoulders. “You have to be stronger than this, I haven’t even broken a sweat.” She shifts her feet slamming a rock pillar into her opponent's gut.

Blood drips from the woman’s mouth, making her glare. “I didn’t think I would need to get serious with you, but I guess I do.” She hisses letting her magic flow around her. “Seventh Circle: Hellfire.”

A massive black magic circle appears beneath Nova’s feet, a pillar of blue fire rises around her. “Heh, there’s no way anyone can survive th–“

The fire begins to swirl around in the air before forming into a thin rope around Nova’s body. Her eyes are pure white as she stares down the woman in front of her. “ _What_?! No one can control that! You should be _dead_!”

Nova doesn’t say anything. She lifts her hands in the air, the ground beneath them begins to shake. The wind starts to howl around them violently, leveling the few trees that remained upright. Water droplets materialize in the air forming another thin rope around her body.

“This power…” The woman stands with wide eyes about to run away. Before she can turn around, Nova’s palms come together. The four elements fly out towards her opponent at breakneck speed and converge in a single blast.

A shockwave rings through the battlefield, Nova’s eyes fade back to their regular blue. She drops to her knees breathing heavily, once again her body reacted without her say.

_“Deam Magnam… you are slowly awakening your power…I hope to see you soon...”_ A voice whispers in her ears, she looks around but there’s no sign of anyone besides her.

“Damn, ya alright Princess? That was quite the show.” Gajeel’s gruff voice calls out a few feet away from her. She looks up to see him strolling towards her casually. “Those punks went down fast, so I just enjoyed the view gihihi.” He smirks as he draws near, holding a hand out to her.

She huffs out a raspy laugh. “I’ll be fine, that state takes a lot outta me.” Her eyes glance down at the burned gash on her stomach. “Call the council would you? I need to make a call of my own.”

He grunts and steps away to contact the council to say that they completed their mission. Nova sighs, she _really_ did not want to call her family but her injury needed immediate attention.

The lacrima in her hand swirls to reveal the face of her younger sister, Kiyi. “Hi, sissy! Whatcha doing?”

Nova gives her a small smile. “Hey, squirt. Can you go get Jace and dad for me?”

“Mhm!” The blonde grins bouncing out of the frame, to find the two men. A few moments later the concerned faces of her brother and father enter the screen.

“You look like shit, Nov.” Jace deadpans taking in her dirty and blood-stained face.

She rolls her eyes and bites the inside of her cheek. “Could you come by? I kinda… gotareallybadgashandburneditshut.”

“I did not understand anything you just said,” Jace tells her narrowing his eyes. He could tell it was probably bad based on her nervousness. “How bad is it? And where are you?”

“Maybe an eight…? And I don’t know somewhere in the middle of the Eastern Vernonia Woods.”

The two men groan at the recklessness of their favorite Fairy Tail Wizard. “I’m locking onto your signature, don’t move,” Ozai growls at his oldest daughter.

Gajeel watches the exchange curiously, he had already finished the call with the council. “The hell you doin, Princess?” He questions stalking over to her side.

“Is the council going to be here soon?” She ignores his question, not wanting to get into the topic of her family right then.

“They should be here within twenty minutes.”

Nova just nods, “Don’t freak out.” She tells him when she sees the telltale red wisps start to form in front of her. A large red portal opens up to reveal her annoyed parent and brother.

Jace steps forward immediately and forces her to sit down. “What have I told you about cauterizing your own wounds?!” He snarls as his hands begin to glow a light green over her exposed stomach.

She scowls looking away. “Would you rather me bleed out then?”

“I would rather you not get injured at all, dumbass.” He growls as the skin begins to meld back together and return to its regular state.

Nova stands up once he’s done and huffs. “Thanks, you can leave now.” She didn’t want to deal with the lecture she was bound to receive.

Ozai crosses his arms looking at the silent Gajeel at her side. “Who the hell is this?”

Gajeel glares at him mimicking his stance. “Who the hell are you, old geezer?”

The Wizard Saint looks at him in disbelief, no one talked to him so rudely except his own children. “I would watch your tongue boy, I’m Ozai Furmell.”

“The Scarlet Terror?!” Gajeel exclaims looking rapidly between his partner and the tall redheaded man in front of him. “How the hell do you know him?”

Nova bites her lip and groans. “He’s kinda my dad… and this is my older brother Jace.” She gestures at the two men. “So yeah uh, meet Gajeel Redfox, my new guildmate.”

Ozai raises his eyebrows. “I’ve heard of you, Black Steel Gajeel. You were a member of Phantom Lord before it disbanded correct?”

The dragon slayer grunts not bothering to speak. Ozai hums and gives him a once over. “If you attempt to harm my daughter, she will kick your ass.” He turns around and walks through the portal they came through.

Gajeel chokes on his own breath for a second. “Aren’t ya suppose to say you’ll do that?” He asks confused by the man’s semi-threat.

Jace smirks leaning against his sister. “Nah, she can handle herself. Nice to meet you, Gajeel. Later!” He gives a small salute before entering the portal after his father.

Once the red disappears Nova sighs shaking her head. “Uh, so that’s part of my family.” It comes out more as a question than a sentence, she laughs awkwardly afterward.

“You are an interesting person, Princess.” Gajeel mumbles leaning into his arms behind his head.

* * *

They head back into town after the council arrives and hands over their reward. Nova doesn’t say much during the walk, once the adrenaline faded from her system she couldn’t stop thinking about the voice she heard. It was different from the one at the shop… it felt almost comforting.

Everything that has been happening lately was driving her insane. She wants to talk to someone about it but they’d probably think she’s crazy. _“Maybe I should talk to Levy, she might know something about all of this.”_ As soon as they settle onto the train she falls asleep, completely exhausted from the mission.


	9. Dream

**_D_ ** _arkness_ _._

_Nova couldn’t see anything, not even her own hands. She was surrounded by pitch black– the air around her felt like a sheet of ice. Her stomach flips and knots, something here made her feel anxious and uneasy._

_“Deam Magnam…” Her breath catches in her throat, it was the same voice from the shop. “I have been waiting for you… for so long.”_

_Her eyes scan the vicinity trying to find something in the dark. Nothing– except for the ghost like hand on her shoulder. “Who the hell are you?”_

_A bone chilling cackle echoes through the air. “It makes me sad that you don’t remember me… after all I did for you back then… trying to bring us together…”_

_“What are you talking about?” She growls trying to move away from the wispy hold– but her feet are rooted in place._

_“You’ll remember in time…but for now I’ll give you a glimpse of our last meeting.” Though she can’t see the persons face, she can practically hear the smirk in their voice._

_Suddenly an unbearable white hot pain surges through her core. It feels like molten lava is pouring through her body and tearing her apart. Everything hurt so bad– she had never felt something so brutal and painful in her entire life._

“Wake up, dammit!”

Nova jolts awake breathing uneven, her throat feels sore. She looks around hurriedly– her vision is blurry as she finds Gajeel hovering over her bed looking at her in concern.

“W-what?”

Gajeel narrows his eyes at her. “You were screaming like a damn banshee, I thought ya were bein killed.” He takes note of her rapid shaking, she must of had a nightmare.

She bites her lip and swipes at the tears running down her cheeks. “‘m okay now… you can go back to sleep.” Her voice is raspy from the unholy screams that had come from her throat. She still can _feel_ the remnants of the pain.

“Just don’t do that shit again…gave me a fuckin heart attack.” Gajeel grumbles walking out of her room, shooting one last look over his shoulder.

When he closes the door she sinks into her bed curling into a ball. Whatever just happened felt too real to have been a dream. She glances at the clock on her nightstand–3:42 a.m– it was so late but she knew there was no way she’d fall back asleep.

After taking some time to calm herself down she gets up to sit at her desk. “All right, let’s see if you have any answers.” She mumbles opening up the ‘ _Deam Magnam’_ book. Once she opens it, the book begins to turn the pages on its own.

The book settles on a passage in the middle of a chapter— confused she tries to go to the start but the pages fade into blankness. “It’s like you’ve got a mind of your own.” She scowls slightly annoyed and returns to the original page it sent her to.

_“Deam Magnam is an immortal being, while she may die, there will always be a reincarnation later on. The memories of her previous life are typically locked until she fully awakens her powers.”_

When she finishes reading the book snaps itself shut, startling her a bit. “I don’t understand what the hell this means– there’s no way I am some freakin goddess that’s just crazy!” She huffs throwing her hands in the air in exasperation.

Nova gets to her feet, it was almost 4:15 a.m now. If she wanted to get some peace of mind, that meant it was time for a good old fashioned run.

* * *

Later in the day Nova heads to the guild feeling a bit calmer. Team Natsu returned from their vacation gone wrong a few days ago, bringing another new guild member. Juvia Lockser from the Element Four, she seemed to be very attached to Gray.

The brunette scans the hall until she finds the blonde she had been meaning to talk to. She sits down beside her at the bar and orders a glass of lemonade. “Hey, Nova!”

Nova smiles at the girl and chats idly with her for a few minutes. “I actually have something you might be interested in.” She reaches into her book bag and pulls out the Celestial Myths and Legends book. “I found something in here about your new key.” She flips to the bookmarked page and slides it over for Lucy to read.

“Ah! This is amazing, how did you find this?” Lucy asks reading more of the passage. Her lips tug into a bright cheery grin as she skims through.

“I was curious so I did some research, figured you would want to know about it.” Nova replies offhandedly, there was no way she could tell her the actual reason she found the book.

Lucy hums to herself as she stares at the book with twinkling eyes. “Thank you, Nova. I’m going to make it my personal mission to find these keys. If what the book says is true, I would love to help reunite them with their leader.”

Nova grins, that was something she really liked about the younger girl. Lucy was completely selfless and cared so much about each of her spirits– that was extremely rare in Celestial Mages now days.

“I think I’ll ask Darago more about this, would you like to come with me?” Lucy looks up at her hopefully, it would be hard to say no to that look.

“If you want me to, I would be honored.” Nova tells her, this makes the blonde smile brightly and let out a small cheer of excitement. Before she can react– Nova is being pulled out of the guild hall behind Lucy.

* * *

The girls end up at Lucy’s apartment seated on her bed. A shimmer of light appears before them, causing them both to jump. Standing in front of them is the gorgeous redheaded spirit. “I’m sorry for passing through on my own, but I believe it will be easier on you as it will take some time for me to explain things.”

The Celestial Mage grins and thanks the spirit before gesturing for her to take the chair by her bed. “My first question is if what the book said is true, are you and the other keys meant to be reunited with this Deam Magnam woman?”

Darago nods eyeing Nova from the corner of her eye. “Yes, that is correct.” She stares at her gatekeeper waiting for more questions.

Lucy hums thinking of what she wants to ask next. “Then do you know where she is? Or where the other keys are?”

The spirit purses her lips slightly, “I do know where My Lady resides, however I am unable to disclose this knowledge to you. All I can say is that she is closer than you might think.”

“As for where the other keys are…” A wrinkled map appears in her hands, the ink moves across the page. “This is a map of where each key currently is located.” She points to a small fire emblem which hovers over their location. “As you can see, my key is currently here. The symbols will move as the keys do– though only one other key is currently in possession besides mine.”

Lucy nods looking at each of the symbols. The Earth symbol moves around in a cavern area, “Titan’s key is held by another Celestial Mage. However he refuses to make a contract with her and his key is being held by her regardless.”

The other emblems remain stationary, not moving. On the far left corner of the map, The Air symbol resides on what looks like a mountain peak. “The key of Brünnhilde is hidden on the tallest mountain in Fiore– Mt. Hatishu, the remaining keys are in temples designed to keep out people of ill intent.”

The Water symbol hovers over a vast ocean, just beside a small island. “Neptune’s key is hidden within a sea cavern just beside Cocoa Bay Island. Both of these keys will be hard to retrieve, but I believe you can do this.”

Lucy nods determination filling her eyes. “I promise to reunite you all!” This causes Darago to smile a bit, the young woman was worthy of being the person to bring them back together.

“I know you will, if that is all then I will be taking my leave now.” Darago states looking at the blonde, waiting to see it she had any lingering questions.

Surprisingly instead of Lucy, it’s Nova who speaks up. “This Deam Magnam woman… do you think she will be ready by the time you’re all reunited?”

Darago looks at her for a moment, something flashes in her yellow eyes. “I believe she is already on her way to becoming what she once was.”

Nova nods, there was almost a silent exchange between the two of them. It was clear now to her that the spirit _knew_. “Alright, that’s all I wanted to ask.” She says after a few moments.

Lucy looks between them, but decides against saying anything. “You may leave now, thank you.”

* * *

A few days later Master Makarov calls a meeting at the guild, apparently he had talked with a few other guild masters and formed an alliance. Each guild would be sending a specific team to take down a part of the Balam Alliance– the Oracíon Seis.

“We will be working alongside Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Caitshelter, and Enchanted Gardens.”

Nova raises her eyebrows hearing that her father’s guild would be participating. She was curious as to who would be representing them. Makarov begins to list off who would be sent from Fairy Tail.

“I will be sending Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy.” Each of the members nod in agreement– except for the blonde who questions if she is worthy of going with the group.

Nova snorts and walks over to the girl. “Pipe down, Gramps chose you didn’t he? You’re a powerful mage just like the others– I’ve seen you in action so I know that for fact.”

Lucy smiles at the praise from the brunette. “Thank you, Nova.”

Makarov coughs trying to get everyone’s attention once more. “One more person will be going– specifically requested by the master of Elemental Gardens.” Nova makes eye contact with him and he nods. “I would of chosen you myself Nova but your father believes your teamwork with his candidate will be most effective.”

She groans and rolls her eyes. “Should of known the old bastard would pull something like this.”

* * *

The group from Fairy Tail arrives at Bob’s Manor, the guild master of Blue Pegasus. “Took your sweet time didn’t you, Sis?” Nova looks up to see Jace leaning casually against a wall grinning at her.

She scowls crossing her arms. “I should of known– this is because of my last mission isn’t it?”

He smirks at her and laughs. “Yep, not only that though. We _are_ a great team, no one knows your fighting style better than me.” He reaches down and tosses her a sheath. “I brought you something as well.”

Nova looks down at the sheathed sword– a fond smile crosses her face. “ _Levi_ , I haven’t used moms sword in a long time.”

Jace grins tapping the sword strapped against his back. “Dad let me take _Tenebris_ too. It’s his way of giving us good luck.”

“Well we sure will need it, the people we’re going up against aren’t to be underestimated.” She tells him frowning slightly.

He ruffles her hair slightly, turning towards the rest of the alliance. “Between us and these guys I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Vocabulary:
> 
> In the past few chapters, I have used some words that aren’t English– or names that have specific meanings behind them. I will add this section to the end every few chapters when I add new words/names!
> 
> Deam Magnam: (Latin) Great Goddess 
> 
> Darago: (Philippine) – The warrior Goddess associated with volcanoes. Her fiery nature was appeased with annual sacrificial offerings.
> 
> Levi: (Latin) Light
> 
> Tenebris: (Latin) Darkness


	10. Nirvana

**N** ova stands beside her brother as they wait for the rest of the guilds to arrive. She watches in amusement as the Trimen’s of Blue Pegasus attempt to flirt with her female guildmates. “They’re almost as bad as the damn Lion.” She snorts, her laughter draws their attention.

“You must be the beautiful Nova Furmell, it is an honor to meet you.” The ginger haired boy greets with a smile, he takes her hand and brings it to his lips. Jace narrows his eyes at the display, but before he can ward the men off his sister takes action.

Nova yanks her hand from his grip and slams her fist into his gut. “Touch me again like that and I’ll bury you in the ground.” She growls causing the remaining two boys to step several feet away.

Jace smirks nodding in approval. “Good work, and trust me fellas you do _not_ want to piss her off.”

The doors open behind them, revealing the next group– Lamia Scale. A man with silver hair and a woman with bright pink hair enter, almost immediately they begin arguing with Team Natsu. Before the bickering can escalate a deep voice cuts through the noise. “Quit this nonsense, we are here to work together.”

Nova and Jace turn towards the voice– recognizing it instantly. “Fancy seeing you here, Jura.” The brunette grins walking up to the massive Wizard Saint with her brother.

Jura smiles and lets out a bark of laughter. “I should’ve expected the two of you to be here, it’s great to see you.” He pats both their heads ruffling their hair.

Silence washes over the room at the interaction. “How the hell do you know Iron Rock Jura?!” Gray exclaims taken aback at the familiarity between his guildmate and the man.

Nova grins shrugging her shoulders. “Our dad is the fifth seat Wizard Saint, we’ve met most of them. However, Jura here used to be my dads apprentice.”

“What?!”

Jura sighs shaking his head. “We can chat about our history later, we are waiting on one more guild correct?”

Right after he finishes the sentence there’s a crash– a small blue haired girl crashes to the floor. Everyone watches in confusion.

The girl pulls herself up and looks away shyly. “Hello, I’m Wendy Marvell from Caitshelter–“

“They sent a kid?!”

A feminine voice cuts in from behind, a small white cat walks up with her paws on her hips. “Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, she's more than capable of being here.” The two girls have a small exchange– apparently the cat is named Carla.

Jura takes initiative and begins the conversation. “Our guilds are gathered here in order to stop the Orcacíon Seis from finding a magic called Nirvana.”

The ginger haired Trimen– Hibiki– nods stepping into the middle of the room, his magic flaring to life. A magic database manifests in front of him. “We don’t know much about the group except for their names and faces.” He brings up images of the six members.

Nova coughs drawing everyone’s attention. “I believe I can help with that.” She says stepping up beside Hibiki. “I was on a year long mission that involved a lot of intelligence gathering about the underworld.” She brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Jura smirks, “Let’s hear what you found, Nova.” Everyone in the room agrees giving the brunette their full attention making her blush a bit.

She takes a deep breath in and points at an image. “This is Cobra, he is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer.”

“Like Laxus?!” Natsu exclaims looking at the picture of the man.

Nova nods continuing. “Yes, his power comes from a lacrima. His element is Poison, from what I know he also is somehow able to hear people's thoughts and know their exact moves before they even attack.” She purses her lips, the idea of that makes her uncomfortable.

The next picture she points to is a white haired woman, “This is Angel she is an extremely powerful Celestial Mage possessing three golden keys as well as an Elemental Key which she has not been able to form a contract with.” Her eyes drift over to Lucy, from their conversation with Darago she had deduced it was in fact the Oracíon Seis woman who held Titan.

“Midnight utilizes an extremely powerful magic known as Reflector it gives him the ability to reflect, distort, and twist anything he wishes except for living beings. He is rumored to be one of their most powerful members.” She grimaces looking at the dual colored hairstyle, it was unflattering in her opinion.

The next person she points to is a large imposing man. “Hoteye is a master at Earth Magic, he also uses a type of eye magic called Heaven’s Eye giving him the ability to see at long distances and even through objects.”

“I’m honestly not entirely sure about this one, they call him Racer. He has unbelievable speed which I assume is a form of enhancement magic, as well as Vehicle Magic. He can summon vehicles and control them at will.” It bugged Nova that she wasn’t completely sure about his abilities, it made her feel uneasy.

Nova sighs as she comes to the last photo. “This is Brain, from what I learned I believe he is the guild master. He is an expert at Darkness Magic, it’s very versatile for fighting. It’s also said he has the ability to make people vanish with a single attack.” She frowns crossing her arms over her chest looking at the people surrounding her.

“That’s all I know, it’s not much but if we are fighting these people we need as much information as we can get.” She mutters stepping out of the center and stands beside Jace.

Hibiki gives her a brilliant smile and rubs his hands together. “That will be a huge help, knowing this I should be able to calculate a plan based on our magic and theirs.” His hands begin flying rapidly over the magic keyboard, trying to determine the best possible match ups.

He touches his fingers to his head after a few seconds. “I am downloading each of your personal missions into your minds. These people are powerful but I think with this plan we stand a chance.” Everyone cheers and begins to empty out of the large manor.

The group enters a grassy clearing looking out over a large cliff. “Alrig–“

A massive explosion detonates in the sky above them raining down debris. The Blue Pegasus airship Christina crashes down in front of them causing a smoke screen. Six figures emerge from the smoke wearing menacing grins.

“It seems you idiots gave away your plan, Gemini.” Angel calls out, behind the group Ichiya transforms into two little blue creatures. Behind them Jura lays on the ground injured, with the real Ichiya beside him severely wounded.

Nova growls glaring at the group. “You’re going to pay for that you bastards.” Before she can move to strike the six dark guild members launch a flurry of attacks knocking on everyone to the ground.

Brain steps forward laughing, “How pathetic.” He aims his palm at the fallen mages charging up his finishing blow. His eyes catch a shock of blue behind a rock. Little Wendy trembles hidden with the two exceeds, terrified out of her mind. “The Sky Sorceress…” No one is able to react fast enough, suddenly the young girl is teleported away along with the Oracíon Seis.

A soft green light emanates from Jace’s body, his wounds start to heal and disappear. He groans getting to his feet, taking a look at his hurt comrades. A thick smoke blows over their bodies, “Healing Perfume~!” Ichiya grins as his magic touches the injured mages.

Erza hisses getting to her knees clutching her arm tightly. Her jaw clenches as she tries to get a grip on the excruciating pain. “Someone needs to cut off my arm– I cannot fight like this.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Jace says coming up to her and kneeling down. “I’ll get you fixed up.” His hands glow as he works the poison out of her bloodstream.

Her eyes widen slightly, “Thank you, that is an amazing ability.” She murmurs giving him a sharp nod. Everyone begins to gather together in a circle to assess the situation.

Hibiki frowns bringing up his Magic Archive. “Wendy being taken hostage throws a wrench in my plan. Right now we need to focus on finding her, we need to split up to cover more ground.”

“Right!”

The group splits up in separate directions, leaving Hibiki at the manor alongside Sherry who volunteers to stay behind with him. Right now they had two goals: Find Wendy and defeat the Oracíon Seis before they can find Nirvana.

* * *

Nova rushes through the forest with Jace beside her, the black pillar in the sky transforms into a blinding white light. The telepathic connection with Hibiki had stopped working quite a while ago, so they were running in blind.

“Holy shit.” Jace whispers looking up at the gigantic city that was on six large mechanical legs– it looked insane.

“Hold on tight, I’m getting us up there.” Nova tells him wrapping an arm around his waist– she stomps her foot on the ground, shooting them into the air on a decent sized boulder. Jace groans when they touch down on the city sidewalk, he never enjoyed his sisters travel methods.

Nova stiffens seeing two of the Oracíon Seis standing in front of them, Cobra and Brain. “Take care of them, they’re Furmells I don’t want them ruining our operation.” The guild master snarls at the dragon slayer before taking off.

“Jace, I need you to provide support, this bastard can do some heavy damage.” She doesn’t bother looking back at her brother as she speaks.

“Got it.” He takes a few steps back and begins to recite a spell. “ _Sigillum Sanitatem_.” A light green magic circle appears beneath Nova, her wrists glow to reveal three green rings. This was one of Jace’s signature moves for combat– he places a healing seal around the person of choice causing any damage they receive to be healed instantly.

Nova smirks flexing her fingers. “I haven’t felt this in awhile, heh.”

Jace grins, he sweeps his arms into the air letting his magic course through his veins.

_“Incantationis Vi.”_

_“Celeritate Augurium.”_

_“Armis Augurium.”_

Nova feels power swell within her body, together her and Jace make a formidable pair. She’s the brute force while he’s the support that keeps her going through the fight, feeding a constant supply of energy into her. “Cobra can hear our minds, so we need to shut them off.” She tells her brother, who nods knowing what she meant.

The siblings shut their eyes taking in a deep breath. “ _Patet Animo.”_ The key phrase that had been ingrained in them since childhood– once the words leave their lips their minds go silent letting their instincts take over.

Cobra raises his eyebrows slightly impressed. “You may not give away your attacks but the power gap between us is deep.” He rushes at Nova his fist swirling with magic. “Poison Dragon’s Sharp Horn!”

She pivots just before his fist makes contact, her palm slams into his back sending him flying from a gust of wind. He smashes into a nearby building, quickly getting to his feet. Nova shifts her feet and brings her hands up, rocks from the building encase his body inhibiting his movement.

Cobra growls, he unleashes his magic power shattering the rocks to dust. Crimson poison surrounds his body as his body begins to transform– scales coat the sides of his face. From his wrists down his hands become like a Dragons– sharp talons replacing his nails. “Poison Dragon’s Roar!” A large column of red poison spirals towards Nova at rapid speed, it hits her directly in the chest causing her to stumble.

Green flares up around her chest evaporating the poison before it can act. She smirks aiming her palms at her opponent, a colossal amount of flames rushes towards him– Cobra attempts to block it with a wall of poison but she uses the air to sweep it around him. Her arms twist in a windmill like motion making the flames flare up into a tornado around him.

He disperses the attack after a few moments, heavy burn marks coating his face and arms. “Poison Dragon’s Twin Fang!” Cobra crosses his arm releasing two massive waves of fang shaped poison, before they can make contact Nova swipes her hand in the air bringing up a wall of Earth to block it. Cobra growls getting frustrated, “You’re a damn pest, it’s time I get serious.”

Nova snorts shrugging her shoulders, letting her mind open back up. “I guess I should too then.” She closes her eyes standing tall, magic power begins to roll off her in waves. “I don’t think you realize who you’re up against, Bleach Breath.” The air begins to whip around her like a hurricane, flattening all the nearby buildings. A smirk plays across her lips as her eyes open. Her normal blue eyes fade to a pure glowing white.

Cobra raises his eyebrows. “I can read your mind now, you made a mistake.” He hisses rushing towards her, “Poison Dragon’s Crushing Fang!”

Nova smiles slightly, she tilts her head. “No, I didn’t make a mistake.” Cobra gets thrown back by a gust of wind, it tears into his clothes slicing his skin. She walks forward, advancing on him.

“Poison Dragon’s Roar!” The attack is cut in half by a flick of Nova’s wrist. Cobra’s eyes widen, “What the hell…” He clenches his jaw lashing out again. “Poison Dragon’s Scales!” Nova grins as a cyclone forms around her body, destroying the acts easily.

“I’ll make this quick don’t worry.” She raises a fist in the air, “I haven’t used this in awhile… I modeled it after a close friend. I apologize if it’s a bit rough.” The clouds above her darken, thunder roars causing Cobra to clutch his ears. “Sleep well.” Nova whispers, blue lightning strikes down wrapping around her fist as she uppercuts his jaw.

His eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapses to the ground. Nova sighs letting the transformation wear off, “We need to figure out how to stop this thing.” She walks over to Jace who looks a bit tired, using the healing seal took a lot of energy.

“We will.” Jace tells her fire burning within his eyes, “There isn’t anything we can’t defeat together.”

* * *

It’s revealed that Nirvana is heading towards the guild Caitshelter– the only way to stop it is to destroy each of its legs at the exact same time. Hibiki somehow manages to reconnect the telepathic link just enough to give them the information, including a map and timer.

Natsu unsurprisingly decides to take Number One, he could smell Zero– the recently awakened other personality of Brain– waiting there. Their group has more than enough people to destroy each leg, so Nova takes it upon herself to follow him. “I’m going with Natsu.”

Wendy looks nervously at the older girl, “But then who will destroy the sixth leg..?”

Nova smiles leaning down to ruffle the girls hair. “You’re a dragon slayer kiddo, I believe in you.” She turns to her brother, “Go with her, I’ll be fine.”

Jace seems to hesitate before nodding. “Don’t get yourself killed, dumbass.” He mutters giving her a scrutinizing glance, Nova just smirks running off.

By the time she reaches her destination, Natsu is engaged in a very one sided battle against Zero. The white haired man glances up and grins, “I shouldn’t be shocked _you_ would come here.”

Nova scoffs stepping into the vast room, “Damn right, I have a name to live up to.” She launches at him slamming a fist encased in wind into his gut. He groans stepping a few steps back, during his momentary distraction Natsu takes full advantage blasting him with a flaming roar.

“Hey, Flame Brain!” Nova shouts over to the younger boy gaining his attention. She grins slamming her palms together sending a massive stream of fire in his direction, he eagerly devours it. She feels the power swelling up around him as scales form across his exposed skin– dragon force.

“Man! I can’t believe you’ve never let me eat your fire before, this is one hell of a meal!” He grins toothily as he starts attacking their opponent rapidly. Nova laughs at him and joins in, Zero didn’t stand a chance against an angry dragon _and_ a Furmell. She releases her magic seal letting the power whip around her in a brilliant show– summoning the transformation.

Zero’s eyes widen at the sight of her– glowing white eyes, power like he had _never_ felt before, and the elements swirling around her like a storm. “Alright, Natsu! Let’s give him our all in one go.”

The pinkette grins preparing his next attack beside her. “Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!” Nova could swear she saw a large red dragon looming behind her friend– she knew Natsu was strong but seeing this much raw power… was incredible.

Nova raises her hands in the air, and conjures hundreds jagged spikes, as her hands strike down the spikes light on fire– hitting Zero like a hailstorm.

Right as the timer hits its mark– their attacks destroy the crystal and knock Zero unconscious. Nirvana jolts and starts to fall apart from its legs being destroyed– Nova yanks the dragon slayer into her arms and swipes her hand at the wall. The metal crumples, “When the hell did you learn that?!” Natsu screams as she jumps into the air away from the crashing city.

“Awhile back on a mission! I still need practice though!” She shouts over the roar of the wind as she softens their descent to the ground.

Natsu chokes looking at her like she’s insane. “Need practice?! You just tore through a damn wall in seconds!”

She snorts setting him down as she begin to search for their comrades. “I’ll tell you more another time, let’s just find everyone.”

* * *

Nova smiles looking down at the young girl sleeping against her side– it had been revealed that Caitshelter was just an illusion and it broke her heart to see the girl lose her family. She rather liked the little dragon slayer and invited her to join the guild, as soon as they got onto the train she was out like a light.

“Wendy, we’re here.” She softly tells the girl giving her a gentle nudge. Wendy blinks slowly and yawns, Nova bites her cheek– the kid was too damn adorable. “C’mon, I told you and Carla you could stay with me as long as you need. Let’s head home.”

Wendy smiles up at the brunette, “Yeah! Let’s go home.” She takes Nova’s hand as Carla floats above their heads, it was nearing ten at night so the town was quiet.

When they arrive at the large cabin, Gajeel waits outside on the porch raising an eyebrow. “You runnin a home for strays, Princess?” He looks at the small girl and her cat surveying them.

Nova grins shrugging her shoulders. “I would say more like stray dragon slayers, Gajeel meet Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer.” She gently pushes the girl towards him, she knew Gajeel looked scary but in reality he was a softy.

Wendy looks at him with wide eyes. “Nova mentioned you… you’re the Iron Dragon Slayer.” She looks like she wants to ask him a question but is cut off by yawning again.

Nova laughs and heads towards the door. “You can talk in the morning, let’s get some rest for now.” The two dragon slayers trail dutifully behind her as she enters the house.

“For now why don’t you sleep in my room? Tomorrow, Gajeel and I will help you set up your room.” Nova looks at Wendy making sure that was okay with her.

Gajeel glares at the brunette, “Who the hell sai–“

Nova turns to him with a sickly sweet grin. “Gajeel, you’re helping tomorrow.” He gulps and nods muttering something under his breath as he heads to his room.

Wendy looks between the two and giggles. “You seem like really good friends!” This makes Nova smirk at the retreating Gajeel.

“I would say we’re more like siblings, the poor idiot obviously needed someone to keep him in line. And now you’ll be part of the family too, kiddo.” She ruffles Wendy’s hair as she shows her to the bedroom. “Just set your stuff down we can figure it out tomorrow.”

Wendy smiles nodding, she follows the older girl around as she gets ready for bed. After a good ten minutes they curl into the bed, with Carla laying at their feet. “Goodnight, kiddo.”

“Goodnight, Sis.” The girl sleepily mumbles causing Nova’s heart to stop. She smiles fondly at the girl shutting her eyes.

_‘Yep, definitely keeping this one. Gajeel can choke if he tries to disagree.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Vocabulary
> 
> Sigillum Sanitatem: (Latin) Healing Seal– this is a spell that gives the user ability to heal their subject from afar, any damage done to them while the seal is in place is healed instantly.
> 
> Patet Animo: (Latin) Clear Mind– a phrase Ozai gave to his children to help during meditation, it signals for them to empty their minds.
> 
> Incantationis Vi: (Latin) Enchantment Strength– a enchantment spell that enhances the subjects physical strength.
> 
> Celeritate Augurium: (Latin) Enchantment Speed– a enchantment spell that enhances the subjects physical speed.
> 
> Armis Augurium: (Latin) Enchantment Armor– a enchantment spell that enhances the subjects physical durability.


	11. Found Family

**N** ova wakes up early the next morning, beside her Wendy is still peacefully asleep. She smiles as she gets out of bed– it was the girls first day in Magnolia, she planned on making it wonderful.

She changes into her outfit for the day, a simple pair of shorts and a dark red crop top. After combing her hair she ties it into a pair of braids and heads downstairs to begin breakfast. Gajeel would be awake soon, he’d probably try to eat the silverware again much to her annoyance– so she leaves out a small pile of scrap metal for him on the counter.

Nova hums softly as she walks into her garden, her basket swaying at her side. “Hmm, I think I’ll make strawberry pancakes… everyone likes those right?” She mumbles to herself as she begins picking a small box full.

“Yeah, anyone that’s normal.” A gruff voices responds from above her. Nova jumps and whips her head up to see Gajeel leaning over her with a smirk. “Oh did I scare you, Princess? I’m _so s_ orry.”

“Do that again and I’ll burn you alive, jackass.” She snarls getting to her feet. “Make yourself useful and go pick me some oranges while I start breakfast, I’m going to make orange juice.” She takes the box of strawberries from the basket then shoves it roughly into his chest.

She walks back inside ignoring his grumbling, it was too early to deal with him. Once she enters the kitchen she starts prepping the food, she planned on making a full breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon with freshly squeezed orange juice.

Gajeel drops the basket on the counter when she’s halfway through cooking, he swipes the scrap metal and sits at the dining table to watch. It was part of their daily routine now– Nova would cook while she made Gajeel do small tasks for her and then he would sit and watch and help her as needed. “Will you set the table for me?” She asks flipping a few pancakes on the skillet.

He grunts and walks around her to grab the plates and glasses. She had taught him how to properly set the table, it seemed like common sense to her but apparently not for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She eyes him as he starts rummaging through the silverware drawer. “Eat any of it and I’ll kick your ass.”

“Yeah yeah…” He rolls his eyes as he continues to set the table. “I’ll set up the food, then finish the pancakes for you so you can start on the juice.” The plates of bacon, eggs, and hash browns were complete so he sets them in the center of the dining table.

Nova grins, she usually cooked for them but it had shocked her to learn her housemate was a wonderful chef as well. “Thanks, Metal Head.” She pats his cheek as he switches her out at the skillet.

By the time she finishes the orange juice she hears footsteps heading down the stairs. Wendy walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. “This smells wonderful!” She says with a bright smile looking at the full table.

“It’s just about done, do you want some fresh orange juice?” Nova asks carrying the pitcher towards the table.

Wendy looks wide eyed at the drink, “You _made_ it? That’s so cool!” She nods her head rapidly as she takes a seat at the dining table. Carla floats down beside her, Gajeel had set a smaller plate out for the feline.

“This does smell rather good.” Carla says looking at the food with approval.

Nova laughs helping Gajeel set the pancakes down with the rest of the meal. “Alright, dig in!”

They talk idly, getting to know each other better throughout the meal. “After this why don’t we head over to the guild and get you your stamp? Then we can start shopping for your bedroom.” Nova says looking at the bluenette across from her.

“But… I don’t have much money.” Wendy mumbles looking down at her plate embarrassed.

Nova snorts causing the girl to look up. “Don’t worry about that, kiddo. Money isn’t an issue.”

Gajeel rolls his eyes, “Princess here is rolling in cash. I don’t know how one person can have so much damn money.”

“Princess?” Wendy asks tilting her head at the nickname.

Nova groans causing Gajeel to smirk. “She’s dainty like one, and sure as hell acts like one too.” He leans over the table to stage whisper. “A terrifying one anyways.”

The brunette scowls smacking his head. “Shut up, you are such a pain.” This makes the man beside her laugh heartily at her annoyance.

Wendy smiles watching the pair, they seemed to bicker a lot but it was obvious they cared about each other. “You guys are funny, I really like it here already.”

Carla huffs crossing her arms. “They’re acting like children.” She narrows her eyes at them, though it was apparent there wasn’t any actual ill feelings in them. “But… you are awfully kind to let us stay here.”

Nova shrugs, “It’s not an issue, I have spare rooms that I don’t use anyways.” She gets up from her seat and begins clearing the table. “Gajeel you’re on dish duty, I’m going to help Wendy get ready.”

Gajeel scowls but does as he’s told, when the girls start walking from the room he starts to bite down on a spoon. “And don’t eat the silverware!” He jumps and throws the spoon into the sink.

“It’s like she’s got eyes in the back of her head…crazy wench.” He grumbles washing the dishes.

* * *

After Wendy and Carla receive their stamps and get introduced to the guild, Nova beckons them to follow her to the second floor. “I want you to meet my team, they tend to invade the house a lot.” She tells the small girl beside her with an eye roll.

The group besides Laxus grins sheepishly at her comment. “We can’t help it Cap, you’ve got the best place hands down!” Bickslow whines pouting at her from his spot beside Evergreen.

Nova snorts shaking her head. “I want you guys to meet the newest additions to Fairy Tail, and my home– Wendy Marvell and her companion Carla.” She gently pushes the young girl in front of her to show the teammates.

Wendy blushes and looks down at her feet. “Hello.” She mumbles embarrassed from all the attention.

Evergreen squeals looking at her with a smile. “She’s so adorable!” She sticks her hand out for Wendy to shake. “I’m Evergreen, it’s wonderful to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Wendy beams taking her hand with a surprisingly firm grip. “Woah… you look like a real fairy.”

Bickslow barks out a laugh at the girls comment. “Careful you’ll fuel her ego.” He smirks and gives a small wave. “I’m Bickslow.”

Nova laughs shaking her head at her teams antics. On the left of Bickslow, Freed bows his head slightly. “It’s a pleasure to have you in our guild, my name is Freed. Nova will take good care of you, don’t worry.”

Gajeel comes up behind the girls looking agitated. “Are you going to talk all day or are we going shopping?” He scowls at the brunette and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Gajeel _willingly_ wanting to go shopping?” Nova gasps placing a hand over her mouth in exaggerated shock.

The Iron Dragon Slayers huffs looking away, “You threatened me, Princess. I ain’t dealing with that.” At the nickname Laxus emits an almost inaudible growl, making Gajeel glance at him in curiosity. “Got something to say, Lightning Rod?”

Nova looks between the men for a moment– there was very tangible tension growing around them. Ever since Gajeel had moved in with her, Laxus had been more moody than usual. She wasn’t exactly sure why, and whenever she asked the team they just laughed at her. “You lookin for a fight, Metal Head?” The blonde returns with a venomous glare.

Gajeel smirks and shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe later for now I have a _date_ with Princess and the kid.” He strides forward casually taking both the girls hands and dragging them down the stairs. Nova doesn’t have enough time to react until they’re already out on the streets of Magnolia.

“What the hell was that?” She asks yanking her hand from her friends grasp and placing it on her hip. Her eyebrows furrow as she stares at him like she’s going to incinerate him with her gaze.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll realize eventually.” He snorts patting her head with a fanged grin. You are a bit dense, Princess. I’ve got this though.”

Nova puffs her cheeks out and grabs the confused Wendy’s hand and begins heading towards the market center. “C’mon you jackass, you’ll be our pack mule.” Gajeel rolls his eyes but follows them anyways.

* * *

Nova decides that they would start off buying things for Wendy’s bedroom– but later they would definitely have a shopping spree for clothes. The little bluenette was nervous about letting the older girl spend so much money on her but was quickly waved off.

“I’m your big sister now, kiddo. You are going to be spoiled don’t even try to fight it.” Nova had told her with a bright smile.

“Trust me, Pipsqueak. She won’t take no for an answer.” Gajeel mumbled beside her with a look of slight discomfort on his face.

In the end Wendy got an ungodly amount of things for her new room. Nova even managed to get Carla to point out things she wanted as well. Being pushy was sort of her thing, not even the stubborn cat could refuse.

Nova’s cabin was rather large– the downstairs area had a large living room, a connected dining room and kitchen, a full bathroom, and a guest room. On the second floor there was a total of five different rooms– three master bedrooms, another bathroom, and the armory.

Though the armory was locked and only the brunette was able to enter the room– she had Freed put an enchantment up around it. When she built the house she wasn’t sure why in the hell she wanted so many bedrooms but it worked out after all. She now had two dragon slayers to share her home with.

Wendy’s room transformed into a cute fantasy themed area. Her walls were a soft green with twinkling lights strung up across them. Despite being tiny, Nova insisted on her getting a queen size mattress and bed frame. It even had a shimmery fabric draped around it like you’d see a princess having. There was a small hammock like bed dangling from the ceiling filled with plush pillows and blankets for Carla— the feline also got her own dresser.

The room had various quirky knick knacks, decorations, and books lining the walls and shelves. Her bathroom matched the main room– but her shower curtains depicted a morning sunrise. Nova forced the dragon slayers to take some pictures for Wendy to hang on her walls as well.

Overall the twelve year old was extremely happy with her new space. Her closet was filled to the brim with new clothing– dresses, shirts, skirts, shorts, shoes, jewelry. Anything the girl looked at for more than five seconds was instantly bought.

* * *

The trio hangs out in the living room munching on snacks as they rest from their day of organizing Wendy’s room. Carla sleeps quietly curled in her friends lap. “You’re like a sugar mama.” Gajeel tells Nova with a shit eating grin.

Nova scowls and slams her elbow into his side with as much force as possible. “There’s nothing wrong with spending money on my friends, Scrap Metal.”

Wendy giggles watching the two interact. “Thank you for doing all of this for us, Nova.”

The brunette instantly melts at the girls sweet voice and smile. “Of course, I need help to keep this prick in line anyways.” She says jabbing a thumb at Gajeel.

“More like I need someone to help control your psychotic tendencies.” He huffs rolling his eyes.

Nova glances at him from the corner of her eye. “What was that?” She asks in a sickly sweet voice– baring her teeth into a tight smile.

Gajeel gulps and shakes his head. “Uh… nothin.”

“Damn right, nothing. Now both of you go get some rest I’m taking you out on a big mission. Pack good because we might be gone for a few weeks.” Nova tells them getting to her feet with a yawn. “Gramps gave me a personal quest that’s going to take a bit, so my team will be joining us.”

Gajeel groans at the thought of traveling with The Thunder Legion and Laxus for more than a few days– he had gone on a mission with them once already and he _hated_ it.

On the other hand, Wendy looks absolutely ecstatic. “That sounds like fun! I can’t wait to get to know them better.” Her smile reaches the tips of her cheeks, it looked almost painful.

Nova smirks shaking her head. “Goodnight, sleep well. You’re going to need it.”

* * *

**Mission Information:**

_Underground information gathering– find out more on the terrorist group going after the Wizard Saints. From what the council has gathered from the two men Ozai apprehended: an organization called “De Morte Deam” is behind the attack and what is going to happen in the future._

Nova frowns looking over the piece of paper Makarov gave her– he had talked to her in his office while Wendy was formally introduced into the guild. The whole thing seemed weird, like it was connected to her somehow.

“Deam… that’s part of the name those damn voices have been calling me.” She mutters sitting on the front deck of her cabin. Despite her telling the dragon slayers to get rest, she couldn’t. The situation was eating away at her mind.

A flash of light disorients her, causing her to jump in her spot. She blinks to refocus on her surroundings bringing her magic to the surface– ready to fight.

“That’s not necessary, Deam Magnam.” A familiar voice tells her, she looks up to see the flaming hair of Darago, and beside her is a tall lean man with green hair that resembles leafs.

Nova furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “What’s going on– how are you here? Is Lucy okay?”

The man beside Darago sighs and nods his head. “Miss Lucy is safe asleep, once I was reunited with Darago I decided we should contact you.”

“What…?” Thoughts swirl in Nova’s mind as she tries to figure out what was going on.

Darago smiles and bows slightly, “I am sorry for not explaining anything when we last met. However I believe it is best for our Key Holder to not know about your identity for now.” She points at the man beside her. “This is Titan, the strongest of the four. I know that you have read both books.”

Nova stares at her not knowing what to do. “Then… the voices were right? I am this… Deam Magnam woman?”

Titan nods giving her an unreadable look. “Yes, you already know more than we previously believed. Could you tell us a bit more about the voices?”

She sighs and tells them about both encounters. The two spirits look alarmed at the mention of the purple place she had been sent to– “If you ever hear that voice again you need to tell us. Okay? We can’t let you know more until your Guide decides to act– it seems he’s started by giving you the book and reaching out to you after battle.” Titan tells her running a hand through his hair.

Nova bites the inside of her cheek, of course they weren’t going to tell her anything. She wanted to know so badly what the hell was going on but for now she only knew as much as this ‘Guide’ would allow her. “Have you ever heard of an organization called ‘De Morte Deam’? I’m supposed to find out more about them.”

Darago and Titan share a look. “Unfortunately we have, for now all we can tell you is to stay safe and avoid the leader at all costs. We will work on getting the other two in Lucy’s possession as soon as possible.”

“Alright.” Nova sighs crossing her arms. “I hate not knowing what is going on, but if you say it’s for the best I won’t push.” She pouts slightly as she stares up at them.

Titan laughs shaking his head. “You’re still the same even after so long. For now we will take our leave, be safe Deam Magnam.” Just as quick as they appeared, they vanish.

Nova looks up at the stars furrowing her eyebrows. “I hope you give me some answers soon whoever you are, Guide.”

The air around her shifts slightly, it feels warm and safe. “In due time, Deam Magnam.” Her eyes dart around as the same voice from her fight echoes around her.

She groans throwing her hands in the air. “Due time better be soon or I’ll go insane!”


	12. Mission (1)

**T** he group traveled to the largest forest in Fiore— The Northern Woods. It spans across dozens of miles near the capital city. Most people avoid the area due to various dark guilds inhabiting the land. In order to draw as little attention as possible, the group discards their regular attire. 

Plain ragged cloaks, loose fitting shirts and pants, as well as clunky boots were given to each person. Makarov gave Nova a special magical ointment to hide their guildmarks so no one could trace them back to Fairy Tail. The mission relied heavily on stealth, if someone recognized them from a Light Guild, it would jeopardize everything.

Nova already knew where a good deal of the shady guilds were located from her long term mission, as well as nearby towns where they operated. With the Magic Council funding their endeavor they found a local house to rent in the first town. It was a decent sized cottage with two floors, there wasn’t enough rooms for everyone though so sharing was required.

Evergreen claimed a room for herself and the young Wendy before anyone could so much as a glimpse at the house. There wasn’t much surprise when Bickslow decided to room with his green haired best friend, Freed. That left two rooms between Laxus, Gajeel, and Nova.

“Alright, I’ll bunk with the Princess. I’m sure you want a room to yourself, Lightning-Rod.” Gajeel grunts crossing his arms, giving the blonde a small nod. 

A flash of annoyance crosses Laxus’s features as the black haired man stares him down. “Shouldn’t that be up to her?” He growls out clenching his jaw, a vein starting to throb against his temple. 

Nova looks between the two not noticing the heavy tension. “If he’s willing to share, I don’t mind. You always complain about me being a bed hog anyways.” She shrugs and leaves the men behind to unpack her belongings. 

Bickslow who had just entered the room again coughs awkwardly. “Shouldn’t you guys get settled in? Nova said she wanted to start strategizing once we got settled in.” 

“Whatever.” Laxus turns on his heel, letting his fur coat smack his fellow dragon slayer. 

Gajeel narrows his eyes but doesn’t retaliate. “Guess so, don’t want to piss her off more than usual.” He mutters to himself and trails after where the brunette had scurried off to. 

  


* * *

Nova hunches over the wooden dining table, strands of loose hair framing her face as she concentrates. “It’ll be most effective if we split up, so we’ll start out in pairs. I’ve already figured out who will be going where, based off how each of us work.” 

She takes green pen and circles a chunk on the map of the town. “Freed, you and Ever will pose as a high class couple. You’re going to ask around for ‘Rosewell’s finer entertainment.’ This is typically how the rich subtly ask about the fighting rings in Dark Guilds. Your job is to get inside one and gossip. People tend to be loose lipped at those things.”

Evergreen smirks nudging Freed with her elbow. “I knew I would get an excuse to dress one of you boys up during the mission.”

Freed rolls his eyes and nods. “As you wish, Captain.”

The elemental witch taps her fingers against her thigh as she selects another marker, this time purple. “Bix, you will be taking Wendy towards the east of town. From my intel there is a group that lurks around there trying to recruit people for their guild. They particularly go after younger targets.”

Wendy gulps at the older girls words. “Do you really think that’ll be okay?”

Bickslow pats the small girls head with a smile. “Don’t worry short stack, Cap is the strategist for a reason. And I’ll be there to protect ya.”

Gajeel raises his eyebrows noticing the uneven number left. “What about us, Princess?”

Nova picks up a yellow marker and circles a chain of buildings. “Laxus, you will bar hop on the shadier side of town. You give off an intimidating aura people won’t approach you which gives you the clear to listen without interruption. Pretend you’re listening to music and put those dragon ears to good use.” 

She glances over at Gajeel and smirks. “You got the best deal, Gear-Head.” She scoots her chair back slightly and stands up. Her fingers skim the map towards the wooded area. “We are going to meet up with a contact of mine, outside of town.” 

Nova tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and levels a look at her team. “Is everyone clear on their tasks?” When everyone nods she lets out a sigh of relief. “Alright, we’ll start early tomorrow. For now let’s get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us.”

  


* * *

The stars light up the sky, it was nearing one in the morning. Nova sits on the cottage porch watching the nocturnal animals skitter around the ground. Sleep had evaded her again, the odd feeling she had in her stomach was growing worse. “What’re you doing awake?” 

She casts a glance over her shoulder to see Gajeel leaning against the door frame. “I could ask you the same thing.” Her gaze drifts back to the sky as he sits down beside her. 

“I woke up when you got outta bed, thought you were just going to the bathroom or somethin. You didn’t come back after awhile so I figured you were doing somethin dumb.” 

Nova snorts shaking her head. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.” The small smile on her face falls slightly, the feeling wasn’t going away. “I’m just thinking, don’t worry.”

“That ain’t ever good.” This earns Gajeel a punch to the shoulder making him smirk. “Seriously, what’s the matter, Princess?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you, you might think I’m crazy.”

“That ship sailed when we first met, dumbass.”

Nova rolls her eyes with a huff. “Weird things have been happening lately, like extremely weird. It all started when I went on a mission with Lucy… it has something to do with this Deam Magnam lady.” 

Gajeel doesn’t speak, waiting for her to continue. She thinks for a few moments before deciding to let him in on her little secret. “So what, you’re supposed to be some kinda goddess chick?” 

The brunette shrugs, “I know about as much as you. That damn book seems to come at the randomest of tim-” She’s cut off as a small light flashes temporarily blinding her and Gajeel. When her eyes adjust, she feels a heavy weight on her lap. 

The same book she had been talking about appeared on her lap. A warm tingling sensation runs along her fingers urging her to flip it open. The moment her skin makes contact the pages flutter rapidly before stopping. 

_“Eques.”_

The word is written in large bold letters, with a small inscription. 

_“Eques, the Knight is the loyal protector and most trusted companion of the Deam Magnam, Not to be confused with Regia Statio Atrocissimum her personal guard, otherwise known as the Elementals. He is the one who has stood by her side since the dawn of time, and will be with her no matter the lifetimes he lives.”_

Gajeel furrows his eyebrows as he reads the text alongside his friend. “You have a damn knight too?”

Nova looks over at him with wide eyes. “You mean you can read it too?”

He looks at her like she had asked the dumbest question in the world. “I know how to read, Princess.”

She shakes her head rapidly. “No, when I first discovered the book it said only certain people can read it… so if you can that must mean something.”

Gajeel shrugs and lets out a yawn. “Why don’t we try to figure it out later, for now we need to get some sleep.” He gets to his feet and holds out his hand to her, the look he gives her leaves no room for arguments.

“Alright.” She frowns slightly ask she lets him haul her up. “I do need rest before we meet my contact tomorrow anyways.”

  


* * *

Freed wakes up early the next morning to make a store run, everyone needed a good breakfast for their long day. Once he finishes he begins to wake his companions up, he leaves Nova and Gajeel for last. Waking up the brunette was quite frankly, terrifying. 

He gently knocks on the door, waiting for a few moments, and knocks again. Subtle snores drift through the walls, giving him the cue to open the door. The sight he sees causes him to flush a brilliant red that could rival Erza’s hair. 

“Uh-,” He stares wide eyed.

The blankets are in a messy pile on the floor, almost as if they were tossed off in a hurry. Gajeel lays on his back with an arm hooked around Nova, his hand tangled in her hair. Nova’s head rests on the bare chest of her friend, one of her legs hiked up across his groin. 

What really seals the image though- is the position of Gajeel’s other hand. 

It rests right on the girls barely covered backside. 

Gajeel’s eyes flutter open at the noise, “What the hell are ya doin?”

Freed fidgets in the doorway awkwardly. “Uh, I just wanted to tell you..” He averts his gaze nervously. “Breakfast is ready.” He promptly turns on his heel and walks away as fast as he can. 

“What was that about?” Gajeel mumbles to himself, not realizing the position he’s in. Nova wiggles against him, causing his eyes to drift down. His face heats up as he realizes how they’re situated. 

Nova groans softly and stirs, her eyes slowly flutter open. She sighs and snuggles back into the warmth of Gajeel, closing her eyes. 

“Hey!” Gajeel nudges her back awake, not sure how to react. “Wake up, the green one said it’s time for breakfast.” 

“Don’t wanna.” She grumbles wrapping her arms around his torso tighter. “I’m comfy.”

“We have things to do, Princess. Get your ass up before I make you.” 

Nova frowns shaking her head against his chest. “Go ahead and try, it won’t work.” 

Gajeel rolls his eyes forgetting about his predicament, he untangles her from himself and rises to his feet. Nova lets out a squeak of protest, “You took the warmth!” 

“You have five seconds to get up or I will carry you like a damn child.” 

Nova ignores him, curling into the bed.

“You asked for it, Princess.” He leans down and easily scoops her into his arms. She squawks thrashing around but to no avail, his grip is strong. 

‘Heh, I’m sure that lightning idiot will love this.’ Gajeel smirks thinking to himself. Nova eventually gives in and lets him carry her downstairs, and as Gajeel predicted Laxus was not thrilled.


	13. Mission (2)

**N** ova ties her hair up in a messy ponytail, not putting much effort into her appearance. The time for meeting her contact had arrived- it was nearing eleven in the morning. Everyone else already left to start on their respective tasks, leaving her and Gajeel alone.

“Are you ready?” She asks turning to her companion, arching an eyebrow. 

He grunts crossing his arms over his chest. “I was waiting on you, Princess.”

The brunette rolls her eyes and slips on her shoes. “Whatever, let’s head out. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” She follows him out the door and locks it behind them. The walk to the forest doesn’t take long, their cottage is a short distance from it. 

“So where exactly are we meeting this contact of yours?” Gajeel asks trailing behind Nova with his hands tucked in his jeans. 

She shrugs her shoulders, “He didn’t give me an exact location just a general area. That isn’t something I really need.” After fifteen minutes they enter a meadow clearing and come to a stop. “Alright, this is where he said we’d meet around.” 

Nova sinks her teeth into her bottom lip— seeing this man was always exhausting. “I’ll find him, give me a moment.” She raises her left foot, requipping into her special soulless sandals. Her eyes shut as she slams her foot onto the dirt ground. 

“Found him.” She mutters quickly replacing her shoes, and walking in the direction she sensed him. Gajeel follows behind her curiously, he still wasn’t used to her tracking methods. 

Nova stops at the base of a particularly large tree, “Alright, you can get down now.” 

A young man leaps down from the branches landing in front of her with a vibrant grin. “It’s always a pleasure to see my favorite lady.” He brushes a strand of chestnut brown hair from his eyes and gives her a once over. “You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.” 

“Orion, do I always have to remind you we’re here for business purposes?” Nova sighs in exasperation at the man. 

Orion chuckles leaning towards her with hooded red eyes. “How am I supposed to know? That isn’t the only reason you call on me.” His voice drops down to a husky whisper. “Or do I need to refresh your memory of the nights we’ve shared?”

Pink dusts Nova’s cheeks as she looks away. “I’d rather not when we have company, dumbass.” 

Gajeel narrows his eyes at the flirtatious man, he could handle the lightning idiot after all he wasn’t very forward, but this Orion guy was blunt. It made him uncomfortable that someone was openly hitting on his adoptive sister. The embarrassment coming from Nova was all the confirmation he needed- there was something going on between the pair.

Orion smirks looking at Gajeel, “I see you have another man following you around, I don’t quite like that darling.” 

Nova growls smacking him on the back of the head. “Will you just get on with the information already? You told me you knew something about De Morte Deam.” 

At the mention of the dark guild Orion’s face falls. “I do, but that depends on what _you_ know.” He gives her a cryptic look. “Does the name Deam Magnam ring any bells?” 

Nova’s blood runs cold at the title. “H-how do you know about that?” Her stomach begins to tighten, how did Orion know about this?

“I suggest your partner gets lost for awhile, we have some things to talk about.” Orion’s voice is serious, in all the years she’d known him he was never like this.

Gajeel looks between the two, and shrugs. “I’ll go dig around town, call me on the lacrima when you’re done here Princess.” Without waiting for her response he wanders off.

“You should probably sit down for this, Darling.” Orion gestures for her to take a seat on the grass. Nova rolls her eyes— she pivots her foot and raises her arms a few inches. Two chairs made from rock rise from the ground. “Heh, some things never change.”

Nova furrows her eyebrows, plopping down on one of the seats. “You have some explaining to do, I’ve been hearing about all this Deam Magnam bullshit for weeks now.” She runs a shaky hand through her hair. “I want to know where you found out about this and why you never told me.”

“It’s not that simple, Nova.” 

Her eyes widen slightly. “You never call me by my name.” 

Orion grimaces, “Before I start, I want you to tell me everything you know so far.” 

“Alright, it started a few weeks ago when I was on a simple delivery mission. The old man was showing us this stone that helps you connect to your deepest memories— when I touched it I was transported to this… wasteland. And I had never felt so scared in my life, this voice addressed me as Deam Magnam, claiming it would see me again. The entire ordeal terrified me.” 

“One of the rewards from that mission was a black celestial key. The key of Darago, we found out she was one of the four elemental keys. When we got back from our mission I decided to research in the guilds library which is where I found out more…”

“The first book I found was rather old, about Celestial myths and legends. There was a small section inside detailing the elemental keys. I know that all four keys must be held by the same mage in order to return the Dea— uh… my side.” Nova scratches her cheek still not quite believing her own words. “I went through every book in the guilds library and decided I would go to the town library, but before I could get up there was a flash of light and this damn book dropped on me.” 

“It gave me the background information I guess? And after that weird things began to happen frequently…” She begins detailing her encounters with the celestial spirits. Orion listens dutifully until she finishes with her final occurrence from the previous night. 

He inhales deeply and stares into her eyes. “Nova, does the name Deus Inferis sound familiar?”

Nova scrunches up her nose slightly, trying to think. An odd feeling pools into her stomach and sinks into her bones. “Yes..” She trails off for a moment before gasping. “ _You_.” Her hands begin to shake as she looks at him. “Y-you’re… Orion… God of the Underworld...how…” The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as she bites down on her cheek. “I know you but… my memory…”

Orion stands up and closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. “You won’t regain it all until you’re reunited with The Elementals. I know that’s scary but I promise I will be here the whole time. I have never left your side, and I never will.”

Tears soak into his shirt as she cries. 

Everything was so overwhelming and confusing for her now, she didn’t know how to handle it. 

“But, I can’t let you go after the De Morte Deam. They’re a cult organized by a very bad man… their entire purpose is to hurt you.” He strokes her hair gently as she shakes against him. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

Nova shakily inhales and looks up, her eyes filling with a glint of determination. “Orion, you won’t lose me. I know I need to go after these people if I have any hope of piecing together my memory.” 

Orion sighs, “You make things so hard, Darling.” He looks away from her as he speaks. “I will take you to their base tomorrow morning.”

* * *

Nova returns to the house, Gajeel was somewhere in town while everyone else was still working on their tasks. She decides to wait before calling her spiky haired friend. Right now she needed some alone time to think about everything. 

She pours herself a cup of tea and sits at the dining table. “Talking to Darago and Titan would be helpful right now.” She mutters to herself as she takes a sip from her mug. 

Her body sinks into the chair as her mind races with all the new information. Everything was beginning to get so complicated and confusing. The fact that she previously led an entirely different life– and was destined to return to it– was a hard concept to grasp. 

Another thing that was bothering her was that people she _knew_ were part of that life as well. Orion was a god walking among mortals, someone who knows both parts of her. While it annoyed her that he never spoke up, she could understand why he didn’t.

Nova lets her eyes fall shut as she tries to further understand the situation. Unconsciously her magic power leaks out around her and begins to reach out to her companions. 

“Deam Magnam?” A voice cuts through the heavy silence of the house. 

Nova’s eyes snap open— she stands up so quick her chair is knocked backwards. Her magic bristles up prepared to attack until she realizes who is in front of her. “Darago? What on Earthland are you doing here?” 

The Phoenix spirit stands in front of her with a concerned look. “You called out to us, I didn’t think you knew how to do so yet. It must've been an unconscious effort.” Her hair flickers and weaves as if there was a breeze pushing the flames around. 

“Oh,” The brunette sighs averting her eyes and retaking her seat. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” She had wished for the two elementals to arrive but didn’t intend on _summoning_ them. 

It takes her a moment before she notices the burly leaf haired man wasn’t there. “Where is Titan?” She asks looking around for the Earth elemental.

Darago gives her a soft smile, “He’s scoping out the area he should be here any moment now.” Just as the words leave her mouth, Titan appears in a flash.

“Deam Magnam.” He gives her a curt nod as he takes his position beside Darago. 

Nova’s insides squirm at the title, it just felt— odd. Her fingers begin tapping against her thigh. “Uhm.. could I possibly ask you guys to call me Nova? The title just feels too weird.”

Titan smiles taking a seat beside her. “Of course, now what’s making you anxious?” His eyes glance at her fingers– even back when she reigned as a goddess that was a nervous tick of hers.

It takes her a moment to get words together, but she starts telling them about Orion. She brings up the odd interaction with the book last night as well— _eques_. 

The spirits do their best to give her the information they can. However, it isn’t too much, Darago leaves her with parting words on the subject. “ _Eques is very close if you know where to look._ ”


	14. De Morte Deam

**W** hen the team arrives back in the evening, Nova begins to compile the information. She sends them off to get some rest while she works. It was hard to think straight with several bodies hovering. Most of her best work was done in solitude anyways.

She hunches over the table as she tries to organize everything they learned. Freed and Evergreen had snuck their way into the underground fighting ring. They found out that it was run by the mysterious leader of De Morte Deam— the point of it was to strengthen the guild members. 

One thing stuck out to Nova when she asked about the magic they saw. Freed told her that there was one man in the ring that would take on opponent after opponent. He had magic unlike Freed had ever seen before, they called it ‘decay’. The man didn’t seem to utter any words only relying on his sword. But as soon as the blade made contact with _anything_ it began to wither away into nothing. To the element wizard this was deemed very important because her mother's murderer used the same magic. 

When they were on a mission together, the man came out of nowhere and struck Nova. Though her mother quickly counteracted it with her healing abilities. Several other men had jumped out from the trees to join in— they spoke of a hit placed on Nova. 

The man lashed out again, but Vera took the hit. The sword went straight through her heart. That was the first time Nova had tasted pure rage and pain. As her mother died in her arms, her control was lost. When she regained her senses all she saw was a massive crater lined with bodies. 

She took her mother’s body and high tailed it back home. The event was too traumatic for her to tell her family, and not to mention the immense guilt she felt. After that she made sure her brothers weakness was taken care of. She did not want to lose him like her mom.

Nova sighs scrubbing a hand across her face. She needed to focus on the task at hand. The memories of her mother’s death wouldn’t help her here.

She looks back down at the small board. The second pair– Bickslow and Wendy– discovered an underground network. They allowed themselves to be taken by a group of men. It turned out that De Morte Deam was stealing innocent people of all ages and brain washing them. They needed more people for their crusade and resorted to kidnapping. If the person they took didn’t have a good enough magic ability they were forced into slavery. 

The information they all had gathered seemed to get worse as it went on. 

Laxus was able to scrounge up bits and pieces of information. He overheard several conversations pertaining to plans against the Wizard Saints. There wasn’t too much detail unfortunately. All he knew was the group planned to strike soon, and they were going to start with something grand.

Most of the intelligence they gathered didn’t connect, but it was something to start with. Tomorrow she’d send the team back out to their previous positions. While they worked on that, Nova would be meeting up with Orion to get information up close.

She had a gut feeling about it— it was a terrible idea. If she went to their guildhall it was practically walking into a trap. This wouldn’t stop her though, because in the end, all that mattered was stopping them.

* * *

“You’re going to join Sparky today.” Nova says to the Iron Dragon Slayer while they finish breakfast. 

Gajeel narrows his eyes as if trying to read her mind. “And what will you be doing, Princess?” 

The brunette doesn’t bother giving him an answer. She shrugs as she gets up from her spot. He watches her like a hawk as she washes her plate. Something about her felt off. 

“You better not be doing anything stupid.” He mutters after a few moments of silence. “Wendy is already out with Tongue Freak. She won’t be able to immediately heal you.” 

Nova sighs as she dries her hands. “I’m doing recon with Orion. Nothing too risky, so stop worrying.” She walks over to the front door and slips on her shoes. “I’m heading out, don’t you dare follow me.” 

The look she gives him makes him shudder. He knew it was best to follow orders and join Laxus. Before he can get in a retort she’s out the door.

* * *

“You look rather…tired.” Orion says as the brunette comes into his view. He can tell she must of been up all night strategizing. It seemed like she never gave herself time to rest.

Nova shrugs looking at the blooming flowers dotting the trees. “A bit. But we’re only doing recon so it doesn’t matter.” 

The god pinches the bridge of his nose. “That’s not— you need to learn to take care of yourself.” Without her faithful Elemental’s at her side, she really was a disaster.

“I can take perfect care of myself, thank you.” Nova snarls at him. She begins to stomp away from the meeting site muttering beneath her breath. 

Orion groans realizing this must be a touchy subject. “Nova! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

The brunette heaves a sigh and turns around. “It’s alright.” She cards a hand through her hair as she speaks. “It’s just- I feel like everyone has been telling me that lately whether it’s outright or in small ways.” Her lip curls up slightly. “I am capable of handling myself, I’ve come this far.”

“Why don’t we just move past that and head out on our mission, yeah?” He asks wanting to avoid her blowing back up. 

She just nods and motions for him to lead the way. 

“How far out is this place?”

“About three hours on foot. It’s hidden unless you know _exactly_ where to look. Someone put up a cloaking spell, and from what I’ve noticed there’s only two points of entry.” 

They begin a light hearted conversation as they walk. More accurately— Orion begins it so that the woman will stop stressing. “So what, you just adopt stray dragon slayers now?” 

Nova snorts at his comment. “It wasn’t intentional, but it would seem so. Gajeel is a pain in my ass and Wendy is just precious. They cancel each other out.” She absolutely loves her two dragons— they became a part of her daily routine.

She shares different stories about her two housemates along the way. The Iron Dragon Slayer would surely keel over if someone else knew about his intense desire for a cat. Nova grew used to patching Gajeel up when he tried catching alley cats.

Just as they’re discussing how her family is doing, Nova feels _something_. Orion puts an arm out stopping her from moving.

“Between that bush and boulder, that’s the first entrance.” Nova looks hard and notices a small ripple that runs along the area. 

She looks at her friend and wills herself to not freak out. “Alright, so we enter there?” Orion simply shakes his head. 

“I’m going to use the second entrance, and we’ll get more intel that way. I’ll give you a signal to show where to meet me.” He gives her a wink before walking off to his destination.

Nova stares at the wavering light— she _knew_ it was a bad idea. Something in her gut told her to just turn around and go home. But she decided to ignore the nagging feeling.

“Here goes nothing.” She mutters to herself as she walks through the ripple. A cold wave washes over her as she steps through the cloaking enchantment. Her eyes close on instinct, and when they open her stomach drops. 

It’s the same landscape from the shop. 

A place she never wanted to return to.

Purple sand stretches out as far as the eye can see. The sky shares the same hue, dimly lit despite there being no visible light source. Nova stands rigid as she feels a breeze touch her exposed skin.

“Deam Magnam, you’ve come to me.” 

She whirls around to see a man with a lopsided smirk towering over her. He looks familiar but she can’t place where she’d seen him. His hair is jet black tousled like he’d just crawled out of bed— his _eyes_.. they made her feel sick. They held little to no color, and were filled with an indescribable emotion. Beneath the collar of his shirt she could see a jagged scar crawling up the side of his neck. 

“Ah, you’re staring at my scar.” His voice is teasing but she can feel the malice behind it. “You gave that to me, don’t you remember?” 

Nova frowns. “Who the hell are you?”

He gives an airy laugh and shakes his head. “I forgot. You don’t have your memories back yet, do you?” He leans down so their faces are mere inches apart. “I’ll give you a refresher.” His finger tilts her jaw up so she can look into his eyes. 

She takes a step back at the touch, her breathing uneven. “Don’t touch me.” Her eyes narrow into slits as she stares at him. 

His joyful expression drops as he matches her glare. “You’re still as hostile as ever, Deam Magnam.” 

“I have a name.” She growls out. “Stop calling me by that damn title.” Her posture is defensive as if she’s prepared for him to strike her at anytime. 

He rolls his eyes noticing this. “Alright, _Nova_. You don’t need to be so on guard. I would never dream of hurting my beloved.” 

The brunette snorts at this. “The last time we spoke, you made me feel immeasurable pain.” Her jaw tightens as she speaks. “And I am _not_ your beloved anything.” 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s a pity you don’t have your memories.” He sighs closing his eyes for a moment. “Like I said, I’m more than happy to help you with that. It seems you’ve forgotten who I am.” 

“It seems that you’ve mistaken me for someone who cares.” 

He smirks. “Oh but you do.” He tucks a stray hair behind his ear. “I’m Mortem, I am death itself. In your past life before your... tragic end. We were lovers.”

Something flashes in her mind, she can’t quite make it out. There’s jumbled shards of memories that she can’t make sense of. “I– that… can't be true.” A hard lump forms in her throat. Suddenly everything feels too much— it’s hard to concentrate.

Mortem simply grins. “Oh but it is, or.. was until you betrayed me.” There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for your return. That way we can be together again, that is what I’ve made this whole guild for.” He reaches out and grasps her hand.

Nova scoffs and smacks him away. “ _Your guild_ kidnapped my brother, and almost killed me. _Your guild_ is going after the countries strongest wizards. _Your guild_ is nothing more than a means to cause chaos.”

“That may be true, but I know that you won’t join me willingly.” His smile stretches across his face, sharp teeth on full display. “I am going to slowly take everything you love away until you take your place at my side. I’ll start with those Wizard Saints, you’ll see when they hold their next meeting, beloved.”

Nova squares her shoulders and tilts her head up. She looks him dead in the eyes. “I will _never_ stand by you. Obviously I didn’t last time, it’s no different now.” She points a finger at his chest with a steely resolve. “And I’m sure my death had something to do with you, _beloved_.” She spits out with so much hatred and venom— she exactly remember him but she could feel her emotions towards him. 

Pure hatred.

Mortem lets out a low growl. “I had no other choice. You didn’t love me then, but I know I can make you love me now.” 

“I would rather die than be with you.” Her voice is filled with rage as she speaks, “But if you try to lay a hand on anyone in my country, I will kill you where you stand.”

He smirks at that, “There’s that passion that I love so much. You’ve always been feisty.” He takes a step towards her, his smirk widening. “Let’s see if you can even fight in such a pitiful form.” 

His hands wrap around her neck lifting her off the ground. She kicks at him— clawing at his hands. “It’s no use, your powers are barley a fraction of what they are supposed to be.” His grip tightens causing spots in her vision. He laughs tossing her roughly to the ground. “Laqueus Mortis.” A black mist pours from his hands and begins weaving around her body like vines. It slowly solidifies and draws tighter. 

“What the hell is this.” She snarls as she lashes out trying to remove the hold. Her energy begins to dwindle, slowing her movements.

Mortem laughs. “Deaths Snare, it drains the targets energy. Don’t bother, you’ll wear yourself out faster.” 

His eyes are crazed now as he stares down at her with a sick pleasure. “Affectum Mortis.” 

An intense wave of pain washes over her being. Heat so hot it feels as if her skin is being burned off— she can feel the pain in every crevice of her body. Nova unleashes ear splitting screams, her throat going raw. Her eyes shut tightly as she tries to will away the feeling. It won’t stop— it feels as if her body is being split fiber by fiber.

Mortem cackles watching her writhe across the sand. “You remember this don’t you? I’m sure you do.” 

He crouches down to her side, gently touching her face. “If you just agree to come with me, I’ll stop.” 

She gives a stiff shake of her head. “Never.” Her voice comes out ragged as she tries to even out her breathing. The pain was so overwhelming now she could hardly think.

Mortem frowns. “Alright.” He sighs, “Then I guess I’ll just make things worse for you.” 

His eyes harden as he touches a finger to her temple. “Timor Pessimi.” He gets back to his feet to watch while she undergoes his spell.

The pain still persists as she’s forced into a vision. She’s standing in the same forest her mother died in. Instead of her mother taking the lethal blow— it’s Jace. He turns around and gives her a sadistic grin. “This is your fault.”

Then suddenly she is on the side of a battlefield. Out in the center her father lays unmoving. She rushes over to him trying to wake him up. But he isn’t. No matter how hard she shakes him. Then off to his side she notices... both her siblings covered in blood- not breathing.   


The landscape changes again, she stands outside the guildhall. Her stomach sinks as she opens the door, everyone is lethally wounded or dead. She scans the area and sees her team bleeding out. “You weren’t fast enough...” Laxus rasps. “You couldn’t save us.”   


The scenes keep changing, it’s the same every time. Her family, her friends— everyone she loves, dying. She never makes it in time to save any of them. Each time the world shifts she runs hopelessly trying to reach them in time.

“No! I can make it.” She rushes towards her little sister Kiyi, trying to stop her from being impaled. The little girl falls down choking on her own blood. Nova collapses at her side the same word tumbling out of her mouth repeatedly. “No...no...no!”

Then something in her mind suddenly _clicks_. Everything comes rushing back to her— her memories, her feelings, her power.

She stands up from her spot.

The pain vanishes, and the vision clears. 

Her back is on the sand, the binding still around her body. “You are _not_ doing this to me.” The magical ropes holding her shatter. She grits her teeth and gets to her feet. 

Mortem knows the look in her eye, he’s been on the receiving end of that look before. It never ends well for him, never. 

Nova’s magic swells within her, pounding against her like an animal in a cage. Her hair begins to float around her as she walks towards Mortem. She seems to glow as her magic pushes out and floods the area— bits of white begin to appear in her hair. 

“This…” Mortem whispers as he stands unable to move. He can feel the rage she emits as her power keeps rising. “Get away from me.” He says as he backs away in fear.

Her thoughts are so clear now as she watches him. “You have your little spells, but do you remember mine?” Her voice is quiet, almost inaudible.

Her left hand reaches up towards the sky, a golden light coils around her arm. In the center of her palm is a small orb filled with the four core elements. 

“ _ **Divinum** **Elementum**_.” 

She launches the orb, slamming it into his chest. A bright light encompasses him before exploding. Then a shockwave rips through the air causing sand to swirl around like a storm. When it dies down, Mortem is left on the ground in a heap. His body is so disfigured you can barely tell who he is.   


She collapses on the sand, everything leaving her at once. For that small moment— she remembered it all. Just as quickly as it came it was gone again.

Nova shuts her eyes and she crashes back into her body, feeling the soft grass beneath her. “Nova!” She looks up to see Orion standing beside her his face contorted in worry. “I knew this was a bad idea, we should never have gone here. _He_ got to you.” 

She groans touching her head as she gets to her feet. “I don’t think he will for awhile.” Nova realizes her friend is staring at her with wide eyes. “What?”

He points to the tips of her hair. She looks down and gasps, taking a few strands in her fingers. “How–“ It wasn’t the brown she was used too, it was white.

Orion bites his lip. “Your power is beginning to unlock, when it does your hair will return to how it was.” 

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “My hair was _white_?” 

He nods. “Yes… but your power shouldn’t be coming back this fast until you have all four of the Elementals… what happened in there?” 

Nova frowns, “I’ll tell you as we get the fuck out of this place.” She grabs his hand and yanks him through the area she came in at. “You wouldn’t happen to have any convenient travel methods would you?” 

Orion makes a face and looks away. “There is one way but you always hated it.” 

She rolls her eyes and gestures for him to show her. “I could care less, I want away from here now.” 

He sighs and draws a circle with his finger. “I warned you.” A shimmery black portal opens up on the ground and they jump through. It doesn’t open up somewhere else like Ozai’s do— it instead leaves them free falling for several seconds. 

When her body hits the ground, Nova leans over and throws up. “Holy shit, I should of just walked.” She mumbles in discomfort. Orion shrugs his shoulders and helps her sit up. 

“Now, what the hell happened? He brought you to his plane, I couldn’t get in or get you out.” His eyes still staring at the shocking white wisps of hair.

Nova runs a hand through her hair. “It was a lot? Mortem told me apparently we were lovers and that his whole guild is his means to win me over. When I denied him he used these awful spells to torture me. The pain was something I could deal with, but he showed me.. these awful visions. And something in my mind just clicked.” 

Orion watches her carefully, “What clicked?” 

She shrugs her shoulders not entirely sure herself, “I don’t know. I managed to get out of his binds and.. this power welled up in me. The bastard looked terrified— I managed to use this spell… and it practically tore him apart.” 

The God of the Underworld hums in acknowledgment. “What spell was it?” 

“Divinum Elementum.”

Orion almost chokes when she tells him. “You— that is one of your most powerful spells! You shouldn’t be able to even use it!” He exclaims eyes bulging.

Nova smiles awkwardly as she looks at him. “Like I said, it just… clicked. I doubt I could pull it off again right now. For just that moment everything came back to me… and now it’s gone again.” 

“You sure are something else, darling.” He mumbles to himself. He shakes his head trying to get his head straight, “You need to find Neptune and Brünhilde.” 

The woman throws her hands up in exasperation. “You think I don’t know that? Hell, I’m cutting this mission short because of that encounter. The dumbass gave me his next move too— that’s all I needed anyways.” 

Orion eyes her, “Alright. Go collect your team and head home. You better keep me updated or I will come find you myself.” 

* * *

The team is confused when they get back to the house to find Nova packing up. She tells them she got the information they needed, and they’d be taking the next train to Magnolia. 

Everyone notices something off about her, including her hair. She dismisses them claiming she wanted to try something new. When Bickslow says something not so kind under his breath about her hair he gets smacked with a nearby pillow. 

“Hurry up, I want to go home.” She growls causing the group to pick up the pace. It was best not to mess with Nova when she was in a bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary: 
> 
> Eques: (Latin) Knight 
> 
> De Morte Deam: (Latin) Goddess of Death; Mortem named his guild this in hopes of Nova being his partner.
> 
> Mortem: (Latin) Death
> 
> Regia Statio Atrocissimum: (Latin) The Royal Guard
> 
> Deus Inferis: (Latin) God Below or loosely god of the underworld
> 
> Laqueus Mortis: (Latin) “deaths snare” a spell that binds the victim and slowly drains their energy. 
> 
> Affectum Mortis: (Latin) “feeling of death” a spell that inflicts pain on the victim so horrific that if prolonged could lead to death.
> 
> Timor Pessimi: (Latin) “worst fear” a spell that shows the victim their worst fears and pain
> 
> Divinum Elementum: (Latin) “divine elements” a spell that condenses all the elements into a single attack, along with a vast amount of power.
> 
> A/N: This chapter is really long, heh. I got a bit carried away! Anyways, I have forgotten to add some vocab the past few chapters so I added it here, if I missed anything let me know,, but if you guys ever have any questions on what something means feels free to ask if I’ve forgotten to add it in the chapter!


	15. We Meet Again

**W** hen they arrive back in Magnolia it’s past midnight. The Thunder Legion and Laxus return to their homes with tired goodbyes. Nova looks over at the two dragon slayers waiting on her. “Go ahead, I have to go talk to Gramps.” She says setting off towards the guild hall.

Unfortunately for her Gajeel refuses to let her leave without answers. She’s barely ten feet away when he catches her hand forcing her to stop. “Everyone is gone now, Princess. Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened?” 

Nova pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I don’t have time for this, Gajeel.” She feels exhausted and needs to talk to Makarov. 

“I’m not leaving until you give me something.” He growls spinning her to face him. The anger is visible on her face as she looks at him. 

“Fine.” She narrows her eyes at him. “I met the guild leader. He happens to be the person behind… all of this.” She gestured vaguely. “A lot of shit happened, but we can save that for later. Now go the hell home.” Nova yanks her arm out of his grasp and stomps off into the night. 

* * *

The guild is devoid of life except for Mirajane who is cleaning up the bar. She notices Nova and gives her a knowing smile. “Master is in his office.” 

She thanks the barmaid before climbing the stairs to the office. Nova doesn’t bother knocking and throws the door open. She roughly shuts it behind herself, and slumps into the armchair. 

Makarov looks up from his thick stack of paperwork. “You’re back rather early.” He phrases it more like a question than a statement. “I’m assuming you found out what you needed?” 

Nova’s jaw tightens as she gives a stiff nod. “It’s all in my report.” She snaps her fingers and a few sheets of paper flutter onto the guild masters desk. “However I found out something that needs to be dealt with immediately.” 

The old man eyes her curiously. “What is it?” 

She averts her eyes for a moment; the memories of her encounter are still fresh. “I met the guild master. He told me he plans to attack during the next Wizard Saint meeting. And with the forces he has, it will be fatal if we don’t prepare.” 

The light vanishes from Makarov’s eyes at the news. “Do you know anything about their abilities or numbers?” 

Nova points at the papers on his desk. “Everything I know is in there.” She scowls thinking of the bastard, Mortem. “All I ask is that I am present during the meeting.” 

Makarov can sense something in her tone— she knows more than she’s letting on. The girl had been acting rather off the past few months. “What else is going on, Nova?” He asks softly, unsure if she will divulge further information.

“There’s nothing going on, Gramps.” She says firmly, trying to get out of the conversation. 

The old man snorts and shakes his head. “I know you very well, child. It’s painfully clear that something has been going on the past few months.” 

She gives him a soft smile. “Can’t get anything past you, Old Man.” She sighs, “I’ll tell you eventually, but for now it’s a need to know basis.” 

He accepts the answer and dismisses her, promising to tell her when he holds a meeting with the others. “Get some rest, Nova.”

* * *

The following morning Nova finds herself at her regular table. She looks out over the guild with a grin. Everything was normal, something she desperately craved. Her life had become so hectic lately.

In a matter of seconds everything is gone. A bright light washes over the building. She finds herself standing in a vast crater where the guild was supposed to be. Her head cranes up to see a portal hovering in the sky. 

“What the hell happened?” She mutters stalking through the emptiness. Her eyes catch on a familiar hooded figure. “Mystogan!” 

The man whips around and is shocked to see her. “You too? The dragon slayers weren’t taken either.” He says pointing at Wendy and Natsu. “Alright, everyone take this.” He hands them small pills and they take them without hesitation. 

He quickly explains that Edolas, a parallel world, created an anima to take magic from their world. All their guild mates were being held in a lacrima somewhere in the capitol. Without hesitation, Wendy and Natsu take to the skies with their cat companions. Nova follows after them by pushing herself up with a gust of air. 

Once they’re close enough the anima tugs them in, sending them tumbling through. Nova groans at the sensation shutting her eyes tight. When she lands roughly on a hard surface she looks around.

She finds herself alone in a vast white plane. 

This wasn’t the first time she’d found herself in a different realm, but it definitely felt distinctly safer. She looks around seeing nothing but a vast sea of white. Off to the side her eyes hone in on a singular bench sitting at what appears to be a cliff side. 

Sitting by himself is a middle aged man, peaking Nova’s interest. A few feet before she reaches the bench the man speaks, “Hello again, Nova. It’s been quite some time.” 

Nova furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she takes a seat beside him. The man gave her a sense of comfort and familiarity. Something seems to click in her mind, _“Sors.”_

Sors smiles, “Yes, that would be me. Do you recall anything about me or our relationship?” 

She shakes her head and taps her fingers against her thigh. “I just know that you’re safe.” Her voice is quiet as she speaks, almost as if she’s afraid to disturb the peaceful aura. 

Nova watches as he reaches a hand into the air, spread out as if to catch something. Then there’s a familiar burst of light and that _damn book appears._ Sors holds the book in his lap and gestures for her to look at it; elegant script begins to inscribe itself. 

Beneath the title is the name of the author. 

_“Sors the Elder God of Fate.”_

Her head whips up as she stares at him and makes the connection. “ _You_. You’re my guide.” 

Sors hums in response, “That’s correct.” 

Nova glances around the realm again, “Where are we?” 

The Elder God points at the chasm below them, a swirl of color showing a cluster of images. “This is my domain, The Window of Fate. The flow of time works different here.” 

She stares down into the inky swirls and a scene comes into focus. It’s her guild mates fighting in Edolas, and she tilts her head still confused. “Why am _I_ here?” 

Sors shrugs his shoulders and gives her an unreadable expression. “It was time for us to meet again, I took the opportunity when you slipped through a rip in the universe.” 

Nova clutches at her pants and stares at her feet. “Am I… am I on the right track?” 

The man beside her laughs, it’s a gentle almost musical sound. “You are exactly where you are supposed to be. Do not fear that, your destiny is ahead of you. Though there are obstacles obscuring your path, you will still achieve your fate.” 

The brunette nods still not quite understanding the situation. She begins to think about the night when Gajeel was able to read the book. “My friend Gajeel, he was able to read the book. It opened up to a page titled ‘Eques.’ What does that mean?” 

“You found him, The Knight.” There’s a light shining in Sors eyes and it seems to tell her everything. 

Nova feels the air leave her lungs. “He’s…” She trails off trying to comprehend it. “Will he ever gain his memories back?”

Sors shakes his head with an almost sad smile. “Eques is a mortal reincarnation, a human. They are destined to protect and serve the Deam Magnam during many life times. However they are not an ethereal being, their memories will never be regained.” 

Nova hums and looks back at him, “Is there anyone else connected to my previous life?” She seemed to keep finding people who knew her before, it wouldn’t surprise her if there were others.

Sors nods smiling, “There are two important people in particular that walk beside you.” 

She tries to sort through who she’d met from her previous life already. There was Orion, The Elementals, Gajeel, and _Mortem._ Those were the only people she could recall, but Sors said these two people walked beside her...

As she continues to think a memory flashes before her. She’s sitting on a throne, and in front of her kneeling is a beautiful blonde woman. Her face was incredibly familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She watches as she hands this woman an intricate case of four keys— _The Elementals_. 

Then suddenly the memory fades and the conclusion hits her. “The reason the Elemental Keys won't make contracts with just anyone is because I linked them to the Heartfilia bloodline. I gave them to Amelia Heartfilia in the event of my death… to keep them safe until I returned.” 

Sors chuckles looking at her with joy, “So you are able to recall some things.” 

Nova sits there for a moment in shock, that must be the reason she immediately felt comfortable with Lucy. That was why it was so easy for her to form contracts with Titan and Darago. It was all because Lucy’s bloodline was forever intertwined with the Deam Magnam. 

“Who is the other?”

“Think hard, Deam Magnam.” Sors tells her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Nova didn’t really like the title but coming from this man, it didn’t seem to bother her all that much. It was almost like praise coming from someone so far above her. 

He then leans forward and taps a finger to her temple. She’s suddenly falling into a swirl of memories. They flash vividly before her eyes, stealing her breath. “Love can transcend lifetimes, Nova.” 

When she comes out of the memories she’s gasping for breath. Suddenly so much made sense to her, it’s this sudden realization that hits her like a train. She glances up at her companion with a questioning look. 

“You will know when it’s time to reawaken them.” He tells her with a laugh. 

Nova nods still in shock; there were four prominent figures in those visions. And during them there was a lot of strife and pain, however there was a lot of joy and love. “Alright.” 

“Look down there.” Sors points to the cliff, and Nova smiles slightly. The dragon slayers were dressed up as demons giving Mystogan, the other worlds Jellal the Fairy Tail send off. Natsu was shouting at the top of his lungs and she could see the tears in his eyes. 

Nova reaches up to wipe her own tears, she’d grown to know the blue haired man on a few missions. Besides their guild master she was the only other person he’d ever opened up to. It was bittersweet seeing him leave the guild, but she knew his world needed him. 

Sors grabs her hands and smiles, “It’s time for you to return now, Deam Magnam.” There is sadness in his voice as he speaks. 

She looks at him for a moment feeling a tug on her heart, “Is there any way for me to contact you?” 

“If you need me I will be there, filia.” He gives her a tight hug, and then she’s soaring back to where she came from. 

She steadies herself using the air around her, and when she touches down the book appears beside her. It opens up to the front page, with a handwritten note. 

_Deam Magnam,_

_I will always be a moment away, if you need me all you must do is call my name. This book is my way to help guide you through your journey. I wish you good luck, Filia._

_With love,_

_Sors_

Nova feels tears in her eyes as she traces the ink. Something was different about her relationship with the Elder God but she didn’t know what. The feeling was almost like… family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary
> 
> Sors: (Latin) fate— the word has many meanings but I decided upon using “fate”. Sors is an Elder God which is the highest level of gods there is, he is the God of Fate 
> 
> Filia: (Latin) daughter


	16. The Heartfilia Mission

**N** ova enters the guildhall shortly after everyone returns, but something odd catches her eye. Sitting at the bar chatting with Mirajane was someone she never expected to see again. It appeared to be Lisanna Strauss who had _died_ several years ago.

In seconds she’s cleared a path to the girl, and grabs her shoulders. She narrows her eyes as she pulls on her cheeks, squishing them between her fingers. 

“Ah— that hurts, Nova!” 

Nova feels tears brim her eyes as she blinks. “I’m sorry I had to make sure you were real.” She brings the younger girl into a bone crushing hug. 

Lisanna squeaks, “I can’t breathe!” 

She squirms out of the embrace and giggles, “You’re the same as ever, huh?” The youngest Strauss pats her on the shoulder with a bright grin.

“How…?” 

“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Lisanna gives her a rundown of how she had traded places with the Edolas version of herself. Then she begins telling stories of how different each of the guild members are in the parallel world. 

“Though one thing that was comforting is, you remained the same there except you had white hair.” Lisanna tells her slightly confused, “Maybe it’s like Mira? Though… you haven’t really changed.” 

Nova shrugs, knowing that the reason most likely had to do with her heritage. Before she can say anything a flaming fist sails towards her head. Suddenly everyone around her moves away as she kicks her stool back and gets to her feet.

She catches Natsu’s fist extinguishing it on contact, “What’s the big idea, flame brain?!” 

Natsu frowns yanking his fist back. “Where the hell were you? None of us saw you.” 

Nova’s mind goes blank for a split second before giving the first excuse she could think of. “The portal rejected me, and closed up before I could try again.” 

The fire dragon slayer nods, taking her words as the truth instantly. “I guess it’s a good thing, you’d have taken all the fighting for yourself. It was hard enough already with damn Laxus.” 

The brunette snorts patting the boy on the shoulder, “Whatever you say, Natsu.” She looks around the silent crowd, “Hey does anyone know where Gramps is?” 

Mirajane pops her head over the counter, “He’s in his office, I think he said it was important business.” 

Nova nods and begins to walk up the stairs without a word. When she enters the room she sees him pouring over the report she’d given him. “I need to talk to you.” 

The old man nods and flicks his wrist, a surge of magic energy surrounds the office. It was a privacy enchantment, they only needed them when the guild was full. Especially with dragon slayers lurking in every corner. 

She sits down in front of him and sighs, “I have something extremely important to take care of. Can you give me the date for the meeting?” 

Makarov glances at her, “It’s set out for three months from now. May I ask what this task is?” 

Nova shuffles in her seat awkwardly, “There is too much to explain at the moment. It’ll take too much time… but I need to leave today and I’ll be taking Lucy with me. While I’m gone I will try my best to fill you in, but you must take measures to make sure _no one_ finds out.” 

“It sounds like whatever is going on is serious. Does it have anything to do with the threat on the Wizard Saints?” 

“Everything. I wish I could tell you now but…”

“Do what you need to do, child. I trust that you know what is best.” He smiles at her making her feel better about the situation. “I will tell the guild that you are taking Lucy on a special mission from the council that requires a celestial mage.” 

Nova grins, “Thank you, Gramps.”

* * *

Nova searches the guildhall to find Lucy, and spots the blonde chatting with Erza and Cana. She makes her way to the table and grins, “Mind if I borrow her?” 

Before anyone can speak, Nova’s already snagged Lucy’s arm and dragging her out the doors. “Nova, what’s going on?” 

Nova doesn’t say anything as they head toward the blondes apartment. Once there Nova takes out something from her pocket and slides it into the lock. Lucy shrieks realizing it was a key to her apartment.

“How did you get that?!”

“I copied your key when you weren’t paying attention.” Nova says shrugging as if it was a normal thing to do.

“That’s—“

Nova gently pushes her into the bedroom and sits down on her bed. She doesn’t say anything more to the girl and simply holds her hands out. “Book?” 

Lucy looks at the older girl as if she’d gone insane. “Nova you’re acting really weird, are you—“

There’s a pop and burst of light, then a large leather bound book falls into Nova’s hands. “Listen, I’m not sure how to explain anything so… I’ll let the book do the talking.” She opens the cover and the pages flutter to the first passage Nova had ever read.

Lucy looks over the page her eyebrows furrowing, “Nova, I’m confused.”

“Keep reading.”

The celestial mage does as she’s told and looks back up at Nova. “These abilities it’s describing…”

“Sound awfully familiar, yeah?” 

Lucy nods still unsure if this was leading to what she thought. 

Nova takes a deep breath in, stealing herself for what she was about to do. After this there was no turning back, Lucy would know everything. “Darago. Titan.”

There’s a shimmer of light and the two Elementals appear in the bedroom. Lucy looks at her spirits and then at Nova. “...i— huh?” 

Darago steps forward her hair bobbing and weaving, small sparks of fire bouncing off her form. “You are sitting next to Deam Magnam, Miss Lucy.” 

Lucy looks blankly at the fire spirit, then her mind catches up to her. “Why— How long have you known? What? Why are you telling me?” 

Nova laughs slightly at the rapid fire of questions. She touches her friends shoulder gently, “I’ll start from the beginning.” She explains everything that’s happened from the moment she touched the stone on their mission up until now. Though she decides to leave out the Heartfilia mission for the moment. 

“Lucy, flip the page.” She isn’t sure how she knows, but she had a feeling that the book would show Lucy what she needed. And Nova is correct as she looks at the words printed on the page. 

**THE HEARTFILIA MISSION**

_Deam Magnam forged the Elemental Keys in case she were to succumb to death. In doing this she entrusted one of her closest companions with them, Amelia Heartfilia._

_When she gave the set to Amelia she gave her a mission. Deam Magnam bonded the keys to the Heartfilia bloodline. Amelia was tasked with handing the keys down in her family with each passing generation. That way if Deam Magnam died, the Elementals would be returned to her side when she was reborn._

_The Elementals cannot form a contract with anyone outside the Heartfilia bloodline. Though over several hundred generations the keys were placed into locations to prevent anyone from trying to steal them. The only people able to retrieve them must have Heartfilia blood._

_Layla Heartfilia began to retrieve them from their locations due to sensing the Deam Magnam’s return. However she fell ill and was unable to complete her quest, and the two keys she retrieved were lost._

Lucy blinks back tears as she reads, “I couldn’t bring myself to finish my mother’s journal but… something of the sort was mentioned in what I did read.” 

Nova looks at Lucy and takes her hand, “I need your help to retrieve the last two keys, we only have three months to do so. It may be dangerous and take a long time—“

The celestial wizard squeezes her hand and cuts her off. “I’ll do it. You need to be reunited as soon as possible and with the Mortem guy—“ 

Suddenly Nova hugs the girl tightly, effectively silencing her. “Thank you, Lucy.” She fights back tears as she holds onto the blonde. 

Lucy laughs lightly causing Nova to smile and pull back, “So, when are we setting out?” 

“I’ll get us tickets for tomorrow morning to Hargeon. Take tonight to pack for the journey and rest.” 

Nova gives the girl a squeeze of her hand and gets up, “I’ll need you both later to help strategize how to get to Neptune. We need some type of plan to get this done in a short amount of time.” She looks at the two Elementals who hadn’t left the scene yet.

Darago smiles at her, “You know how to reach us.” 

“We will see you tonight.” Titan nods his head and the two disappear in a shimmer of light.

* * *

Nova spends her evening pouring over a map along with several sheets of paper. She outlines her preferred timeline and their course of action. From what she’d drawn up so far they’d be able to make it to the underwater cove that held Neptune within three weeks. 

After that she begins to start on getting to Brünnhilde, which from Neptune’s location would take roughly a month. Overall if they stick to her plans they’ll make good time, though they did have a good amount of wiggle room. 

Once she finishes up her plans having them double checked by Darago and Titan, she starts on her second project. With how long she’d be gone, the two dragon slayers would need to know how to take care of the garden. The list she makes is rather long and detailed but knowing Gajeel… it was needed.

She calls the two into the dining room to discuss the situation with them, “I’m going on a top secret mission with Lucy from the Magic Council.” 

The two dragon slayers stare at her waiting for her to continue. “It’s going to take anywhere between two to three months. So while I’m gone I’ve written a set of directions for the garden, as well as household chores.” 

She points to the papers stuck to the refrigerator with small flower magnets. 

Gajeel groans crossing his arms over his chest, beside him is a small black cat; otherwise now known as an exceed. Apparently he was a guard in Edolas and decided to become Gajeel’s companion. “You better come back quick, Princess. I ain’t good at playing parent or housewife.”

Nova snorts, “Please, we both know our little Wendy will be doing most of the work anyways.” She glances over at Pantherlily. “And I’ve left a stack of emergency funds in my desk. But there’s another part to get anything Lily needs.”

Lily looks at her in wonder, “You are an amazing woman, Nova.” 

She shrugs and gives him a grin, “Eh, once I’m back you’ll retract your statement. Anyways, if you like anything in the garden feel free to eat it.” 

Lily taps his chin, “Do you have kiwis?” 

Nova nods grinning, “Anything you’d ever want is out there. Though I do have a rather large kiwi tree.”

“Also, please keep the Scrap Heap in line. When I’m out he likes trying to eat the silverware.” 

She sits up from the table and waves at them, “I’m going to pack, I’ll see you guys before I leave in the morning!”

* * *

The goodbyes were pretty rough the next morning. Team Natsu came to see off their beloved blonde, and Natsu kept trying to convince them he should join. It took Erza knocking him out to settle him down.

Nova’s team plus her housemates also came to see her off. She gave each of them a hug and promised to check in. When she finally gets to Gajeel she hugs him and slips a piece of paper in his pocket, “Everything you need to know is on this. I’ll be talking to Gramps as well.” 

Gajeel sighs and hugs her a bit tighter. “Don’t be dumb, Princess.” 

“Me, dumb? Never!” She snorts pulling away.

Off to the side Laxus watches the duo in suspicion, he could hear their hushed conversation. Something else was going on with this mission that apparently only a few people knew. It irked him that he was not one of those people. 

“Metal heads right, Nov. Don’t get your stupid ass killed.” Laxus says giving her a look; it was telling her he _knew_ something was up.

“Promise, I won’t.” Nova internally curses herself knowing she was going to get interrogated at some point. She turns around and loops her arm with Lucy. “Goodbye, I’ll make sure we check in!”

They finally get onto the train after the swarm of goodbyes. Nova managed to snag a private compartment for them so that they could go over her plans. The two sit across from each other slumping into their seats.

“Alright, you ready for this? No backing out now.” 

Lucy grins throwing her fist in the air. “Let’s do this!”


	17. Journey For The Keys [1]

**N** ova and Lucy arrive in Hargeon rather quickly. Once they exit the train, the brunette begins leading them towards a small cafe. She notices that Lucy lights up at the sight of it. 

“Man, it’s just food. You can’t be that hungry, can you?” Nova snorts elbowing her friend lightly. 

Lucy sniffles and shakes her head, “This is where I first met Natsu. We came here after he saved me from some creep using charm magic.” 

Nova smiles at the girls words, “That’s sweet, you must really love him.” 

Lucy’s face turns bright red as she begins denying the accusation. It makes Nova laugh and shake her head. The feelings between the pair was obvious to anyone with eyes. Though it would probably be awhile before either of them admitted anything. 

“Alright, let's go eat. Our boat leaves in about an hour, best to get some decent food in before sailing the ocean for several days.” 

* * *

After they have their fill they find their way to a decent sized ship. It wasn’t any ordinary ship though, it belonged to a band of pirates. “Uhm… not to discredit you or anything but, is this safe?” Lucy looks rather nervous staring up at the large black boat.

Nova grins shrugging, “They owe me a few favors, we’ll be okay. It’s only for three days ‘til we reach another island anyways.” 

“Th-three days?!”

Nova puts a hand on her shoulder, “I promise that everything will be okay. No matter what I will protect you.” The look in her eyes is fierce and determined. 

Lucy's mouth opens slightly as she stares up at Nova. She knew that the woman cared deeply for all her friends but…the declaration made her feel warm and safe. “Okay.” She smiles brightly at her friend and begins to board the ship. 

* * *

The crew of the ship is rather friendly, and begins telling stories as they sit around a table. Everyone is drinking ale and having a good time together. It was their first night at sea after all. 

Kiren the young captain of the ship leans in and looks at Lucy. “Has Nova told ya why we’re good mates? It’s quite the tale.” 

Lucy shakes her head, “She just said that you owe her a few favors.” 

He lets out of howl of laughter at that response. “A few favors? I owe this woman my damn life!” Kiren throws an arm around Nova’s shoulder, squeezing her to his side. 

“It’s not that great, Kiren.” Nova rolls her eyes with a huff. She turns away to hide her bright red cheeks. 

Kiren begins to recall his story, capturing everyone’s attention. 

* * *

_Kiren’s boat crashes against a beach shore, burning under the night sky. Another ship attacked them and set it on fire while trying to steal their loot. Before they could board he began sailing away even with flames eating away at the old wooden planks. The crew immediately jumps to the shore and watches as the flames rise higher. Their entire life’s work was going up in smoke. It was painful to watch their livelihood be destroyed in front of them._

_“It seems like you need some help.” A voice calls out to the crew. Everyone turns around to see a beautiful woman smirking at them. She stands on the beach looking radiant beneath the moonlight. Before anyone can speak a word to her she steps towards the wooden ship. She takes in a deep breath and sets her gaze on the fire, crouching down. Her arms sweep out to her sides and begin to raise above her head. As she begins to stand, the water on every side of the ship rises with her. It’s like a tidal wave as it crashes over the ship smothering the flames instantly._

_In a matter of seconds this mysterious woman single handedly saved their ship._

_“That was amazing, mate!” Kiren exclaims rushing to her side with a grin. He comes to a stop and removes his over sized hat and bows to her. “I can never repay you for such an act of kindness.”_

_The woman laughs, shaking her head. “No need for that, it’s my duty to save people.” She angles her bicep at him and her guild mark glimmers._

_“Ah! I’ve heard tales about a woman from Fairy Tail, somethin’ bout an Elemental Sorceress.”_

_“That’d be me, Nova Furmell at your service.” She grins and extends her hand towards him._

_Kiren takes it and shakes it with vigor. “Kiren Hardy of The Hardy Sea.” He gestures towards the boat she just saved. “Pleased to meetcha.”_

_Nova’s eyes snap up as she feels a gust of wind blow towards them. “Well, I hate to bring the pleasantries to an end but it seems we’ve got company.” Speeding towards them is a massive jet black boat. Even from the distance the armed crew is visible._

_Kiren curses under his breath. “They burned our ship, their crew is far too big for us. ‘S why I docked us here.” He growls reaching for his sword that’s strapped to his waist._

_Nova takes a step forward. “Don’t you worry about this, you and your crew are battered and tired.” She glances over her shoulder: “I can handle this.” Before the Captain can protest the enemy ship is already at the beach. The crew spills over the edges with swords and various weapons at the ready. Nova waves a hand using wind to blow Kiren and his crew back several feet. Nova raises her hands and swipes left— a large tentacle of water whips the rest of the people off the boat into the sea. She stands tall in front of the charging crew not moving an inch. “Hey! Toss me a pair of swords would you?”_

_Kiren stares wide-eyed at her and nudges his first mate. The man tosses his swords which she catches effortlessly. As soon as the men begin to surround her she strikes._

_It’s like nothing any of them have seen before; she mesmerizing as she uses nothing but the blades in her hands to cut down the assailants. She tosses the swords in the air and performs a harsh roundhouse kick to a hulking pirate, sending him flying into the water. She catches the swords flawlessly in her hands once more. The enemies around her begin to slowly dwindle as she takes them out of commission. Finally the only one left is a tall man wearing nothing but an open vest._

_“Just who are you, girl?”_

_Nova grins. “Nova Furmell.”_

_She dashes forward and their swords clash. It’s almost hard to see the fight as they move so rapidly. After only seconds Nova gets the man to the ground. She slams a foot to his chest with her blade pointed directly at his throat._

_“Stand down.”_

_The man growls and spits at her._

_Nova glares at him, and the wind around her begins to pick up. Then in the midst of the dark beach she’s like a blinding sun. Flames spring to life around her frame dancing along her skin._

_Kiren stares in awe as she towers of the enemy captain. He’d never seen someone like her in his life. This woman was something else entirely._

_“Surrender or I will not hesitate to cut you down.”_

_The man stares up at her in fear. She looked like a brilliant fire goddess surrounded by her element. “I surrender.”_

_Nova doesn’t remove her sword. “You will surrender your ship. And you will not bring needless harm to anyone else ever again. Do you understand me?”_

_Beneath her the man gulps. “I understand, ma'am.”_

_She removes her sword and offers him a hand. “What’s your name, Captain?”_

_“Leo Chase of the Meridian.”_

_Nova nods and claps a hand onto his shoulder. “From this day forward, the man behind me is your Captain. And if I hear of you ever harming him or his crew, you will deal with_ _me_ _.”_

* * *

Kiren grins and punches a blushing blue haired man in the arm. “Ain’t that right, Leo?” 

Lucy stares in awe at her friend, “You took down an entire pirate crew with just swords… and made them surrender. There are so many amazing things you’ve done, Nova.” 

Nova laughs awkwardly and shrugs. “They’re overselling it, I wasn’t that great.” 

A series of loud shouts break out across the deck, as all the people present disagree. “You’re selling yourself short! There’s a reason this ship is called The Shining Nova now.” Kiren exclaims nudging the brunette.

Lucy smiles shaking her head, “It makes me wonder what other things you’ve done, Nova.” 

The brunette huffs crossing her arms, “I’m sure these idiots would love to tell you about when I sailed with ‘em for a week.” 

Kiren lights up and sets into another series of tales about her much to Lucy’s delight. Their next few nights would be filled with stories of Nova’s accomplishments as a pirate. 

* * *

Finally after four days at sea, due to an unexpected attack from a massive squid, the girls arrive at a small tropical island. It’s an emotional farewell as they say goodbye to Kiren and his crew. “Ya better come out to sea soon, Nova!” Kiren yells as the ship departs. She just laughs and waves at the overzealous captain. 

Lucy giggles into her hand as they begin to walk into the bustling town. “Those guys really admire you.” 

“They really do, huh?” Nova smiles softly as she begins to tie her hair up with her favorite hairband. It was the one her brother gave her all those years ago.

The celestial mage follows behind her as they begin to search for an overnight inn. Their next boat wouldn’t be departing until the following morning. It was another pirate ship that Kiren had sought out for them. After all, everyone at sea wanted a chance to meet the woman who took down the most feared ship at sea by herself.

When the two finally find a room for the night Nova throws herself onto the bed. “I hope you use this time to hug your land legs goodbye, Lucy. We’ll be stuck at sea for two weeks.” 

“You know I think I could get used to the pirate lifestyle. It’s rather fun and adventurous.” 

Nova snorts, “I’ll take you with me this summer then.” 

* * *

For the duo the weeks at sea pass by in the blink of an eye, despite two weeks becoming three. Though that probably was due to the various raids and sea monsters they encountered. It was rather funny to Lucy that as soon as other crews spotted Nova they immediately surrendered. _“At this point you’ll have unified all the pirates roaming the seas.”_ Lucy had joked making the brunette smack her out of embarrassment. 

It was time for their mission to get truly started, they were on Cocoa Bay now. They would have to begin their search for Neptune’s cavern. The map Darago lent them only gave a rough area of where his key was located. So it was up to them to search for it within their very slim time frame. 

The two make themselves at home in a small bungalow near the designated area. It was anyone’s guess as to how long it would take them to find the place. “Alright, get some rest. We will begin our search bright and early.” Nova says once they finish eating dinner. She stifles a yawn as she makes her way to her bedroom. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Nova.” Lucy waves at her from the table. Over the course of their journey the two girls grew rather close. While it wasn’t exactly the best reason for an adventure, Lucy was certainly grateful to experience it.

* * *

The next morning once the sunrises both girls get dressed in their swimsuits and set out. Nova stops once they reach thigh deep water, and conjures a bubble to make it easier for them to search. As they walk further into the water schools of fish begin appearing around them. “It’s so beautiful under here.” Lucy stares at the colorful fish entranced by their beauty. 

Nova feels something pulling at her and pauses. “There’s something this way.” She mutters shifting the bubble slightly. After a few minutes they come up to an underwater cave. It’s pitch black so she nudges Lucy, “Could you have Loke give us some light?” 

Lucy nods summoning the lion spirit. “If it isn’t two of my favorite ladies.” He grins taking Nova’s hand and kissing it. “You’re still as beautiful as you were centuries ago.” 

This makes Nova grimace and yank her hand back. “Shut up you stupid cat, Lucy brought you out for a reason.” 

The ginger haired man sighs and nods and extends his hand forming a bright light. It gives them a view of the cave which seems to be straight out of a painting. 

“Wait—“ 

A massive sea monster coils up in front of them getting ready to strike. Nova curses, “Fuck. Okay… we can handle this.” She looks behind her at her companions, “I’m going to exit the bubble. Stay put.” Nova forms a mask around her head, stepping outside of the bubble. She glares at the snarling sea serpent. It was much larger than any they’d seen the past few weeks. She swims up to its height and prepares to fight against it alone. Until she feels a presence behind her. 

She hears an annoyed groan. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen your face, _Goddess_.” 

To her left is Aquarius, the mermaid spirit of the Zodiac. Nova tilts her head and looks at her, “I don’t quite have all my memories back, but I feel like you don’t like me.”

“Oh shut up, Brat. Who do you think taught you to fight underwater?” Aquarius chides extending her hand, looking at her pointedly. “Go on, grab it. We’re performing our old move.” 

Nova hesitantly takes her hand, once she grasps it she feels a jolt of electricity run up her spine. Shards of memories flash before her eyes. There’s glimpses of her fighting alongside the spirit, of her training with her, and of… a massive attack they created together. “I think I know what you’re talking about.” Nova grins giving her a look. 

Aquarius smirks as she lets her magic well up, and flow in between them. “Good. Let’s get this over with, I have a date.” 

Nova snorts and feels her instinct begin to take over. Her magic power mixes with her comrades and they raise their joined hands and thrust them forward. 

**“Numen Caeleste Fist.”**

A surge of magic shoots out forming into a massive beam, slamming into the water beast. The shockwave from it sends them flying backwards towards the bubble. When it calms down their target is slumped against the cave walls unconscious. 

Nova grins over at Aquarius, “Like old times, yeah?”

The mermaid snorts and rolls her eyes. “Yeah.” She turns her head towards Lucy, “I have a date now, don’t you dare call me again.” She leaves in a shimmer of silver. 

Nova takes a step back into the bubble and dries herself using a gentle burst of air. “All right, let's head into the cave. I’m almost positive this is it.” 

Lucy stares at her blankly, “Are we not going to talk about any of that?” 

“Any of what?”

“You… you fought against a sea monster with _Aquarius_ who was _nice_ to you. That apparently you know well enough to have a unison raid with… and during all of it you kept the bubble in tact.” 

Nova shrugs, “You’d think that at this point you’d be used to the strange things that happen around me.” 

“No… I don’t think I will ever get used to it.” Lucy sighs, shaking her head. 

They don’t say much more as they begin to walk further into the cave. Eventually they come to an opening that leads to an area not beneath the water. Crystals line the walls giving off an otherworldly glow, leading Lucy to dismiss Loke. 

“It’s in here somewhere, I can feel it. Are you ready?” Nova looks over her shoulder at the blonde.

“I’m right behind you.” Lucy grins pumping her fist in the air. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary 
> 
> Numen Caeleste: (Latin) Celestial Goddess basically the combination attack of a celestial spirit & a goddess. The specific attack they use is an underwater variation they came up with together


	18. Journey For The Keys [2]

**T** hey make their way further into the vast tunnels of the cavern. Several booby traps are hidden, most are easily stopped or redirected by Nova. It takes them nearly two hours to find their goal. It’s a large chamber with two jewel encrusted doors. On the side of the doors is writing engraved into the walls. 

  


_To receive what you seek_

_The blood must be unique_

  


Nova stares at it furrowing her eyebrows, “Lucy… I think it’s asking for you to uhm…” 

Lucy grimaces and stares at the words, “Look there’s a small imprint of the doorway.” She points to a small spot that appears to be a fingerprint. “It needs my blood to know that I am a Heartfilia.” She turns to look at Nova her brown eyes hard and determined. “You wouldn’t happen to have a knife on you, would you?” 

Nova shakes her head and shrugs, “I’m in a swimsuit. I don’t exactly have any easy hiding spots on this thing.”

There’s a flash of light and Lucy’s pink haired maid spirit appears at her side. “I have something that may help you, Princess.” She holds out her hands to reveal a beautiful silver dagger. The hilt has a name inscribed, _‘Layla.’_

“Was this my mom’s…?” 

Virgo nods letting her key holder take the blade from her hands. “Cancer said that he’s been holding onto this since you were younger. Your mother wanted it passed down to you when the time was right.” She then turns and bows to Nova. “I will be taking my leave now, and it was wonderful to see you Deam Magnam.” 

After the spirit disappears Lucy rolls the blade in her hand. It felt as if it was charged with some sort of magic energy. “It feels odd.” 

Nova places a finger over the dagger and hums. “That’s because a bit of your mother’s life force is fused into the blade.” She says looking back up at her friend. “It’s an old form of magic. My parents did the same to their swords, it makes the weapon stronger if someone the owner loves wields it.” 

Lucy blinks and recomposes herself. “Here goes nothing I guess.” She quickly swipes the blade across her index finger leaving a decent sized cut. Her face contorts from the pain, but she still places it against the wall. The doors to the chamber creak and begin to open. Inside is a large room with vaulted ceilings, it seemed as if a dragon could fit easily within. At the very center is a stand with a large black key. Surrounding it was a visible force field. Whoever designed the chambers put in a lot of effort for security. Lucy starts walking towards the key but hesitates inches away from the force field. 

“I’m sure it’s an enchantment of some sort. If you step through you’ll be okay.” Nova says gesturing to her to keep moving forward. 

Lucy takes a deep breath and crosses the barrier, and nothing happens. She reaches for the key but it’s stuck and won’t move from it’s spot. 

A voice speaks from it startling both women. “Who is trying to obtain my key?” 

The blonde squares her shoulders. “My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am a celestial mage. I’ve been given a mission by the Deam Magnam herself to retrieve the remaining two keys.” 

There’s a moment of silence, “She personally gave you the mission?” 

“Yes. She is standing behind me right now.” 

The key Lucy’s holding seems to disconnect from the stand, and falls into her palm. There’s a surge of power through the room and a creature appears before them. It’s a hydra, the size of a dragon, maybe even larger. His eyes shift over the room until they catch on Nova. There’s a puff of smoke and standing in front of them is Neptune. He’s tall and toned, less muscular than Titan but still rather fit. Dark blue hair falls against his shoulders tied at the back of his head. 

“You’re back.” He stares at her with tears gathering in his eyes. Then suddenly he throws himself at Nova, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “It’s really you.” 

Nova laughs hugging him back, “It’s me.” They pull away and smile at each other. “Though… I’m sure you know my memories aren’t returned yet. We need to reach Brünnhilde, but we’re running low on time. She’s practically halfway across the world from us now.” 

Neptune grins at her, “I believe I can help you with getting across the ocean. It’ll be faster than any ship could ever dream of.” 

At the thought of that Nova smirks, “I feel as if I should be scared but…” 

He laughs, “It’ll be just like old times. Though I’m not so sure your friend will enjoy it. It’s not for the faint of heart.” 

Nova grins dragging Lucy to her side, “She just sliced herself open to get in here. I think she can handle it.” Then she pauses and yanks Lucy’s hand to herself. “It’s still bleeding! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Lucy looks down tilting her head, “I guess I didn’t realize.” 

Nova pinches her nose and sighs. “Okay well, I don’t have healing abilities like Jace but I can at least stop it and seal it.” She looks at Lucy seriously, “It might hurt.” She concentrates on the blood flow and tries to stop it for a moment. Then she summons a small flame on one finger and places it over the wound. Lucy winces at the contact, but it’s over quickly. 

“Thank you, Nova.” 

“Told you I’d take care of you, Lu. Now let’s go get our stuff and head out.” Nova grabs her hand and they begin to run out of the cavern with Neptune right behind them. 

* * *

It doesn’t take them long to gather their belongings and change their clothes. One of Lucy’s spirits takes their luggage to be held in the celestial realm while they travel. Now it was time for them to leave on the back of an actual _hydra_.

“You’ll want to sit between the spikes on my back. And hold on tight, or else you’ll fly right off.” Neptune smirks at them before transforming. 

He scoops them up with a massive hand and places them on his back. “Ready?” 

“Three…” The girls grip on tight preparing for what was sure to be the ride of their lives.

“Two…” Neptune slowly makes his way out further into the water. 

“One.” He shoots off at breakneck speed, the winds whips at the faces. It’s harsh and cold, but eventually they’d get used to it. 

Nova’s stomach churns as she tries to relax, this was the fastest she’d ever gone on anything. It takes them around two hours to travel to their next destination, which would have taken them nearly a month if they’d used ships again. 

When they get to land the girls fall to the ground and lay motionless. “That was _awful_. Almost as bad as that damn travel method Orion uses.” Nova mutters under her breath as she tries to stop herself from throwing up. 

Neptune returns to his human form and laughs, “It was faster than taking a boat!” He leans over and ruffles Nova’s hair. “You’ve never really liked traveling that fast.” 

Nova huffs and snaps her fingers, the map from Darago appears in her hands. “Okay we just need to go through this forest to reach the mountain.” She points at the small part showing where Brünnhilde is located.

Lucy grins and sits up beside her friend, “Alright. Let’s go find her!”

* * *

It takes Lucy and Nova roughly two weeks to retrieve Brünnhilde’s key. The forest they had to pass through was rather peaceful but large and disorienting. Hiking up the mountain was no small task either, but eventually they found the chamber and completed their task. 

Now they gather around in a meadow clearing, to prepare for a ritual. Nova had been confused when she didn’t immediately receive her memories or abilities back. It turned out that they needed to perform a ritual in order to return these things. It was laid out in her book from Sors. The Elemental’s already knew exactly what they needed to do. Now it was all up to Nova to finish the task.

She lays down in the clearing in a shallow grave; they needed to feed her an elixir from the god plane. Then while it began to work they needed to bury her so she could transcend between realms. It was unknown how long the process would take. Sors noted in the book it could be anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. 

Darago kneels beside her with a small vial of golden liquid. “Drink up.” She pours the contents down Nova’s throat and stands back up beside her colleagues. 

The other three begin to cover her in dirt. Only her eyes are left visible, “We will see you on the other side, My Lady.” Darago tells her, then her vision blacks out.

* * *

Nova rises from the grave in a different plane of existence, standing in front of her is Sors. He smiles at her and gestures for her to walk beside him. It’s an eerie world, drenched in a pale red light. All around her are trees that seem to reach the sky. 

She walks silently at his side as he leads her to a large pool of water. The surface is still and peaceful as she stares down at her reflection. “Deam Magnam, you must enter the waters. If you want to regain your memories you must fight for them.” 

“Fight for them?”

“You must understand… if you dive into the Lake of All that you are not guaranteed to survive.” He clasps her hands firmly. “If you are sure that you can do this, enter now.” 

Nova squares her shoulders and nods. “If it means saving my people and my world, I will do whatever it takes.” She takes a deep breath in and walks towards the lake. Once she’s close the water reaches out and snakes around her ankles roughly dragging her in. 

Sors nods, “I wish you luck.”

* * *

_Nova lays on a grassy hill staring up at the clouds. Beside her is a handsome young man with messy black hair. He grins pointing up at the sky. “That one looks like a dragon.”_

_She snorts shaking her head, “What are you talking about? It looks like a rabbit.” She turns and looks at his face with a grin. “I always knew Orion was the smarter brother.”_

_The man gasps holding a hand to his heart, “You wound me. My idiot little brother could never be smarter than me.”_

_“Ah, whatever helps you sleep at night, Mortem.”_

_Mortem’s face breaks into a large smile, “You do my love.” He rolls over top of her and gently kisses her lips. “I love you.”_

_Nova reaches up and cups his cheek, “I love you too.”_

* * *

_“Mortem, are you in here?” Nova calls out walking into the large castle library. She wanders through the shelves in search of him. After several minutes she discovers him tucked in a corner fast asleep. A book lays open on his chest as he gently snores._

_She laughs and bends down, “You must have been up reading all morning.” She sits beside him and takes the book from his lap and begins to read. “Hmm, a fairy tale? You sap.”_

* * *

_Nova stands in front of the floor length mirror gazing at her reflection. It was the annual gala for the gods and goddesses. She was to return to the realm to take part as one of the highest ranking goddesses. She frets with her hair and dress, struggling to make herself look presentable._

_“You look like a mess, My Lady.” Darago laughs shaking her head as she comes up behind her. “Calm down and let me help.” She sits Nova at a vanity and begins gently combing her hair._

_“You’re a lifesaver, Darago.”_

_“I know.” She smirks as she weaves Nova’s hair into an elegant up do. “Now let’s get to work on a new outfit, this isn’t exactly gala material.”_

_Nova groans tugging at the summer dress she’d chosen. “I hate those ball gowns, I figured I could get away with this.”_

_“Not if you want your father to be upset, darling.” Darago tells her with a gentle pat to her cheek. The flaming woman disappears into the walk in closet. After a few moments she returns holding a floor length red dress. “Now put this on.”_

_With the help of her dutiful companion she begins to look the part of a goddess. “Alright, I suppose I should head out now.”_

* * *

_Nova stands at the side of the room staring at the mass of people dancing. She just wanted to go back home and rest. It was never her cup of tea to dress up and mingle with the more dignified beings of her race. Her date Mortem was nowhere to be seen either, making her rather annoyed._

_She senses someone lean against the wall beside her and looks up. Her mouth runs dry as she stares at a gorgeous blonde god. His face is blank as he watches the crowd in front of him. “You don’t want to be here either, hm?” The man's voice is deep and gravelly sending tingles up her spine._

_“No, not really.” She comments with a shrug. “My date never showed either, so I don’t really know what to do with myself.”_

_He hums and pushes off the wall, “Want to go to the gardens? It’s probably empty.” He opens his jacket to reveal a few bottles of alcohol and smirks. “Unless you’re too proper, that is.”_

_Nova smiles and gestures at him, “Lead the way.”_

_The two sneak off into the secluded gardens and find a spot to sit down behind large bushes. The three moons twinkle over their heads giving just enough light. “So mystery man, who are you?” She asks taking a swig from the bottle._

_He smirks pointing to the jagged scar across his eye, “This doesn’t give it away?” He shakes his head, “Names Laxus, Tonabit Deus. The God of Thunder.” He holds out the palm of his hands and let’s small sparks of lightning gather._

_Nova tilts her head, “I think I remember hearing about you. Though I don’t pay much attention to our realm.”_

_Laxus arches an eyebrow, “Oh?”_

_“I’m sure you’ve heard of me, but I’m a bit elusive. Deam Magnam at your service.” She says with a mock salute, laughing a bit._

_His eyes widen slightly, “So you’re telling me I just snuck out of the annual gala with one the realms most powerful goddesses.” He gives her fanged grin, “There's always been rumors that you’re not the typical woman.”_

_Nova giggles as she takes another drink, “I guess so, but please don’t refer to me by that title. My name is Nova.”_

_“Hmm, alright. So, why’d your date run off on you, Nova?”_

_She sighs and looks at the ground. “I’m sure you’ve heard of him. Mortem? We’ve been dating for a long time but lately he’s just been… so out of touch. And he’s been acting odd.”_

_Laxus nods while drinking more of his own bottle. “That’s pretty shitty. Guy must be an asshole to not pay attention to a woman like you.”_

_Nova’s face turns bright red at the offhand comment. “Yeah, but enough about that.”_

_The pair spend the rest of the night drinking together beneath the stars, hiding from their duties. It was the start of something new._

* * *

_Nova sits at her desk working on a new project; she was working on uniting the clans. It would be a long process but she was determined. She loses herself in her work not realizing that the morning becomes afternoon. Her head snaps up when someone smacks her shoulder._

_She glances up to see Laxus scowling at her holding a basket. “You’ve been working for hours without eating again haven’t you?”_

_The look on her face tells him everything. He grabs her arm and hauls her to her feet. “Let’s go, idiot.” She lets herself be dragged outside the castle up to her favorite hill._

_“What’d you bring me today?” She asks glancing at the basket eagerly._

_He rolls his eyes and begins pulling out various fruits and sandwiches. “The same thing I always bring. You know I can’t cook.”_

_Nova smiles taking an apple from him, “It’s still sweet of you.”_

_“Damn right, you deserve only the best.”_

_She sighs looking away, “I know.”_

_Laxus huffs crossing his arms, “He’s been lashing out on you, Nova. The prick won’t even tell you what’s wrong. You don’t deserve that.”_

_She smiles looking up at him, “Thank you.”_

* * *

_It’s nighttime and Nova is getting ready for bed when her door is flung open. She jumps up immediately preparing for a threat. Her eyes harden when she sees Mortem standing in her doorway looking enraged._

_“It’s almost midnight! What are you doing here?”_

_He glares at her and strides over to her and grabs her wrist harshly. “You’ve been seeing that Lightning Bastard again haven't you?”_

_Nova yanks her wrist away and steps back. “And what of it? He’s a good friend and looks after me!”_

_Mortem growls narrowing his eyes. “You’re falling in love with him. It’s obvious to everyone.”_

_“You know what? Maybe I am! He treats me with respect and he has helped me a lot. While you’ve been off doing who knows what! Even Orion can’t seem to find you these days.”_

_The look in his eyes is unhinged as he pushes her against the stone wall. “You’re not to see him_ _ever_ _again. You are mine, Nova.”_

_Nova shoves him away roughly, sending him several feet back. “I am not_ _yours_ _and I haven’t been in a long time. Things are over, I broke up with you months ago. Get out of my home or I will force you out.”_

_The sounds of several footsteps echo through the corridors and enter the room. “Step away from Deam Magnam.”_

_Nova looks up to see Gajeel standing in front of the Elementals. None of them look happy to see the death god inside her room._

_“This is between us, leave.” Mortem hisses sending a wave of black magic towards them._

_Nova’s eyes widen as she sees her closest companions and guards writhing on the floor. “What are you doing?!”_

_“They were getting in the way.” Mortem snarls as his magic begins to crackle around him. The pressure in the room is almost suffocating. He stalks towards her and pushes her onto the balcony. “Leave with me now or they’ll get hurt worse.”_

_She struggles in his grip, trying to get out. “I am not going anywhere with you!”_

_Mortem cackles and aims his palm backwards sending out another wave. Their screams get louder making Nova wince. “Mortem, I will only tell you one more time. Let them go and_ _leave_ _.”_

_“I will not leave without you, sweetheart.”_

_Nova doesn’t think twice before twisting her foot and sending a pillar of stone into his stomach. Mortem flies off the balcony crashing into the gardens below. She looks back noticing that his spell was broken from the hit._

_Mortem gets back to his feet letting out a feral scream. He shoots an attack at her but she narrowly dodges. Nova leaps off the balcony landing hard enough to leave a crater. Her hair begins to float as she walks purposefully towards him. “You have one more chance.”_

_He doesn’t bother replying, instead throwing a left hook with magic swirling around his fist. Nova skids backwards wiping her jaw, feeling the sticky sensation of blood. “Have it your way then.”_

_A massive magic circle appears beneath her feet. She stares at Mortem as her eyes begin to glow an unnerving white. Her magic power flows out decimating the garden, leaving nothing but barren dirt. She raises her hand in the air, a massive white orb appears in her hand encasing the raging elements._

_She throws it at Mortem and it causes a shockwave to rip through the land. When the wind fades Mortem is left lethally wounded in the crater. “I’ll come back for you.” He wheezes out between coughs of blood._

_A black portal appears beside him and four demonic beings appear to lift him through. In seconds they’re gone, leaving Nova breathing heavily in the destroyed garden._

_Gajeel runs up behind her and places a hand on her shoulder. “He evaded us, I don’t know how he got in. I’m sorry—“_

_Nova turns to him and shakes her head. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” She smiles and holds out her arm. “Could you take me back to my room?”_

_”You got it, Princess.”_

* * *

_Nova holds a meeting in the war room, surrounded by her closest comrades. “Mortem is getting bolder and bolder every day. I don’t know when, but he’s going to do something big soon.”_

_Across the table Orion frowns, “I’ve heard whispers down below that he’s gaining an army.” His expression is pained as he talks about his older brother. No one expected him to turn out this way. Something happened and no one knew what it was._

_To her right, Gajeel nods. “Our army is training day and night. We will be ready for the next strike, Princess.”_

_She sighs running a hand through her hair, “Now for the hard part. We need to make preparations for my death.”_

_“That’s not going to happen!” Darago shouts slamming her hands on the table. “We won’t let it come to that.”_

_Nova smiles sadly, “It’s best to have a plan regardless.”_

_Later that day she forges a set of four keys, and combines them. She entrusts them to Amelia Heartfilia. “If I die, they will separate into four. You will know then to protect them at all costs.”_

* * *

_Nova sits on her bed beside Laxus, it’d been roughly ten years since Mortem stormed her castle. “Laxus?”_

_“Hmm?” He looks up at her setting down his notebook._

_“I love you.” She smiles at him, “I want you to know I’ve loved you ever since you saved me from that dreadful gala.”_

_He snorts, “I love you too. We’re married, idiot. Where is this coming from?”_

_Nova bites her lip and looks away. “I have a feeling that I won’t come out of this alive.” She says trying to fight back tears. “I know I’ll come back, but I don’t want to ever forget my time with you.”_

_Laxus sits up and cups her cheeks, “Even if one of us dies, we will find each other again. I will fall in love with you every life I live. I promise you that.”_

_“And I’ll fall in love with you.” She whispers._

* * *

_“_ _LAXUS!”_

_Nova tries to reach him but the blast already hits him; straight through his heart. She wasn’t fast enough to save him. “No...nono…” She crashes down beside him grasping at his chest. “Don’t leave me!”_

_Laxus smiles up at her, his eyes growing heavy. “I will find you again, I swear. I will always love you.” The light fades from his eyes as his chest grows still._

_Nova sobs shaking his body. It was no use though— he was_ _dead_ _. He was gone because of_ _Mortem._

_She gets to her feet and snarls looking directly at the man who killed her husband. “I will end your life right here, Mortem. There will be no coming back from this!”_

_Mortem tilts his head laughing, “You can try, sweetheart. But what’s the point? Your little lightning boy is gone… come back to me.”_

_“I will_ _never_ _go back to you.” She steps forward so that’s she feet apart from him. Her hair flies up in the air as her magic floods out more powerful than ever before. “This all ends now.”_

_Mortem snickers, “So it will.”_

_“Finis Elementis.”_ _A giant multi-colored magic circle appears beneath her and Mortem. The attack detonates and levels the entire battlefield, leaving nothing behind._

_She collapses against the ground, her vision grows splotchy._

_“Deam Magnam!”_

_“Nova!”_

_“Dammit, Princess!”_

_She smiles looking up at the blurry figures hovering over her. “It’s over…” Her eyes drift closed and her breathing stills._

* * *

_There’s two caskets sitting side by side. An entire kingdom's worth of people crowd around to pay their respects. In the front aisle are the five loyal guards of Nova._

_At the podium Orion smiles sadly, “We lost two amazing people. They were not only a god and goddess, but they were the dearly loved king and queen of the kingdom. They fought until the bitter end to stop Mortem's reign of terror…”_

_He wipes tears falling down his cheeks, “They will be remembered always as heroes. It hurts me deeply because Nova was my best friend… and I fell in love with her long ago. Though I knew it would never be reciprocated. Simply being at her side was enough for me.”_

_“I promise that when she returns, I will help her find her way again.”_

_Darago leans into Titan sobbing, and Brünnhilde silently cries with her arm wrapped around Neptune. They lost their reason to exist— their entire life’s purpose._

_Gajeel sits beside them scowling. “Couldn’t just wait for help could you, Princess?”_

* * *

Nova feels all the memories of her previous life swirling around as her mind; as she relives the best and the worst. Everything felt too heavy… she wanted to sink down with them. Until she begins to think of her current life, and what she needed to fight for _now_. “I can’t just let myself fall… the world is counting on me. My friends and family are counting on me… and Laxus is waiting.” She kicks her feet fighting the choppy water to get to the surface. It seemed so far away, but she needed to reach it. 

She pauses and calms herself down, and closes her eyes. Energy wells up within her as she pulls the water around herself. She uses it to push herself toward the sky. After what feels like an eternity she emerges. 

Once she reaches the top, the water stills. 

“You won, despite reliving everything from one of your previous lifetimes.” Sors says smiling at her. 

Nova laughs as she climbs back to shore. Then she pauses. “ _One?”_

Sors smiles and pats her shoulder, “That was your longest life, but there were many others after.” 

Just as she reaches him— the water pulls her back in.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary 
> 
> Tonabit Deus: (Latin) Thunder God — Laxus is the reincarnation of Nova’s lover; the thunder god. Though he perished during her battle with Mortem, it was the final straw in the battle that led her to attempting to end Mortem’s life.


	19. The Many Lives of Nova

**S** everal thousand years passed between Nova’s first death and her current life. Though she reincarnated several more times, each life was fleeting compared to her first. She made an impact on history every time she was reborn despite her name being wiped from history. And in one of most recent lives she stumbled upon two beings that have plagued Earthland for the past four centuries. 

* * *

Lucy sits beside the mound of Nova’s grave, biting at her fingernails. Roughly two weeks had passed and she was growing anxious. They were getting short on time, but she could feel it in her bones that Nova would pull through. 

Someone sits down beside her and stays silent for a few minutes. She decides to glance up and sees Brünnhilde staring at the the dirt with a longing look. “I didn’t get long to talk to Nova. It’s been a long time since I have seen her face. The woman is the reason for my existence.” Silent tears trail down her face as she speaks. 

“That must be very hard.” Lucy offers unsure of what to say. The time she’s spent with the air elemental showed her only a strong stoic woman. Her tears and sadness completely blindsided Lucy. It was typical to see outbursts from Neptune and often Darago, but Brünnhilde remained level headed like Titan.

The blonde woman nods, “I know she will make it back, Young Heartfilia. Don’t you worry about that. She is the most stubborn person I’ve ever known throughout my long life.” She cracks a smile and pats the ground. “I suppose I should go make sure that Neptune hasn’t destroyed anything yet, thank you for letting me sit beside you.” 

Lucy smiles at her, “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m willing to listen.” 

“That is much appreciated, I will think about it.” Brünnhilde gets to her feet and wanders off in search of the water elemental. 

Lucy sighs pulling her knees to her chest. “Please wake up soon, Nova. We really need you out here…”

* * *

Most of the lives Nova lived, she never realized her power. She never remembered who she was. However without fail, every time she was reborn she fell in love all over again. Laxus made her a promise, that no matter the lifetimes they lived; they’d fall in love every time they met.

* * *

The first time she meets him again she owns a small flower shop. He stumbles in through the doors looking worse for wear. “Do you have any healing salves?” 

And that’s how their relationship began; he was a local beast hunter. It became a routine for him to enter her shop with various wounds. Nova tended to him without a word, but she always scolded him. “You need to learn to be more careful you big oaf.” 

Within a few months all the nearby beasts learned to stay away from the small village. Laxus begins seeking out dangerous situations and getting more careless with his actions. It was his only excuse to see the woman who had so easily captured his heart. 

Eventually she catches on, “You don’t need salve for a bruise like that. Are you getting injured just to see me, Laxus?” She gives him a cheeky grin and bats her eyelashes. 

“Yes.” 

She pauses for a moment. “Oh.” 

Then she slams her hands onto the counter top. “That’s idiotic! If you wanted to see me you could stop by like a normal person!” She glares at him and crosses her arms. 

He smiles at her and laughs, “Alright. Will you go on a date with me then?” 

“Only if you promise to stop getting injured just to visit me.” 

“It’s a deal.”

The pair eventually build a life together in the small village, and years down the road they get engaged. However all good things come to an end; Mortem finds them and cuts their lives short. 

“In the next life you will love me again.” He whispers to Nova as she lays still on the floor of her shop. “I will always wait for you, sweetheart.” 

* * *

Several hundred years and many lifetimes later, Nova finally remembers every piece of herself for the first time. It’s the era of dragons and she takes it upon herself to try and reason with both sides of the war. Though it’s in vain, because the tides change when a monster is born. 

She comes face to face with Acnologia for the first time; she’d heard tales of a man descending into madness trying to destroy all dragons. The man goes so far that he becomes the very thing he hates. It’s night time when she’s traveling through one of the last remaining cities that house a dragon. She feels him before she sees him; his black magic chilled her to the bone. Belina a small earth dragon hides in the nearby forest, using her abilities to help the townsfolk. 

Acnologia must have found out that she resided there. Nova sprints through the cobblestone streets trying to reach the forest before him. Though she’s too late, he’s already bathing in her blood when she arrives. Her heart hammers in her chest as she stares up at the massive black and blue dragon. “She was innocent! How dare you? Belina wanted nothing more than to help the people of this town.” Nova shouts up at the beast enraged by the sight. Her magic begins to flow out of her body like a steady river. “You must stop this foolish vendetta of yours.” 

“You do not understand, human. Dragons must be erased from this world, they only bring pain and destruction.” He stares down at her as if she’s an insect he can squash beneath his feet.

“You are doing exactly that! Everywhere you go, you leave a trail of death and chaos.” She shouts pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

Acnologia growls, “You don’t know who you’re talking to, girl.” 

Nova’s magic flares up around her causing a windstorm to flatten the nearby trees. “No, you don’t know who _you are talking to_.” The elements begin to coil around her in ropes, her magic aura blazing around her like a fire. 

The dragon freezes for a moment. “You… I’ve heard legends about you. There’s no possible way you’re alive.” 

“I am the Deam Magnam, I will continue to exist until the universe itself collapses.” She stares up at him fiercely. “If you do not leave now, I will end you right here.” 

He snarls showing his pointed teeth, “You can not possibly hurt me. I am the strongest being to exist, my power is absolute.” 

Nova laughs ducking her head, “You are wrong.” Her head snaps up showing her glowing white eyes. “ _My_ power is absolute.” She raises a palm towards the sky forming a magic circle over top Acnologia. Her head tilts slightly as a smirk forms on her face. “ **Divinum Elementum: Pluviam.”**

The magic circle opens up to a vortex; a storm of the elements hails down on him. He’s forced to the ground leaving a crater. The attack doesn’t relent as lethal damage is dealt. Nova flicks her list closing up the circle, she walks slowly to the crater where the dragon lies bleeding out. “You are to learn your place, _dragon_. It is beneath me. If I am to see your face again, I will not be so kind.” She hisses crouching down to his level. “So do be sure not to come across me again.” 

She stands up and turns on her heel. Leaving Acnologia to revert to his human form and lose consciousness. That was the day Acnologia learned; the woman known as The Deam Magnam was to be feared above all else. 

* * *

Nova stumbles across a wandering young man, he leans against a tree staring at the lifeless forest all around himself. “What happened here?” She asks as she stands in front of him. 

He stares up at her in horror. “No, you must run away. Everything around me… it dies.” 

She tilts her head and crouches down. “You don’t need to worry about that, kid.” Her hand reaches out to touch him, making him flinch. “I’m made of tough stuff, I promise you won’t kill me.” 

“Who are you…?” 

Nova smiles and sits down, “My name is Nova, and who might you be?”

“Zeref… I’m known as the Black Wizard.”

She raises her eyebrows and hums, “I’ve heard some pretty nasty tales about you, kid. Though you don’t seem to match up to the man in them.” 

He frowns curling into himself. “I’ve done awful things. It was because I tried to bring someone I love back… and now I am cursed to kill everything that I care for yet never die myself.” 

“That’s a tough life. I understand that, though I can’t say I’m in the same boat. Human life is very fragile and they don’t come back as I do.” She shrugs her shoulders, “Throughout my many lifetimes I’ve had to watch people I care about die. Knowing that I will never see them again is painful, but that’s just how the world works.” 

Zeref looks at her in confusion, “What do you mean? Are you not human?” 

“No, I’m a goddess. The legends seem to have died out overtime but I am Deam Magnam. Long ago I ruled over this world and protected it.” She has a faraway look in her eyes as she thinks about her past. “Things have changed though, and no one I once knew exists anymore.” 

“I’ve read about you in books, I thought it was just a myth. How do I know you’re not lying to me?” 

Nova grins and snaps her fingers, life begins to seep back into the surrounding area. “Do you know any humans who could return a dead forest to its previous state?” 

Zeref looks around in awe as the trees begin to bloom. “No… I don’t.” 

“My magic is based upon the elements, though in its essence it is connected to life itself. Now, I could never bring any people or animals back to life but… a forest? All it takes is some of my energy and it’ll be what it once was.” 

She leans against the tree beside him, “Now, why don’t you tell me about your story? I have an eternity to listen.” 

* * *

Nova decides to take Zeref under her wing. She notices that he begins to leave on his own more often. When he gets back to the small cottage they built together she decides to ask, “So, where have you been disappearing to?”

His face flushes pink as he begins to stammer. “I.. I met this girl. She’s very kind and wants me to teach her magic.” 

“Oh? When do I get to meet her?” 

And so that’s how Nova meets Mavis Vermillion who later becomes the first master of Fairy Tail. When she sees the girl for the first time she just _knows_ that she’s going to be important. There was something within her that was full of love and purity. 

“Hello Mavis, my name is Nova.” She shakes the girl's hand and tilts her head. “And who is this beside you?” 

Everyone behind Mavis shares a look, Nova can’t quite tell what it means. “I’m Zeria. It’s nice to meet you.” 

That day Nova helps Zeref in teaching the founding members of Fairy Tail to learn magic. 

* * *

It’s several years later when Zeref shows up at her doorstep after disappearing. “She’s dead.” He’s in tears and collapses in the doorway. Nova gathers him in her arms and sits on the ground brushing his hair. She isn’t sure how long it is until he quiets down. 

He looks up at her seeing dried tears on her cheeks, “I’m so sorry… I don’t… I can’t be around anyone ever again. This is goodbye, Nova. Thank you for always taking care of me.” 

Nova tightens her arms around him and tries to fight against the tears. “Do whatever you need to do, but you can always return home.”

* * *

One day when traveling Nova stumbles upon a massive metallic dragon. She’d met several dragons so far; Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skidarum. Each dragon she’d come across had a small child they were raising and teaching their magic. It was no surprise when she ran into this new dragon that he was watching a small child practice.

From what she’d gathered there were five dragons teaching children. Igneel had told her the names of each of them. She stares at the dragon and tilts her head, this must be Metalicana. “Hello.” 

The dragon turns his head and stares at her, “Ah. You must be The Deam Magnam I’ve heard so much about from the others.” 

Nova nods walking towards him, “That'd be correct, my name is Nova.” 

“I’m Metalicana and this brat…” He calls out to the small child practicing by the treeline. “Oi! You little bastard come here and meet our guest.” The child turns around glaring. 

“Shut your trap old man!” 

Nova goes rigid staring at the small boy. She instantly knew who he was— it was Gajeel. The human forever destined to reincarnate as her loyal knight. Before she can stop tears begin to fall down her cheeks. “Gajeel…”

The boy looks up at her furrowing his eyebrows, “How do ya know my name? What’re ya some all knowin princess?”

Nova smiles softly. “Something like that.”

* * *

Twenty years pass by from when Zeref left. He finally decides to return home. When he knocks on the door there’s no answer which he doesn’t find too odd. He knew Nova liked to explore the world. She was either out adventuring or getting groceries from the nearby town. 

He opens the door and stops. His hands fly to cover his nose as the overwhelming smell of blood assaults him. Zeref walls cautiously into the house fearing what he’d find. There’s scuff marks along the floor leading towards a pool of blood. It was definitely fresh.

Lying in the blood was Nova. 

“No… how did this happen?” He crouches beside her body trying to find a pulse. His heart sinks when he feels nothing. “Who could do this to you?” 

Zeref sobs over the body of the one person who never left his side. That day the entire forest turns black.

* * *

Sors watches as the waters grow choppier by the minute. He knew in his heart Nova would make it out, but there was something terrifying about watching her fight for her life for weeks on end. His breath hitches when he sees her begin to fall deeper in the abyss.

Then like a shooting star she shoots out of the water throwing herself onto land. The water stills and becomes peaceful once more. She gets to her feet and walks towards him, “I did it.” 

She looks at him with a broken expression. “I remember _everything_.” He holds his arms out to her as she crumples in his embrace. Sobs wrack her body as she clutches onto his shirt. “I don’t think I wanted to remember everything, _father_.”

Sors feels himself begin to tear up as he holds her to his chest. “It’s alright, filia. I know it’s painful… but you need every memory you have to defeat Mortem.” 

She pulls away and clenches her fists. Her eyes are swirling with barley restrained hatred and rage. “I am going to end him. That bastard took everything from me for millennia. He’s destroyed this world for far too long… I am going to make sure he never returns.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary 
> 
> Divinum Elementum: Pluviam: (Latin) Divine Elemental: Rain; A spell that forms a magic circle in the sky and rains down the elements


	20. The Meeting

**N** ova reawakens in the mortal realm with two weeks until the Wizard Saint meeting. She sits beside the Elementals trying to figure things out. “I don’t understand, I remember everything. Why haven’t my powers come back?” She’s growing frustrated with herself trying to awaken the dormant abilities. The others had no explanation for her, they were confused as well. 

“I have barely any time until I have to face Mortem again. With the way I am right now I don’t stand a chance.” She releases an aggravated sigh tugging at her hair. “None of this makes sense!” 

Lucy watches her in concern. “Maybe your power needs a trigger?”

Nova throws her hands in the air, “Well isn’t that fucking wonderful.” She stands up and storms off. “I’m going for a walk.” 

* * *

They were a few hours away from the meeting now and Nova had made no progress. “Let’s just head back, obviously nothing is working.” She sighs, shaking her head. “I know that when it comes down to it… I’ll be okay.” 

She turns to Lucy and opens her hand. “I need to do one last thing before we leave, hand me the keys.” 

Lucy hands them over without a word. She watches as Nova holds them in both her hands; a faint glow begins to emit from her grasp. She opens her hands to reveal a singular translucent almost rainbow key. “Hold onto this, okay? If you ever need me all you need to do is touch the key and wish for me. No matter where I am I will be able to get to you. Though… if anything ever happens to me it will revert back into four keys. In that case you must protect them.” 

Lucy holds the key to her chest and nods. “Thank you for trusting me with this, Nova.” 

The brunette's face softens, “I would never trust anyone else.” She brushes her pants off and sighs. “Let’s head back to the guild. We should be there right on time.” 

* * *

Nova contacts Orion to get them back to the guild; she doesn’t throw up this time but Lucy does. When they arrive she rushes to the guild hoping that Makarov hadn’t left without her. She runs up to the counter and startles Mirajane. “Has Master left yet?” 

Mirajane nods polishing a mug, “He left this morning, I believe his meeting should be starting about now.” 

Nova curses beneath her breath and leaves just as quickly as she came. Orion is waiting for her outside the building. “We need to get there _now_.”

* * *

The Wizard Saints gather in the large stone chamber; Jace stands beside Ozai, the only non wizard saint in the room. Nova contacted him and demanded Jace be present at the next meeting. He wasn’t sure why she wanted her brother there but he knew better than to question her motives. If Jace was needed at something like this, it had to be important. 

Everyone in the room waits for Makarov to speak. He talked to each of them personally before the meeting. They all knew something was going to happen and it was going to be dangerous. Normally if there was a threat they’d wait to hold a meeting but Makarov told them it was very important. If the meeting was cancelled they’d most likely be targeted individually. There was a larger chance of success against the threat if they banded together. 

“We are gathered here for an important meeting so let’s begin—“ Makarov is cut off by a large explosion. It rocks the room making each of the mages stumble. Debris begins to fall from the ceiling and walls; before it can harm anyone Ozai throws up a protective red shield around the people present. 

Jace gets to his feet scanning the room to see if anyone was injured. He spots Makarov who has a gash across his forehead and immediately rushes over to him. Just as Jace reaches him a man materializes in the center of the room. Black magic begins to leak out of him targeting the six present Wizard Saints and Jace. 

Everyone is brought to their knees as black tendrils wrap around their bodies. The pain coursing through them prevents anyone from standing. Cries of anguish echo through the silent chamber. Ozai clenches his jaw and forces himself to stand up despite the pain. He locks eyes with the attacker and charges at him. Red mist surrounds him as he lands a harsh uppercut to the enemies jaw. The attack seems to do nothing; the man doesn’t move an inch. 

He doesn’t bother speaking to Ozai before he plunges his fist straight through his chest. At that exact moment the doors to the room slam open to reveal Nova. She goes rigid as she takes in the sight of her father falling to the ground with blood pouring out of the hole in his chest. 

Nova’s breathing becomes ragged as time seems to stand still. Something in her chest claws at her from the inside; it was begging to be let out. _“Mortem.”_ The temperature in the room steadily rises as she stares at him. Pressure begins to build in the room making the air hard to breath. It’s as if a hurricane is taking place inside the room. 

A large opaque magic circle appears beneath Nova, and the magic in her body floods out. All the power within her returns in an instant. Her hair flies straight up in the air slowly changing to a stark white. Wind whips around her sending the debris in the room flying. After a few seconds the pressure in the room disappears and Nova stands there in her true form looking ethereal beneath the sunlight.

Her expression is murderous as she stares down Mortem. She flicks her wrist cancelling out his spell with ease. “Everyone evacuate to a nearby area.” Her voice is commanding, no one dares to disobey her. She never looks away from Mortem as she speaks. 

Jace stares up at her absolutely floored. Standing in front of him was supposed to be his baby sister. The woman before him had the aura of someone who’d lead armies into battle hundreds of times. There was something so distinctly different about her. The Wizard Saints quickly leave the area rushing outside using the broken walls. Jace heaves Ozai onto his back and begins to heal him as he exits. Now the only people left in the room are Nova and Mortem. The atmosphere is tense as they stare each other down. 

Waiting outside of the building is Mortem's vast army. Nova snaps her fingers and four figures appear at her sides. “Take care of the forces.” Her voice is cold. They immediately run into the battlefield, they all knew that the current vicinity was going to be decimated. 

In a matter of seconds everything descends into chaos as the Wizard Saints take on the army beside the Elementals. 

Mortem breaks the silence smiling ever so slightly. “So you’ve awoken, Deam Magnam.” 

“I have.” She states evenly, “And I will be bringing you to your death.” 

The God of Death laughs at that, “You silly girl, gods always come back.” 

Nova raises her head and squares her shoulders. “You forget who you are talking to.” Her voice drops down several octaves. “I am Deam Magnam, I am born to the Elder Gods. I am **The Goddess** and my will is law.”

Her emotions begin to run wild as she glares at Mortem; all she sees is red. She can taste the pure loathing for him in her mouth as he quirks his lips. Everything would end today. She would make sure he could never ruin her life again. Mortem would never harm another person after she was through— _because he would cease to exist._

“For thousands of years you have plagued my life, Mortem. I have watched you kill the man I love hundreds of times, you have killed me even more. I will not allow you to terrorize this world any longer. Your life ends **now**.” She charges forward fueling her punch with her newly returned magic. 

It connects and sends him flying across the destroyed room. He gets up from beneath debris and rubble coughing. Mortem stares are her, his expression morphing into anger at being struck. The two rush at each other and their fists connect flattening the rest of the building; leaving nothing but rubble in their wake. Nova leaps backwards placing her palms over each other. “Exitii Elementarium.” 

A drill like beam of the elements shoots out from her hands hitting Mortem in the gut. He goes flying across the battlefield crashing into the army of soldiers. A thick black aura materializes around him. “Sphaera Mortes.” He shoots out a solid black spear that sinks into Nova’s abdomen. 

She screams as she feels the pain spread through her body. Her hands wrap around the weapon and rip it out. Blood begins to pour from the wound like a fountain; she slaps a flaming palm over it searing it shut without a second thought. “Divinum Creaturae: Militibus.” Four figures rise from the ground; each derived from the divine elements. They fly towards Mortem at breakneck speed and combine into one. The creature tackles Mortem and locks him in a choke hold. It explodes sending a massive pillar of magic into the sky. When the smoke clears there’s a deep crater where Mortem lies. 

He crawls out of it blood dripping from his wounds. “You really are back at full power, aren’t you? Try getting out of this.” Mortem begins to cackle. He throws his hands above him as he forms his next spell. “Voragine Mortis.” A large black vortex opens above Nova; she tries to plant herself to the ground using earth but it rips to shreds and sucks her inside. 

* * *

Far across the battlefield Ozai Furmell faces off against a monstrous entity. The thing seems to be from the pits of hell itself. It stands at over seven feet tall with a mangled face and jagged shark like teeth. Dark power radiates from it as it relentlessly attacks the red haired man. Ozai narrowly dodges another brash swing and swipes blood dribbling from his mouth.

“What are you?” 

The beast gives no response and growls at him. It leans its head back, unhinging its jaws. A large pitch black energy beam begins to form in its throat. It releases a feral screech and directs it at Ozai; the blast speeds towards him leaving him no time to dodge. 

Ozai braces himself for the full impact. 

But it never happens.

Standing in front of him is a tall brunette man, he knocks the blast aside with a flick of his wrist. His clothes are singed but there seems to be no injuries on his exposed skin. “I see you’ve gotten yourself into a bad spot, Old Man.” 

Ozai narrows his eyes at his mysterious savior. “Who the hell are you, boy?” 

The man holds his finger up, “Just a moment.” He winds his fist back and let’s his magic swirl around his arm. Then he delivers a lethal blow to the beast causing it to explode from impact. “That was a Hellbeast, nasty things from my realm. It seems my brother still found a way to get there despite that I’ve closed it off from him.” 

“You killed that thing in one go. I couldn’t even land a hit on it, what _are_ you?” 

“The name’s Orion. I’m the God of the Underworld. I’ve been good friends with your daughter for thousands of years.” He grins extending his hand with a cheeky grin. “She’s saved my ass many times, figured I’d repay her.”

Ozai stares at him dumbfounded. “What…?” 

Orion turns around and flares his magic aura. “Let’s talk later, we have some more company.” A large pack of Hellbeast's begin to surround them. “Aim for the heart, Old Man. Hope you can keep up.”

* * *

Jace stands back to back with Jura; fighting off the hoards of mages with his father's sword. “You need to get serious if you want to survive this, Jace.” The earth mage tells him unleashing a small earthquake beneath a slew of enemies. 

“I made a vow to never use that aspect of my magic, Jura.” He sends a sharp jab of magic towards an enemy soldier. The crowd of people and beasts in front of Jace begin to fall to the ground; dust floating off their skin. Rotten flesh and blood travels through the air making him cringe.

Standing in front of him is a broad shouldered man; holding a sword that renders its opponents to nothing if the wound is left untreated. Jace stares at him and feels an uncomfortable sensation build up in his stomach. Something was important here but he wasn’t sure _what_.

Overhead a massive Phoenix streaks through the air raining fire down on a mass of creatures. _“That man killed you mother. Nova thought he died, but he has been a part of Mortem’s guild all along.”_

Jace feels his breath hitch, staring at the muscular swordsman. The corners of the man's lips twitch and he laughs, “So you’re Deam Magnam’s brother? That girl went ballistic when I slayed your mother. Wonder what she’ll do when the same thing happens to you.” 

Jura stands back to back with Jace trying to focus on his own problems, “Jace, if this man killed Vera… you cannot afford to hold back!” 

“You’re right.” Jace scowls cursing under his breath; he fumbles with his wrist tearing off a silver chain. Red mist like magic begins to snake around his body; his power increasing by the second. 

The murderer arches an eyebrow, “What will a little more magic help you with, boy? You aren’t a match for me.” 

Jace closes his eyes and tries to empty his mind; emotions hinder him if he uses this portion of his magic. “A little magic power? You clearly can’t feel anything.” He opens his eyes and settles the magic surrounding him. “I’m Jace Furmell, and I inherited the ability to control chaos.” 

His eyes glow red as he raises a hand in the air; swirling with intense magic power. He moves at the same time as his opponent. Their fists connect, a shockwave sends them both flying back. Jace’s hand glows green as it heals the decay. He feels his body weakening and strengthening with every passing second. 

The primary magic power he was born with; his father's magic destroys his body. He never had a body strong enough to handle the pressure of it. When he was younger and tried practicing with it he almost died. All the bones in his body were shattered, his internal organs heavily damaged. His mother exhausted herself trying to completely heal him. Every time he tried using it someone got hurt; he left a scar across Nova’s back. He burned his father's hand, he nearly killed his own mother. 

He vowed to never use such a cursed gift again; it only brought pain to himself and others. Though now with the lacrima planted in his chest, the other part of his magic power was working to heal him as quickly as he destroyed himself. It was an intense feeling of pain that was immediately replaced with comfort; a maddening cycle. 

Jace takes a moment to reorient himself before he dashes at the enemy again. He needed to watch himself or he would injure himself beyond repair. When he reaches the man again; they engage in a flurry of blows. Dealing heavy damage to each other and losing stamina. _‘He can’t heal himself like I can, it’s almost over… just one… more… move.’_

This was the move that always destroyed his body, but he needed that one final push. A large magic circle appears beneath his opponent. “ **Durak Vener Canier.** ” Once the words leave his lips a massive red pillar of magic erupts from the circle swallowing the man whole. Leaving nothing behind.

Jace collapses to the ground breathing heavy. He screams as he feels his bones shatter from the overwhelming magic pressure. Green light emits from his entire body as the lacrima in him pushes itself to heal him. The sensation becomes too much as he sees black splotches in his vision. 

He looks across the battlefield to see Nova being pulled into a massive black void just before he passes out. _“No...va.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary 
> 
> Exitii Elementarium: (Latin) Elemental Destruction; one of Nova’s more powerful spells, it’s an energy beam filled with the elements 
> 
> Sphaera Mortes: (Latin) Death Spear; A spell of Mortem's that forms a weapon (spear) from his dark magic and solidifies it. The pain is much more intense than any real weapon.
> 
> Divinum Creaturae: Militibus: (Latin) Divine Creation: Soldiers; A spell Nova formed that is modified after the Elementals, it’s four creatures she makes from the divine elements and they combine, then once they capture the target they explode 
> 
> Voragine Mortis: (Latin) Vortex of Death; A spell of Mortem's that sucks the opponent into a vast realm of nothing.


	21. The Void

**N** ova finds herself in an endless black void. There were no exits, no openings, it was empty. She walks aimlessly trying to find a way out. Then in the midst of the darkness an image flickers. It shows her loved ones all hurt and down for the count. Her heart hammers as she stares at it. 

Jace lays mangled on the ground beside a frantic Jura, a wall of rock protecting them from the hoards of beasts and soldiers. Red mist is radiating from his body counteracting the green aura trying to heal him. Nova pales realizing; he must have used his other magic. He was _dying_.

Across the battlefield Ozai stands alone trying to take on the relentless group of hellbeasts. His clothing is shredded and he has gashes and various injuries lining his body. It appears that his left arm is broken, turned around at an awkward angle. 

Then… in the center of everything is Mortem and Orion. 

Orion is on his knees with black tendrils shaking around his form. Blood pours from his nose and mouth as he screams from the pain. If left in that state he’d end up dead. Mortem watches with sadistic glee as his baby brother writhes on the ground. 

_“You must break free to save them.”_ Sors voice drifts through the void. She should of known it was him showing her what was happening.

Nova clenches her fists nodding. If there was no exit then she’d make one. Her breathing is uneven as she lets all her emotions and magic pour out of her body. Everything floods out like a tidal wave; and the ground beneath her begins to crack. Small bits of light shine through. She forces more of her energy out, forming a massive magic circle beneath her feet. A scream rips out of her throat as everything within her runs wild. 

The floor gives out; showing her the battlefield beneath. She steadies herself in the air before rushing towards Mortem. The air is electric as she lands in front of him shattering the earth. Her eyes are glowing white as she stares him down. 

“ **Divinum Praesidium**.” Her magic engulfs the battlefield and washes over her comrades. Their wounds heal themselves and all the nearby enemies take heavy damage. Behind her Orion collapses as the spell on him is broken. 

Mortem quirks an eyebrow, “You haven’t used that in forever. This must mean you’re at your wits end.” He looks blankly at the various unconscious and dead beings of his army. His hand waves towards them and their bodies disappear. “I suppose I won’t be needing them anymore.” 

Nova stands up straighter and floods the area with her magic. “This ends now.” An opaque magic circle appears beneath her and Mortem as she fuels it with everything she has. 

Mortem takes a step back, “You’re crazy! The last time you used this it killed us both!” He staggers backwards landing on his back. “You won’t survive!”

“I’m not alone this time.” She states as four shimmers of light appear at her sides. The Elemental’s take their places linking hands. “And I intend on making this one stick.” 

“Nonono…” Mortem tries to scramble backwards. 

A massive magic aura releases around the five divine beings. Then all the magic from the Elementals floods into Nova making her aura reach towards the sky. “Goodbye, Mortem.” 

**“Finis Elementis.”**

The blast detonates, leaving Nova heaving on the ground. Her eyes stare at the center and she sees Mortem smirk just before it hits him. He waves at her before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. 

“Dammit!” She slams her fist into the ground causing an earthquake to rip through the already torn up battlefield. Tears spring into her eyes as she slowly loses consciousness. “Not again.” 

* * *

When Nova comes to she’s sitting on a makeshift bed beside the Wizard Saints, Orion, and an unconscious Jace. The Elementals must have returned to their plane while she was out. She grabs her head which is searing with pain, trying to reorient herself. 

“I suppose an explanation is in order but first let me take a look at my brother, alright?” She manages to sit up and take a few deep breaths. After a few moments she makes her way over to Jace and kneels beside him. Her hands spread out against his chest as she casts her magic over his body. 

He was physically fine due to her spell earlier but… there was something she could not fix. She gently places a finger to his temple and wakes him up by sending a small pulse of energy to his mind. Jace blinks before sitting up and looking around frantically. “Nova!” 

She smiles and moves herself into his view, “I’m right here, Jace.” This calms him down a bit as tears spring in his eyes. He leaps forward wrapping his arms around her torso tightly, burying his face in her hair. 

“I thought I lost you.” He mumbles holding a bit more. 

Nova rubs soothing circles onto his back. “It’s okay, I’m here. Everyone’s okay now except…” 

Jace pulls back and looks away sighing, “Except me, right?” 

She bites her lip and nods. “The strain from using so much of your Chaos magic with your lacrima ripped your magic core. It’s going to take a long time to heal, the lacrima is speeding up the process but… you’ll be very limited on magic for a long time.” 

He curls in on himself a bit, “I didn’t know what else to do—“

Nova shakes her head, “I would have done the same thing. Hell, I have _many_ times… with much worse results.” She sighs and looks up, “I guess now that everyone’s awake and healed. We can start.” 

* * *

It takes a while before the present group can comprehend the situation. They knew she wasn’t lying because well… they all saw what happened to her. The power she showed was beyond mortal comprehension. Now it was up to the group to secretly begin planning for the next battle.

They decided they’d meet again in another few weeks. In order to let Nova rest and get reacclimated to her full power and memories. She assured them that Mortem wouldn’t strike for quite awhile, he did take _a lot_ of damage after all. 

Now it was time for her to return to Magnolia. 

* * *

Nova gets back to Magnolia, and enters her house in the dead of night. She needed to collect her belongings to go on her mission. After the clash with Mortem she decided she needed to chase leads and train herself. She wasn’t back to her prime yet, and she needed to hone her skills. 

In the middle of packing her suitcase her chest grows heavy. She feels her body become hot as she tries to ground herself. Before she even realizes it she’s hunched over her bed fighting back tears. There was no time to process her memories or the fight against Mortem. Everything felt like it was too much.

She sinks to her knees trying to catch her breath. Her hands claw into the sheets as she starts to choke on her own tears. Everything felt too warm but too cold. Every sensation was too much stimulation. Her lungs burn as she hyperventilates; nothing was okay.

“Princess?” 

She doesn’t hear the name, as she continues to sob on the wooden floor. Arms slowly snake around her waist and pull her into a hard chest. “It’s okay, Princess.” Gajeel’s voice makes it into her ears causing her to cry harder. 

_Gajeel_.

She’d put this man through so much during every life he lived. He witnessed her death so many times. Her loyal knight was always there to try and protect her though. He was always by her side.

“Princess, I’m here.” 

He smooths her hair down and rubs circles into her arms. The gentle motions start to relax her as she sinks into his embrace. “Gajeel…”

“What’s the matter?” 

“I remember _everything_. I fought against him. And I remember _you_. Gajeel I’m so sorry…” 

Gajeel tightens his grip on her. “What’re ya talkin about?” 

She laughs bitterly, shaking her head. “You’ve been with me in every life I’ve lived. Always protecting me.” 

He nods because somehow he understood what she was saying. “And I’ll always be here for your stupid ass.” 

Nova smiles slightly. “I know.” 

She untangles herself from his arms and sighs. “I have to leave for awhile. I know the S-Class exams are coming up but… I have to do something.” 

Gajeel stiffens, “You just got home.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I have no idea how long this will take but it’s important. It’s not forever, but I need to do this to protect everyone.” 

“Alright, but you better keep in contact. No going off the grid for months again.” He says pulling her in for another hug. “I’ll tell the kid that you’re on another mission.” 

“Thank you.” She holds onto him a bit too tight, picturing him from every life they’ve lived. Now that she knew… it was hard to remind herself that he was still here. “Go get rest, Tin Man.” 

“Whatever, spoiled ya Princess.” 

* * *

After Gajeel falls asleep she contacts Orion; he knew she’d probably take some time to train herself. “Where to?” He asks, gesturing his hand at the ground ready to form the portal.

“My old kingdom, Haven.” She tells him, tightening her grip on her belongings. The suitcase was inscribed with an enchantment thanks to Freed and held a lot more storage space than it seemed. She made a mental note to thank him later.

Orion pauses for a moment, “Are you sure? It’s abandoned… it has been for several centuries.” 

Nova nods. “I have to go back to where everything began.” 

“Alright, here’s your ride.” Orion forms the portal and watches as she jumps inside. He didn’t follow, it was unspoken that this was a journey she needed to begin by herself. “Good luck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCABULARY 
> 
> Divinum Praesidium: (Latin) Divine Protection; A spell of Nova’s that is similar to Fairy Law while it harms her enemies it also heals her comrades


	22. Haven

**N** ova stares at the massive castle, it was still intact thanks to enchantments from the Divine Realm. The entire kingdom was almost a pocket of its own; at the furthest point of Ishgar. It had wards around it to hide it away from most people. Only Nova and her closest companions could enter.

She takes a deep breath and enters the massive doors taking in the series of intricate hallways. It was odd being back in the place she was deemed royalty in. Memories pass by as she walks further within the castle. When she reaches her old room she sighs, setting down her suitcase. Everything was exactly the same, none of her belongings had been removed.

It was as if she was stepping back in time.

Nova walks over to her vanity and takes a seat, running her hands along the smooth wood. Out of the corner of her eye she spies something. Her breath hitches as she reaches out and touches it. 

There’s a flash behind her and Darago appears in the mirror. Without a word the flaming haired woman grasps the object gently setting it on Nova’s head. “Welcome back to your kingdom, your majesty.” 

“Thank you, Darago.” Nova touches the crown on her head in awe, it was just as beautiful as it always was. An intricate silver band weaves around her head with a large gemstone in the center of her forehead. 

Another set of flashes alert her that the rest of the Elementals had joined them. “You look gorgeous, My Lady.” Brünnhilde states with a small smile as she stares at her goddess. 

Nova laughs, shaking her head and gently removes her crown. “Thank you, I think I’m going to get some rest.” She pauses for a moment, “If possible could you guys get the castle up and running again?” 

Titan bows deeply, “As you wish.” 

Neptune gives her a thumbs up, “Anything for you!”

She smiles at them softly, “Please don’t let me oversleep tomorrow, I need to begin my training.”

Darago touches her shoulder, “I’ll make sure to wake you up. We both know that these idiots would let you sleep for an eternity if you looked too peaceful.” 

“Hey!” The other three shout in unison scowling at her. 

Nova giggles getting up from her seat, “She’s right, now shoo! I’ll never get sleep if you guys start to bicker.” 

Neptune smirks patting her cheek. “Please, you missed us.” 

“Yeah… I did.”

* * *

The next morning Nova wakes up to light streaming in from her balcony. She senses a magical presence sitting outside and decides to investigate. With the wards in place it wasn’t possible for anyone dangerous to get within the kingdom.

She gently pushes the doors open and freezes looking at the two people sitting on a bench. “What brings you here?” She asks leaning against the door frame. 

The two look up at her, “We saw what happened with Mortem, and wanted to check on you.” Loke states getting to his feet grabbing her hands. “Don’t worry, Lucy is alright. She’s currently asleep with the damn dragon slayer.” 

Nova nods and squeezes his hands back. “I’m sorry for ever forgetting either of you.” She looks over at the woman who stands up on her own _two feet_. 

Aquarius huffs crossing her arms, “Damn right you are, brat. Now come here.” She extends her arms. Nova immediately dives into them burying her nose into Aquarius’s shoulder. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. We’ve watched over you this whole time, but we knew we couldn’t talk to you until you figured things out yourself.” 

Loke begins grumbling, “Well we _could_ have but the Spirit King forbid us from doing so.” 

Nova pulls away from the mermaid spirit and laughs. “That explains it, he’s always been a stickler for rules. I’m surprised he hasn’t come to pay me a visit yet.” 

Aquarius shrugs, “He said he has some business to take care of but he said he wanted to see his favorite niece soon. I think he’s just nervous, honestly.” She rolls her eyes at her last sentence.

“I’m his only niece!” Nova exclaims placing her hands on her hips. “Whatever, he’ll come out sooner or later.” 

Nova smiles staring at the two spirits in front of her. She’d always had a close relationship to the Zodiac, but especially with Aquarius and Loke. When she was a young goddess they’d help her train her abilities, and as she got older they would go out on adventures with her. That was before the Spirit King forged the keys.

Speaking of the Spirit King, he was one of the Elder Gods. Though only a few were related, and he was the brother of Sors. She used to spend vacations in the Celestial Realm when she was younger. He was the one who gave her the idea of forging the Elemental’s a set of keys, as they already were a form of spirit. 

“I’m going to start training, do either of you have any tips?” Nova asks.

The two spirits look at each other and smirk.

That was when Nova realized she made a mistake.

* * *

The trio sits beneath a large willow tree by a lake just below the castle. Nova sprawls out exhausted from spending several hours training nonstop. She forgot that the two Zodiac’s were absolute slave drivers. “Why would you… make me practice without magic in the lake!” 

Aquarius smirks leaning against the tree, “You need to strengthen your body as well. At least you can keep up with me without it.” 

Loke claps his hands, “And now that brings us to gymnastics and dance.” He smirks grabbing Nova’s hand and heaving her upright. 

“Don’t I get a break?!” 

“Afterwards.” Loke says watching her dry herself off, “Come on we’ll start practicing in the gym.” He whisks her away after letting her bid the mermaid spirit farewell, she had a date with Scorpio apparently.

Nova positions herself in front of Loke, “What type of dancing are we starting with?” 

“Ballet, it translates very well into fighting. I’m sure you remember our lessons, but you’re probably a bit rusty.” 

She frowns and begins to copy his positioning. The muscles in her legs screamed for a break, but she knew Loke wouldn’t give in that easily. “After we stretch can I please eat or something?” 

“Neptune is going to be bringing lunch in a bit, don’t worry.” He says as he gestures for her to prop her leg on the bar. Loke seems in his element as he stretches deeply with his leg laid across the wall bar. “I’m not going to be going too in depth, today.” 

Nova sighs in relief, as he leads her through a series of leg and core stretches. After twenty minutes the blue haired Elemental enters the room pushing a cart. “Lunch is ready!” He exclaims, gesturing proudly to the meal he made. 

The duo take a seat across from each other in a small offshoot break area. “You said we won’t be going too in depth today, what do you mean?” She asks, taking a bite of the pasta in her bowl. Her mouth waters as she takes in the taste. Oh how she had missed Neptune’s cooking.

“I’m going to talk to Lucy, and tell her that I’ll be taking over part of your training. Aquarius might join sometimes but it’ll mostly be me. If she needs me of course I’ll go, but for now I want to help you regain your physical strength, or more so hone it.” Loke tells her sipping the lemonade Neptune brought alongside their meal.

Nova smiles at him fondly. “Thank you, Loke.” Her smile falters as she pauses eating. “Do you think… I should tell him?” 

The orange haired man raises his eyebrows, “You need to be more specific.” 

“Laxus.”

The lion spirit gives her a sad smile, “Of course I think you should tell him. You have to remember though… if it doesn’t trigger his memories he will have to go to the Lake of All.” 

Nova curls in on herself thinking of the weeks she spent drowning beneath the lake. “I’ll know when the time is right.” 

“You will.” Loke agrees. 

* * *

_Nova looks around at her surroundings. Everything was destroyed. There was no sign of life on the ancient battlefield besides herself. Her eye catches on four bodies bleeding out with dark magic oozing off of them. She rushes towards them in a frenzy; her heart drops to her feet as she looks at their lifeless eyes._

_“No!”_

_She screams punching the ground in anger and pain. The scent of blood overwhelms her nose as she sits beside her loyal guards' dead bodies. Shakily she gets to her feet trying to find any survivors._

_A messy head of long black hair lays against a broken stump; the connected limb going straight through his torso. He breathes shallowly, and his eyes catch hers. “Hey… Princess.”_

_“Gajeel!” She crashes to his side frantically trying to figure out how to save him._

_“There’s no point… I’m almost gone. You need to run… he’s coming back.” He rasps out. His hand reaches out to hers and squeezes tight. “It’ll be okay, Nova…” His breathing stills and his eyes glaze over._

_Nova chokes down a sob. He never called her by her name… it was only Princess or some other name he thought up. “Please don’t leave me!”_

_Sinister laughter echoes through the silent air. Nova turns around to see Mortem grinning at her. His hand holding up a large bloodied person. “I see you’ve found my gifts… here’s one more.” He forms a blade of black magic on his free hand and drives it through his prisoners chest. “I hope you like it, sweetheart.”_

_Nova feels her magic burst out of her chest as she watches her husband fall limply to the ground._

* * *

A scream rips through her throat as she sits up in bed. It takes her a moment to realize that the shaking isn’t just her crying— the entire castle is shuddering from an earthquake. Fire ignites along her body scorching her bed. She tries to control her rampaging magic but it doesn’t _work._

The Elementals burst into the room looking worried. Darago rushes to her side and locks a pair of cold metal bracelets around her wrists. The magic stills and disappears leaving Nova hyperventilating.

“What happened…?”

Darago sits beside her and pulls her in close. “I should have anticipated this… your body and mind are not prepared for your magic power yet. You’ll need to train in order for it to mix properly again.” 

Nova bites her lip still shivering from the nightmare. “What will these do…?” 

“They won’t come off until you’re ready to contain your magic. For now it limits the output. It’s still stronger than before you awakened your power but we’ll start working on getting you back to your old status. To do that we will start out practicing older magic’s you’ve forgotten.” 

“...alright.” 

Nova stays quiet for a few moments. “Is it alright if I have a moment alone?” 

Darago nods and squeezes her one last time before leaving Nova by herself. 

The snowy haired girl takes in a few shaky breaths before searching for her communion lacrima. She sends a burst of magic into it and waits for the person on the other side to pick up. Only a few moments later the unruly hair of Gajeel forms into a small hologram. 

“It’s in the middle of the nig—“

He pauses noticing the tears on her cheeks. “What’s wrong, Princess?” 

Nova’s face twists into a sour expression as she tries to hold back another sob. “I just… needed to see your face.” She says quietly.

Right now she _really_ wanted Laxus but he didn’t have any clue as to what was going on yet. Or maybe he did… Gramps did say he was going to speak to a few people in the guild. 

“Bad dream?” Gajeel asks.

“Something like that.” Nova says avoiding his eyes. “Do you know if Gramps has… told anyone yet?” She asks, trying to change the subject. 

The iron dragon slayer notices but doesn’t call her out on it. “Yeah. He held a meeting with your team, Bunny Girl, the kid, and me.” He scratches his cheek with a small smirk. “I told them not to bother you though, because you said you were on an important mission that only I knew about.” 

Nova groans and rolls her eyes. “They’re going to be pissed, idiot! I won’t hear the end of it when I see them.” 

Gajeel shrugs, “I figured they’d overwhelm you right now.” 

She smiles at that. “Thanks you dumb oaf.” 

“Anything you need, Princess. I am your ‘loyal knight’ after all.” He snorts at that. 

“Yeah you are… anyways sorry for waking you up. You can go back to bed now.” She yawns a bit, and waves him off.

“If you need anything, I’m here. Don’t be stupid, little goddess.” He snickers and hangs up fast after the nickname. 

Nova leans back into her bed and sighs, “Okay… I can do this.”


	23. The Thunder Legion

**T** he following weeks Nova pushes herself with physical training. Loke tends to come by every other day to practice with her ballet and gymnastics. Titan focuses on her sparring and hand to hand combat. The others help her with a series of different things as well; Darago works on helping her relearn teleportation magic, and Brünnhilde helps her train more with sword fighting.

Neptune takes on a special role, due to his water magic he has an array of healing abilities. This helps him go over her previous memories and lifetimes with her. He uses his magic to soothe her and help things fit back into place. It was a work in progress, but so far it was going well.

* * *

“Alright, we’re going to practice teleporting to specific people now. You have distance down rather well, along with places you know.” Darago says as they stand in a wide forest clearing. 

Nova nods, “I can tell the difference between energy signatures pretty well.” 

“Yes but now we need to expand your range for that. We’ll start with meditating.” Darago gestures for Nova to sit down. 

Nova gets into position and begins clearing her mind. 

“Reach your magic out… and start locking into everyone nearby. I’ve had the group scatter around the kingdom.” 

Nova breathes in and slowly lets her magic release and searches for the energy signals. “Neptune is in the kitchen.” 

“Teleport to him.” 

In seconds she appears beside Neptune who jumps. “Give me some warning!” He screeches brandishing a frying pan at her. 

“Sorry, Neptune!” Nova says before popping back to Darago. “Alright… what’s next?” 

“Each person is a bit further away, so work on finding them and getting to their location.” 

Nova works on this for the rest of the day.

After roughly two weeks she’s able to teleport across the continent. Her learning was much faster than a normal person because she’d already learned this ability in the past. It was more so rediscovering it and training it. 

* * *

Nova lays on a grass hill staring up at the clouds. Her thoughts were a mess. There was so much that had happened and it was difficult to process. It didn’t help that her magic was limited due to the cuffs. She felt repressed and chained, but she knew it was for her safety and everyone else’s.

She doesn’t move when someone sits beside her. From the energy signature she knew exactly who it was. “What are you thinking about?” Orion asks leaning back on his elbows. 

“I’m not sure.” Nova says brushing a lock of white hair from her eyes. She slowly shifts herself upwards and mimics his position. “Have you found any leads?”

Orion shakes his head. “No, and I don’t think I will for a while. He’s most likely gone into hiding to recover. You did a lot of damage.” 

Nova smirks slightly. “Damn right.” 

He laughs at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “How are you doing?”

“Training is rough, but I’m making progress. Darago still isn’t sure when I’ll be able to take the cuffs off though.” She leans into his side soaking up the comfort of his embrace. “I mastered teleportation again, so now she has me working on healing with Neptune.” 

“Hmm, quite the student.” 

Nova snorts elbowing him slightly. “Whatever, I need to get a handle on all my forgotten abilities.” 

“Do you know everything they’re going to have you practice?” 

She looks at her hand and begins ticking off her fingers. “Teleportation, healing, and…” She sighs. “And a lot of different forms of combat.”

Orion scrunches up his nose. “That’s right, Leo is helping you with dance. He’s a slave driver.” 

Nova groans nodding. “Tell me about it.” 

“Well, I figured you’d want news on your little strays. I’ve been lingering around and keeping tabs.” He grins patting her hair. “These kids take a lot after you.” 

“What do you mean…” 

“They’re powerful and _destructive_. Our little Gajeel took your other dragon out on a mission. The girl wrecked the place more than him!” 

Nova growls emitting a deadly aura. “Oh I’m going to give that bastard an earful. If he starts corrupting her I’ll kick his ass.” 

Orion pales. “Uhm… I’ll pass the message on.” 

* * *

Nova sits in a cozy armchair across from Neptune in one of the many living rooms. Behind them the fireplace crackles and sparks providing warmth. They each have a cup of tea in their hands as they settle in for their session.

“So, what would you like to discuss today?” Neptune asks, propping his chin up with his hand. 

The snowy haired woman ponders for a moment. “Can I tell you about my team?” It was a safer subject, after all she was exhausted from the ruthless training from today. She didn’t feel like diving into her many previous lives at the moment.

Neptune nods smiling. “Of course. Why don’t you tell me how you met them first.” 

“Well, out of everyone I met Laxus first.” She blushes thinking of her old love. “When I was twelve I joined Fairy Tail…” 

_Nova walks into the guild eager to meet more people. She’d joined only a few days before, but afterwards she took time to set up her house. Her father, Ozai Furmell, had bought the property for her as a gift. They built the house together along with their family._

_It took awhile to get set up but she was proud._

_When she first joined she’d asked Master Makarov if there were any other kids. “There’s Cana, but she’s quite young. And there is also my grandson Laxus. He's about your age.”_

_Nova looks around the guild and spots the boy who was most likely Laxus. He was sitting alone at one of the tables drinking what looked like lemonade. She walks over and takes a seat beside him. “Hi, I’m Nova. I was hoping we could be friends!”_

_The blonde looks up from his drink and removes his sound pods. “Friends?” He scoffs. “Why would I be friends with a newbie like you? My dad says I shouldn’t associate with the weak.”_

_Nova’s eye twitches at the belittling comment. “Your dad sounds like a prick.” She takes a deep breath in. “Plus I could kick your scrawny ass.”_

_“You’re a little girl.”_

_“And I suggest you learn to shut your mouth before this girl beats your ass.” She snaps, clenching her fists. “I’m trying to be your damn friend.”_

_Laxus rolls his eyes. “Just leave me alone.”_

_Nova leans in with a smirk. “Nah, I don’t think I will. How about this?” She gestures between them. “We fight and if I win you have to be my friend.”_

_Laxus sneers. “And if I win you don’t bother me.”_

_“Hmm, we’ll see.”_

_Approximately fifteen minutes later Laxus winds up in the infirmary. “Seems like you have to be my friend now, Sparky.”_

_“Whatever, psycho.”_

Nova laughs as she tells the story to Neptune. 

“Uh… real heartwarming?” 

“He became my best friend afterwards. Though that bastard Ivan wasn’t too happy. I’m glad I got to help Gramps kick him out.” She says crossing her arms. “Laxus is a bit rough around the edges but he’s a total softie. I’m just glad I got to him before his dad could completely destroy him.” 

Neptune smiles at her. “You’re pretty good at that, Nova.” 

She shrugs. “It’s just part of my charm I guess? Master kind of deemed me the guild's rehabilitator. That’s why I ended up with Gajeel again.” 

Neptune looks away sighing. He was pretty close to the man in almost every life he lived. “Is he doing well?” 

“Yes your little baby is doing good, Fish Boy.” Nova says rolling her eyes fondly. “He’s pretty into music as always so I’m sure you can get him to do a duet.” 

This makes the blue haired man smile. “I’m looking forward to it. Now, who’s next?” 

Nova grips her cup. “I met Bickslow about two years after I joined the guild.” It wasn’t a pretty story either. Honestly how she met all of the Thunder Legion wasn’t exactly great. 

_Nova walks through the streets of a smaller town beside Laxus. It was raining heavily and she definitely wanted to get back to their hotel. “This weather is awful.” She grumbles casting a small water umbrella above their heads._

_“Quit whining. If you shut up we’ll get there faster.” Laxus says in annoyance._

_“Oh shut up yo—“ Her voice abruptly cuts off as she spots a boy about their age. He was hunched in on himself in ragged clothes, hiding in a small alleyway. “Hold on.” She tells Laxus before making her way towards the boy._

_She takes a seat beside him on the wet pavement. He glances up his face showing fear. “Who are you?”_

_Nova tilts her head. “My name is Nova, and yours?”_

_He stays silent for a moment gazing into her eyes. “Bickslow….”_

_“What are you doing out here in this weather, Bickslow?” She asks, taking note of his red nose and pale skin. There were visible scars and other fresher wounds due to his tattered clothes. It was obvious that he was cold due to his shivering._

_“I… I don’t have anywhere to go. I’m hiding… the people here don’t like me.” He says turning his face away in embarrassment and pain. “My parents left me after they found out about my magic. The people here think I’m a monster.”_

_Nova frowns. “What do you mean?”_

_Bickslow pats a small doll beside him. “I can control souls.” The doll floats up beside his head nodding. “And if I use my eyes I can… I can control people and see into their souls.”_

_He shifts uneasily and turns to look at her. “Are you going to leave now?”_

_Nova raises her eyebrows. “And why would I do that?”_

_“Aren’t you… aren’t you scared?”_

_She feels a pang in her chest at how broken his voice is. “Bickslow… I want you to take a look into my soul.”_

_His eyes widen. “But—“_

_“Go ahead, I’m not worried.” She says, giving him a warm smile. “Tell me what you see.”_

_Bickslow looks into her eyes again and stares with his mouth agape. “You… you’re so warm.”_

_Nova laughs. “Did you find what I wanted you to?”_

_He nods slowly. “You’re not scared…”_

_She gently lifts a hand to his cheek. “No. I’m not scared at all.” He melts into the touch of her hand. “How would you feel about coming with me? I’m a part of this guild called Fairy Tail. We accept everyone there and treat them as our own family.”_

_Bickslow blinks. “You mean it?”_

_Nova nods. “I d—“_

_There’s a screech that cuts through the peaceful atmosphere. “You monster! You’ve gone and possessed that poor girl!” It’s a man, he stands in front of them looking disgusted. He raises his hand forming a magic circle; lightning shoots out from his palm._

_Bickslow flinches waiting for the attack to hit._

_Thunder booms as a figure quickly appears in front of them. Laxus stands before them absorbing the electricity. Nova can tell just from his stance that he’s not thrilled. “That was a dirty move, old man.”_

_“Why are you protecting that monster?!” The man shouts drawing in a crowd. More citizens gather shouting filthy words at Bickslow. While Laxus is distracted arguing with the lightning wizard, another man sneaks up behind him._

_It’s a teenager. He looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. “Get away from that girl!” He exclaims shooting out a set of knife tipped chains._

_Nova gets to her feet blocking the attack from hitting Bickslow. She doesn’t flinch when the blades dig into her arms and torso. “How dare you? He is just a kid!”_

_She stands protectively in front of Bickslow who is cowering in fear. Nova rips off her jacket and shouts loud enough to gain the crowd's attention. “Listen here! My name is Nova Furmell, and I am a Fairy Tail mage. What you have done to his boy is despicable. Once I’m home, your town will be blacklisted from requests.”_

_The people in the crowd gasp in shock. “No please—“_

_Laxus goes to her side. “There is no excuse. Our guild will never help such terrible people again.” He turns to look behind him. “Get up, kid.”_

_Bickslow gets to his feet slowly._

_“Hold on tight.” Laxus says grabbing onto Bickslow and Nova. Without another word he uses his lightning body to teleport them away from the town._

_They end up in a forest clearing._

_Bickslow looks at the pair with tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”_

_Nova shakes her head grinning. “There’s no need for that. Now let’s go home.” She holds out her arms and Bickslow dives into her arms holding on tightly._

_“I promise to repay you however I can.”_

_Nova hums. “Why don’t you join our team?”_

_Laxus grumbles. “Yeah, what she said I guess.”_

_“Okay!”_

Neptune looks at Nova tearing up himself. “You never cease to amaze me, Nova. You’re like an angel!” He stands up throwing himself at her. 

She wheezes hugging him back. “I’m a goddess, Neptune. Now _please_ get off, I can’t breathe.” 

He removes himself turning pink from embarrassment. Once he’s seated again he motions for her to continue. “Alright, who's next in your little crusade of saving?” 

Nova rolls her eyes. “That would be the ever loyal Freed Justine.” 

_It was only a month or so after Bickslow joined the guild when Nova and Laxus got called out on an important mission. They invited their purple haired friend to join but he declined in favor of a mission Makarov told him about. It was asking for someone to help with a few lost souls._

_They ended up in a large forest to disband a group of assassins. It was said that they’d been murdering wealthy families and stealing their riches. Their most recent kill had been the Justine Family, which was in a nearby city._

_It was said the couple’s bodies were found but their twelve year old son's body was missing. The person who issued the request believed that his body was mostly likely hidden or completely gone. It sickened both Laxus and Nova._

_The kid was twelve!_

_When the pair arrive in the forest they quickly track down the assassins. Much to their shock a young green haired boy is clutching a sword in front of himself, shaking in fear. Several men advance on him, their magic blazing and weapons poised._

_“We can’t let you live, kid.” One says snapping his fingers sending out a wave of sickly looking purple magic._

_Before it can hit the boy Nova shoots forward taking the blast. She grunts as she feels it burn away some of her clothing. “You must be from Death Arms, the assassins guild.” She states locking eyes with the mage. “Your poison magic is pretty weak.”_

_She shoots forward, landing a flame infused punch to his jaw. He flies backwards breaking a few dozen trees. Nova begins to weave her way through the crowd of wizards taking them down swiftly. Beside her Laxus works with her in perfect sync._

_They’ve taken down the majority of the group before they hear an ear splitting scream. Nova’s head whips around to see a burly man yanking the boy up by his hair. His hand is placed against the boy's torso, sending waves of pain through him._

_Nova curses as she sends a mass of rocks pillars into the remaining crowd. Laxus rushes off to help the boy while she finishes off the guild._

_Laxus stands in front of the man and aims a punch at his jaw. This causes the man to drop the boy to the ground cradling the already forming bruise. The man unsheathes a sword and aims for the boy's neck intending on severing his head._

_Before he can reach his target Laxus raises his fist and a large bolt of lightning hits the man. He drops to the floor unconscious and writhing with small bolts bouncing off his body._

_Nova rushes over leaving a mass of unconscious bodies behind her. “Are you alright?” She asks the boy who is curled up shaking._

_“Y-yes. If it weren’t for you…”_

_She bends down smiling. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”_

_“Freed… Freed Justine.”_

_Nova’s eyes widen as she realizes this was the missing son. She knew he didn’t have anywhere to go because his parents were gone. Her eyes glance over to his sword. “Are you a wizard Freed?”_

_He nods his head slowly. “I practice rune magic.”_

_“Would you like to join our guild?” She asks, shifting her arm to show her guild mark. “We’re from—“_

_“Fairy Tail…” He whispers, staring at her arm with wide eyes. “The most powerful guild in Fiore.”_

_Laxus snorts behind them. “Damn right. Me and Nova are in it after all.”_

_“Nova and I.” Freed states._

_“Huh?”_

_“It’s Nova and I. That’s the proper way to say it.”_

_Laxus groans. “Do we have to take him?”_

_Freed blushes scrambling to his feet. “I am sorry! I did not mean to upset you.”_

_Laxus rolls his eyes._

_“Don’t worry about him, that’s Laxus Dreyar. He’s a bit of a prick. And as you know now, my name is Nova Furmell.” Nova says patting Freed’s shoulder._

_Nova stands beside Laxus and elbows him harshly._

_Their eyes widen as Freed drops to his knee. “I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. Please allow me to join your guild and serve you.”_

_Nova stutters. “Th-that isn’t necessary.”_

_Freed shakes his head. “It is. I shall work very hard to protect and serve the both of you.”_

_Laxus sighs. “We got another one, don't we?”_

_Nova laughs. “Yeah. Bickslow will be excited.”_

Neptune laughs. “He seems like he is very devoted. Is he still that way?” 

“You don’t even know. That man treats Laxus and I like we’re royalty.” She groans, throwing her head back. “I love the guy to death but he has a thing for going overboard.” 

Neptune shakes his head smiling. “I believe there is one more person on your team?” 

“Evergreen. The only other woman and a damn drama queen. I swear that woman is worse than Freed sometimes.” Nova huffs.

_Bickslow and Freed both were constantly following the famous duo around. Laxus was a bit annoyed at first but slowly grew fond of them. Nova on the other hand had taken to them from the start. It was about six months after they took Freed in when they met Evergreen._

_She was the same age as Freed, and she came to the guild on her own. The girl came from an orphanage; she ran away due to bullying for her magic and appearance. Though she sought out Fairy Tail for a specific reason._

_“I heard that there is a girl here named the Elemental Sorceress.” She said to the small Master who sat on the bar counter._

_Makarov nods. “Yes, that would be Nova. May I ask why you are seeking her out?”_

_Evergreen looks away. “The stories about her are very inspiring. I want to grow up to be as strong as her! And your guild is called Fairy Tail... I’ve always wanted to be a real fairy.”_

_Makarov smiles. “Well my child, if you wish to join we would love to have you here.”_

_After that he sends her in the direction of Nova. She’s sitting at a table with her boys. Evergreen watches from a distance a bit nervous to approach her hero._

_“Bickslow!” Nova shouts smacking the back of the boy's head in annoyance. “I know you’re going through changes but that doesn’t give you permission to ogle me.”_

_Bickslow laughs letting his tongue loll out. “Sorry, Cap. I can’t help but admire your amazing physique.”_

_Freed pinches his nose. “Please refrain from speaking about our Captain in such an unbecoming manner.”_

_Laxus growls moving the slightest bit closer to Nova._

_“Whoops sorry Boss, I’m not trying to steal your girl.” Bickslow says as his totems behind him begin to chant._

_‘Sorry Boss!’_

_At the same time Laxus and Nova both shout._

_“She’s not my girl!”_

_“I’m not his!”_

_“Whatever you say.” Bickslow cackles._

_Evergreen stares at her idol and has a sudden realization. This girl who is merely two years older than her is completely normal. She’s just another teenager. The stories make her out to be this fierce warrior but… here she was blushing and laughing._

_Freed glances over in her direction. “It would seem that someone is watching us.”_

_Nova looks up. “Huh?”_

_Evergreen approaches them shifting awkwardly. “Uhm… hello I’m Evergreen. I just joined the guild and I was hoping to be your friend.”_

_Nova looks at the girl and grins._

_Laxus groans slamming his head onto the table. “She’s doing it again!”_

_Evergreen watches in confusion. “Doing what again?”_

_“The Captain here likes to adopt people. And it seems like she’s decided to take you. Don’t resist… it won’t work.” Bickslow says with a bit of laughter._

_“Oh…”_

_Nova huffs. “You guys make it seem like I’m forcing you to be around me!”_

_Laxus mumbles something under his breath which results in Nova smacking him._

_“Heh, hope you can handle sticking around with this crazy bunch.” Bickslow tells her._

_“I believe you are just as crazy as them.” Freed deadpans._

_Evergreen smiles as she takes a seat at the table. “I don’t mind. This is a lot nicer than where I’m from…”_

_Nova’s ears twitch. “Did some hurt you? Where are you from? I’ll beat some sense into them if yo—“_

_Laxus clamps a hand over her mouth. “Don’t overwhelm the kid, idiot!”_

_Evergreen giggles. She definitely would enjoy being here._

Neptune arches an eyebrow. “Did you end up finding the people who hurt her?” 

Nova shrugs. “They won’t bother anyone ever again. I think I put enough fear into their hearts.” 

“Of course you did.” Neptune says rolling his eyes. “You’re like a mama bear, always protecting your babies.” He's silent for a moment. “So why are they the Thunder Legion and not the Element Legion? It seems like you brought them together.”

Nova groans. “They wanted to be named ‘The Nova Protection Squad’ or something else stupid like that. I told them that since both Laxus and I could use lightning it would work.” 

Neptune just laughs.

* * *

Nova sits at her desk scribbling on the paper. Her heart wasn’t into it though. She was busy thinking about her beloved trio. The S-Class exams would be announced soon and she knew they were sure to be nominated. It was hard for her to decide whether or not to participate this year. 

Makarov had already reached out asking if she was able to. She told him she’d let him know. Right now she needed to focus on training, but she couldn’t help but have a bad feeling. Something was going to happen and she was nervous to find out what.


	24. Trouble on Tenrou

**L** oke had told her a few days ago that he wouldn’t be back for awhile. Apparently he was Gray’s partner for the S-Class exams. It worried her a bit how often he was coming out on his own, though her small kingdom wasn’t _technically_ Earthland anymore. 

It was more of its own realm that could be accessed by very few people from Earthland. Technically she could allow people within, but it was a complicated thing. The only people who had true access to it besides her were; The Elemental’s, Celestial Spirits, Orion, and Gajeel. Due to Gajeel living there in his past life he would be able to enter without any issues.

Nova wanted more than anything to attend the exams, but she didn’t want to pause her training. She sits beside Neptune who had gotten into a nasty sparring match with Brünnhilde. Nova’s hands hover over a few gashes on his exposed arm. Water pools over her hands glowing softly. 

“You’re getting better and better.” Neptune says as he inspects the now nonexistent wounds. “That took you only a few minutes. They were pretty bad too.” He makes a face as he thinks about the fight.

“Well maybe _you_ need some more training. Brünnhilde wasn’t even going all out.” Nova laughs, shaking her head. 

Neptune scoffs. “She’s the one who works with swords, I don’t. It isn’t my fault!” 

Nova hums. “Brünnhilde just wants to help you.” 

“Yeah ‘help me’ by almost murdering me.” He says grumbling under his breath. 

Nova pats his arm and gets to her feet. “I need to go practice my dance and gymnastics, or else Loke will kill me when he returns.” They’d been practicing ballet quite a bit, but the damn lion decided now was the time to start on gymnastics too.

_‘I can already do this!’_ She had protested. 

Though the ginger haired man simply smirked. Apparently she needed to become an ‘expert.’ It made no sense to her. She honestly thought he just wanted to continue making her suffer.

* * *

Nova goes on with her day but she can’t help but feel something is off. It was nearing early afternoon, and the feeling keeps building up. She’s sitting across from Darago when she feels a jolt of energy through her bones. Her face goes slack as she realizes what it is. 

_‘Nova… please! We need your help.’_

Lucy’s voice calls out to her. The blonde girl sounded tired and terrified. Nova casts her senses out and locates the girl on Tenrou Island. There were several dark signatures scattered across the place. 

Nova feels an inherently evil person in the same area as Team Natsu and Laxus. She _knew_ who it was, she’d help train the man after all. Without saying a word Nova disappears in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Lucy leans against Natsu feeling hopeless. Despite their best efforts Hades was still able to fight. Everyone’s magic reserves were bone dry. No one had any energy left. Lucy stares up at the massive purple creatures that Hades conjured from the rubble.

She knew everyone had the same feelings as her. 

Pure fear and desperation.

There was no one left who could save them...

Lucy stiffens as she feels a heavy weight on her key ring. She reaches down discretely and pours any last drops of magic she has into it. This message absolutely had to go through.

_“Nova… please! We need your help!”_

The blonde feels everything drain from her body and leans heavily against Natsu. All she could do was pray that the other girl would hear her. It was the only option they had left. 

Everyone stays rooted in their spots shaking. None of them had a chance at defeating the creatures in front of them. The power they radiated was unfathomable, they’d never felt anything like it.

Lucy feels a surge of warmth run through her body and then the room is enveloped in a brilliant light. 

Standing in front of the group is a woman with flowing white hair. “I hear you loud and clear Lucy.” She says looking over her shoulder with a blinding grin. 

“Nova…” Lucy says staring up at the girl in awe. 

Nova turns back towards the daunting creatures and cracks her knuckles. “Let’s see if my training has paid off!” The floor beneath her begins to tremble as her magic power surges forth. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. 

“No… this can’t be.” Hades says taking a few steps back. 

This makes Nova snort as she opens her eyes to reveal the ominous white glow. “Hello, Precht. It seems you’ve been busy while I was asleep.” She claps her hands together and light pours through the wooden planks beneath her. 

The light winds around the monsters standing in front of Precht. Quickly it overtakes the beasts and destroys them, leaving no trace. Nova tilts her head wearing a toothy smirk. “Now that you’re pathetic guard dogs are gone…I’ll finish this.” 

Nova runs forward leaving scorch marks in her wake. She reels her arm back letting the elements swirl towards her fist. Before the man can react she slams her fist into his jaw and he flies into the wall. 

He shakily gets to his feet. “You’re just as much of a monster as you always were.” He growls placing his palm out sending chains towards her. 

Nova darts in between the chains like she’s made of water. She weaves and twists not letting any of them so much as graze her skin. “Yeah well, I’m pretty damn pissed off right now!” She shouts, gracefully flipping over the last set off chains. “How dare you step foot on Tenrou after the things you have done. How dare you harm Gramps! Hurt my _family_!” 

The two race towards each other; their fists connect sending a shockwave through the already battered boat. “Fairy Tail is _weak._ Makarov has ruined it, this isn’t how it was supposed to be! Mavis would never—“

Nova jumps back raising her hands in the air. A massive magic circle appears above her. “Mavis loves this guild! She is proud of what it has become! Don’t you dare speak about The First.” The elements rise up around her mixing into her magical aura. 

“You will never harm another soul again!” She shouts. Above her the portal opens and the elements rain down leaving Precht in a crater.

Precht stares at the angry woman and for a moment he swears he could see Mavis standing beside her. The small blonde woman holds her finger towards him with a look of rage. “Goodbye, Precht!” Their voices merge as the last of the attack renders him incapacitated.

Smoke clouds the room for a moment, and once it clears Nova is standing over Precht’s unconscious body. She turns around as another explosion rocks the ship. Her body tenses at the sound of people rushing towards their location.

Nova sees the exceed’s running for their lives with a group of guards behind them. Once the guards spot Nova they stop in their tracks, seeing her barely harmed towering over their Master. 

“We must attack!”

Nova smirks when she feels the rest of the guild appear behind her. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Do you really want to take me on?” She asks, eyeing the guards mockingly. “Look at how Hades ended up.” 

The guards pale staring at her. Whispers run through their ranks. 

_‘Is that…’_

_‘Master Hades talked about her… a woman from beyond.’_

_‘That’s her!’_

“I will give you one chance. Take your guild master and leave this island. If you don’t, I can not guarantee your safety.” Nova states crossing her arms over her chest. 

The group takes one look and high tails it back to the depths of their ship. 

Nova rolls her eyes and turns around towards Makarov and the rest of her guild mates. “Well, I’m home I guess.” 

Makarov smiles, shaking his head. “And I am thankful for your miraculous entrance, dear child.” 

She laughs. “Let’s go get these guys fixed up. Then you can fill me in on everything.” Nova walks over to a teary eyed Wendy and scoops her up. “Hey, kiddo.” 

“Y-you came… but how?” Wendy sniffles holding on tightly. 

“Let’s just say that I had a feeling.” Nova says ruffling the girl's hair. “Now get some rest.”

* * *

Back at the camp Nova sits off to the side with Makarov. He explains to her that Grimoire Heart attacked in the middle of the exams. When she asks about their motive he gets uncomfortable. He tells her that taking down Fairy Tail was only a means to an end.

“They were trying to find Zeref and revive him.” 

Nova’s heart stops for a moment as several memories flash through her mind. “Did they… did they take him?” 

Makarov sighs looking at the ground. “I am not sure. Though I certainly hope they didn’t, that man could very well bring our world to an end.” 

It takes her a few seconds to process his words. The Zeref she knew only wanted to enjoy the world around him. He was a kind man and he even fell in love at one point. Though… while Nova was asleep there were countless sins he had committed. 

“We’ll worry about that later, for now let’s just rest. You all have had a tough time.” Nova finally says glancing over at the line of patients in front of Wendy. 

The poor girl was obviously tired yet she kept going. Nova felt the urge to help but that would lead to a lot of questions. She wasn’t comfortable with telling her entire guild everything yet, so she let Erza dress up and attempt to help. 

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice someone hovering above her.

“What’s up with your new hair style, kid?” 

Nova looks up to see Gildarts taking a seat beside her. “I assumed that the Master would have informed you of all people.” She raises an eyebrow as if to ask. 

Gildarts taps his chin for a moment trying to think. Then his face splits into a grin. “That’s right! You’re some funky little goddess now aren’t you?” 

Nova clamps a hand over his mouth in a panic. “Shut up! I don’t want the others to know yet, dimwit!” 

The ginger haired man cackles once she removes her hand. “Okay, okay. Sorry, kiddo.” He tilts his head. “Man, can I even call you that? Aren’t you like a billion years old?” 

Nova’s eye twitches at the jab. “I suggest you shut your mouth if you know what’s best for you.” 

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood, sheesh!” 

“Well go lighten the mood elsewhere!” Nova exclaims shoving him roughly away. Once he gets up she mutters under her breath about idiots and loud mouths. 

She almost groans when she hears someone else take a seat next to her. 

“What’s got your panties in a twist, Princess?” 

Her annoyance fades almost instantly when she recognizes Gajeel’s voice. “The old man was just being a prick.” She says tapping her fingers against her thigh. 

Gajeel narrows his eyes. “Do I need to beat that old geezer up?” 

Nova laughs. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

The pair talks for several minutes until Nova feels a large spike of magic energy in the distance. She shoots up and glances around trying to get a grip on it. Her chest hammers as she recognizes it. “How could this happen?” She asks herself out loud. 

Nova glances down at her feet to see the rocks shaking. There was a hum of energy in the air; Acnologia was rapidly approaching.


	25. December 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For a good interpretation of how I wrote part of this chapter to feel please listen to the songs on this playlist in order once you see the bold letter further in the chapter until the scene break. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ft6sVQXnVeiK4NlT7UJrL

**T** he dust kicks up across the ground and rocks begin to hover above the ground. Nova gets to her feet staring at the sky waiting for the dragon to appear. Her heart stops when the roar tears across the island sending debris flying. All around her the Fairy Tail mages clutch their ears trying to block out the sound.

Off to the side Wendy is motionless, her eyes blown wide. “That was a dragon's roar.” She says almost to herself in disbelief. 

Everyone nearby panics at the girl's observation. If a _dragon slayer_ said it was a dragon then it most likely was. Barely two seconds after the words leave her mouth Gildarts rushes to the scene accompanied by Natsu, Lucy, and Cana. 

He drops to one knee clutching at his stomach, “My wounds are beginning to burn… there’s no doubt about it. That dragon is close.” His breathing is uneven as Cana tries to help him back up. 

“It’s… it’s…” Pantherlily points to the sky as a black speck becomes rapidly more visible. 

The dragon speeds towards them coming to an abrupt halt over the island. It’s wings flapping causes a minor windstorm across the island; grass flying everywhere. 

Nova stands rigid feeling the cool metal cuffs against her wrists. She was in no shape to protect anyone in her current state. The beast above them was too damn powerful and without all her magic… she didn’t stand a chance in hell. 

Her eyes shoot towards Natsu who is staring up at the dragon's snarling face. “I was right all along… they do still exist.” He doesn’t pay attention to Makarov, who claims the beast above them was Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. “Hey! Do you know Igneel? You better tell me!” 

Gildarts grips Natsu’s shoulders, shutting the boy up. “Do not provoke that thing.” His jaw is set as fear radiates off of him. “Did you forget I lost my arm and leg to him?!”

Natsu tries to speak but Gildarts cuts him off. “I told you Natsu, no man can defeat him.” Just as the words are spoken Acnologia shoots towards the island.

He lands hard, making an earthquake and windstorm topple the mages. “We need to run! None of us stand a chance against him.” 

The mages stand frozen in shock; before anyone can start to retreat the dragon rears its head. Slowly its mouth opens showing an electric blue tongue; pressure begins to build it. Then, it releases a devastating roar. 

Nova watches with wide eyes as it decimates a forth of the island. An entire chunk of forest is vaporized in seconds. The bastard didn’t even use magic power… it was a mere breath attack. At that moment as the members are flung backwards into the island they come to a sudden realization.

This was not something they could handle.

“We need to fight that thing!” Natsu exclaims, getting to his feet. He’s stopped when Gildarts levels a glare at him. 

“That thing is pure evil, and far too strong. That was merely a warm up. Everyone head for the boat!” Gildarts shouts as the mages begin to rush through the trees. 

Acnologia gives chase taking to the skies and striking at them from above. Nova stands rigid in her spot on the beach; she couldn’t move. 

_“Darago, please! I need you to release the cuffs. I can’t do this without my full power.”_

Nova begs the spirit; but she is only met with silence. Her eyes snap up to see Makarov gaining height as he slams Acnologia into a choke hold. Her heart pounds as she watches him wrestle the dragon. She knew it was a suicide mission for the old man, and she knew he didn’t care. 

“Run! Are you brats going to disobey your Masters final wish?!” The man shouts as he pushes Acnologia further across the island. 

The members of Fairy Tail pause not wanting to leave their beloved Master behind. “Let’s hurry up!” Nova hears Laxus shout rushing the guild members towards the boat. 

Something in Nova snaps as she hears his voice. Her drive returns, and her fear floods out. If Darago wasn’t going to listen to her… then she’d do this with whatever magic she had now. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting her family. 

She takes a deep breath in and gazes up at the fight above her. When she exhales her magic starts to seep out of her. Slowly she draws it in and expels it; with every exhale her magic aura grows higher. When she finally opens her eyes and releases everything she has; Acnologia recognizes her.

“Nova! You idiot girl, get out of here!” Makarov yells pushing against the dragon.

Nova meets his eyes, shaking her head. “No way in hell, Gramps.” 

Acnologia seethes and gives up his tussle with Makarov. His claws sink into the old mans massive shoulder as he tosses him across the island. Nova feels the scream rip from her throat as she watches Makarov revert to his true form. 

The guild pauses their retreat to look at what had happened. 

Nova feels her chest grow heavy as the dragon stares down at her. “I thought you were long gone, Goddess.” His voice is low and threatening; he pulls his lips into a snarl.

“I’m standing right here you overgrown lizard.” She shouts back at him. 

Everyone behind Nova watches in horror as she leaps into the air and swings at the dragon. Much to their surprise he’s sent several meters backwards. Nova smirks as she feels the energy begin to crackle around her. “I may not be at full power but I can still kick your ass Acnologia.” 

He lashes out at her; aiming his claws for her floating body. She back flips out of the way and lands on the ground gracefully. “Is that all you’ve got?!”

Makarov watches her with tears in his eyes. “That damn brat…” 

Gildarts grips Cana’s shoulder. “She’s holding her own against him… how is this possible?”

“Woah…” Natsu breathes out watching her in awe as she sends attack after attack at Acnologia. “If I didn’t know better I’d say she was a dragon slayer.” 

Gajeel grunts putting his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face. “You’re all forgetting one important thing.” 

Everyone looks at him.

“That’s Nova Furmell and she is a proud member of Fairy Tail.” 

The statement seems to resonate with everyone. Without another word the guild charges towards the fight. Everyone’s magic bursts out in a flurry. 

In the air as she slams another kick to his nose Nova grins. “You’re all dumb, you’re suppose to be getting on that ship.” 

“And let you have all the fun?! Like hell!” Natsu shouts down below. 

“You ain’t getting rid of us that easy, Princess.” Gajeel tells her with a chuckle. 

Nova’s grin widens as she searches for four specific energies. “Alright if you’re all joining the fray… here’s a meal for you dragon slayers!” Her palms slam together fingers pointing at the sky. 

Four elements leak from her hands and shoot towards the dragon slayers in question. Each of their elements appear before them in a massive burst. Nova’s ears twitch as she feels them absorb their magic. 

“It’s time to slay a dragon!” She shouts as the dragon slayers converge taking to the skies. Her eyes widen as she sees Laxus hovering beside her; it was an enchantment Freed wrote. 

“Right!” 

“On my mark give it all you’ve got!” She exclaims building up her magic. There wasn’t much left from fighting Hades and the fight now. This last attack was all they’d have left. It was their only hope. “Now!”

Five blasts of magic energy converge into a single point and slam into Acnologia. He lands roughly in the ocean forming a massive tidal wave. “Juvia!” Nova shouts rushing towards the sea.

The water mage nods and surges forward. Together the two form a shield to stop the wave from reaching the island. It slams against an invisible barrier and flows back out to sea. 

Nova breathes in shallowly and falls to the sand beneath her. She wipes her forehead that is now drenched with sweat. For a moment she thinks that they’d done it— that they’d won. 

Then the water forms a cyclone as Acnologia rises again from the depths of the ocean. He’s visibly enraged as he descends towards the beach. Nova curses herself as she tries to get back to her feet. She places one hand on her knee urging herself back up.

She needed to protect her guild. 

“Dammit…” She curses to herself. The cuffs on her wrist hadn’t given out. “I can’t keep going like this.” She reaches into her core trying to draw out the rest of her magic. 

Her wrists begin to heat up; and four flashes appear beside her. She hears a loud _crack_ and glances down to see the metal on her wrists breaking. Her heart speeds up as she takes notice of the Elemental’s at her sides. 

“I heard you needed more power.” Darago says smiling. “This is a one time deal, My Lady.” Her fiery hair flickers back and forth. “Here you go.”

When the metal shatters; magic swells up around her in unfathomable proportions. The island begins to shake as she gets to her feet feeling energized once again. 

Fire bursts around her in a massive pillar reaching the clouds.

Wind whips around her like a tornado, sending everything around her flying.

The earth beneath her feet rocks the entire island.

The most amazing thing though… was the ocean rising around the entire island. 

Nova smirks, as Acnologia shudders staring at the woman before him. 

Behind her the guild stares in awe; they knew she was powerful. However no one ever expected to see something of the magnitude. It was simply impossible.

Makarov watches with pride as he clutches Laxus. “This is even more power than the last time I saw her fight. She is truly a sight to behold.” 

Nova commands all the attention as she points her finger at Acnologia. “Are you ready? Just like old times!” She shouts to the four spirits standing beside her. “Formation 7, Formation 12, and Formation 0!”

The members of Fairy Tail watch in shock at the sight before them. After a bright light they see two massive creatures standing before them; a green dragon and a hydra. 

Makarov feels his soul leave his body at the sight. He had a feeling there would be a lot of destruction. 

Brünnhilde climbs onto Titan’s now massive dragon hide, her sword drawn. The two race towards Acnologia and attack in sync. Titan’s claws are the size of Acnologia’s head; he slashes them across his face. While at the same time Brünnhildes sword grows into an unbelievable size, she slams it into his neck. 

Acnologia falls from the sky towards the water.

Neptune takes this as his cue; he sweeps his hand through the water forming a giant whirlpool. Acnologia falls into it. The black dragon urgently tries to escape but the water seems to have a hold on him. 

Soaring in the skies above Darago places her hands on top of each other. She unleashes an inferno that slams in Acnologia leaving nasty burns across his skin. He fights against the water harder but loses energy quickly.

Nova hovers in the air beside Darago. She inhales slowly and connects to her inner power. The white returns to her eyes as she places her palms towards the sky. She mutters an incantation under her breath and a magic circle appears above Acnologia. The skies grow dark and thunder rings out. 

Her hands cut towards the dragon sending massive jolts of lightning towards him. The whirlpool collapses sucking him down below the surface. Nova releases her hold on the lightning and lets the sky clear up. Before anyone can move she dives towards where the dragon fell. 

* * *

It takes her a few moments to locate him; he’s unconscious in his human form lying at the bottom of the ocean. She conjures up an air bubble around them and waits for him to wake up. 

He startles awake staring at her. 

“I told you that if you were to ever cross me again it would not end well.” She says sitting with her legs crossed. 

His mouth moves trying to form words. He realizes that he can’t speak and slams it shut. 

“I’m giving you a choice.” She tells him leaning back on her hands. “You leave here now and do not return… or I will slay you where you stand.” 

Acnologia stares at her. “You are a formidable person, Goddess.” He finally says. “Do you know what brought me to this island?” 

Nova stiffens, shaking her head. She knew the answer already but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. 

“There were two large sources of black magic dangerously close to each other.” He stares into her eyes. “One of them was snuffed out by the other. Currently one of them is heading away from here… to a different continent.” 

He shifts his position slightly, “You know exactly who it was, don’t you? Your little pet that went rogue after your death.” 

Nova’s stomach churns as she digs her nails into the slick algae lined ground. “Zeref.” 

Acnologia nods. “I’ve had a few meetings with him the past hundred years you were gone. None of them were pleasant. That man… he may be further gone than me.” 

His sharp teeth show as he smiles; it’s an awkward cocky grin. His muscles didn’t seem used to the action. “You know exactly how to fix that don’t you, Goddess? How to get rid of the darkness that lies within us? You know who put it there, don’t you?” 

Her breath hitches. Things started to come together within her mind. It was starting to make sense. “Mortem… he cursed you both.” 

Acnologia shrugs, “We were easy targets. That man saw there was lingering darkness in our hearts. He saw the strength we could possess… and he turned us into pawns.” 

Her fingers were going numb with how hard she was clenching her fists now. She felt so much anger and disgust. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

The man laughs at her. “You can sense it on me. The marking of that man.” He runs a hand through his unruly hair. “In this form… I can think a bit more clearly. Though if there was anyone else sitting before me they’d surely be dead by now.” 

Nova feels nervous and odd. “And why am I different?” 

“There are a few reasons, Goddess.” He ticks off his fingers as he speaks. “You are a terrifying person, not to mention the sheer power you possess.” He grimaced at the thought. “And that piece of darkness from him is counteracted by your light.” 

“Then… there is a way to save you both?” She asks uncertain. This could all be a trap, she had to be cautious. 

Acnologia rolls his eyes. “For a being that’s lived as long as yourself you are awfully dense.” He gestures at her. “Why do you think Mortem, or I for that matter get hurt so much when you attack us? It’s the light inside you.”

“So… I just need to beat you and Zeref?” 

“No, that’s a temporary solution. In order for you to help us you have to purify us.” 

“And how the hell do you assume I can do that?”

“You’ve done it before. Do you not recall? It may have been unconsciously, but you were able to do so.” 

Nova furrows her eyebrows. “When?”

“With me. When you encountered me three hundred years ago, you unconsciously purified me. After that I did not attack any dragons or humans.” He sighs. “Though he managed to get to me again.” 

“Then what am I supposed to do? Mortem is still alive, he can easily find either of you. Do you expect me to sit around and guard you like lost children?” 

Acnologia snorts. “Isn’t that something you’ve always done?” 

Nova scrubs a hand across her face. “Give me one reason why I should consider it.” 

“I can give you several. One, I wouldn’t be wreaking havoc across the world. Two, you’d gain a powerful ally. Three, I am a dragon. I can help those dragon slayers you like so much. And four, you are capable of killing me at any point.” 

Nova groans trying to think it over. The man had some good points. Things would be a lot better if he weren’t evil. He may even be able to help her take down Mortem if he were on her side. “...okay.” 

“Just like that?” He asks.

When they reached the surface it’d surely be hell. She wasn’t sure what to say to the guild or the Elemental's; the entire ordeal also meant she needed to explain to the entire guild what they’d witnessed. Hopefully she got lucky and someone else would do it for her. 

“Yeah…” She exhales softly. “Just like that.”


	26. After Tenrou

**NOVA WAS UNSURE** of what to do next. There was no way she could deal with everything at once. She decides it is best to send Acnologia to Haven for the moment; she contacts Darago to have the Elementals escort him there. If she were to talk to her guild about her messy past then she did not want the Black Dragon of the Apocolypse present. 

When she returns to land her guildmates are gathered together waiting on edge. The ones who vaguely knew the story didn’t seem as surprised. Though she knew they would rather hear an explanation from her than Master Makarov. Nova stands hesitantly in the ocean waves, she wasn’t sure where to begin. This wasn’t something easy for her to explain. 

A warm hand grabs her own and she looks to her side confused. Her eyes widen as she sees Mavis smiling up at her, “Go on, they’re waiting for you.” 

“Mavis... “

The small blonde giggles. “Welcome back, Nova. I’m glad to be able to talk to you again.” 

Nova’s eyesight becomes blurry as she throws herself at the First Master pulling her into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She manages between her heaving sobs. 

Mavis holds her just as tight, “I’ve always been here, I never truly left.” 

Across the beach, the Fairy Tail guild stands dumbfounded. “Who the hell is the kid Nova’s hugging?” Natsu asks suspiciously. “Did that dragon turn into her?!”

Laxus scoffs smacking the back of Natsu’s head. “That’s the First Master of Fairy Tail you dumbass!”

“Huh?!” 

Makarov slowly walks towards the two women hugging in the frothy ocean water. “Master Mavis… is that really you?”

The women pull apart and Mavis nods smiling. “Hello, Makarov. I am but an image of my former self, my spirit lives on this island. Though I do pop in from time to time to check on the guild.”

“I can’t believe it... “

Nova snorts wiping away the last of her tears. “She probably decided to watch Precht get his as whooped. The bastard deserved it.” 

Anger crosses the innocent-looking woman’s face for a fleeting moment but is quickly replaced with a smile. “I believe that Nova could use some help while she tries to talk to your children, Third Master.”

Nova feels her stomach coil at the thought. “I don’t know where to begin... “ 

Makarov and Mavis each take one of her hands. “We’ll be here every step of the way, Nova.” 

The white-haired mage squares her shoulders and nods. “I can do this.”

  


* * *

  


It takes nearly two hours to go over everything with the mages on Tenrou Island. Though that was mostly due to the overwhelming amount of questions she was being asked. Not everyone entirely understood what Nova’s true lineage was but they were trying. It wasn’t every day you found out someone from your guild was a goddess who used to rule your continent centuries ago. 

The only topic she didn’t address was Laxus, she still felt it wasn’t time. Lucy and Gajeel freely spoke about their connections to Nova without issue, leading to a few fights. The Thunder Legion was a bit upset that they didn’t have the same connections with her. Nova quickly put an end to that and told them they still held a very special spot in her heart. 

Makarov decided that the group would keep the information to themselves for the time being. He knew Nova wasn’t ready for any more people knowing her past. 

After the mess that was the S-Class trials, Nova decided she would help Makarov out a bit. “Who was still in the running before everything happened?” She asks the older man. “I can host another trial within my world. Seeing as you no longer have a boat to leave the island… the transportation is up to me anyways.” 

Makarov thinks it over for a moment. “I don’t think I am going to pass anyone this year. Though if it is alright with you, I would love to visit your kingdom before we return home. Acnologia is there though correct?”

Nova nods, “Yes. I’ll call a meeting about it once we arrive. There isn’t much to worry about, once I get there the Elementals will help me set up the purification ritual.” 

“Alright, my dear. Let’s do it! You do have booze... right?” 

She snorts rolling her eyes. “Yes, I have a large cellar. Don’t worry the castle is up and running, everything is taken care of.” 

  


* * *

Nova takes the Fairy Tail mages to her kingdom, already having informed the Elementals who set up the guest wing of the castle. Neptune was rather excited to cook a feast again, it’d been some time since he had enough guests to do so. The first night the group arrived in Haven, Nova let them throw a party. It was Fairy Tail after all the raging parties were inescapable. 

As they threw their party Nova snuck off to take care of business. She had consulted the book Sors left her, and sure enough, the first page she opened to had the purification ritual written down. Across the castle in the royalty wing was where Acnologia was hidden. Nova had decided until she knew nobody would attack him, he was safer staying close to her. 

The only other people who knew of his presence were both the guild masters and Gajeel. After Nova had opened up to the guild about Gajeel’s position in her many lifetimes the man hadn’t left her side much. He had this urge to stay by her side and protect her, not to mention he had missed her over the past few months. She was his first true friend after all.

“So, whatcha gotta do fix up the mangy lookin' geezer?” Gajeel asks leaning against the wall beside Darago. 

Acnologia narrows his eyes. “You don’t look to put together either, brat.” 

Nova gives both of them a death glare. “If you don’t behave I will make sure neither of you gets any damn dinner.” Her threat makes both the dragon slayers shut their mouths. “Now, let’s get started shall we?” She gestures for Acnologia to come towards her. “You won’t be removing those cuffs without Darago or I doing it. Trust me, they won’t come off no matter what you do.”

“When do I get them taken off?”

“Once you’ve proven yourself to me.” 

Acnologia grunts following behind Nova as she exits the room, she leads the group down a series of winding hallways. Eventually, they come upon a door leading to the outside of the castle. “I don’t want anyone noticing this taking place so it’ll be performed in the forest.”

After ten minutes they’re standing in a large meadow clearing. “Everyone needs to stay at the edge of the meadow,” Nova instructs as she leads Acnologia to the center. She places the man in front of herself and inhales deeply. “I have no idea if this will hurt, if it does that’s too fucking bad.” 

Gajeel snorts at her words shaking his head. 

“Just stay still.” She tells Acnologia as she closes her eyes and places one palm on his head and the other over his heart. Her breathing grows shallow as she concentrates her magical power. A small white circle forms beneath them while the wind begins to kick up. 

“I, the Deam Magnam expel the darkness from this vessel. So long as my stamp remains on his skin, no darkness shall enter. _PROLUO_!” Nova’s eyes open showing the same white as when she enters her transformed state. White begins to pour from her hands and encase Acnologia’s body, slowly spreading across Nova herself. The energy swirls into a pillar encompassing the magic circle the pair stands on.

Gajeel averts his gaze away from the blinding light. After a few moments the light dies down, and the duo is still standing. Nova grins panting slightly, she removes her hands from Acnologia. Her eyes lock on to the spot over his heart, to make sure her spell had worked. 

A magic circle glows white on his chest, the glow slowly fades until it looks like a normal tattoo. “It worked!” Nova exclaims launching herself at the taller male, making them stumble slightly backward. She squeezes him tight before letting go. 

Acnologia blinks slowly trying to process the events that had just occurred. “I… I can think clearly now.” He says staring at her, “My body feels so much lighter…” 

Nova grins, “That seal on your chest should repel Mortem if he ever tries to curse you again. And if he ever does try, I’ll know because I sealed a bit of my magic in it.” 

“Thank you.” The words are a bit stilted as if he had never spoken them before. “I will do my best to prove my worth to you.”

Gajeel walks over and plops his arm on Nova’s head. “You better try hard, Geezer. This woman will kick your ass until you do, I know this from experience.” 

Neptune rolls his eyes from beside his siblings. “Oh please, she’d kick your ass no matter what. Though I’m sure she did beat your ass for being such an asshole this time around.”

“Shut up, Water Breather.”

“How is that even an insult?!”

Brünnhilde slams her sword into the ground causing a small tremble in the earth. “Behave or I will be the one kicking your asses.”

Nova groans, “Alright kids, let’s go back inside before anyone realizes we disappeared.”

  


* * *

The next morning Nova held the meeting she was dreading and introduced Acnologia to her guildmates. She was thankful that she thought ahead and did it outside the castle because she got the reaction she expected when she introduced the man. Before she could even start her explanation Gildarts, Natsu and Gray had simultaneously charged at Acnologia. 

Nova scowls, she drops to a crouch and slams her fists into the ground forming a ripple of earth. The younger two mages trip and fall, while Gildarts leaps over the attack. He raises his fist preparing to attack, a white aura rising around him. His magical energy forces everyone nearby to fall to their knees except for Nova and Acnologia.

Once the ginger-haired man is within reach Nova raises her left leg and slams it into his gut. He’s thrown across the courtyard into a stone pillar causing it to crumble. Gildarts groans getting to his feet spitting out blood. “You have a nasty kick, don’t you Kid?”

Nova crosses her arms and glares. “Are you going to listen and behave or do I need to knock you out, Old Man?”

Gildarts scoffs, “Why are you protecting him? You know what he did to me. He’s pure evil-”

Nova cuts him off, “If you’d sit down and listen to me then you would understand.” She flares her power up making her hair float. “Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?” 

Gildarts gulps shaking his head. “Alright, geeze… I’ll listen.” He says taking a spot next to Cana. The man couldn’t help but remember the raw unfathomable power Nova demonstrated on Tenrou Island. There was no way in hell he was going to provoke a monster like that. 

“Good, now listen up.” 

It takes a bit but she’s able to explain the situation to them, and Acnologia tells his side of the story. The group of mages is still slightly suspicious of him but give in nonetheless. The dragon slayers were excited because they could ask him questions about their dragons, and maybe even train a bit. After everything was settled it was time to get the guild home.

* * *

Nova stands outside her cabin with a hand propped on her hip. “Hmm.” She stares at her home trying to figure out how to expand it. There were no empty rooms left and she had a feeling she’d be needing more room eventually. While she still had the kingdom, it wasn’t exactly nearby. She also wasn’t ready to live there just yet. 

She’s so lost in thought she doesn’t notice when someone walks up behind her. “What’re you stari-” Before the person can finish their sentence Nova has them pinned against a tree with her boot on their throat. “Can’t breath, Princess.”

Gajeel gently removes her foot coughing slightly. “You’re jumpier than usual, yeesh.” He says rubbing his neck. “What are you lookin’ at?”

Nova blushes in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’ve been on edge lately.” She shakes her head before gesturing at the cabin. “I need to expand the place but I’m not sure how to go about it.” 

Gajeel hums and looks at their home for a second before looking at her. “Well, why don’t you just add on a few more bedrooms then make the extra closet a portal to the Kingdom.” He says offhandedly. 

“What?” She furrows her eyebrows. “How the hell did you know that was possible?” 

The dragon slayer blinks. “Y’know, Princess I ain’t so sure myself. The idea kinda just came to mind?” 

Nova tilts her head. “I used the same technique at the castle to go between Earthland and the Ethereal Realm. There’s no way you could recall that though… you’re not supposed to remember your previous lives.”

Gajeel shrugs, “We can think about that later. Why don’t we start making plans for the expansion?”

“Yeah, alright.” Nova agrees walking up the stairs of the cabin. It wouldn’t be too hard to add a couple more bedrooms. After all, she had an entire crew at the ready, the Elementals did build the castle themselves. 

Once Nova sits down at the table she motions for Gajeel to fetch her a pencil and paper. “Now if we take down this wall…” The two pour over the floor plans for the remainder of the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCABULARY
> 
> Proluo: (Latin) Purify. A part of the enchantment to purify evil or darkness. Sors invented this and passed it down to his daughter who holds a great deal of light within her body. To cast properly, the user must have natural light within them.


	27. A New Foe

**THE CABIN RENOVATIONS** get finished within a few months. In that time Acnologia is moved into the house and an official part of Fairy Tail. Makarov makes him an S-Class mage due to his abilities, and he is tasked with finding information on Mortem and his organization. Slowly but surely he was starting to prove himself to Nova and the guild. 

When Nova wasn’t around to watch over him he was assigned to The Elementals. He protested it claiming he didn’t need a babysitter but one look from Nova shut him up. 

Nova was starting to plan how to bring Zeref back to the light, it wouldn’t be as simple as it was with Acnologia. He not only was stained by Mortem but he held a dangerous curse which she would need to find a way to counteract. She hadn’t realized back then what it was, but now she knew it was the doing of a lesser god beneath Orion. It would take some bargaining but she was positive the man would help remove the curse.

During her downtime Nova mainly focused on training to handle her power better and taking missions. She would go on missions with her team or her group of dragon slayers. The guild had taken to calling her house ‘The Dragon Slayer Haven.’ This stirred up an argument with Natsu who wanted to move in because he didn’t want to be left out. Gajeel vetoed that idea faster than Nova could deny the pink-haired teenager. 

The guild was left in the dark of the events that transpired on Tenrou Island beside the people present. Makarov and Nova decided that it was best to keep it on a need to know basis. It was nice though that they had a few more people to help with finding information and planning for future battles.

* * *

Nova stands in front of the dining room table with her hands on her hips. “Alright, I’m leaving on a solo-mission. I shouldn’t be gone too long, but the chores are listed on the fridge. I know you two,” She points at Gajeel and Wendy, “Know how to take care of the garden and house but I would like you to show Acnologia what to do.”

Acnologia scrunches his nose, “Why do I have to do chores or tend to a garden?”

Gajeel looks at him like he’s an idiot. “You don’t want to start this with her.”

“You are living under _my_ roof. _Rent free_. While I am gone you are going to help them take care of the _damn_ house or I can lock you in the castle dungeon if you’d prefer.” Nova hisses giving him a deadly glare, daring him to argue with her. 

Acnologia gulps, “Yes ma'am.” 

Nova smiles tilting her head, “Good. Now behave, if Darago tells me you’ve stepped one toe out of line I will make sure you can’t walk for six months. Understood?” 

“Understood!”

She goes over a few more things with the trio before grabbing her bag. “I’ll see you guys soon, bye!” Nova says with a wave before she leaves the house. 

Nova was setting off on a mission given to her by the magic council to eradicate an SS-Class monster terrorizing a small town. Her team would have joined her but they were on a different mission across the country destroying a dark guild. She decided it would be safer to go alone so she could test her current limits. 

Darago had been slowly lowering the limiter of her bracelets as she continued to train. The phoenix woman now allowed her to use just below half her power. Her body still needed to become stronger to endure the strain of her magical power. 

“Hmm…” Nova looks at the quest flyer the council had given her. Apparently the creature she’d be defeating was hiding in the woods beside a town called Carin. It was a modest town and didn’t have a magical guild to protect it. The beast was destroying the town and murdering the townsfolk, and when they went looking for it in the forest they never turned or came back severely wounded. 

“There isn’t much information about what it is… they didn’t even tell me what type of magic it uses.” She says to herself trying to think of a game plan. “I guess I’ll see when I get there.” 

By the time she reaches the town, it’s midafternoon. She looks over the flyer to find the address she was supposed to meet the mayor at. It doesn’t take her too long to find the building; it's a bit bigger than the others in the small town. She notices it’s made of stone rather than brick like the rest of the buildings making it stand out like a sore thumb. 

“Hello?” She calls when she enters, not seeing anyone inside the lobby. “I’m the mage that accepted your request?”

“Hold on just a moment!” A voice calls from somewhere down the hallway. After a few seconds, a young man appears in front of her. He takes in her appearance and tilts his head. “I thought the council said they were sending a team… are you sure you can handle this by yourself?”

Nova raises her eyebrows at the man's straightforward nature. “Yes. This isn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before. Did the council tell you who they were sending?” 

The man shakes his head, “No… just that they were sending one of their strongest assets.” 

“I’m Nova Furmell, daughter of the fifth seat Wizard Saint and mage of Fairy Tail.” She says crossing her arms over her chest. Her short sleeves showcase her guild mark on her bicep. 

“Oh.” The man says blinking. “You look quite different from the magazines.”

“Yeah…wanted to try something different.” She says before shaking her head, “Can we discuss the job now? I’d like to get my housing situated before dark.” 

“Ah yes, sorry. My name is Helios, I’m currently the acting mayor.” 

Nova hums in acknowledgment. “Alright. Tell me everything you know.” 

Helios gestures for her to follow him, “Let’s go sit in my office and I’ll tell you.” He leads her to a large room with a few cushioned sofas and a wooden desk. While rather plain it still managed to look elegant. Nova takes a seat at the corner of the room, she was able to gauge all exits and possible hiding spots from her position. When traveling alone she was more cautious than usual, something ingrained in her by her father. 

“The creature has been destroying our forest for several weeks now. It tears down trees, kills the wild-life, and renders a large chunk of the land unusable for us. Most of our money comes from using the resources in the forest.” 

“At first we went out with a few of our hunters to check the situation out but they never returned… when we found their bodies we decided mages would need to intervene. There aren't many mages here, and definitely, none that measure up to a guild like yours. Every single mage we sent didn’t make it out alive or is holding on for dear life in our hospital.”

Nova studies the man as he speaks. She could sense an odd magic presence within him but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He was definitely more powerful than he was letting on. “What kind of magic do you use?”

Helios freezes for a moment. “What do you mean? I don’t-”

“Bullshit. You’re a mage, I can tell that for sure. You’re hiding it though… why?” 

“I’m not-”

Nova narrows her eyes, “If you do not tell me what you’re hiding I refuse to help your town.” 

Helios stares at her nervously biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m hiding… from a group of people. Okay? That’s it. I’ve been trying to protect this town but I can’t do that with my own power or it’ll bring more trouble for them.” 

“Hiding from who?” 

“ **Draco Venatores**.” He whispers it as if saying the name allowed would make the people appear instantly. “They’re dragon hunters.” 

Nova blinks, “Dragon hunters? But there aren’t any dragons left besides…” 

“Dragon Slayers.” Helios says finishing the sentence for her. “I am one of the last remaining of my kind… they’ve been hunting me since I was a child.” 

“That’s insane! Why haven’t they gone after any of the others then? I know several dragon slayers and they’ve never encountered these people.” 

Helios looks at her for a moment, “They seek out the dragons who are alone first. Going after a brood is a terrible idea, especially if they have a queen.” He says gesturing to her. 

Nova bursts out laughing, “A queen? You’re hilarious, I just take care of them and give them a place to stay.” 

“Anyone can sense the power radiating off of you. They would be stupid to try and go after dragons beneath the protection of someone like you.” 

“I… suppose that makes sense. If you’re a dragon slayer, what element do you possess?” 

“I am the dragon of the sun. While my element is one of the strongest during the day, my powers aren’t as powerful during the night. If they were to catch me off guard in the dark they would be able to take me.” 

Nova scoffs, “You don’t need your element at your disposal to be strong. That’s what training is for. I know several slayers whose elements aren’t always readily available who can protect themselves easily enough. They put time and effort into growing stronger.”

“I can’t do that! If I use my magic they’ll be able to find me! They took away the boy I found…I can’t do anything against them.” 

“They have a child? And you haven't tried to go after him?!” Nova exclaims getting to her feet in anger. “I don’t care if you don’t think you’re strong enough, you fight until your last breath to protect that boy!” 

Helios stares at her, “I haven’t used my magic consistently in years… I’m weak.” 

Nova glares down at him. “We’re going to make a deal. I’ll take care of your monster problem for you, but only if you come with me. You’re going to lure those bastards out and I’m going to save that damn kid.” 

“You’re insane! There’s no way you can defeat that monster and take them on!” 

“I can and I will. Get dressed for battle because we are leaving immediately.” Nova’s voice leaves no room for argument. Helios nods uncertainty and rushes to do as she says. 

  


* * *

Helios meets Nova at the front of the building when he finishes changing his clothes. She looks over his outfit and snorts. “The pants are loose enough for fighting but… that shirt? It’s going to be ruined.” She says pulling at the thin white fabric. “Whatever. Let’s go.” 

Nova ex-equips her bag into her storage space making the man beside her jump. “Where did your bag go?” 

“Into my requip storage. Now shut up and lead me to the beast. What type of magic does it use?” She asks, shoving him in front of her. 

“As far as I know it uses some form of earth magic. It’s massive and has brute strength on its side as well.” 

Nova hums, “Alright.” 

  


* * *

Nova wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see when they arrived but it certainly wasn’t this. The creature was lying in a massive open canyon with its head resting on its paws. From what she could see it was a fox-like creature with nine tails. She’d never seen anything like it before and she’d lived many lifetimes on this planet. 

“That’s your beast?” Nova asks, whispering to her companion. 

“Yes… I have no idea what the thing is. I’ve tried to research it but I haven’t found a single trace of it anywhere.” 

“Huh.” Nova stares at it intently, “It seems rather peaceful at the moment.” 

“That’s because it hasn’t noticed us yet… trust me once it does it won’t be so peaceful.”

As if on cue the fox opens its eyes and sniffs the air. Nova holds still as it lifts its head and looks in their direction. The fox's lip curls up into a snarl that echoes within the canyon. It slowly lifts itself off the ground drawing to its full height. The creature had to be the size of a dragon at least, maybe even bigger. 

Before the two mages can react the earth beneath them cracks like a ravine and sends them hurtling down towards the bottom of the canyon. “Holy shit!” Helios shouts clinging to Nova in fear, “Do something!” 

Nova rolls her eyes as she quickly stops their descent and hovers midair. “You’re such a baby.” She mutters gently lowering them to the ground. 

“Well sorry! Not all of us are battle-hungry mages who do this for a living!”

“Shut up and make yourself useful.” 

Nova pushes the man off her and surveys the creature towering over them. The magic power it radiated was insane, it was almost like staring a dragon in the face. She takes a deep breath in and lets her magic energy flow around herself. “Alright big guy, let’s throw down.”

The fox growls at her lashing out with a building-sized paw. “Get out of the way!” Helios shouts ducking away from the attack. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he sees Nova take several steps forward. She reels her fist back charging it with visible magic power and slams it into the fox's paw stopping the attack in its tracks. 

A massive shockwave rings out through the canyon sending dust and debris flying. 

Helios stares at the woman in front of him in shock. “What the hell are you?”

Nova smirks, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

  


* * *

At the guildhall, things had been relatively normal since Nova left. Acnologia was sitting at the bar listening to Mirajane chatter about who knows what. He feels his hair stand on end and turns his head towards the doors. A few moments later the large wooden doors are slammed open to reveal a distraught Carla holding a severely injured Wendy. 

The guild goes silent trying to process the scene. 

“Who did this?” Acnologia demands making his way towards the injured girl. Carla opens her mouth but nothing comes out. “Dammit, cat. Who the hell did this?” He repeats harshly. 

“I… I don’t know! They attacked the house! Gajeel tried to protect us but…” She cries, trying to gather herself. “They were so strong! And n-now…” 

“Where is he? What happened?” Acnologia scoops Wendy into his arms and begins walking towards the guild infirmary. “Phoenix! Get the damn Hydra out here now, I know you can hear me!” He shouts as the mages part making way for him. 

Makarov finally recovering from the shock hops off his barstool and follows behind Acnologia. Once they get Wendy situated in a bed Neptune appears in the room. “I’ll take care of her. Focus on finding out what happened.” He says nodding at the dragon slayer. 

“My office, now.” Makarov states motioning towards Carla and Acnologia. 

The trio enters his office, Makarov places a silencing ruin on the door to prevent noise from entering. “Carla, start at the beginning.” 

Carla inhales shakily. “Gajeel and Wendy decided to stay at the house for a bit… they wanted to start making a gift for Nova.” She says, “So they let Acnologia go to the guild before them.” 

Acnologia frowns, _‘If I had been there I could have protected them.’_ He thinks to himself. 

“There was several of them… they just came out of nowhere and attacked the house. Nova’s going to be so mad… she just finished working on it.” Carla mumbles the last part as an afterthought. “Gajeel and Wendy tried to fight back but they were too strong… Gajeel he and Pantherlily were so injured but they kept fighting so we could escape… he told me I needed to get Wendy to safety…” 

Makarov runs a hand over his face and sighs. “Did these people say anything? Something that could identify them or explain why they attacked?” 

“They said they’d been waiting… that the Queen wasn’t home and neither was the King… it was the best time to attack. Th-they called themselves **Draco Venatores**.” 

Acnologia’s eyes flash in recognition. “Dragon Hunters.” 

“What?” Makarov looks over at the man waiting for an explanation. 

“I’ve encountered them before. They haven’t tried to come after me since because they deemed me a ‘king’ the strongest amongst the dragons and dragon slayers. I’m assuming they’ve been lying in wait to attack the kids, but because Nova is basically the queen of her own brood they didn’t want to risk it. She is far too powerful for them to try to go up against. I must have been the only other thing stopping them…” 

Makarov sighs deeply. “Did they take Gajeel?” 

“Yes… they took him. H-he said not to look back.” Carla looks down ashamed of herself. 

Acnologia places a hand on her head. “You did a good job, cat. Getting your dragon to safety was the most important thing you could’ve done.” 

Carla looks up at him with wide eyes, “But-” 

“No. Gajeel knew what he was doing. He was protecting his kin. That is very important to dragons.” Acnologia looks back to Makarov. “We need to contact Nova. When she finds out she will be on a warpath, they hurt her brood. She may not be a dragon but she has all the qualities of one.” 

Makarov nods, “I will contact her. She’s on a mission for the council but I know she’ll drop everything to come back.” 

“Right now we need to protect the dragons we have here,” Acnologia says getting to his feet. “They are going to be placed beneath my protection. As long as they are with me those bastards won’t dare to come back.” He pauses for a moment. “Contact your grandson and tell him to return to the guild immediately. He isn’t safe either.” 

“Thank you,” Makarov says, giving Acnologia a small smile. “Nova was right to save you. You are proving yourself, Acnologia.” 

The man bristles at the compliment. “It’s nothing, it is purely instinct to protect those in my brood.” 

Makarov shakes his head with a laugh. “I trust you to keep them safe.” 

Acnologia exits the office and calls out to Natsu, “Come on brat. I know you heard the conversation. You’re to stay by my side until further notice.” 

“We need to go after them! They have Gajeel, we can’t just leave him alone!” Natsu shouts slamming his fist into a wooden table. 

Acnologia sighs and walks towards him, “Settle down.” 

“Who are you to tell me what to do?!”

“What would Nova want you to do? Would she want you to rush off and get injured? Or would she want you to wait for her where you’re safest until we can go after the bastards?” 

Natsu falters, his bangs hang over his eyes. “She would want me to stay…” 

“That’s right. Now come on, let’s go check on Wendy.” Acnologia says turning to head towards the infirmary. Natsu follows after him wordlessly much to the guild's surprise. 

“I’ve never seen anyone handle Natsu like that besides Nova,” Gray says staring at the dragon in surprise. 

Mirajane giggles, “Acnologia seems to have grown fond of the dragon slayers, almost like a parent.” 

“I guess so.” 

  


* * *

Nova is mid-battle when her lacrima goes off. It was the emergency alert one she kept on her person at all times. “Shit. Hey, Sun Boy! Answer this would you?” She shouts tossing the device at him as she hurls a swath of flames at the fox. 

Helios curses as he rushes to catch the lacrima before it could hit the ground. “H-hello.” 

The old man on the other side narrows his eyes, “Where is Nova?”

“Uhm… she’s a bit busy. She asked me to answer.” Helios says turning the lacrima to show Nova fighting the massive nine-tailed beast. 

Makarov curses, “I need you to tell her everything I say, got it?”

Helios nods. “Yessir.” 

Makarov begins to describe the situation to Helios who looks shocked. “Oh no… that isn’t good at all… I… I’m running from them right now. They’re getting bolder.” 

“What does that mean, boy?” 

“I’m a dragon slayer, but I’ve been hiding for years. If they’re being this bold that means they’re doing something big… or else they’d never dare to attack someone like Nova’s brood.” 

“I need you to inform her. She needs to return home now.” 

Helios nods his head and shouts over the battle what the old guild master had told him. He watches in horror as Nova freezes in the middle of the battle. “Nova, you need to move or you’ll get hurt!” The boy begins to freak out as he watches the fox swing at Nova again, “Nova!” 

“What is going on?!” Makarov demands. 

The world seems to move in slow motion for Helios as he watches Nova. His heart hammers in his chest as the paw is mere inches away from her. There was no possible way she could survive a hit like that at point-blank range. 

**_BOOM._ **

Helios stares with his mouth hanging open at the scene before him. 

Nova’s still standing upright, but she was… different. The air seemed to grow thick and hot as she looked up at the fox, her eyes a solid white. Magic swirls around her like a tornado, the paw of the fox… is gone. All that’s left is a bloody nub. 

Her hair floats around her like a halo as she overlaps her hands. “ **Exitii Elementarium.** ” A massive beam of pure magic shoots out from her palm and slams into the fox sending it into the canyon wall. Dust kicks up obscuring the view of the creature. Nova walks slowly towards it, she could see the fox was heavily wounded but starting to get up.

“I’ll end this fast.” She says raising her palms to the sky, a large magic circle forms over the fox. “ **Divinum Elementum: Pluviam.** ” A vortex opens from the magic circle and rains down the elements. Waves of fire and boulders the size of meteors crash into the fox’s body. 

The attack ends and in the large crater, nothing remains but chunks of fur. 

Helios stares at her feeling small; he’d never witnessed such a display of power in his life. He felt awestruck and fearful. She was a person he’d never want to piss off. 

Nova turns to look at Helios, her eyes fading back to their normal blue. “Tell him I’m on my way home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCABULARY
> 
> Draco Venatores: (Latin) Dragon Hunters. A new foe has shown up, they are a group of people after dragons and dragon slayers. We will see how this progresses.
> 
> Exitii Elementarium: (Latin) Elemental Destruction; one of Nova’s more powerful spells, it’s an energy beam filled with the elements 
> 
> Divinum Elementum: Pluviam: (Latin) Divine Elemental: Rain; A spell that forms a magic circle in the sky and rains down the elements


	28. The Brood

**NOVA PLACES HER** hand on Helios’s shoulder, “This might make you feel a bit dizzy.” She says before teleporting them just outside her guild. Helios stumbles around a bit, looking dazed. “Yeah, I figured as much.” She mutters to herself before helping him straighten up.

Helios blinks owlishly as she walks towards the large wooden doors. Not wanting to be left behind he trails after her like a lost puppy. Nova was obviously not in a good mood. The air around her was noticeably hotter, almost like standing beside a fireplace for too long. She enters the guild walking straight towards the infirmary not speaking a single word. Everyone could feel the anger radiating off of her and kept their distance. 

When she enters the room she ignores everyone besides Neptune, “Is she going to be alright?” She asks as she comes to a stop beside him. Her anger was still prominent but now worry was overtaking her as she stared down at Wendy. 

Neptune glances over at Nova and gives a nod, “She’ll be okay… but it’s going to take a bit for a full recovery. I can physically heal her but there seems to be something amiss with her magical core.” His hands are encased by a small pool of glowing water as he continues to heal Wendy’s injuries. 

Nova bites the inside of her cheek and begins to fidget with her fingers. “What do you mean?”

“It’s similar to what happened with Jace but not quite the same. Whoever attacked her drained her magic in one go which damaged her core. If she wasn’t given medical attention fast enough she could have died.” Neptune says shaking his head. “It’s a miracle that Carla got her here in time.” 

Nova’s temper flares up as she thinks about the people who injured her precious sky dragon slayer. She turns around to look at Makarov and Acnologia. Her arms cross beneath her chest as she juts out her right hip, “There’s no time to waste, give me every scrap of information we have. Don’t leave anything out.” 

Makarov watches the young woman before him and feels as if he’s looking at Ozai Furmell. The air surrounding her held the same scorching heat that the Fifth Seat Wizard Saint radiated when angry. There were so many similarities between the two despite there being no blood relation. She even had the same authoritative tone and facial expression. It was as if she unconsciously picked up these little habits from the man who raised her that not even his own son inherited. 

Nova snaps her fingers, “Darago.” 

The Phoenix Elemental appears in front of her in a flash. “Yes, Deam Magnam?” 

“Place protective enchantments on the guildhall.” Nova says reverting to her old war commander role, “Then I want you and Titan to check on the cabin and see if anything was left behind. Brünnhilde will stay here to guard the guild.” 

“As you wish.” Darago bows before disappearing. 

Nova turns towards Makarov, “This room until further notice is going to be converted into our war room. I do not want to be far from the dragons unless I absolutely have to be. Where is Laxus?” 

“I contacted him and the Thunder Legion, they should be arriving very soon.” The old man replies. “I already cleared a table for you to use, there should be paper and pens on the desk.” He managed to hide his smile, he was truly proud of how far the girl had grown.

Nova nods and grabs the supplies before taking a seat at the table. “Boys,” She says glancing up. Natsu, Helios, and Acnologia all turn in her direction. “Not you Natsu, go ahead and sit down.” The pink-haired dragon slayer does as he’s told. “Acnologia, you go first.” 

Acnologia leans against the wall beside her, he had a better vantage point from there. “First who is the blonde brat?” He asks, glaring at Helios who was standing awkwardly by the infirmary door. 

“That’s the person I took the job from, it turns out he has been running from the Dragon Hunters as well. He’s the sun dragon slayer, Helios. I brought him with me because he needs protection as well.” 

“Hn,” Acnologia seems to think this over. “If he becomes a threat I will eliminate him myself.” 

Helios squawks at that, “I’m right here you know!” 

Nova rolls her eyes, “He’s barely used his magic for years. I don’t see him being much of an issue.” 

Acnologia snorts. “Pathetic.” 

“Enough about him. Tell me everything you know.” 

He sighs as he makes eye contact with her, “As you’re aware they call themselves **Draco Venatores** also known as Dragon Hunters. They’ve been around for quite some time but they haven’t been as active much the past century. Typically they go after lone or young dragons or dragon slayers. This is why it’s odd they went after Gajeel and Wendy.” 

Nova hums as she writes down what he says. 

“They’re not stupid enough to go after a brood altogether. Especially not if the broods Queen is present, in this case, you-” 

“I’m not a dragon,” Nova says cutting him off. 

“For all intents and purposes, you are the Queen of this brood.” Acnologia rolls his eyes. “Whether it was a conscious decision or not each of them views you as such. But as I was saying, they won’t attack if a King Dragon is present either.” 

“What counts as a ‘King’?” Nova asks arching an eyebrow. 

“The most powerful of dragons count as Kings. You’ve met quite a few of them actually. Igneel, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, and myself. Though I would argue that Grandeeney counts as a King as well.” 

Natsu perks up at the mention of Igneel, “Yeah! Igneel is the King of Fire Dragons! He’s super strong!”

Nova smiles at his enthusiasm. “Yeah, I can say firsthand that your dad is pretty strong.” 

“You’ve met Igneel!?” 

“That’s a story for another time, okay?” She tells Natsu before turning her attention back to Acnologia. “If you’re a King why did they attack Gajeel and Wendy? Weren’t you with them?” 

Acnologia sighs looking away from her. “No, I wasn’t… They wanted to work on something so they told me to go ahead of them. If I had been there…” 

Nova shakes her head, “It isn’t your fault, you had no idea.” 

“I’ve come into contact with Draco Venatores once. They tried to come after me but it didn’t go very well for them. Ever since they’ve avoided me like the plague. All I really know is that they capture dragons and dragon slayers, I don’t know why.” 

Nova sighs, “Thank you. Helios? Do you have anything to add?” 

The blonde nods and takes a seat on a bed beside Nova, “I’ve been running from them for several years. They managed to capture me once but I was able to escape because this man who looked like a demon saved me. He had red skin, a tail, and horns. That was several years ago though…” 

Nova’s eyes widened slightly, it couldn’t possibly be who she was thinking of. As far as she knew, that man was still in the Divine Realm. He was an Elder God in training so he wasn’t allowed to leave often. Nova shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts. “What else?”

“When they had me they hooked me up to these weird tubes that constantly drained my magic. I was unconscious most of the time they had me… so I don’t know much other than that.” Helios frowns, “I’m sorry that isn’t very helpful.” 

“No,” Nova taps her pen against the paper. “That actually is helpful because now we know that there’s a recurring theme of them draining magic.” She sighs, “Carla?” 

The white-haired cat is curled against Wendy’s side looking worse for wear. “Yes, Nova?”

“I know it may be hard but could you try to walk me through what happened?” 

“Yes… if it’ll help.” Carla nods flying over to the table. 

  


* * *

Darago stands outside the cabin beside Titan, they’d already finished putting up the enchantments on the guild. “I believe it’d be a good idea to put some up around here as well.” The large man tells his companion. 

“Yeah.” Darago agrees as she walks around assessing the damage. “While you do that I’m going to search for clues.” She steps into the rubble of the cabin. It wasn’t too bad, only the kitchen had been destroyed and everything else seemed to be intact. 

It wouldn’t be too hard to repair thankfully. She sifts through the smoldering wood and rocks trying to find any shred of evidence. “What’s this?” She mutters to herself picking up two scraps of fabric. 

She holds it in her hands turning it over. One piece was thick and black as if it came from a pair of pants. “That brilliant man!” Darago exclaims as she holds it up grinning. “Gajeel tore off a piece of his pants and something from one of the attackers!”

Titan finishes casting the enchantments and walks over to her. “You have to give it to him, he’s always been crafty.” He says agreeing with her. “He was the head of our army after all.” 

Darago grins, “We have to bring this back to Nova. Afterward, we should start fixing the house.” 

“That woman needs to invest in insurance or something,” Titan says with an eye roll. 

“Oh shut up, now come on.” 

  


* * *

Nova finishes writing down her notes after Carla explains to her what happened. She sighs and looks over at Wendy, “I think I’ve come up with a rough game plan.” 

Everyone in the room looks towards her waiting for her to speak. 

“Haven is protected, nobody from this realm can access it. I’m going to have the Elementals take Wendy and Carla there.” She says, “In the meantime, I’m going to start tracking these bastards down.” 

Makarov nods, “That’s a good idea. Do you have any clue where to start?” 

At that moment Darago appears in the room once again. “I think I can help with that.” She says handing the scraps of fabric to Nova. “Gajeel left this behind, we can use the dragon slayers to track the scents.” 

Nova smirks, “That smart asshole.” She looks at Neptune and Darago. “Take the girls back to the castle and look after them, okay?”

When the Elementals disappear Nova sighs leaning back in her chair. “If they’re after dragon slayers I’m not sure if we should bring the boys.” She looks over at Acnologia as if to ask for his opinion. 

“I don’t think that will be an issue with both of us there. A dragon's strength multiplies when working in tandem with its brood. Though… I’m not sure about the new brat. He may be a liability.” 

Nova tilts her head, “I suppose you’re right. Though everyone deserves a chance to prove their worth if he comes along and gets injured it’s his own fault.” 

Helios begins to blubber, “I don’t think I should go, I’m not very strong…” 

Nova looks at him with a nasty glare. “You have no choice, you left a child alone with these people. It is your responsibility to rescue him.” This triggers enraged responses from the other two dragons in the room. 

“How dare you leave a friend behind!” Natsu shouts slamming his hands down on the table causing a crack. 

“Especially a child. You’re pathetic.” Acnologia adds his lips curling into a snarl. 

“Boys. Simmer down.” Nova says making Acnologia and Natsu close their mouths. “We’re just waiting on Laxus at this point.” Just as the words leave her mouth thunder booms overhead signifying the man's arrival. 

Nova smirks, “Now, we can get to work.” 

  


* * *

Nova sighs as the group walks through the forest to find their comrade. “This would be so much simpler if I could detect his magic.” She frowns as she walks between Acnologia and Laxus. “They must be continuously draining his magic, or it’s too weak for me to detect in his current state.” 

Laxus looks over at her, “What are you on about now?” 

“Teleportation magic. It’s a bit fancier than your little lightning trick, I can teleport so long as I’ve seen the place or sense somebody's energy I'm familiar with. That’s how I was able to get to Lucy on Tenrou Island.” She shrugs, “I’ve mostly remastered it but there are still a few kinks to work out.” 

“That’s pretty damn useful.” He smirks, “I never have to ride a train again.” 

“Dream on, Lightning Rod.” She rolls her eyes trying to hide her smile. 

At the front of their formation, Natsu is dutifully following the trail of Gajeel’s scent. It’d been a while since Nova had seen the young man so focused on something. She could tell that this was bugging him a lot more than he let on. Natsu and Gajeel argued more often than not but they had a special bond. The two were practically brothers after all. 

“Why don’t we take a break? We’ve been going for several hours now.” Nova says placing a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. 

“We don’t have time to stop. There’s no way we can know if they’re going to kill him or not. He wouldn’t rest until he found one of us… We need to save him.” Natsu’s shoulders are stiff beneath Nova’s fingers. 

“We’re going to save him, I promise.” Nova says squeezing his shoulder lightly, “But to do that we need to be in our best condition. So let’s go take a break and eat something okay?” Her voice is gentle as she moves her hand to rub circles on his back. 

“I-,” His voice breaks as he turns to face Nova with tears in his eyes, “I’m scared we won’t save him in time.” Natsu’s face scrunches up as he buries his face in Nova’s neck. She wraps him in her arms as he shakes against her sobbing. “What if he’s already g-gone?” 

Nova’s heart breaks a bit watching the usually strong and hard-headed boy breakdown in her arms. She smooths down his hair and shushes him softly, “Don’t you dare think like that. If he knew you doubted him for even a moment he’d kick your ass.” 

This makes the boy laugh a little.

“Gajeel is a stubborn bastard. He’s probably scheming up ways to escape right now. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that he’s alright.” That last part wasn’t the whole truth, Nova was terrified at what they might find, but she knew Gajeel like the back of her hand. He would fight until his last breath and then he’d fight some more. 

Natsu nods slightly, “You’re right.” His voice is barely above a whisper. 

Nova smiles, “I’m always right.” She says with a laugh, “Now let’s get some food in that belly so we can continue our search. I need my favorite pyro at his best.” She gently pushes him away from herself and gives him a big grin. “C’mon, where’s my rowdy Natsu hmm?” 

He grins back at her, “I’m all fired up!” 

Off to the side, Helios blinks watching the interaction curiously. “She really does care for you all, doesn’t she? Almost like a mother.” 

Laxus hums, “She’s taken on the role as the younger kid's big sister since she joined the guild. Though she has a special way with the dragons, I haven’t seen her fail to cheer any of us up yet.” 

“She’s always been a headstrong woman, but there’s no doubt that she has a heart of gold. Even when it comes to her enemies she somehow manages to sway them.” Acnologia says agreeing. “It’s almost like magic itself.”

Nova glances over at the three talking quietly and arches an eyebrow. “What are you three whispering about, hm?” 

“Just informing the blonde one that you’re a demon and he should be scared of you.” Laxus quips with a smirk. 

This makes Nova roll her eyes and scoff. “I’ve managed to win all you assholes over so I’d say I’m a ray of sunshine.” 

“No, you’re just persistent and annoying.” 

Nova narrows her eyes, “Find your own damn food then, I’m not sharing Neptune’s lunch with you.” 

“Wait-,”

“Nooope.” Nova saunters off dragging Natsu by the elbow, “I think me and Natsu deserve to eat by ourselves!” 

  


* * *

Eventually, Nova caves and lets the other boys eat lunch with her. They spend about an hour resting before they set off again. Natsu returned to his usual self for the most part and was filled with energy from the fire Nova had given him. She lit a turkey leg for him as a small treat and was beginning to regret her decision. He was like a toddler having a sugar rush. 

Nova’s eyes widen when she feels Gajeel’s magic flare-up before it fades again. “We’re close.” She looks towards her left, “Natsu is his scent stronger over there?” She points towards the direction she felt his magic. 

Natsu sniffs the air and nods with a grin, “Yeah! How’d you know that? Are you secretly a dragon slayer?” 

She snorts, “No. I just felt his magic for a split second.” Her eyes seem to be on fire as she speaks. “Full speed ahead, let’s go rescue our Iron Dragon!”

The group of five begin to sprint towards the direction Nova had sensed Gajeel. After a solid half-hour, the trees begin to thin out. Nova calls out for them to stop before they get spotted by the enemy. “We need to survey what’s going on first.” She says as they hide behind a line of dense shrubbery. 

In front of them was a large cliffside clearing with a several story castle-like building. Nova could feel the pull of the ocean below the cliff, she made note of it in her head, it could come in handy later. She runs through scenarios in her head before deciding, “I’m going to sneak in. I can feel Gajeel’s energy from here so I can use my teleportation abilities.” 

She looks over to Laxus, “Can you perform Freed’s spell?” 

“Yeah,” He nods. “Everyone place your arm in a circle.” He instructs as he extends his left arm. They follow his command and he slowly inhales and uses his right hand to draw an enchantment over their arms. “Écriture: Mind Link.” 

Their wrists begin to shimmer until they reveal intricate silver ink; the mind link spell.

Nova smiles and looks at her team, “Alright. This spell will allow us to communicate within our minds without the enemy knowing. I will relay information while I’m inside. Do not come in until I say so, got it?”

“But what if something happens to you?” Helios asks. 

“Acnologia will be able to sense if somethings wrong.” She says pointing to the emblem on his exposed chest. “A bit of my magic is sealed within him, we have a two-way link. If one is in danger the other will know.”

Acnologia raises his eyebrows, “I didn’t know that.” 

Nova shrugs, “I never thought it’d come up.” She takes a breath in and clasps her hands together. “Acnologia is in charge, so listen to him.” She smiles at them, “I’ll see you guys soon.” Once she gets a solid lock on Gajeel she teleports directly to his location. 

When she reappears her eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. There was a sickening feeling in her gut. The scent of blood overwhelmed her nose as she looks around until she spots Gajeel. “Oh my god.” She whispers as she clamps her hand over her mouth to silence herself. 

“What did they do to you…?”


	29. Diablous

**NOVA RUSHES TO** Gajeel’s side; the man was barely recognizable because of the damage he’d sustained. His limbs all sat at awkward angles from being broken, she could see white sticking out of his left wrist. She inhales sharply as she continues to assess his injuries. His face was swollen to the point that she only knew it was him due to his hair and magic. Blood pooled around him on the floor and drenched his clothing making it stick to his sickly pale skin. 

The man seemed to be on the verge of death. Nova tries to push her anger down as she tries to decide what to start working on first. 

_“I found him. He’s in bad shape… I’m going to get him out of here.”_ Nova relays the information to her friends. 

_“Got it.”_ Laxus replies, _“Are we leaving?”_

_“No, I still have to find that boy Helios was talking about.”_

Nova runs a hand through her hair as she inspects the tubes connected to Gajeel. It seemed that they were draining his magic and keeping him on some sort of magical life support. Getting him unhooked was going to be tricky; she didn’t want to hurt him even further. “Neptune,” She murmurs, sending out a signal to the Elemental. 

The blue-haired man appears at her side and grimaces. “I can heal him but it’s going to take a long time… and I’m going to need help.” He sighs, “Once we remove the equipment an alarm will sound. You’ll need to be ready to fight, I won’t be able to help you if my priority is getting him to safety.” 

Thoughts begin to run through Nova’s mind. She was already out of the equation because she had to find the kid. Her two prime healers were both injured, Jace and Wendy. That left… “Porlyusica.” She says looking at Neptune, “She’ll be pissed off but she’ll help as best as she can.” 

“Okay, I’ll go there immediately. Are you going to be alright by yourself?” 

Nova nods, “The dragons are waiting for my signal outside if I run into trouble. Now hurry up, he doesn’t have much time.” She ushers the man to Gajeel’s side. 

The moment he disconnects Gajeel from the equipment a loud beeping sound starts blaring, “Go! I can sense someone coming this way!” 

Neptune nods shifting Gajeel in his arms before disappearing. 

Nova braces herself as the large metal door to the room slams open to reveal a very familiar man. Her heart hammers in her chest as she begins to register what was going on. “I was right… but I didn’t think you’d be on this side.” She whispers to herself. 

“It’s been a long time, Deam Magnam.” The male in front of her says, his red tail flicking behind him. “I had a feeling you’d show up, Arwan didn’t believe me though.” He says shrugging, “You’ve always been protective of your kin, so I knew better.” 

“Quill… Why are you with people like this? You were… you were going to ascend. The Elders chose both of us, but you disappeared.” Nova stares at him not quite believing her eyes. 

Standing before her was none other than Quill a God of War; groomed to become an Elder God by his own father Jupiter. The two, Nova and Quill, were selected to ascend but he disappeared and went off the map before the ceremony. Nobody in the Divine Realm would even utter his name afterward. 

Now he stood before her as one of the **Diablous**. 

**Diablous.** Nasty creatures that used to be gods and goddesses of the Divine Realm that fell to darkness. It took quite a bit to be cast out, and those who were usually committed unspeakable crimes. They were left to rot in the realm of **Infernum.** It was a similar place to the underworld but a lot crueler and nastier. The darkest beings resided there and to enter the place willingly was an act of treason in itself. 

The Diablous named Arawn was like a king to the inhabitants of Infernum, he was revered as the most powerful person to grace the abyss. Arawn otherwise known as the Harbinger of Death, was the biggest disgrace the Divine Realm ever gave birth to. The list of crimes he committed was larger than the books Levy and Freed would read in their free time. Though the worst sin he had committed was practicing the arts of **Malum.**

“That isn’t something for you to worry about,” Quill says, giving her a smile. He looks over her shoulder at the empty spot Gajeel used to be. “I see you’ve already rescued your dragon, why have not left?” 

Nova’s body tenses up, “There’s another dragon here, I’m not leaving without him.” Her voice is tight as she tries to calm her nerves. This wasn’t a fight she was sure she could win, his power was on par with hers, and right now she didn’t even have access to all of it. 

Quill hums before stepping to the side and gesturing to the door, “They’re directly below us on the first floor.” He smiles at her, “Be quick though… the others will notice you’re here eventually.” 

“Why… are you helping me?” Nova asks her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. _‘And did he say ‘they’re’ as in plural? There are more dragons here?”_ She thinks to herself.

He shrugs, “I simply don’t feel like fighting you. We both know that would be a long and tiresome battle.” 

“Helios… The Sun Dragon Slayer, he said you helped him escape. Are you-,”

Quill places a finger to her lips effectively cutting her off. “Let’s not say it out loud, hmm?” He smiles, “I think you already know the answer.” He steps behind her and gently shoves her towards the door. “Now hurry up so I can start a diversion.” 

Nova shakes her head still confused but nods. “Thank you.” She rushes out the door and searches for the staircase. From what she could tell, Gajeel was held on the sixth floor, so that meant the kid and whoever else was quite a ways down. Once she reaches the stairwell she hears Quill shout for his comrades. 

“The iron dragon escaped!” 

She presses forward trying to push the man out of her mind. Right now she needed to focus on finding the other kidnapped dragon slayers.

  


* * *

A man appearing in his mid-twenties enters this room followed by three others. His hair was tied in a short ponytail at the top of his head with black bangs concealing his eyebrows. The outfit he wore was an odd mix of armor and furs, almost like a hunter. “How the hell did this happen?” He narrows his eyes, the lower half of his face being obscured by a mask, he conveyed rage with only his eyes.

“I have no clue, I heard the machines start to freak out. As soon as I arrived he was gone.” Quill says feigning ignorance. 

“Arawn, I bet it’s _her…_ I want to go look!” The woman to Arawn’s left sports a feral grin, her sharp teeth peeking over her lips. “She’d be so fun to ruin… her pretty little face covered in blood… it’d be wonderful!” Her eyes light up as she giggles, placing her claw-like hands on her cheeks.

Arawn looks over at her with a glare, “Be quiet, Sin.” 

“She may be right. The Deam Magnam does have the skills necessary to pull something like this off,” Says a woman with unnaturally gray skin, her white hair was tied into two large braids nearly touching her feet. Her hand reaches up to scratch one of her curled horns, “We should split up to find her.” 

Arawn crosses his arms over his chest, “Fine.” He turns towards his companions, “Sin, you’re going to follow Quill.”

Sin squeals and throws herself at Quill, hooking their arms together. “I love getting paired up with you! You’re so mysterious~!” 

Quill sighs and nods, “Let’s go.” He starts off towards the door, the blue-haired woman bouncing on her feet behind him. 

“Seraph, go patrol outside the building with Viper.” Arwan gestures towards the woman with braided hair, “I trust that you two won’t get distracted unlike the idiot with Quill.” 

“No problem, sir.” Seraph, a younger-looking man with shaggy black hair, says. He appeared to be in his late teens or maybe early twenties. The most distinguishing feature on him was his large pointed ears, like that of an elf. 

“What will you be doing, Arwan?” Viper asks curiously. 

“I’m going to pay a visit to the Deam Magnam’s home. Teach her that she should never have tried to cross me.” He says before vanishing in a puff of black smoke. 

  


* * *

Nova finally finds the room holding the young dragon slayer after another ten minutes. He wasn’t nearly as injured as Gajeel was but he didn’t look healthy either. The boy appeared to be around Wendy’s age with bright blonde hair and a small scar on his left eyebrow. He looks up when he hears the door open and he hunches in on himself. 

Beside him, unconscious was another boy who looked roughly the same age. He was scrawnier and paler with pitch-black hair. Nova could faintly make out his facial features beneath his hair, his nose appeared to be broken. Her stomach drops at the thought of these children being harmed. 

“Hey,” Nova starts off gently, “I’m not here to hurt you.” She gives him a small smile as she crosses to the room to kneel beside the blonde boy. “My name is Nova Furmell, I’m here to rescue you.” 

The boy peaks up at her nervously, “Are you… from Fairy Tail?” 

Nova nods and points to her guild mark, “I am, have you heard of me?” 

“Yeah… you- you and Natsu Dragneel are my heroes. I’ve always wanted to join Fairy Tail and become strong just like you.” His voice is a bit raspy, he clearly hadn’t been using it for quite some time. 

“What’s your name, kiddo?” She asks as she begins to remove the metal shackles from his limbs. He wasn’t hooked up to any of the machines like Gajeel, but she could see imprints left behind showing that he had been at one point. 

“Sting… Sting Eucliffe.” 

“Well, Sting. I promise that I’m going to get you out of here, and after that, I can bring you to Fairy Tail with me.” She flicks her wrist snapping the last of the restraints off. “C’mon.” Nova gets to her feet and offers her hand, “Let’s go home.” 

Sting looks up at her with watery eyes, “Yeah, let’s go home!” He turns towards the other boy, “We need to take Rogue with us!” 

Nova smiles nodding, “Of course. I’m going to remove his restraints, but I need your help taking care of him alright?” 

Sting nods, “There’s another man here too… in the room next door. He talks to me sometimes… he can hear even better than me.” 

Nova’s eyes widen, “What the man's name, Sting?” 

“He says it’s Cobra.” 

Nova curses under her breath, “Alright. Let’s go get him too.” She says as she lifts Rogue into her arms, “We need to be quick and quiet, okay?” 

“Mhm!” Sting nods following her as she exits the room, he points to the door where Cobra supposedly was being held. 

Nova flicks her wrist and breaks the lock on the door before entering. She isn’t surprised to see the poison dragon slayer staring at her from the floor. He’s seated with his legs crossed, “I didn’t expect to see you here, Furmell.” 

From what she could tell, he wasn’t too injured. 

“Yeah, they haven’t gotten around to sucking me dry yet. They only have one device… they were using it on the Iron Dragon.” Cobra says catching Nova off guard. She’d forgotten that he had the ability to hear her thoughts. 

Nova sighs, “Alright, let’s hurry up. It’s only a matter of time before they find us.” She says, breaking Cobra from his shackles, “We need to get out of here fast.” 

Just as she’s about to teleport back to the dragons the door behind her is kicked open, “I knew you were here, Deam Magnam!” A high pitched voice exclaims as they dissolve into laughter. 

Nova looks over her shoulder and curses, “Shit.” 

Standing in front of her was Sin the Seductress, another one of the Diablous’s. “Sting! Take Rogue!” She says passing the unconscious boy to Sting as she positions herself to hide them. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, it’s your choice.” She tells the crazed woman. 

“You’re so cute~!” Sin grins showing her fangs, “I can’t wait to see that pretty face covered in blood.” A large scythe materializes in her hands; her eyes gleam with excitement as she charges towards Nova. 

Not having enough time to gather her thoughts, Nova moves on instinct. She swipes her arm through the air forming a large hole in the wall behind her. “Sting, go!” Nova shouts as she pivots her foot bringing up a wall of rock to shield herself. 

“B-but-,” 

“Now isn’t the time to whine, listen to the woman!” Cobra says ushering Sting through the hole. 

Nova groans as Sin breaks through the barrier and slams into her. The two women tumble through the wall landing in the grass. Nova grunts as she raises her knee and jams it into Sin’s gut. 

Sting watches with wide eyes, “I can help!” 

Nova looks over at him with a glare, “No you can’t. Get the hell away from here, _now_.” She stands up and puts distance between herself and her opponent. Off to the side Quill leans against the castle watching with vague interest. 

“Watch out!” Sting shouts as Nova whips her head to the side to see two more people running towards her. Viper, the right-hand woman of Arwan hurls a swath of purple magic towards her. 

Nova curses as twists her arms bringing up a wind barrier, “This isn’t going to hold against them for long.” She says looking down at the boy, “You need to find safety.” 

“I can’t just leave you!” He protests, “You guys can’t fight them by yourself!” 

Nova snorts, “We won’t be alone. They should be here soon, I’m sure Acnologia felt it by now.” She says more so to herself; once the other two Diablous’s had appeared she felt her magic send the signal. 

Just as the words leave her mouth, she feels four familiar energies converge on her location. “Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!” Natsu’s voice cuts through the battlefield sending a feeling of warmth through Nova’s body. 

Sting looks up at Nova, “Is that…?” 

Nova smirks, “Yeah, it is.” She crosses her arms dropping the wind barrier, “Alright, boys! Listen up!” She says as they surround her like bodyguards. Even the previously incriminated dragon slayer Cobra falls into line. 

Sin rushes forward again trying to get close, before she can Nova stomps sending out a ripple of earth. “The blue-haired one is Sin! She uses cursed weapons, do your best not to get hit by them because your wounds will not heal properly.” Now bends down and raises her arms, forming a giant earth barrier around them. 

“The other woman is Viper! She uses extremely potent poison magic... so Cobra she’s all yours.” Sweat begins to form along her browline as she focuses on keeping the barrier up, it was hard with the four Diablous’s trying to break it down. 

“The black-haired one is Seraph, his main ability is to make you live out your worst fears and memories. The more fear you show, the stronger he gets.” She groans, “Helios, take the kids to safety.” She looks over at the terrified blonde man who merely nods.

“Now that you know what they do… let’s get out there.” 

“What about the devil lookalike?” Laxus asks, glancing at Nova. 

Nova smirks, “That one is mine.” She says dropping the barrier. “Acnologia, with me! Everyone else, fan out!” 

* * *

Arwan appears outside of Nova’s cabin only to be thrown backward by the enchantments set up by The Elementals. He curses under his breath as he stands back up and walks towards the barrier. “Hmph,” He narrows his eyes, “I should've known Deam Magnam’s guard dogs were still around.” 

He inhales deeply before placing his hand on the barrier. Black mist begins to ooze from his fingertips and soak into the barrier. “It should have broken by now.” He growls pouring more power into the action. 

On the other side of the barrier, a bright light flashes revealing Titan. “I suggest you step away from my seal.” His voice is deep and booming, barely concealed anger slipping into his tone. 

Arwan looks up and grins, “What could a little enchantment like this do to some of my caliber?” 

Titan stares at him not moving, “It’s not the magic itself you should be worried about.” He takes a step forward, the concrete beneath his foot breaking. “Do you know who I am?” Electric green magic begins to swirl around Titan’s limbs like snakes. “I am the man who killed your father, Hades.” 

Arwan rolls his eyes, “You’re lying, the council said Sors and Jupiter took down Hades.” He shakes his head giving a bitter laugh, “There is no way you could take down an Elder God.” 

“That is because they did not want anyone to know the power I truly hold,” Titan says as the ground beneath him begins to tremor. “My true magic power cannot be used in the mortal realm, or this world will collapse.” 

“You’re exaggerating,” Arwan says, narrowing his eyes. 

“Am I?” Titan arches an eyebrow, “Look around you.” He gestures his hand, and Arwan looks up to see the earth molding into what one could only describe as a tidal wave, it hovered far into the sky, taller than any mountains Arwan had seen. 

“You haven’t even moved! How-” Arwan’s eyes are wide as he takes in the scene before him. 

“Leave this place, and do not come back. This is your only warning.” Titan’s tone is harsh, “If you do not obey I will show you the sights your father experienced before his demise.” 

Arwan scoffs, “I don’t have time to deal with this.” He turns his back to Titan and vanishes in a plume of smoke. 

Titan deflates once the Diablous is out of sight, “That was close…” He mutters to himself.

Darago appears beside him and hums, “It’s a good thing he didn’t call your bluff.” She turns to look at him with an annoyed expression, “Nova wouldn’t have been thrilled if you’d fought him. What were you thinking?! Lying to him like that?”

“I did what I had to do. Who knows how she’d react if she returned to a destroyed home and guildhall.” Titan says, “She’s still fragile even if she’s putting on that front. One more tragedy and she might snap.” 

The flaming woman sighs deeply, “You’re right. We need to do our best to avoid that, I don’t want to see that ever again.” 

“Let’s return home, yes?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” 

* * *

Nova coughs up blood as she gets to her feet. Beside her Acnologia is panting heavily, the fight was taking a toll on them both. Their magic wouldn’t do much against their opponent, he could cancel it out easily. Quill was born a God of War, he inherited the ability to use Anti-Magic and War Form. The two types of magic together were nearly impossible to defeat. In order to defeat him, you needed to use brute force or an unfathomable amount of magic power. 

“Any brilliant plans, Goddess?” Acnologia asks his voice slightly hoarse. His hair was messy and his face was drenched in sweat. Despite the two of them working together, the fight was very one-sided. He’d never experienced anything of the sort before, and it didn’t help that neither of them could access their full power. 

“Shit I think a few of my ribs are cracked.” Nova says clutching at her side and wincing, “I need you to distract him for me so I can heal these up, I have an idea..” 

Acnologia looks at her as if she’s insane, “I won’t last five minutes like this.” 

Nova narrows her eyes, “I just need three.” 

“I need you to give me more of my power… if I can transform I think I can do this.” He looks at her with a determined expression, “You can take it away once we win but… I want to be able to protect our family.” 

She feels her breath hitch as she stares back at him with wide eyes. A smile stretches across her face as she pushes back tears. “I trust you.” She takes his wrist and grips it, “ **Sigillum Release 70%.** ” 

Acnologia feels the power in his body burst like a dam breaking. He looks at her and grins, “Sit back for a minute, I’ll buy all the time you need.” He takes a step forward from their hiding spot and exhales softly. A blinding light surrounds his body and begins to grow in size; once it fades his dragon form stands protectively in front of Nova. 

Nova feels her hair stand on end when he roars shaking the ground. 

“Go get ‘em!” She shouts as the black dragon charges at Quill. “I believe in you!” 

  


* * *

Laxus stands in front of the scythe-wielding woman and glowers at her, “You’re the one who tried to kill Nova, right?” Small sparks begin to bounce off his body, as he prepares to battle her. 

Sin tilts her head and giggles, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? You’re still so handsome,” She places a kiss to her fingers and blows pink smoke towards him. “You don’t want to fight me do you, hmm? You're going to fall in love with me again,” 

The smoke clouds around Laxus making him cough, he bats it away with his hands. “The hell was that supposed to do?” He asks, “I don't know what bullshit you're trying to pull but it isn't going to work.” 

“Huh?” Sin blinks in confusion. “That should have worked…there's no way you wouldn't fall under my love spell.” Then something seems to click in her mind, The only way her magic wouldn’t work was if the person had already met their soulmate. She snickers, “That makes sense!” It hadn't clicked for her when she used the spell against him originally, but now she knew. 

Laxus sighs, “Enough of your yapping, let’s get this over with.” He cups his hands around his mouth, reeling his head back. “Lightning Dragon: Roar!” 

Sin brings her scythe forward and spins it quickly using it as a shield, “It won’t be that easy, Dragon Slayer.” Her eyes narrow, “I guess I’ll have to get serious with you now.” If her seduction spell didn’t work then that meant she needed to actually battle. 

This makes him scoff, “Oh, please do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOCABULARY
> 
> Diablous: (Latin) Devils. Gods and goddesses who have been cast out of the Divine Realm. 
> 
> Infernum: (Latin) Hell. The sinister realm where Diablous’s and other nasty creatures live; it is treason in the Divine Realm to go there willingly. 
> 
> Malum: (Latin): Calamity. The Art of Malum is a dark art banished by the Divine Realm; anyone who dabbles in it is cast out.
> 
> Sigillum: (Latin): Seal. Sigillum Release: the spell for releasing the magic seal that restricts magic.


	30. Wrath of The Queen

**NATSU FACES OFF** against Seraph; the man who thrives off of fear. Fear was an emotion nearly foreign to the fire dragon slayer. Though it was there, hidden in the depths of his core, it usually only presented itself when his family was in danger. Even then, he always fights despite his fears. He prevails because his love for his family is stronger than any fear he could feel. 

He owed it to Gajeel and Wendy to kick this man's ass, and maybe the other Dragon Hunters too while he was at it. Nobody who hurts his guildmates ever comes out unscathed, especially not his dragon brethren. The dragon’s of Fairy Tail shared a special unspoken bond between themselves, it was almost instinctual. 

Though Natsu’s love for his family could be his biggest weakness; to see any of them hurt or god forbid _dead_ … hurts him worse than any physical wound. 

“This is for Wendy,” Natsu shouts his hand ablaze with flames, “Fire Dragons: Iron Fist!” He slams his left fist into Seraph’s face. 

The shorter man staggers back wiping blood from his lip. “That was your first mistake, dragon.” He says with a sinister grin, “Skin to skin contact is all it takes.” 

Natsu wobbles feeling off-balance. His hands fly up to grip his head which felt as if it was being split open, “What the hell did you do? He rasps out clenching his eyes shut and dropping to his knees. Before he can listen to his opponents answer his world seems to fade away.

He finds himself on a barren battlefield, bodies strewn across the ash and rubble. “What…?” Natsu blinks as he begins to focus on the people surrounding him. His heart sinks into his stomach as he catches a glimpse of blue hair splayed on the ground, “Wendy!” 

The girl was bloody and barely recognizable. Natsu kneels beside her and frantically shakes her, “Wendy, wake up!” His breathing quickens as he searches for her pulse, but there’s nothing. He can’t hear her heartbeat and her skin was ice cold. “No…” 

He looks around and starts noticing the bodies weren’t random at all. 

Natsu shakily gets to his feet and walks through the battlefield. Everywhere he looked was another member of the guild lying lifeless on the ground. He strains his ears trying to find a heartbeat, _they couldn’t all be dead!_

He snaps his head towards the left, it was faint but he could hear it. As fast as he possibly could while avoiding his loved ones' remains he tries to find the heartbeat. “No…” He sinks to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. _“Lucy.”_ His voice breaks as he brings his shaking palm to her cheek. 

The blonde peers up at him, her eyes half-lidded. “N..at...su..” 

The smell of blood was overwhelming his nose, he glanced down to see a large red stain seeping through her shirt. He nearly chokes on his own tears as he places his free hand over it trying to stop the bleeding. “Luce, w-what happened?” 

“Yo...u did this… it’s your fault,” She manages to whisper, “You killed us, Natsu… you killed _me_.” Her body stills, and her eyes glaze over becoming dull. 

Natsu’s eyes are blown wide at her final words, “W-what?” He stammers out in fear and confusion. Suddenly his hands feel heavier than usual, he looks down to see his hands mutated into blackened claws. The sharp talons are dripping with blood, “No!” He shouts scrambling backward. 

He turns his head and sees the bodies of his friends are shredded and burned nearly beyond recognition. “I-I… I can’t-," Memories begin to flood his mind. He sees himself gruesomely murdering his own family without so much as a second thought. He places his head in his palms sobbing hysterically as he tries to burn the images from his mind.

“Hey, dumbass!” A familiar gruff voice calls out to him. 

Natsu looks up nervously and sees a battered Gajeel standing in front of him, “G-get away… I’ll hurt you!” 

Gajeel scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Shut the hell up.” He says propping a hand on his hip, “This shit ain’t real.” He gestures to the wasteland around them, “And you should know that. Geeze… you really are stupid, Salamandar.” 

“What do you mean?! Look at me! I hurt them! Their blood is on my hands!” Natsu shouts desperately as his chest heaves. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you? This. Isn’t. Real!” Gajeel angrily shouts back, “It’s that damn elf looking idiots magic, he’s feeding off your fear. He created this bullshit scenario in your mind so he could beat the fuck outta ya while you’re off in this illusion.” 

Natsu slowly blinks. “So… I didn’t do this?” 

“No, idiot!” Gajeel pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Now get the hell up, and go kick that dude's ass. I’m not exactly in the best shape so you have to do it for me and Wendy, got it?” 

Gajeel pauses for a moment, “Do what you do best… burn the fear away.” After Gajeel's little speech Natsu begins to remember where he was. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing this world wasn't real, but then anger begins to flow through his veins. How dare this man make him believe he had done something so terrible? Seraph was going to pay.

“Alright!” Natsu shouts getting to his feet, “I’m all fired up now!” His typical vibrant grin slowly spreads across his face. “Thanks, Metal Head.” He says extending his fist to bump it was Gajeel's, “I needed that.” 

The dreary world begins to break apart around Natsu. It splinters into shards as if it was a piece of glass shattering, and reveals the real world. “That was a dirty trick, you bastard,” Natsu says staring at a shocked-looking Seraph. “I’m going to pay you back for that.” 

Seraph splutters, “I’ll send you back in. If you touch me then I’ll give you an even more terrifying world.” 

Natsu snorts, “That trick won’t work a second time.” His eyes are dancing with fire, “Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!” He sweeps his arms in a circular motion creating a large torrent of flames and hurls them at his opponent. 

Seraph is sent flying several feet back from the attack. Though, Natsu doesn’t let up. “This one is for Gajeel! Lightning Fire Dragons: Iron Fist!” Natsu charges, slamming his fist into Seraph’s cheek, the man crashes into the stone castle. 

When Natsu makes his way towards the crater he grins noticing his opponent is unconscious. “Take that you Iron Bastard! I won!” He shouts, pumping a flaming fist in the air. After a few moments, he turns to look at his comrades and decide where to jump in. 

* * *

Cobra smirks staring at the beautiful woman in front of himself, “I want you to know I have no issues hitting a girl.” He tells her as he cracks his neck, “I haven’t had a good fight in a while.” 

Viper raises her eyebrows, “And I have no issues putting a weakling like you in your place.” Her tone is clipped and snide, “Not even a man like you can withstand my toxins.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Cobra says, licking his lips. “I’m sure it’ll be a wonderful meal.” 

He’s able to hear her mind, and hear the sound of her movements. Despite this, she’s still a bit too fast for him to fully counter or dodge all of her attacks. His cheek burns as she digs a sharp nail into it, the poison quickly begins to flood his bloodstream. 

Cobra curses as he tries to get a hit in, but she was too damn fast. He jumps back trying to put some space between them. His magic was still recharging from when they initially drained him. He wasn’t at the top of his game currently and it was beginning to show. 

Viper spreads her arms out summoning large purple mist like orbs to her palms. She slams her hands together making the mist combine into a drill-like beam. Cobra has no time to react so he opens his mouth on instinct and begins to suck in the poison. It burns, unlike anything he’d eaten before. His eyes begin to cloud over and his stomach begins to feel sick, “What the hell,” He mumbles as he presses his hands to his knees trying to remain steady. 

“Hey, Snake Brains!” Natsu whisper shouts knowing Cobra would hear him, “Your body won’t accept it unless you have no magic left! Drain it all!” The pink-haired man is running across the battlefield towards Laxus who seems to be struggling, “Trust me, just do it!” 

Cobra’s eyebrows furrow, this kid was just as big of an idiot as the last time he saw him. “I’ll be leaving myself defenseless.” He shakes his head, maybe the dumbass was onto something. Cobra had seen the kid fight before, he had to know a thing or two. “Well, alright I guess.” 

Viper cocks an eyebrow, “What are you doing, hm?” She asks. 

Cobra doesn’t listen to her as he begins to summon every last drop of magic in his body. He cups his hands around his mouth, “Poison Dragons: Roar!” He aims the attack just beside his opponent, it narrowly misses her. After expending the last of his magic he begins to feel weaker, he staggers and falls onto one knee. He begins to pant heavily trying to catch his breath. 

“You used the last of your magic and you didn’t even hit me,” Viper says shaking her head. “I’ll put you out of your misery.” She positions a palm in front of herself and forms a large ball of poison. Her eyes are twinkling as she launches it at Cobra, the poison spreads out into a massive cloud shrouding his body from sight. 

Viper’s eyes widen as the cloud begins to grow smaller, “You’re really trying this again? You nearly killed yourself the first time.” 

Cobra wipes his lips with his sleeve and grins, “Yeah but I got a tip from a friend,” He says getting to his feet. Everything felt a lot more clear, and his energy was fully restored. The magic power in his body felt far different than anything he’d ever experienced. 

He looks down at his hands and flexes, his veins turning various shades of purple. Cobra rolls his shoulders, “Your toxins are pretty tasty on an empty stomach,” He says before leaping in the air, he flips so he’s hanging upside down, “Poison Dragon’s Spiral Jaw!” He gathers a large amount of poison on his leg which turns a deep black and then propels himself towards Viper. His leg connects with her head sending her flying across the grassy field. 

When he lands on the ground he continues his assault, he closes the distance between him and Viper, “Poison Dragons Sharp Horn!” He reels his fist back and slams it into her solar plexus then sends a massive amount of magic into her at point-blank range. 

She’s thrown backward several feet, coughing. “How… is it hurting me?” She coughs up a spurt of blood, “That shouldn’t be possible.” 

Cobra’s eyes are alive as he stares her down, “You aren’t as untouchable as you thought, it doesn’t feel good does it?” He asks, “Poison Dragon’s Burning Fist!” He uppercuts her jaw sending her flying into a tree, the moment her head hits the trunk her eyes roll into the back of her head. She slumps down unconscious, “Damn, that didn’t last as long as I’d hoped.” He mutters to himself.

His ears twitch as he tries to search for the two young dragon slayers, “Ah, there you are.” He looks back towards the other dragon slayers and Nova, “It seems like they’ve got it handled. I might as well check on the little brats.” 

* * *

Natsu lands beside Laxus in a huge show; he causes a small crater as his feet spread apart and he lights his fist up. “You seem to be struggling over here, Old Man.” He quips, earning an irked expression from the lightning dragon slayer. 

“I ain’t old, you damn brat!” Laxus retorts smacking the back of his head, “Apparently she uses some type of love spell, so be careful.” He warns the younger male. 

Sin giggles twirling a pair of twin blades, “You’re pretty cute, Pinkie.” She bats her eyelashes at him, “Why don’t you and I have some fun?” She appears behind his back faster than he can comprehend. Her lips brush against his cheek, “Hmm?” 

Natsu blinks before sticking his tongue out and gagging, “That was disgusting!” He says shoving her away from himself. “Who does that during a fight?!” 

Laxus stares at him dumbfounded, “Huh?” 

Sin’s lips curl up in a snarl from her spot on the ground, “Have all of you dragon slayers met your soulmates?! This makes my job so much harder.” She throws her hands in the air exasperated. 

Natsu looks over at her, “What are you on about, Horn Head?” 

“Horn Head!?” Sin shouts, offended, “You’re even ruder than that idiot blonde!” She huffs standing up and brushing dirt off herself, “My seduction spell is meant to make my opponent fall in love with me. The only time it doesn’t work is if the person met their soulmate or if their soulmate breaks them out of it by appearing.” 

Natsu places his hand to the side of his mouth and stage whispers to Laxus, “What’s a soulmate?” 

Laxus rolls his eyes, “A soulmate is a person you're fated to be with. They’re basically your perfect match” 

“Hmm,” Natsu curls a finger against his lips and draws his eyebrows together in thought. After a moment he grins, “So, Lucy!” 

“Wow, I didn’t know you actually knew how to think about your emotions, Fire Breather,” Laxus says rolling his eyes. 

Natsu looks over at Laxus with a large grin, “Nova must be yours! You guys are super close.” 

A pink flush rises on Laxus’s cheeks, “Shut up!” 

Sin crosses her arms, “The kids right. Deam Magnam _is_ your soulmate. She broke you out of my spell the first time… I should have realized it.” 

Natsu turns towards the blue-haired woman, “All this talk is boring… let’s fight Horn Head!” 

“Stop calling me that!” 

* * *

Acnologia faces off against Quill in order to buy more time; despite being in his dragon form the fight was still rough. It was eerily similar to how Nova was able to take him on; except the male before him seemed almost bored. The strength he possessed was unfathomable, he was able to stop a full-powered hit from a dragon with just his hand. 

_“This isn’t getting any easier, are you almost done?”_ Acnologia’s voice asks within Nova’s mind. 

_“Almost there, please hang in there.”_ She replies in an almost pleading tone. 

Nova stands off to the side, her eyes closed as she concentrates. Beneath her is a magic circle with two intertwined columns of light spinning around her in a circle. She breathes in deeply as she lets her magic pour into her limbs. This was her final ditch effort; a technique she wasn’t entirely sure would work. 

The muscles on her exposed arms seem to bulge ever so slightly, looking larger than normal. Slowly the same thing began to happen to each of the muscles in her body; her magic was being funneled directly into her muscles and converted into raw power. If she couldn’t access all of her power then she’d force it to work for her.

Sweat begins to form on her browline as she continues the process. It was already beginning to put a strain on her body. Though that didn’t matter to her at the moment; all that mattered was protecting each of the dragon slayers as best as she possibly could. Her eyes follow the fight as she winces when Acnologia gets thrown across the dirt, his harsh landing causing a tremor in the ground. 

“Shit,” She mutters, “I need to hurry up.” Nova gnaws on her bottom lip anxiously, “Fuck it.” Her eyebrows furrow as she slams her fist into her open palm, “Total Conversion!” The light beams stop circling her and begin to move like snakes, they’re slow for only a few moments before their speed picks up. In an instant, the light hits the center of her body and merges with her. 

Nova looks up to see Acnologia reverting back to his human form. Her heartbeat quickens as she sees Quill raise his leg to give the final blow. Just before he makes contact Nova teleports in front of Acnologia and crosses her arms to block the hit. A shockwave occurs sending everything around them flying several meters. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” Nova growls standing in front of the man protectively. She looks over her shoulder, “Go. I can handle this.” 

Quill sighs, “I really don’t want to do this.” He says. 

Nova scoffs, “You should have thought of that before joining up with Arwan’s merry band of assholes.” Her stomach drops when she sees black smoke materialize behind Quill, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Arwan steps out of the smoke looking enraged, “It seems you and Sin are the only competent ones here,” He hisses taking in the sight of Viper and Seraph passed out and injured. 

Quill shrugs, “They were pitted against people who could use their strengths against them.” 

“Pathetic.” Arwan scoffs, “You and Sin can halt. Take the other two idiots to get healed, I will deal with this.” 

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think you can handle them all by yourself.” Quill deadpans, his tone conveying the opposite of respect. 

“Are you doubting me, Quill?” 

“I wasn’t-,” 

“Go.” Arwan’s voice leaves no room for argument. 

Quill sighs and reluctantly goes to collect Sin and the other Diablous’s, leaving Arwan alone with Nova. “It’s been a long time since we last met, Deam Magnam.” He says, despite his mouth being covered she could practically hear the cocky smirk in his voice. 

“Not long enough if you ask me.” Nova narrows her eyes, “What are you playing at Arwan?” 

“You see… I think we can come to a mutual agreement.” He makes his way towards her. “We can… help each other out,” He lifts his hand to her cheek and trails his fingers over her skin. 

Nova reacts quickly, removing his hand by gripping his wrist harshly. “If you try to touch me again I will snap your neck.” She snarls squeezing down until she feels a snap, “That is your first and only warning.” 

Arwan recoils hissing in pain as he cradles his broken wrist, “You’re just as unpleasant as always.” He tells her, narrowing his eyes, “I can give you vital information on Mortem, and if you agree to my terms I might even help you end him for good.” 

“Mhm, I’m sure,” Nova says sarcastically. Her nose twitches as she tries to restrain herself from slaughtering the man in front of her. 

“All you have to do is give me the dragon slayers… I need their power in order to complete my mission. It might kill them but, oh well. I get what I want and you get my little brother's head on a stake.” Arwan says shrugging. 

Nova feels her anger begin to rise, “Excuse me? You expect me to let you kill my family?” 

“Oh, Nova. Why are you so fixated on these creatures? They’re expendable and pathetic! I doubt they’ll do much to help you reach your goal.” He shakes his head laughing, “That little girl, the blue-haired one? I almost killed her after two strikes! Though I must say the pierced one was a bit tougher… his bones were quite hard to break.” 

“You…” Nova pauses, “ _You_ are the one who hurt _my_ dragons?” Her tone is unnaturally cheery as she speaks. Acnologia looks at her and begins to back away, he could sense the bloodlust radiating off her. “Hm?” She asks tilting her head with a razor-sharp smile as if she’s staring at her prey. 

_“Evacuate the area! NOW!”_ Acnologia’s voice rings out through the dragon slayer's heads as he starts running towards the forest. _“This place isn’t going to be standing much longer!”_

Arwan chuckles, “Yes. I loved every second of it, I’m looking forward to seeing how well that lightning dragon fairs.” 

Nova hangs her head, her bangs obscuring her face. Her shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably. 

“Are you crying, Goddess?” Arwan asks snidely. 

She looks up with a large grin, “No, I’m laughing.” She says shaking her head as laughter overtakes her. “The fact that you admitted to that, how stupid…” Her laughter begins to fade, and her eyes flicker towards Arwan. Her lips curl into a sneer, “You practically signed for your own death.” 

Nova reels her arm back and punches Arwan in the face, a shockwave flattens the nearby trees. The wind begins to howl as she pursues his flying frame. Before he slams into the barley standing castle, she appears behind him and kicks him into the air. She teleports above him in the sky and brings both her fists down like a jackhammer on his head. He hurtles towards the ground and lands forming a massive crater. The ground begins to tremble as if an earthquake was occuring.

Arwan peels himself off the ground shakily and coughs up blood, “It seems I’ve provoked the beast,” He mutters to himself. “No wonder my brother is so terrified of this woman.” He wipes the blood off his chin with his sleeve. 

He cups his hands together and begins to form a black orb. The magic ball begins to increase in size until it’s larger than a pumpkin, “ **Mors Orbis**!” He hurls it at Nova who takes the attack head-on. 

Nova isn’t phased by the injuries she obtains and presses forward. She lands just above the crater; she sweeps her arms into the air, then in one fluid motion she points them at Arwan and she pivots her feet. The entire stone castle behind her begins to crumble, large chunks of it fly through the air and begin to bury Arwan. 

Arwan blows the stone away with a large shimmering black shield. Nova dodges the runway debris, once she’s clear she stomps her feet on the ground causing a ravine. Lava begins to bubble up from the cracks in the earth, she thrusts her hands out sending the magma at Arwan. 

The man jumps out of the way but he isn’t fast enough to avoid it all; he screams when the bottom half of his leg is burned raw. “You crazy bitch!” He shouts enraged, he rushes towards her and aims a magic-infused fist at her gut. 

She’s sent towards the cliff edge, stopping mere feet before the drop off into the ocean. Arwan stalks towards her panting, he swipes his hand at her. “ **Affectum** **Mortis!** ” 

Nova shrieks falling to her knees. The pain was far worse than when Mortem had used the spell on her, and that's saying something. Her vision turns white as her body tries to comprehend the intense pain it was enduring. Blood begins to leak out from her nose and ears. 

“I bet you’ve seen this one, haven’t you? My little brother loves it.” Arwan says kicking her in the stomach sending another wave of pain through her body. “He hasn’t perfected it like me though!” 

“Fuck...you.” Nova grits out. She wobbles slightly as she gets to her feet unsteadily, “This pain means nothing.” Her vision begins to return in blotches. She can barely make out Arwan in front of her but it was just enough. Nova concentrates on him and hones her senses in on the liquid in his veins. She smirks when she feels his blood; her fingers slowly begin to squeeze as she constricts his blood vessels. 

Arwan sways as his blood flow gets cut off. His concentration breaks making the spell give out, “What are you doing to me?” He rasps out clutching his heart. 

Nova flicks her finger up, his body follows suit dangling a few feet in the air. “I’m going to give you a choice,” She whispers, “I will let you live if you swear to never come after my dragons again. If you do not agree I will destroy you here and now.” 

“You don’t have the guts.” He spits in her face. 

Her eyes twitch as she keeps him suspended midair, “Is that so?” She asks, giving him a sickly sweet grin. The air begins to swirl around his head almost like a helmet; the breath in his lungs is dragged out like a rope. Arwan scratches at his face gasping for air, he kicks at the ground that isn’t there. 

Nova releases her hold on him and lets him drop to the ground. 

“You’re insane!” Arwan exclaims panting on his hands and knees, “My brother should have ended you permanently!” 

“I’ll ask you one more time,” Nova says pressing the heel of her foot to his forehead knocking him on his back. She hovers over him and stomps on his ribcage keeping him pinned. “Do you swear to leave my dragons alone?” 

“Yes! If that means you’ll leave me the hell alone!” Arwan pleads, “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Just leave!” 

Nova rolls her eyes and releases her hold, “Go back to Infernum. If I see your face again I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

Arwan nods before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. 

Nova feels all the adrenaline leave her body and grows lightheaded, “Shit.” She mumbles as she begins to tumble towards the cliff. Her eyes begin to fall closed, she has no more energy to save herself. Before she can fall to the ocean thunder booms and a pair of big arms catch her. 

“Jesus, Nov.” Laxus says shaking his head, “You’re such an idiot.” 

She smiles up at him as she fades from consciousness, “‘m y’r idiot,” She slurs. 

“Yeah… you are.” He sighs as she passes out in his hold. 

The rest of the dragon slayers converge on their location, “Is she okay?!” Natsu shouts worriedly as he looks at her beaten body. 

Acnologia frowns, “She pushed herself too hard.” 

“She’ll be alright,” A feminine voice cuts in out of nowhere making them all jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Darago says smiling, “We’ll take her back to Haven so she can rest, follow me.” She says as she draws a large shimmering portal. 

The dragon slayers obey the woman wordlessly. Rather quickly the Elementals get Nova settled in the infirmary where Neptune and Porlyusica are taking care of Gajeel and Wendy. Darago sets the dragons up in the large living room so they wouldn’t hover over the healers. 

Titan leans against the archway, “It seems the construction for the cabin will need to be much larger this time around.”

Brünnhilde nods beside him, “Our Lady seems to have a knack for picking up strays, we might as well make her a mansion at this point.” 

“I’ll contact Makarov to let him know everyone is safe. In the meantime why don’t the two of you begin on those construction plans? I’m sure I can rope some of the guild members into helping.” Darago says crossing her arms. 

Titan hums, “I’ll start drafting up the plans.” He turns towards Brünnhilde, “I think we should design her a sign at this point.” 

The blonde woman snorts, “Dragon Slayer Haven: beware of the Queen.” 

“Perfect.” Titan snickers. 

The Elementals get to work after that. They wanted everything to be prepared for their queen when she was fully healed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary
> 
> Mors Orbis: (Latin) Death Orb. A spell of condensed black magic.


	31. Coma

**A FEW DAYS** after the dragon slayers arrived in the kingdom, Nova was still unconscious. Neptune and Porlyusica monitor her constantly and give her various medications. However, there was no sign of her waking up yet. The healing duo estimated it to take a few more days before she woke up due to the technique she used. Total Conversion was a dangerous spell and using it with such a large amount of magic was very hard on the user’s body. 

It was a spell that was deemed lethal because most casters couldn’t survive the aftermath. The original spell was ‘Conversion’ which only converted a bit of magic energy into physical power, slowly, which was typically manageable. However, using the second part ‘Total Conversion’ took every ounce of magic in the person's body and instantly changed it. Most people's bodies aren’t designed to handle the amount of pressure and strain it puts on them. Along with the damage to the physical body, it also ripped the magic core to allow the magic to flow out fast enough to convert instantly. 

Nova converted all the magic she had into raw power; though when Arwan and her faced off she was able to tap into the reserves hidden from her by the bracelet. This shouldn’t have been possible without Darago removing the inhibitor. The only possible reason it worked was due to the pure rage coursing through the woman's veins. If any other person had done what Nova had they would already be six feet below. 

Though because Nova wasn’t the typical person, Neptune knew it wouldn’t kill her. That didn’t mean it wouldn’t destroy her body to near death though. She was currently in a coma so that her body and magic core could attempt to repair themselves. Outside help was necessary but the majority of it came down to rest. 

When she wakes up she won’t be able to use her magic for some time or else it can irreversibly rip her core further. Neptune’s healing magic is next level but not even he can fix the wounds Nova inflicted upon herself. Nova knew that when she used the spell though, she was prepared to deal with the consequences. 

Gajeel and Wendy had both woken up already. Though they were physically healthy, Neptune put them on magic-rest. As their magic core needed to get stronger after having their magic drained. Wendy’s was healing faster than Gajeel due to it only being drained once. Gajeel would take a bit longer, and he was already grumpy due to it.

All the dragon slayers except for Helios refused to leave the kingdom until Nova woke up. Helios had to return to his city because he was the acting mayor. Though the threat had been taken care of due to Nova, so it was more of him figuring out how to get himself out of that position. 

It wasn’t that surprising that Acnologia, Gajeel, and Wendy refused to leave.

Laxus was extremely worried and didn’t want to leave her bedside. 

Natsu was a bit more of a surprise, though the young man seemed to be growing very fond of all his fellow dragons. It made him feel more at ease and comfortable than he’d ever felt before. 

Cobra didn’t particularly want to go back to prison, nor did he want to leave the two small dragons. He felt an instinctive need to protect them. Deep down he was also very curious to see for himself why all these dragons were drawn to Nova. 

And finally, Sting and Rogue didn’t want to leave their newfound family. They found people just like them, including Natsu and Gajeel who they idolize so much. It was practically a dream come true for the pair. 

  


* * *

Laxus sits beside Nova watching as her chest rises and falls slowly. “When is she going to wake up?” He asks looking at the pink-haired woman feeding her some type of liquid. 

Porlyusica shrugs, “I’ve never personally dealt with this. Especially not with someone who isn’t human… Though that blue-haired manchild says it shouldn’t be more than a few days now.” 

“Is she going to be alright?” 

The woman’s eye twitches, “Would you stop asking questions, boy?!” 

Laxus looks away and glares at the floor. 

Porlyusica huffs shaking her head as she walks towards the other side of the infirmary. “You’re just like your grandfather,” She mutters. “Don’t worry, she’s going to be fine. The only problem will be not being able to use her magic until she’s fully healed.” 

She crosses her arms and scoffs, “Though knowing how crazy all you wizards are that’s going to be a concept she won’t understand.” 

Laxus laughs, “You’re probably right, Granny.” The nickname makes the woman make a face of disgust. “Nova doesn’t know the meaning of rest. It’ll be almost impossible to make her relax for a bit.” 

There’s a ‘pop’ sound and the two humans look up to see Darago appear beside Nova looking rather annoyed. “Don’t worry, she won’t have much choice.” She says glaring down at Nova’s sleeping form. Her hand reaches down to cup Nova’s face gently. “I know you can hear me, Deam Magnam! If you don’t let yourself properly heal when you wake up I am not beneath making Orion babysit you!” 

Laxus arches an eyebrow, “Who the hell is Orion?” 

Darago sighs, straightening herself out again. “A throne in my side, but he’s probably the only person capable of using force against her.” She groans, “And I know he’ll be arriving sometime today to check in on her. He’s been a bit busy this week.” 

“Is he like her…?” Laxus asks curiously, if someone was able to use force against Nova they couldn’t be a mere human. 

“Yes he’s just like you both,” Darago says before realizing what she said. Her eyes go wide as she begins to backpedal, “I- I mean he is a god just like Nova,” She nervously laughs.

Laxus’s eyebrows furrow, “Huh?” 

“Anyways, I ought to get back to helping with construction!” She says quickly before disappearing in a flash of light. 

“That was weird.” Laxus mumbles as he turns to glance down at Nova, “Your friends sure are crazy as you, Nov.” 

Porlyusica rolls her eyes, “You are just as stupid as your grandfather.” She says as she exits the room. 

“Wait! What do you mean, Granny?!” 

“Don’t bother me, I'm going to eat lunch! I’ll beat you with my broomstick if you try to follow me, brat!” She shouts over her shoulder. 

Laxus sinks into his chair, “Why is everyone being so weird?” He sighs, “It’s like they all know something I don’t.” 

“It’s because we do.” A deep voice comments from behind him, making Laxus jump slightly. “Ghihi…did I startle you, Lightning Rod?” 

The blonde man looks up to see Gajeel behind him smirking, “Shut up.” He narrows his eyes, “Nova’s been secretive with you ever since she went on that mission with Lucy… what do you know?” 

“What’re you talking about, since she went with Bunny Girl? I’ve known everything since the beginning. Her loyal knight remember?” Gajeel says as he walks to the other side of Nova’s bed and drops into a chair. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just tell me what you know, everyone is acting strange.” 

“Sorry, man. I can’t say anything without the Princess saying so,” Gajeel shrugs, “Plus I don’t exactly want one of the guard dogs to murder me.” He shivers slightly, “I know I’m not supposed to remember shit but… I get flashes and yeah… no thanks.” 

Laxus furrows his eyebrows, “You’re not supposed to remember anything?” 

Gajeel rolls his eyes, “Have you not listened to anything Nova has said?” He gestures with his hand. “I’m ‘mortal’ or as mortal as one can be that is forever destined to live beside a goddess. Anyways, the only ones who retain their memories no matter what are The Elementals. Though… that could be because they’re immortal? Huh… anyways. 

When the Princess went out to find their keys, she didn’t get her memories or power back instantly. She had to perform a ritual just like all gods and goddesses do when they reincarnate. There are some exceptions but it happens very rarely. In her life before this one, she was able to recall everything but that was due to something triggering her memories… but that isn’t relevant right now.” 

Laxus stares at the iron dragon slayer as he speaks. It astounded him how much the man truly knew about everything going on. The thought sparks jealousy in him. He felt as if the man in front of him knew so much more about his best friend than he did. It was unfair, he wanted to know how everything worked as well. 

Gajeel continues. “She had to fight to get her memories back, she went to the Lake of All which is very dangerous. It pulls you in and shows you everything from your previous lives and you have to decide… Do you want to live or die? Do you want to fight to get out? And she won. It wasn’t easy though, she was drowning for weeks on end to get back the memories she’d lost. 

Because I’m not a god, I can’t enter the lake. I’m not sure if I would want to either… But because I am Eques, a mortal man who serves Nova in every life I live, I do not get back my memories. Or at least that’s what Sors told Nova… ever since I was trapped in that damn castle I’ve been having dreams and small flashbacks. I don’t know if they’re real or not though.” 

Laxus blinks trying to comprehend everything the man had said, “Have you asked anyone else about it?” 

“No, not yet. I was too busy helping start on the house, speaking of which it’s your turn to go help soon.” 

“Huh?”

“Everyone is helping to rebuild the cabin… y’know to expand it. Titan, Darago, and I already talked and we know Nova will want to take in all the newbies.” 

“How the hell am I supposed to get there? We’re in some pocket dimension,” Laxus looks at Gajeel like he’s an idiot. 

Gajeel rolls his eyes, “Come on. I’ll show you.” He says getting up from his spot. When he looks back at Laxus he notices the man's hesitation. “Oh stop worrying, she’ll be fine. The old hag will be back soon and Cobra is still in the castle watching the kids.” 

Laxus begrudgingly rises to his feet and trails behind Gajeel. He wasn’t exactly comforted by the fact that a convict was in the castle. Though Darago had already stepped in as second in command to grant the man asylum. 

The two walk down a series of winding hallways until they reach a large living room type space. Off to the side of the roaring fireplace is a closet door. Gajeel gestures to it, “This is a portal directly to the cabin.” 

Laxus sighs, “Fine. I’ll go but… if anything changes I want to know.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Gajeel waves him off and watches as he disappears through the door. He sighs heavily once the blonde is gone, “You can show yourself now, he’s gone.” 

“Finally,” Someone says as they round the corner into the open space. “Thanks, Gajeel.” Orion grins as he comes up beside him. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t want him to meet you yet,” Gajeel says as they begin to walk back to the infirmary. “You think it’ll trigger his memories or something?” 

The death god shakes his head, “No, nothing like that. Though now that you bring it up… that is a possibility. Especially with him being back in the castle with everyone.” He casts a glance at Gajeel, “We can talk about me later, for now… we need to talk about you having memories return to you.” 

Gajeel tenses, “You heard that?”

Orion winks, “I’m always watching and listening.” 

“That sounds creepy, you freak.” Gajeel rolls his eyes, “Plus no you aren’t. If you were then Nova wouldn’t get pissed when you’re always late because you’d already be there,” The words tumble out his mouth without him realizing. Both men pause and look at each other. 

“Holy shit, you really are remembering things,” Orion says looking shocked. 

Gajeel blinks slowly, “What the hell does this mean?”

  


* * *

Across the castle, Cobra is sitting on a couch with the two young dragon slayers curled up beside him. He hadn’t left their side since they’d gotten away from the horrendous torture dungeon. There was this strong instinctive need to protect them as if they were his siblings. He couldn’t explain it if he tried. 

“Cobra… can you tell us about Nova?” Sting asks looking up at him with excitement. He wanted to learn everything he possibly could about her. After witnessing the strength she possessed Sting was hooked. 

Rogue nods his head, “I want to know about her too… I’ve only read a little bit about her in the news.” 

Cobra sighs, “I don’t know a lot more than you guys. This is only the second time I’ve met her.” 

“Well, then how did you guys meet?” Sting grins up at him. 

It was hard for Cobra to deny his request, the kid was just too damn pure. “It’s not exactly the best story… she kicked my ass.” 

“Tell us!” Sting and Rogue bounce a bit in their seats waiting to hear the story. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you guys! Quit being so damn loud,” Cobra mutters, “I was a part of a bad guild when we first met, and because of her I started to see the error in my ways. It all started when…” 

  


* * *

Darago stands outside the construction zone shouting commands at the dragon slayers, Brünnhilde, and Titan. They were making great progress building the new cabin. If it could even be considered a cabin at this point, the thing was going to be the size of a small mansion. The Elementals knew the place would need a lot more rooms with Nova’s habit of adopting people, particularly dragons. 

The original house had enough rooms for Nova, Gajeel, Wendy, and Acnologia. It wasn’t that big, it was a decent-sized home but nothing excessive.

Darago and Titan put an enchantment over the garden to protect it as they work on building the new house. They had also knocked down a chunk of trees to make space for the size of the house. The plans for the house were far more intricate than they used to be. So the construction would take a bit longer than usual. 

Now there was going to be enough rooms to house all the dragon slayers and some guest rooms. The entire house was going to be two stories tall not including the basement and attic. On the ground floor, there was a living room big enough to accommodate everyone, a beautiful kitchen with a dining area, and several bedrooms. In the kitchen, there was also the communal bathroom. 

The bottom floor is where the two youngest boys, Sting and Rogue, would share a bedroom. Right beside them is going to Cobra, and across the hall from them are the guest rooms and Natsu’s possible bedroom. The pink-haired dragon slayer was slowly wearing down Gajeel to let him stay there. It came as a shock to everyone how well Natsu was doing with the construction, he had yet to burn anything down. 

On the second floor, there was another series of bedrooms; Nova, Gajeel, Wendy, and Acnologia would take those. Besides the bedrooms, there was another communal bathroom, Nova’s beloved armory, and a small library. 

The entrance to the attic was in the library. Darago decided it would be a nice space for Nova to have her office and the entrance to the kingdom. While the basement would be the laundry room and storage for everyone’s extra belongings. 

Overall the entire house was large but still had the same homey feeling Nova loved about the original one. 

Laxus was the only dragon slayer that didn’t have his own bedroom; he didn’t particularly feel like sharing a home with all of them. If he did decide to stay over then he could use one of the guest rooms. 

Darago stares at everyone with a smile, “Good job! Let’s take a lunch break, Neptune has it ready at the castle.” She gestures for everyone to come towards her so they can go eat. 

  


* * *

Wendy was spending a lot of time with Neptune, she looked up to the man a lot. He was everything she wanted to be when she got older. The fact that he looked like her too gave her a sense of familiarity. Currently, she was shadowing him as he whipped up a feast for everyone. 

She was young so she wasn’t too familiar with cooking except for what Nova and Gajeel taught her. Even then it wasn’t much because the two didn’t want her to do more work than necessary. Wendy wanted to be able to take care of herself if need be though, or make a nice meal for her two siblings. 

All of the lunch was prepared so the duo was working on strawberry cupcakes. Wendy dips a finger into the icing and tastes it. “Mmm,” Her eyes flutter closed as she enjoys the flavor, “This tastes just like the ones Nova baked for me awhile ago,” She smiles as she opens her eyes to look at Neptune. 

The blue-haired male has on a frilly pink apron covered in flour. He plants a hand on his hip and raises his eyebrows, “Oh really?” He asks, “That’s because she stole my recipe. Who do you think taught her to cook, hm?” 

Wendy tilts her head, “You taught her to cook?” 

Neptune dusts his hands off and turns towards the oven to take out the cupcakes. He removes the tray and places it on the center island of the large kitchen. “Yes, I started teaching her after she almost blew up my kitchen trying to make Laxus a cake,” He says rolling his eyes. 

“Laxus? But I thought she didn’t reunite with you guys until recently?” Wendy asks tilting her head in confusion. 

“Shit,” Neptune curses, realizing his error. With the blonde man parading around the castle again it was hard to keep his identity a secret. The Elemental’s all were having trouble hiding this from him and the others. On multiple occasions, they’d already slipped up calling him, ‘My King’ and ‘Your Majesty’. 

The Water Elemental pauses for a moment, “Uhm, I meant Gajeel. I get all of you dragon slayers confused,” He laughs it off hoping the twelve-year-old will buy his cheap lie. 

Wendy purses her lips, “You’re just as bad at lying as Freed.” She says shaking her head, “I can smell how nervous you are, and I can hear your heart beating rapidly.” 

Neptune is taken back for a moment, _‘She can smell my nervousness? And pays enough attention to detect the changes in my heart rate?! This kid is fucking terrifying.’_

He recomposes himself, “Uhm, well…” There isn’t anyone around to tell him what the hell to do in this situation. He couldn’t believe he was being pushed into a corner by a child. “There’s a lot of important things that not everyone knows… not even the one in question.” 

Wendy hums, “Is Laxus like my big sister?” 

“...Yes.” 

“Cool! I’ll ask Nova about it when she wakes up.” Her eyes flutter shut as she gives Neptune a warm smile. It nearly gives him whiplash at her sudden change in demeanor. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

“Mhm… Let’s go start frosting these before everyone gets back.” Neptune shivers as he shows her how to frost the cupcakes. This girl was starting to exhibit a lot of traits from Gajeel and Nova which was unnerving, to say the least. She was too adorable to have the same personality as his two favorite angry gremlins. 

Neptune looks up as he finishes the last cupcake, he sees Darago peeking her head into the kitchen, “Everyone is seated.” She says before ducking back out.

Wendy trails behind Neptune to the dining hall. She sees an empty seat beside Gajeel and sits down. She was excited to try the food she’d helped to make. Neptune stands at his usual seat, to the right of the head of the table. “Let’s dig in everyone!” He snaps his fingers and the food appears on the table. “I hope you enjoy it.”


	32. Dreaming of the Past

**_NOVA WAS HOSTING_ ** _dinner for her closest companions. It wasn’t for any specific special occasion. Or well maybe it was but she hadn’t told anyone that. Laxus practically lived with her so he was already there. Then of course Gajeel and the Elemental’s did live in the castle so they were present as well._

_Now they were waiting on a few others. Orion would most likely be late, the man could never arrive on time for anything that wasn’t life-threatening. He was three hours late to Nova’s birthday the year before. It annoyed her to no end but she knew it would never change._

_Amelia Heartfilia was also going to be there. The teenager was spunky and had a big heart. She was the first human to ever be entrusted with any celestial keys. Nova’s uncle took a liking to her when she was interacting with the spirits at the kingdom. The goddess talked to the man and they decided it was time for humans to be able to use the keys._

_The blonde would be there soon. She always had a knack for being a bit early. Nova liked her a lot and the teenager viewed her as a role model. They had met in an unconventional way. Nova was walking in the streets of the kingdom when the blonde ran into her literally. She didn’t recognize Nova until she asked for her name._

_Amelia’s soul pretty much left her body. After that Nova invited her to the castle and began working with her on magic. That was around when she was given the honor of becoming the first celestial mage._

_Nova sits at the head of the table watching as Neptune fills the table with food. To her left sat Titan, he looked odd squishing into a chair much too small for him. Beside him was Darago who had the opposite issue, her seat seemed to swallow her up._

_On her right was where Neptune always sat, with Brünnhilde beside him. The tall blonde was already seated and impatiently waiting for the other guests to arrive._

_“Why do we need to wait?” She grumbles staring at the food as if it had personally wronged her._

_Nova sighs. “It’s rude to start eating without everyone present, Brünnhilde.”_

_Right on cue, Amelia Heartfilia enters the room escorted by a grumpy Gajeel. “—and I would just love to see your magic. It was gifted to you by Nova herself wasn’t it?”_

_“Quit your yapping, Star Girl. If you don’t shut it I will kick you out of the castle.” He snarls, stomping towards his spot beside Darago._

_The fire spirit arches an eyebrow. “What has your panties in a twist, Gajeel?”_

_“Damn Lightning Bastard punched me when I was bringing the noisy blonde inside.” He grunts slumping into his chair. “Thought I was some damn intruder.”_

_Nova presses her lips into a thin smile. “Gajeel, be nice to our guests.” Her eyes flash with anger as she stares him down._

_Gajeel sits up straight instantly and nods. “Uh… sorry Princess.”_

_Brünnhilde bristles sending him a glare. “How many times must you be told? You are to address our Lady as_ **_queen_ ** _or_ **_goddess_ ** _.” She brushes her hand across the sword at her side._

_Nova rubs her temples. “_ **_Guys_ ** _.”_

_Titan snorts crossing his arms. “Dinner hasn’t even started and you’re already getting on her nerves.” He lifts his gaze to see Laxus walking into the room with a smirk. “Ah, hello My King.”_

_Laxus brushes off the title, he typically disliked it, but he was too smug about the incident with Gajeel. He sits down beside Brünnhilde eyeing the black-haired man. “Your face seems to be red, what happened?”_

_Gajeel attempts to lunge over the table until Nova slams her fist onto the wood. “Behave!” She looks over at Amelia who is beside Gajeel trying to talk to him. “I’m sorry for how they’re acting, Amelia.”_

_The blonde laughs waving her hand. “You act as if I’m not here most of the week, Nova. I know how they are.”_

_Nova sighs deeply and mutters under her breath, “I just wish they’d act like adults for once.”_

_She looks up when Neptune sets down the final plate of food. “Dinner is served!” He exclaims sitting down eagerly. “I hope it’s up to your standards, My Lady.”_

_Nova swats at him. “Shut up, Neptune.” She grabs her fork and aggressively digs into her food. He watches with wide eyes as she shoves it into her mouth with a bit too much force._

_He leans over to Brünnhilde. “What’s her problem?”_

_“Everyone’s acting like idiots.” She states taking a large bite of mashed potatoes. A bit gets on her cheek as she stares blankly at her brother._

_Neptune covers his mouth laughing at her. “Hey is that a new fashion statement, Sis?”_

_Brünnhilde scrunches up her nose. “Are you criticizing my clothing choice? You wear a robe.”_

_“No—“_

_“If you wanted to have a battle all you had to do was ask, brother.” The blonde states getting to her feet, her hands gripping the hilt of her sword._

_Nova slams her hand on the table. “Sit. Down.” Her lips stretch into a thin line. “This is supposed to be a nice dinner and you’re all acting like children!” She pushes her plate away from her and stands up._

_As she storms out of the dining hall she smacks into a body. Nova stumbles backward, her agitation starting to rise. In front of her is Orion who looks sheepish due to his late arrival._

_“Sorry for being late Nov—“_

_“Shut it.” She snaps brushing past him._

_Orion stares after her confused. He swivels towards the guests at the table. “Uhhh… what’s up with her?”_

_Darago shrugs, “Everyone’s antics seem to be making her angrier than usual. I don’t know why, she’s usually fine.”_

_Gajeel snorts as he takes a bite of his food. “You’re all dense, the Princess obviously had some kind of announcement. She doesn’t do parties like this unless there's something to share.”_

  


* * *

  


_Nova fumes on her balcony, watching the stars. Tonight was the night she was going to propose to Laxus. She wanted to do it in front of their closest friends. It was something she’d had planned for quite some time. Everything seemed to keep going wrong and her anxiety was at its peak._

_She barely looks up when someone leans against the railing beside her._

_“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Laxus asks, glancing at her._

_Nova sighs. “It’s stupid. There’s no point in it now.”_

_“You’re clearly stressed out, Nova.” He shakes his head. “You’re crying.”_

_She blinks and touches her face taking notice of the tears. “Oh.”_

_“So, you gonna tell me, or do we have to sit here all night?”_

_Nova bites her lip. “I wanted everything to be special.” She looks at Laxus nervously mulling over the idea of proposing now._

_“You wanted what to be special?”_

_“I... “ She takes a deep breath in. “I am so in love with you, Laxus.”_

_“I would sure hope so, or else the past five years would’ve been a waste.” He deadpans._

_Nova rolls her eyes hitting him in the chest. “Let me finish, asshole. I am so in love with you, and I can’t see myself ever losing you. Ever since that day we met at the gala I’ve known I would spend the rest of my life with you.” She smiles softly at him, “You are the most amazing thing to ever grace my life. I am so thankful for everything you do, even if you piss me off like nobody else.”_

_Laxus stares at her dumbstruck. Nova wasn’t usually this open with her affection, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it._

_“Laxus… I want to marry you. You’re my other half, I want you to be by my side as the King of Haven.”_

_“Nova…”_

_She narrows her eyes. “That wasn’t a question, I am going to marry you.”_

_Laxus snorts as he rests his hand against her cheek. “I would never dream of saying no to you, Nova. I love you, and I would rather not be murdered brutally on a balcony with our friends in the dining hall.”_

_“Oh shut up!” She huffs turning her face away from him pouting._

_“C’mere, idiot.” He guides her face towards his gently, before pressing a light kiss to her lips. “Now, do you want to go back out there and tell them the news?”_

_“...Yeah.”_

_When the duo returned to the dining hall to announce their engagement their friends went wild. The resident cry babies, Neptune and Amelia sobbed congratulating the couple. The remaining Elementals gave their own creepily detailed threats, which Laxus knew they would not hesitate to follow through with. The only two who didn’t react as drastically were Gajeel and Orion._

_Gajeel wasn’t openly emotional so he simply congratulated the pair and told Nova she was an idiot for marrying him. Orion smiled, he was happy for his best friend but that didn’t mean it wasn’t painful. “You alright?” Darago had asked nudging him while everyone was preparing to leave._

_“As long as she’s happy I’ll be okay.” He says, his head snaps up when he hears Nova call out his name._

_“You better not be late to the wedding asshole, I can’t have my best man showing up an hour after the ceremony starts.”_

_Orion rolls his eyes, “I’ll be there, Love.” He opens his arms and Nova grins snuggling into his embrace._

_Nova pulls away smirking. “Now go get some rest. Tomorrow I’m kicking your ass in training.”_

_She never did learn how much her best friend loved her, but that was alright with Orion. As long as she was happy and safe, he was just content to be in her life._

  


* * *

Laxus wakes up with his heart racing; he sits up and looks around his bedroom. It was dark but he could make out his surroundings. He was on a large fourposter bed in a medieval looking room. He reaches up to run a hand through his hair, it was plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

“What the hell?” He mutters to himself trying to comprehend his dream. 

It had to be a dream, there was no way he was reliving a memory. The entire thing hadn’t even been from his point of view. It was more like watching a movie than anything else. His mind had to be playing tricks on him due to how weird everyone in the castle was acting. 

He looks to his left at the balcony connecting to his room. The sun was slowly beginning to rise so it had to be around five in the morning. There was no way he was getting any more sleep after that dream though. Laxus decides to drag himself out of bed and get ready for the day. 

Once he’s dressed he decides to head outside for his morning run, the kingdom was a great place for it. The scenery on the route he’d discovered was breathtaking. Flowers and plants he’d never seen before bloomed along the dirt trail. They were starting to seem familiar to him. Though that was most likely because he’d been running on this path for over a week now. 

He finishes his run within an hour and wanders back to his bedroom to take a shower. As he enters the large marble bathroom he sighs deeply, “That dream sure did a number on me.” He shakes his head as he moves to stand beneath the warm water. The water spills over his shoulders and down his torso warming up his muscles. 

Laxus glances up and looks towards the window, it overlooks the main gardens. His mind begins to fog up as a scene plays out in front of him. 

_Nova’s sitting on a bench in the center of the garden with her nose buried in a book. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, and her hair was lying on her shoulders in two messy braids. Sitting on the top of her head was an intricate silver crown with a large opal in the center. It wasn’t the typical pointy crown most queens wore, it was more of a woven metal headband._

_She looks peaceful as he walks towards her. As if she’s lost to the world until he’s a few feet away. “Good morning, Love.” She says her eyes never leaving the pages of her book._

_“What are you reading today?” He asks taking a seat beside her, he tries to glance down at the words but she snaps the book shut and places it in her lap._

_Nova grins up at him, “I’m plotting your demise,” She laughs at his unamused expression._

_“Now, why would you do that?”_

_She reaches up and places the back of her hand on his cheek, “I don’t know, why would you rat me out to Darago? I don’t want to attend the gala. Now she’s up in arms and going to stuff me into a gown again.” Her eyes narrow but the smile never leaves her face. “You know how I feel about going back to the Divine Realm.”_

_Laxus rolls his eyes, “You can’t skip your ascension, Nova.”_

_Nova retracts her hand and turns away from him with a huff. She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts, “Yes I can. There’s no point in it! Becoming an Elder God is so much responsibility… they’re only trying to make up for Arwan and Mortem.”_

_Laxus flinches at the mention of Mortem. He loathed the man more than anyone else that has ever existed. “Orion is alone here now, he needs help. He’s the older Elder left in the mortal realm.”_

_Nova groans, “Then they can just choose you! You and Quill are the best candidates. I know you’d handle it a lot better than me.”_

_“Who is the Queen of the Mortal Realm? Oh yeah… you.” Laxus says lightly shoving her shoulder. “If you don’t go willingly I will have Orion help me drag you there. You know he will.”_

_She throws her hands in the air, “Fine! I’ll go! You’re all so annoying…” She grumbles letting her arms fall back into her lap as she angrily stares at the ground._

_Laxus chuckles wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. He leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re so cute when you’re angry.” The moment the words leave his mouth he realizes his error. He wrenches his arm away when he feels Nova’s body begin to rapidly heat up._

_“Wanna say that to me again, Sparky?!” She roars her arm lighting up in flames._

_“Yeah,” He smirks leaning in inches away from her face instantly flustering her, “You’re cute when you’re angry.” He whispers before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers._

_The flames smother themselves as Nova melts into the kiss, making a noise of contentment. She pulls away after a few moments, her cheeks a light pink. “I hate you.”_

_“I love you too, my angry little wife.” He snickers when she smacks him in the chest._

Laxus blinks grabbing his head in pain. He abruptly shuts off the shower water and steps out. He sucks in a sharp breath as he leans against the marble wall. “What the fuck is going on with me…?” 

  


* * *

After he gets dressed and checks out the library, Laxus decides to head down to the infirmary to check on Nova. There was still no sign of her waking up which was starting to worry him even further. Neptune claimed she would be alright, that her body just needed time to rest. It didn’t sit right with Laxus though, it had been a week and a half now. 

He drops into the chair to the right of her bed. She looked so serene as if she was simply resting and not in a coma. A few hours pass by as he watches Porsylucia enter the room and start giving Nova various herbal remedies. Neptune comes in at some point to check her over before leaving to make breakfast. 

This had become his routine. He would wake up to go for a run, shower, sit beside Nova, and then go work on the house when Gajeel came to tag him out around one o’clock. Laxus looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes it was nearly two in the afternoon. “Huh, I wonder where the Metal Head is.” He says to himself as he goes back to reading a book he’d found in the library. 

It was a history book of sorts, detailing Nova’s reign as Queen of the Mortal Realm. Though the book never used any real names, only titles. Something irked him whenever Nova’s ex-husband was mentioned, someone called ‘ _Tonabit Deus’._

The door to the infirmary opens but Laxus doesn’t look up, “You’re late today, Scrap Heap.” He says instead of a greeting. 

“Scrap Heap?” A familiar voice asks with a laugh. “You must have been expecting Gajeel.” 

Laxus feels his heart drop into his stomach. That voice… he had heard it in his dream. He slowly looks up to see a man leaning against the doorway. It was Orion, the God of the Underworld, and Nova’s best friend. He winces when the same pain from earlier begins to prick at his head again. 

Orion doesn’t notice this though and instead waves. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Orion. I’ve been friends with Nova and the others for a very long time.” 

“I…” Laxus furrows his eyebrows as he brings a hand to his head and clenches his jaw in pain. He can’t formulate a proper response because he feels as if his head is being split open with a red hot piece of metal. 

“Hey… you okay?” Orion asks in concern, he begins to walk towards the blonde man. “Should I go grab Neptune or Porlyusica?” 

Laxus shakes his head as he struggles to breathe properly, “N...no. It’s fi..ne.” 

Orion opens his mouth for a moment before placing a hand on Laxus’s shoulder. “I think I should, you seem to be in a lot of pain.” 

The moment Orion’s hand makes contact with Laxus, the blonde screams. It felt as if something had burned him. His vision begins to swirl, and he can’t quite make out whatever Orion is trying to say to him. The last thing he sees is a blur of pink and blue rushing into the room before he passes out. 

  


* * *

When Laxus comes to his eyes are still closed. They feel too heavy for him to open so he lays there for a moment trying to gather his bearings. Voices begin to filter in as he becomes more alert. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Orion says. “One moment he was reading and thought I was Gajeel, but when he looked up at me it was as if he’d seen a ghost. His face lost all color and he started to grab his head. I could tell he was in pain, and when I touched him it got worse.” 

Neptune sighs, “His body seems to be fine now but his magic is fluctuating weirdly.” 

“And how the hell did he get that book?” Darago asks sounding angry, “I thought you locked all of them up Brünnhilde?” 

“I did. I placed the enchantment just like Titan told me to, he shouldn’t have been able to get to that area.” Brünnhilde says, “I wrote that only those who have memories of that time could access it.” 

Darago curses under her breath, “Something must have triggered his memories. I knew this would happen if we weren’t careful enough.” She begins to pace back and forth. “He clearly didn’t regain all his memories so it must have been starting slowly. Seeing Orion probably was what broke the dam.” 

Laxus shifts in his bed alerting the others that he was awake. 

Neptune is at his side immediately, “Laxus, can you open your eyes?” 

It’s a struggle but eventually, Laxus is able to open his eyes. He blinks slowly as he adjusts to the bright light. “What’s going on?” 

Darago comes into his vision from the left and sighs, “I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer to the best of your ability alright?” 

He nods, “Uh, okay.” 

“Have you been having any dreams or… flashbacks of sorts lately?” 

Laxus grunts, “Yeah, uh… I woke up this morning because of a weird dream. And when I was trying to shower I suddenly had this scene in my head.” 

“What were they?” 

He furrows his eyebrows trying to piece together the memories. “Uhm, the dream was like… watching something else. I was there but… I was watching from an outsider’s view. It was a dinner party in the castle and uh, this blonde who looked like Lucy was there. And I,” Laxus struggles to form the words. “Nova proposed to me.” 

Darago hums, “Anything else?”

Laxus lifts his arm to point at Orion, “He was there. And uh, when I was showering I was looking at the gardens from my bathroom window… this scene of Nova reading began to play out, and we mentioned him.” 

“Do you remember anything before you passed out?” 

Laxus shakes his head, “I just… I was in pain.” 

Darago sighs and turns towards Orion, “Well?” 

Orion bites his lip, “Laxus, do you have any other memories that are coming in?” 

“No… but my memory is hazy right now.” 

“Shit,” Orion pinches the bridge of his nose. “His memories are going to start coming in slowly at first. That won’t last long though… when he reaches a certain memory or if something else triggers it they’ll flood in all at once.” 

Laxus stares at him confused, “What are you talking about?” 

“This isn’t going to be easy for you… at all. You’re going to start remembering things, and it’s going to be painful and exhausting. Until the process is over we need to contain you so that we don’t have another incident like with Nova.” 

Darago looks over at Orion again, “Should we put the cuffs on now or wait?” 

“Let’s wait until they fully come in. I’ll handle putting them on… but for now, let’s bring him to their bedroom so he’ll be more comfortable.” 

“Huh? Who’s bedroom?” Laxus asks still not sure what the hell was going on. 

“Your and Nova’s bedroom, it’ll be easier for you to be in there,” Darago says. “Alright, let’s go.” 

  


* * *

The Elementals help Laxus to the bedroom. Orion volunteers to be on the first watch sitting outside the door. Afterward they head to the infirmary to check on Nova. Darago had a theory on why Laxus’s memories were suddenly coming back to him but she had to check to be certain. 

Titan and Brünnhilde sit down as they watch the other to begin to check Nova over. “I think Nova unconsciously made Laxus dream about the night they got engaged… I’m not sure how that works though. She must have somehow pulled it from her father’s plain if it wasn’t from anyone point of view.” 

Neptune nods, “Let me take a look,” He says as he summons a pool of water to his hands. He brings it over Nova’s forehead and it begins to glow as he tries to enter the depths of her mind. He couldn’t see what was going on in her head but he would be able to detect if she was reaching out with her mind. 

He pulls away and sighs, “You’re right. I think she is somehow connected to Sors realm right now.” 

Darago sighs, “Well… there isn’t much we can do. This explains how Gajeel is beginning to remember things too.” 

Brünnhilde hums, “Should we contact Sors?” 

“No, I’m sure he knows. If he thought it wasn’t a good idea he’d of never allowed this to happen,” Titan says. “That man must be letting her do this for some reason.” 

“Titan’s right, for now all we can do is make sure Gajeel and Laxus are comfortable as their memories begin to come back,” Darago says in agreement. “Let’s go make sure the other dragons haven’t destroyed the castle yet.” 

  


* * *

Gajeel leans against the wall beside Orion, the other man had placed a silencing ward around them so Laxus couldn’t hear their conversation. Or any other sneaky dragon slayers that could be lurking nearby. 

“Is this why you were nervous for him to meet you?” Gajeel asks. 

Orion shakes his head with a snort, “No, but I guess I should have stayed away from him after all.” He pauses, “I’m scared for him to ever find out about what happened between Nova and me.”

Gajeel glances over at him, “What are you talking about?” Then something in his mind clicks as he thinks back to when he first met Orion in this life. He thought the man was just flirtatious and teasing… but something must have actually happened. 

“Yeah…” Orion begins, “When she first found me I was overjoyed. We spent a lot of time together when she’d go on solo missions. I… I never intended for things to happen as they did but…”

Gajeel stays silent waiting for the other man to continue. 

“How could I refuse the woman I’ve been in love with for thousands of years? It was the first time she’d ever looked at me the way she’d looked at my brother or Laxus.” 

“She’s an adult, she can make her own decisions. It’s not like she knew about her past when that happened.” Gajeel says trying to make Orion feel a bit better. Though deep down he knew once Laxus regained his memories and he found out… it would not be pretty. 

“I knew though.” 

“Well, have you and Nova talked about it since she got her memories back?” 

Orion nods, “Yeah,” He sighs. “She let me down gently. It took her long enough to realize I’m in love with her.” He looks up at Gajeel, “She said it didn’t change things between us, I’m still her best friend.” 

“Does she regret it?” Gajeel asks curiously. 

The man beside him laughs bitterly, “No. I think that hurts more than if she did… because deep down I’ll always feel like I could have had a chance with her.” 

Gajeel shrugs, “If he ever fucks up you can always try again.” 

Orion rolls his eyes, “They were made for each other, Gajeel. There is no way he’d ever fuck things up with her… they’ve fallen in love every life they’ve lived. That man won’t ever let her go.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gajeel says. 

“If she’s happy… that’s all that matters.”


End file.
